Change For Good
by SeverAllTies
Summary: AU. Harry is abused by the Dursleys and taken away by a mysterious cloaked figure. Why can't Dumbledore find them? And what will Harry be like when he attends Hogwarts? FIRST DRAFT - COMPLETE! SEQUEL CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS - TWIST OF FATE
1. Privet Drive

**JKR owns all of the hp universe, except my OC's, all rights reserved on those babies. **

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Privet Drive**

After weeks of pestering the headmaster, Minerva McGonagall had finally been granted permission to observe Harry Potter and determine whether he was a happy and healthy child. After all, she hadn't been happy with his placement at all. Of course, this hadn't been a regular check up. No, she had been in her animagus form and observed the boy from inside and outside the house. To say she was livid was an understatement.

"I'm sure you are mistaken Minerva," Severus Snape drawled lazily at the transfiguration professor and headmaster, "knowing Potter, he will be treated like a spoilt prince. I doubt there is any real need to worry about him. Petunia will treat him adequately."

The headmaster nodded. "I agree with Severus. I'm sure Harry is perfectly content with the Dursley's…"

"So beatings are acceptable are they? No food or water? Cleaning and cooking and weeding the gardens when the boy is merely seven years old?" Minerva raged, her face flushed and her usually uniform bun had started to come loose.

"I refuse to believe Potter is being neglected. After all, he is the boy-who-lived." Severus sneered.

"If you don't want to believe me…that is fine. See for yourself!" Minerva stormed over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the hearth calling out "Arabella Figg's home!" and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Should we follow?" Severus asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore had never seen his deputy so irritated before so nodded to Severus and moved to the fireplace with the Potions Master at his heels.

Albus Dumbledore never really checked on one Harry Potter during the years since the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort after his defeat at Godric's Hollow. He had hoped that Petunia Dursley would treat the boy the same way she treated her son, but the accusations delivered to him by Minerva McGonagall worried him. _What if they are right and I was wrong to allow him to stay there?_ He wondered silently.

When they appeared in Arabella Figg's living room she glanced up. "I just saw him outside," she said. "I think he was weeding the garden again and had no sun lotion or cap to protect his head. It's very hot today!"

Albus peered out the window in time to see a small boy that looked to be five years old, tugging weeds from the ground and handling sharp gardening clippers before heading back inside. "He looks so small," he said frowning slightly.

"That is because the boy is hardly fed by his relatives like I said," Minerva said curtly. "That is nothing compared to what usually happens." She grumbled.

Albus glanced at the transfiguration Professor. "Let us check this out for ourselves," he said before he watched as Severus and Minerva cast disillusioning spells. He then cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself and followed the shimmering forms out the door. They hurried out of the door and over the road, watching intently.

Harry Potter was back outside picking up the large clippers and started to trim the front lawn. An angry shout from the doorway of the house startled the three wizards.

At that moment, the door opened and Petunia and Vernon Dursley walked out of the house with Dudley Dursley just behind them.

"We're going to the store, boy," Petunia said curtly. "You're going to stay here and finish cleaning the house."

"I already finished, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied timidly, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Well clean it again and make sure dinner's ready when we get home," Vernon growled, guiding his pudgy son towards the car before sliding his overly large self in also.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry whispered.

Albus was a bit surprised at the timid way Harry spoke as if the boy was terrified of his uncle. Vernon glowered at the small boy as Petunia and Dudley joined him in the car and backed out of the driveway.

Harry went to the door, and kept it open for a moment to look out before biting his lip. He cast several glances around the neighbourhood and wrung his hands. He seemed to be looking for someone. _Did Minerva promise to remove him from the Dursley's care?_ Albus wondered.

Soon enough Harry shut the door and they watched him leave the hall. Quickly, they slipped into the house – still disillusioned – and looked around. Albus examined the house curiously; the walls were covered with pictures of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley but there were no pictures of Lily or Harry. It was odd to find that Petunia did not have any pictures of her nephew or her sister up on the walls. He glanced at Severus's taller shimmering outline as he was led by Minerva to a cupboard door under the stairs.

"Albus you will want to look at this." She murmured, barely audible.

The cupboard was cramped. Albus examined the small space, his eyes widening as he took in the small mattress, the broken toys, the written words upon the wall in crayon that declared this the place where Harry has been sleeping for the past six years.

_But this only proves some of __Minerva's__ accusations_, Albus thought glancing Minerva who was red with rage, and then to Severus who was scowling angrily at the space. It was clear he did not like everything that he discovered so far about the boy.

Albus smiled faintly and sadly, knowing full well that Severus and Minerva could not see him. He decided that if Minerva's accusations are as bad as he insists they are then he will take matters into his own hands.

* * *

><p>Harry managed to finish cleaning what he missed on the first and second floor and finish cooking dinner by the time his aunt and uncle came home. He was tired, hungry and very, very nervous.<p>

You see, Harry Potter had been waiting for someone. A very special someone. She had promised to come and take him away from the Dursleys for good, and he would never have to worry about them ever again. She said that he could have his own room, his own toys and as much food as he wanted to eat. How could he turn down such an offer, especially when the woman claimed to have known his parents. He had never met them, he had never seen pictures of them, but for some reason he believed this woman.

Then, the sound he dreaded, the front door slammed and the rustling of coats could be heard, the Dursley's were back.

Vernon, in all his waddling walrus glory stomped into the dining room-come-kitchen to find him putting the dinner plates on the table with practiced ease. Harry felt Vernon's angry gaze burn into his back. "At least you finished dinner on time you little urchin," he said angrily as he stalked into the kitchen and Petunia and Dudley followed him. Harry walked after him but, naturally, Dudley tripped him and he went sprawling into the china chest, causing several dishes to fall to the ground.

"You clumsy, stupid boy!" Petunia shrieked giving Harry a sharp slap around the face that sent his head snapping back. He felt the sharp sting in his cheek trigger tears that stung his eyes. He knew those dishes had been an expensive wedding gift from a one friend or another, but Harry knew they never used them, and the people who had bought them never visited.

Vernon glared at him. "You're cleaning that up and you're not getting dinner tonight," he said. Harry felt his stomach give an answering rumble. Hopefully, he would have some dinner, if they didn't lock his cupboard first.

He hoped she would come soon.

Rather than argue or try to tell the truth he simply nodded slowly in reply, knowing that if he tried to tell them that it was Dudley's fault, he would get in more trouble than he was in already. "Yes Uncle Vernon," he said quietly before he began serving his relatives. Naturally, Dudley wanted to get Harry into trouble and so he stretched out a leg and tripped Harry just as he was delivering Vernon's plate to him. The plate of hot food went flying into Vernon's chest, ruining an expensive – and rather horrid – maroon coloured shirt. He yelled angrily as he got to his feet, swiping the roast dinner and hot gravy from his shirt onto the newly cleaned cream-coloured carpets.

"You clumsy little freak," he yelled angrily. "How dare you spill food on me?" Vernon's gravy covered fists were clenched at his sides as he stalked towards Harry.

Harry felt himself step back with terror, praying for someone to help him, save him from the beating he was likely to get for this mistake. "I-I'm sorry, it was…it was an accident," Harry protested shakily, trying vehemently to get his uncle to understand. Harry backed slowly through the door to the living room, Vernon still advancing and Harry's breathing coming fast and quick.

"How _dare _you!" Vernon roared, pulling back his fist, ready to strike Harry.

What neither of them noticed were three shimmering outlines standing by the fireplace ready to cast spells to protect the boy.

Just as Vernon brought his fist forwards, ready to slam into Harry, three bright lights shot from nowhere and swirled in front of the boy, making Vernon's fist bounce back and smack him in the face.

"What the…? Why you little FREAK you did that on purpose didn't you?" the spells had disappeared and the bright light had left Harry disorientated. He shook his head but it made him dizzy and he fell, hitting his head on the side of the coffee table. Harry contained the moan of pain, used to much worse from his relatives. "And you deserve much more than that you little freak, I'll deal with you later! Get to your cupboard now!" Harry quickly scampered toward his cupboard before closing the door behind him. "There'll be no food for you tonight!" He was scared and shaking and wondering desperately when she would be here.

She had promised!

He didn't know how long he had sat in his cupboard, rubbing his head gently in an attempt to soothe the pain. But there was something that was troubling him. What was that bright light? Did he do that? She had explained a little bit about magic to him a few days ago, early in the morning when she had snuck in whilst the Dursley's were asleep. She had asked him whether he trusted her, and he replied with a yes; she had asked whether he wanted to leave here, and he said yes, and finally she had asked him whether he had wanted to come and live with her, and he had said yes. After that she had given him a hug with tears in her eyes and said that she would be there as soon as she could, two days time to be precise and told him that he didn't have anything to worry about. It would all be taken care of.

But where was she?

It was true that she hadn't given him an exact time, but, it was getting late now and he could hear the television announce the seven o'clock news. And then…he could hear voices.

"There are several families that would take him…"

"An old Order Member perhaps?"

"We need to have Poppy check him over,"

"It's settled then, we'll take him to Hogwarts."

He didn't recognise the voices.

It wasn't her.

The door to Harry's cupboard clicked open, and knowing that he was trapped inside the cupboard, lunged forwards, and tumbled through the door to the living room where Vernon, Petunia and Dudley sat watching the television. Harry heard the a voice gasp behind him and he whipped to his feet, stumbling back further into the lounge where Dudley shouted, "LOOK HE'S OUT OF HIS CUPBOARD!"

At which point Vernon, who was listening intently to something on the news whipped his fat head in Harry's direction and glared at the boy, beady eyes narrowing and walrus moustache fluttering as his skin colour started to turn purple.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD GET OUT? NO? WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEN YOU FREAK?"

Harry couldn't say anything at all.

Standing in the hallway were three shimmering outlines, which promptly turned into people.

The first was a man, he was tall, had a long lank hair that brushed the top of his shoulders, eyes as black as obsidian and a prominent nose all set in a rather thin pale face. He wore all black, looked rather angry and intimidating, and Harry felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest with fear. Next to him was a woman. She had black hair pulled in a tight grip at the back of her head, long green clothes (or what he had been told were Robes a few days earlier by 'her') and her lips were set in a rather thin line. The last person was a man, a very old man. He had a long beard that looked as though it could be tucked into his belt, purple starry robes and a crooked nose where half-moon glasses were perched. They observed him as he stepped back, shaking their heads as he did so. Just as he took another step back he felt a meaty hand clench around his arm.

Gasping at the sudden pain Harry tried to get free, wishing with all his might that his Uncle would let go.

Then, there was a crash.

Vernon was sent flying into the armchair by the window making it capsize. His fat legs waved and arms flailed as he struggled to get to his feet. Petunia let out a shriek and Dudley yelled and went to help Vernon. Harry meanwhile was looking to where another crash had sounded…The kitchen.

Darting through the door he raced to the kitchen. A window had been broken and several plates had smashed on the floor.

And there she was.

**.0. of chapter ..0.0**

**Okay, so what do you think? Like it so far?**

**Who do you think is at the door?**

**What's going to happen next?**

**I'd love to read what you think in a review *hint hint***

**UPDATE! - Thanks for all the reviews, I've switched a few things up with this chapter and mainly changed his age. Just to clear any further confusion. Harry looks to be about five years old but is actually seven.**

**Review Review Review Review!**


	2. Rescue

**I do not own the hp universe! JK owns everything, except, my own characters. All rights reserved on those babies!**

**Chapter 2 – Rescue**

"Aunty!" Harry grinned, launching himself at the woman who gathered him easily in her arms.

Her face was obscured by a golden half-mask and her hair covered by a black hooded cloak. She gave him a smile and kissed him on his forehead.

"Oh Harry, I would have come earlier but there were a few problems at home…"

"But…" his eyes were wide and hopeful as he clasped the cloak in his fists. "You're still going to take me with you, aren't you?"

The woman smiled. "Of course, what do you think I'm here for?" she moved Harry so he was balanced on her hip, putting his arms around her neck to hold on as she waved a long fir wand about the room, fixing the broken plates and glasses that she had accidently broken.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" he whispered into her hood as she finished.

"When we're back home I'll teach you anything you want," She said hurriedly. Scanning his too-thin-frame with her eyes and hugging him closer to her chest. "Now, you don't need to get anything do you?" Harry thought about the ragged hand-me-downs, tattered blankets and broken toys before he shook his head. He wouldn't need them where he was going, "Right then, time to go!"

Harry's answering grin was bright enough to light all of England as they swept through the door.

They didn't get far however, as the three people Harry had seen earlier were standing at the entrance to the lounge, staring at Harry and his aunt with determined gazes.

Three wands were grasped firmly in outstretched hands.

Harry managed to spy a glance of Vernon, petunia and Dudley in the lounge, all unconscious on the couch in front of the television.

"Who are you?" the woman in the middle asked, a Scottish brogue lacing her words.

His aunt's side rumbled when she spoke, strong and confident. "I am someone who will take care of Harry. What are you doing here?" Harry tightened his arms around her neck; Feeling rather afraid that they would take his aunt away from him. He didn't want to be separated! She had only just got here!

"I think it is we who should be asking you the same question." The man in black sneered. "But I can assure you, Potter won't be going anywhere with you!"

"Why?" the boy in question squeaked fearfully as they looked at him, pushing his black haired head back into her shoulder when he noticed their gazes directed at him. "Don't let them take me away," he whispered.

"I won't Harry." She whispered gently back, keeping her eyes on the wizards and witch the whole time. "Oh yes, because it would be a good idea to leave him here! It's clear that he's been cared for so _wonderfully_ with Vernon and Petunia!" she retorted sarcastically, the plain golden mask glinting from the light of the lamps. "Harry is coming with me where he will be treated how he should."

The wizard in purple starry robes raised his wand higher and his beard wiggled as he spoke. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Just put Harry down and…"

"And what?" she raised an eyebrow, hugging Harry tighter to her and adjusting her grip on her fir wand. "Answer your questions? Be obliviated and sent on my way whilst Harry stays here where he can be protected by the Blood Wards? I don't think so. I don't want to have to hurt any of you. I just want to take Harry home and look after him. The fact that he's here in the first place is your fault."

"He was protected here. The Blood Wards-" The elderly man tried to calm the woman, she was clearly starting to get angry from the tight line of her lips.

"From who…the Death Eaters?" her eyes couldn't be seen through the eyeholes of the mask and they looked like blank sockets. "Have you checked the strength of the blood wards recently? There is no love in this house, not for Harry, and the wards have to feed off Harry's magic to sustain them. He'll be a squib before he reaches eleven!"  
>"What? But I –"<p>

"It seems you have forgotten Headmaster that Petunia hated Lily for her magic, and that hate would only fester over the years. Especially when Harry started to show signs of his own power—"

"How do you know about Lily?" the man in black demanded, interrupting the woman and man in purple robes who was about to speak.

"And how did you know Mr Potter was here?" the witch demanded, a tendril of hair coming lose from her uniform bun.

"And how do _you_ know her?" she replied quickly, the golden mask covered her raised brow.

"That is none of your business." He replied stiffly, his knuckles turning white from the grip on his wand.

"Then my answers to any of your questions are not your business either. Now, as much as I'd like to stay here chatting all night, we have to go and get Harry some dinner, since I do believe his wonderfully _caring_ family have denied him that privilege once again." She took a step forward and stopped, speaking again. "I may not like them but they need to be kept safe. I think obliviating all memories of Harry would be best just in case anyone comes looking if you know what I mean…" the three fired spells at the woman and Harry clutched her tighter.

Suddenly, there was a pop and Harry Potter and the cloaked woman disappeared.

Once the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, all arrived back in the Headmaster's office they slumped down into a comfy set of chairs in the headmasters private chambers exhaustedly.

"I can't believe she just took him! And we let her do it!" Minerva fumed.

"We didn't let her do it," Severus growled. "If all our spells had met their target she would have been obliterated!"

"Well I told you not to use such a powerful spell, a stunner would have sufficed. What would have happened if we'd have hit Potter?" Minerva groused.

Severus muttered something unintelligible under his breath and scowled at the walls.

"He would have been perfectly fine…"

What really happened once Harry and his 'Aunty' had left was two spells had shot past the space where the duo had been previously and smashed into the kitchen work surfaces where they promptly crumbled to dust. Dumbledore had assigned Severus the task of trying to find the apparition or portkey signature that they could latch onto and follow (with little success), assigned Minerva to clean up the kitchen as best she could and alter the Dursley's memories to remember nothing of Harry Potter except that he had been born and went into the care of one of his parent's friends once they had died; and himself to put up protections and wards around the home to keep the Dursleys protected. He examined the blood wards and saw, to his shock, their thin flimsy magical membrane. It was clear that the woman was right. How could he have been so blind? And most importantly, how did she know? He had told no one where Harry Potter lived except Minerva, Severus and Arabella Figg.

It took hours to set everything to rights and place the protections around the house before they travelled back to relay their news to a shocked Arabella Figg and used her fireplace to go back to Hogwarts.

"Did you know who she was Albus?" Minerva asked the Headmaster who had been quiet up until now.

"I…I don't my dear." He looked and sounded every year of his age, slumped in a red armchair by his fireplace. "Did either of you recognise her voice or stature?"  
>"No" they both replied.<p>

"Then I guess it is time we assembled the Order. We will need to keep looking for Harry Potter…although, I don't think it would be best to let anyone else – other than the Order – know that he's missing. It could be disastrous."

"For you, you mean!" Minerva grumbled. "This is not just any boy we're talking about, this is _Harry Potter,_ and he needs to be protected."

"We don't even know where he is. He could have been taken anywhere in the country, anywhere in the _world_."

"We could always use the point me spell?" Albus suggested.

"And it would take us years! They could move around several times a week!"

"Then we'll have to just keep looking, and I will do all that I can to find him."

"See that we do, I don't think James and Lily would be too pleased to hear what you did with their son. I did protest remember Albus? But you were so sure..."

The Headmaster gave a great sigh and put his head in his hands. "I was so sure that they would love him like a family should."

"But you could have checked! Then maybe we wouldn't have this mess and Harry Potter wouldn't be with Merlin-knows-who at Merlin-knows-where!" she fumed.

Severus let out a sigh. "Well, as the kidnapper said, I'd love to _stay up all night and chat_ about Potter, but, I have potions to attend to. I think we should pick this discussion back up in the morning."

"Very well, my boy, I do believe you're right."

Harry felt he was being squeezed through a very small tube, very quickly. It turned his stomach and pressed on his brain making him feel sick and dizzy, and then, it stopped as soon as it started and he landed on cold pavement with a thump. A second later and his aunt landed beside him, crumpling to the ground and groaning with pain. Her golden mask had come loose and the hood of her cloak had feel from its concealing place revealing long tangles of curly red hair and bright green eyes. Her pink lips were pulled tightly over her teeth in a painful grimace and her hand was clutching her right shoulder.

"Aunty?" he asked, sitting back on the balls of his feet, sweeping his worried gaze over his aunt. "Are you okay?"

"Just…I'll be fine in a minute, I just got hit by a spell…" she groaned and rolled to the side, kneeling and staggering to her feet and taking a look around. They had apparated in the mouth of an alley; the sun was sinking gradually below the horizon leaving streaks of pink, red and yellow across the darkening sky giving Harry a brief glimpse of the damp alleyway.

Harry's voice trembled as he asked his next question, stepping closer and looking up into her face as she removed the mask and cloak completely before storing them in a small pouch that couldn't have possibly been able to fit either item inside. "What spell was it?"

His aunt shook her head letting her red hair tumble around her shoulders, green eyes grim as she stared at him. "A Dislocating spell, a rather dangerous one, but, I feel much better knowing that it hit me rather than you…you didn't get hit with anything did you Harry? Are you alright?" Harry said nothing. "Please, it's very important that you tell me if you're okay…"

"I feel a little sick…"

Her breath left her lungs quickly with a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. That was just apparition Harry, I'll explain it when we get home, but first, we must attend to dinner." Her wand fell from her sleeve into her hand and she carefully tapped her shoulder with the tip. There was a brief glow and a sucking sound, to which his aunt gave a sharp inhalation of breath before it was all done. "Much better…"

Harry shuffled his feet on the pavement "Do you want some help with the cooking?"

She gave her nephew a gentle smile and took his hand. "No thank you Harry,"

"But I'm a good cook," the worry swelled in him that if he didn't help out, he would be thrown out. If he couldn't cook all he could do was clean and weed the garden, and he didn't know magic yet…

"You are young Harry, and if you want to cook you can, but not unsupervised. It's better if an adult is there to help you just in case you hurt yourself or want to put something in the oven. It was wrong of Petunia to make you do all those things that she and Vernon should have done themselves." Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but she shook her head, fiery curls whipping about her face, "Now, how does fish and chips sound to you?"

An unsure nod came from Harry as he tightened his grip on her proffered hand and followed her down the street.

They were in a pretty little village filled with cosy cottages and quaint two storey homes that were clustered together. They walked in comfortable silence, smiling at each other every now and then, eventually reaching the only fish and chip shop in the village. The bell above the door tinkled as they entered, a grey haired man stood behind the counter with a smile.

"Hello Lana, how're you? And who is this young man?" he gave them both kind smiles.

"I'm very well, thank you Mitch, this is Harry, my nephew."

"Lovely to meet you, my name's Michael but everyone calls me Mitch."

"Hello Mitch" Harry greeted the man quietly.

He chuckled, "Shy one aren't you? Now what would you like young man?"

Harry's wide green eyes looked up at his aunt crinkling at the corners as he smiled widely. "I get to choose?"

"Of course you do! Now, there's lots of different fish you can have, or, you can have a sausage or fishcake or pie?"

"I'll have a sausage please…if that's okay?"

"Of course it is Harry, you can have whatever you want, remember? I think we'll have two large portions of chips, one cod, one haddock and two sausages please Mitch." Harry's eyes went wider still.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all that!"

Lana just laughed.

"They're not all for you cub, you can eat as much as you like, just don't make yourself ill, the rest is going to be eaten by some friends of mine I'd like you to meet." Harry's smile dimmed a little bit and he suddenly looked very nervous. "They'll love you, I'm sure of it!" a watery smile was her reply.

Harry watched as she exchanged a twenty pound note with the shopkeeper, gave him a smile and told him to keep the change as she accepted their dinner wrapped in grey paper. The smell was mouth-watering and Harry could feel his stomach gurgle in anticipation. As they stepped out of the chip shop she took Harry's hand and led him across the street, looking left and right for the occasional car that passed and continued on their way.

It was steadily getting darker, and although some children were afraid of the dark, Harry wasn't. For years he had been locked up in his cupboard without anything except a ragged blanket, Dudley's hand-me-downs and a few broken plastic figurines that his cousin had trodden on one day. But he felt safe with Lana, a feeling that he had never truly felt before.

"Don't worry cub, it's not that far now," Lana led Harry down a small dirt path, surrounded on both sides by thick tree's, he had no idea where they were, but his aunt had told him that he would just have to wait until they got home to be told. He didn't mind. At least she was going to answer his questions. Usually he got a slap and was sent to his cupboard, but already, things were looking up.

Finally, they stopped. But Harry couldn't see anything other than the edge of a cliff and the inky waves soothing the shoreline below.

He looked up to her curiously, feeling very confused. Where was the house?

His aunt's eyes twinkled at him with amusement, and reached into the pocket of her jeans to retrieve something. She pulled out a small piece of paper with the words **_'Mirage House' _**written in block capitals and showed it to him before taking it back. He still looked confused but when he looked back to the cliff he gave a startled gasp.

"Welcome home Harry."

The fading rays of sunlight shed an orange light over everything giving the scene before him a warm glow. A cobbled garden path separated flowerbeds and lush green grass, leading up to a pretty two-storey, white-washed house with gentle yellow light flowing through the gaps in the heavy drapes.

"Is this…?" unsure how to phrase his question and not really knowing what he was actually going to ask. Lana just smiled.

"This is my home…our home now. Now, are you done admiring the outside or would you prefer to take a look around?" she teased gently, laughing at his wide eyed expression and guiding him gently into the house.

**Okay so I'm not going to be posting anything new, but I'm actually re-writing the chapters so far to make it a little more interesting and have a bit more of a back-story with Harry/Lana/Marie/Orion and find out how they met each other etc so their relationship doesn't seem to be out of place in future chapters. The rest of the chapters (until I update them) will be blank, I'll post new announcements/authors notes to let you know when a new chapter comes up. **

**- So, what do you think of this? What's going to happen next? :D I'd love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	3. Mirage House

**AN - Well I've been writing a lot recently, despite college demands (I've been making use of the free periods they've given me!) and I've found several plot holes and problems that future events would have, so, I've been re-writing the first few chapters and so I hope you like these ones better than the others I've written. You'll get to know Lana a lot more as well as Orion and Marie and information will be spread over the chapters and not just thrown at you all in one lump like it was happening before. This fic will have original characters but I will make sure they have their fair share of flaws and not be super smart/powerful/gorgeous etc etc. like the Mary sue/Gary Stu's are. But, if you ever feel that they're Sue/Stu like, please don't fail to leave a review and tell me, I can only get better with your help.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far, I love you for it, and since reviews really do help me to continue to write, you have contributed to my creative flow and helped me get the next chapters written and uploaded. **

**As always, OC's and new animals etc are mine, all rights reserved. Everything else you recognise is JKR's :) **

**So without further notes, here is the newly revised chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3 – Mirage House**

The door opened with a slight creak that came with age and Lana and Harry stepped inside. The hallway had wood floors and warm beige walls with many photos in neat wooden frames. Lana hid her smile of amusement when Harry's eyes widened comically when he noticed that the pictures were moving and he gave a gasp of surprise. He couldn't take them in fast enough.

There were several pictures of an enormous castle and three boys grinning and joking together; others of a red haired woman who looked very much like his aunt with dark haired men, and others of a dark haired girl with the red headed woman. They all waved, smiled and laughed at the camera, some catching funny moments like a snowball hitting someone in the face and others where they hugged each other around the waist and smiled goofily. There were many photos but Harry didn't get time to linger for very long as Lana was pulling him gently through a door to the right.

The corridor was long, a staircase clung to the left wall and three doors branched off the hallway: a study, panelled in dark wood with a heavy desk and every wall lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling; a bathroom tiled all in white with a large roll top bath; and finally a living room which led to a kitchen diner.

The first door on the right led into a spacious living room with warm brown armchairs, sofas and cream walls and soft rugs. Books were crammed onto a shelf that reached the entire length of one wall, from floor to ceiling, and a wide arch at the end of the room showed a kitchen-come-dining-room where two people were talking.

"Do you think everything's alright?" asked the man to the woman as Lana and Harry approached. Neither had been noticed yet.

The woman just rolled her eyes, "Of course everything's alright, Lana will be fine!" she sighed.

"Ah-hem" Lana coughed loudly, startling them; they turned around sharply and pointed their wands at Lana and Harry. "It's just us!" she laughed, lifting the bag and plopping it on the table. "Harry and I got fish and chips for everyone, could you get the plates and cutlery please?" Harry stood slightly behind Lana as though shielding himself from their intent gazes, but, at her request he made a move to the kitchen. "No Harry, you just sit here, Orion will get them…" the dark haired man just nodded stiffly, pocketing his wand and picking out four plates from the cupboard as the woman went to get the cutlery. "So, this is Orion, and this is Marie…" The man had shoulder length, wavy black hair that was tied with a band at the nape of his neck, and grey eyes that seemed unable to look away from Harry for very long. He also had a neatly trimmed, short, beard and moustache that made him look very dignified. Although the look was somewhat lost in the pair of denim jeans and polo-shirt he was wearing.

The woman who Lana had called Marie, smiled at Harry as she went to go and get the cutlery. Her hair was black and reached past her shoulders with a neatly cut fringe that covered her forehead. She had warm blue eyes that promised friendship and Harry felt his stomach relax a little at her assuring smile.

When everything was ready and their food had been dished out onto their plates Harry ate as though he had never eaten before in his life and quickly finished.

Orion raised an eyebrow, "I don't know where you put it all, do you want some more?"

"No thank you sir," he replied timidly.

"You can have some more if you want to," Marie said gently from beside Orion. "And don't call him Sir, it will inflate his already huge ego." she laughed. Harry was sat next to Lana and looked up at her from under his untidy fringe, silently asking for permission.

She gave him a smile, "If you eat any more, will you have enough room for desert?"

"Desert?" he furrowed his brow, confused.

Marie giggled. "You can have either ice-cream, or, treacle sponge." She could see the indecision on his face and laughed a little more.

"Or," Lana interjected, knowing that Marie was teasing him. "You can have treacle sponge and ice-cream. They go wonderfully together."

"Ah," Orion teased, "But which flavour?" his grey eyes sparkling as he smiled with Marie.

"Flavour?" his voice was quiet and he sounded rather lost, feeling as though they were all laughing at him he turned his gaze to his lap, shamefaced.

"Oh Harry," he heard Lana sigh as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him a little closer to her. The wooden table had two smooth benches either side that ran along the length of the table. "How about I chose for you?" He nodded and sniffed a little, noticing that Marie and Orion's laughter had stopped.

"What are you having?" he asked quietly, barely loud enough for Lana to hear.

"I'm going to have treacle sponge with vanilla ice-cream. You may have a different flavour if you don't like it, or try another if you do tomorrow."

Harry whispered a "Thank you," and waited patiently for his desert at the table, unable to hear a whispered conversation between Orion and Lana, as they were rifling through drawers and cupboards, in order to fix their next course.

Lana tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as she scooped ice-cream into four bowls. "I'm sure it was them."

Orion moved to stand beside her, giving each bowl an equal portion of treacle sponge. "So you said it was Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape? But why would they be there, they hadn't been before…"

"I don't know why, our informant never said anything about a check on Harry, although, the only thing he did detail was Halloween night and then there was a huge time-skip to just before he was eleven years old."

He turned accusing grey eyes on Lana. "I thought you said they knew everything!"

"I never said I knew _everything_, just most of it when he reached eleven..." She shrugged but winced as her shoulder felt the after effects of the dislocating spell and reversal. Suspicion clouded Orion's eyes, his dark brow drawing down into a frown, but he said nothing, and brought the deserts to the table whilst Lana put the ice-cream and spelled the dishes to wash themselves in the sink. She stifled a giggle when she watched Harry's eyes widen at the show of magic and she had to tell him several times that she could teach him the spell if he ate his desert.

It was gone in minutes.

Harry was silent throughout dinner unless he was asked a question, which would always be answered with a polite, careful tone as though not to upset anyone. Lana felt her blood boil as she thought about the treatment Harry must have gone through at the hands of petunia and Vernon to make him so reserved and awed at anything kind they did for him.

After everyone was finished Lana had to practically drag Harry out of the kitchen and away from the table to stop him from trying to wipe and put away the plates. He protested valiantly and said that he should help, but, quickly stopped trying to when she raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over the white shirt she wore.

Lana took Harry gently by the hand and showed him all the rooms downstairs before leading him back to the bathroom to have a wash before bedtime. Lana filled the bath with warm water, adding hour-lasting-bubbles to the water and turning away so Harry could undress and get into it. After asking if he needed any help she handed him soap, shampoo and conditioner and a washcloth saying that she would be right outside the door if he needed her.

"Stay." It was quiet but she heard it all the same. "Please." She turned back to Harry who was blushing and looking incredibly embarrassed, neck-deep in the bubbles. "I-I can't reach my back."

Lana, giving him a small smile and nodding, took a seat on the countertop and spoke to Harry gently, finding out all about him and helping him wash his back when he asked her to.

When he paused, embarrassed about something he had said Lana would take over, telling him stories about her childhood and the time she'd spent living with Marie and Orion. At one point Lana had asked him whether she could perform a spell on him.

Harry looked up cautiously. "Will it hurt?"

Lana shook her head, "of course not, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you Harry, ever." Harry gave her a nod and did as he was told. He stayed very still in the tub, the bubbles still floating on top of the water as Lana waved her wand in complicated movements. Once she was done she seemed to look at something Harry couldn't see, muttered to herself a little and then told Harry he could continue with his bath.

"So you knew my mum?" he asked gently.

She gave him a warm smile. "Yes, she was wonderful, incredibly kind and smart, but ever so stubborn and once she'd made up her mind, that was it, there was no going back. I knew she regretted some things later on, but…she didn't have time to change them." Lana's eyes stared unblinkingly at the wall as she remembered happier times when Lily was alive. "I knew your father too, not as well as your mother, or Orion for that matter, but I knew him. He was one of the most laid back people I have ever known. He was always getting into trouble, pulling pranks and wherever he went you could always find the Marauders."

Harry shifted slightly in the bath, making the water climb the sides of the bath, spilling a little over the side. "How did they…" he swallowed thickly and looked down at the bubbles sadly.

Lana sighed, she knew they would have to have this conversation sooner or later, but she hadn't expected for it to be so soon. "There was a war, years ago now, and…they passed away." She didn't want to sound blunt but she could see no way of putting it to him gentler.

How could she tell a seven year old boy that his parents had been murdered by one of the most feared wizards in all of history? That his mother had died to save him? That he was the only one to survive the killing curse with nothing more than a scar? And how he had been the cause of Voldemort's downfall? There wasn't, but she told herself that she would sit him down when he was older and explain to him, answering anything he wanted to know, including the research she had done afterwards.

"Who were they?" Harry asked after a lull in the conversation.

"What did you say?" she asked, lost in her own thoughts as she gently washed his hair.

"The Marauders," he said, one hand controlling a small rubber duck that was fighting to get through the sea of bubbles.

A smile slowly crept back onto her face. "They were your father's friends and stayed with him right through Hogwarts. Their names were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. But I'd suggest you don't talk about Peter Pettigrew to anyone." She told him carefully. "Orion was called Sirius then, it was his middle name, but you can't tell anyone that. It's for his safety."

"Why not?" Harry whispered his gaze flicking to the door as though Orion and Marie would be standing there waiting for him to slip up. "What did they do?"

"He was a bad man, I'll tell you the rest when you're older, but for tonight you need your rest. Orion will tell you his story in time, its still a bit of a sore spot for him, but if you ask him about your dad or their adventures I'm sure he'd be overjoyed...We have a lot of catching up to do in the morning." Harry nodded in acceptance, glad that he would be told, and took the towel Lana handed him before she turned away to let him get out of the bath. Harry dried himself with the towel and was given some warm blue pyjamas to wear before Lana took his hand and guided him out of the bathroom.

They walked through the hallway and up the stairs, yawning as they made their way to his bedroom.

"This is your room Harry, opposite mine," she pointed to her door, "If you need anything, or have a nightmare, or for anything else, just come in and wake me up okay?" Harry nodded unsurely. If he ever made a sound at the Dursley's house he would be yelled at and have no breakfast the next morning, but he doubted that Lana would do that. "Now, let's go to bed shall we?" opening the door Harry couldn't help but gasp quietly.

The room was a large square with a four poster bed that had sapphire blue drapes and quilts that leaned up against the opposite wall. There were two bedside tables and a wardrobe by the door, a desk and shelves were they were filled with books. The floor was soft carpet that his bare feet sunk into giving him the feeling of walking on clouds, but the most impressive thing was the ceiling. Lit by thousands of stars, a complex enchantment that had taken Lana months to complete, with Orion and Marie's help, set a soft glow about the room, shooting stars shone brightly above his bed.

"Do you like it?" Lana asked quietly. "Everything in this room is all yours, if you need anything else just ask."

"I love it…thank you" he choked, his eyes becoming glassy as he turned quickly and hugged Lana's legs tightly.

"I'm glad you do." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and tucked him into bed. He gave her a sleepy smile and sank tiredly into the feather pillows. Lana was sure to carefully take off his glasses and put them on the bedside table next to him. By the time she had walked to the door, and turned around once more to take one last look before leaving herself, she found him asleep, breathing deeply and already in the land of dreams.

After shutting the door and setting up a small alarm that would alert Lana when Harry woke, she walked quietly down the stairs and back to the living room where Orion and Marie were waiting, both looking very anxious.

"So how was he?" Orion asked immediately, his grey eyes alight with worry.

Lana sat down in one of the soft chairs and rubbed her face with her hands. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news." Orion said immediately, Marie just looked on silently, her blue eyes wide and concerned.

"Well, the good news is that Harry's here now where we can look after him. There doesn't seem to be any lasting physical damage that a healthy diet and nutrition potions can't fix, and he's well mannered and very interested in the magic I've talked to him about so far. The bad news…is that he was being abused by his relatives and he is not very confident, unsure whether he is allowed to ask questions and doesn't know anything about magic at all. It seems Petunia and Vernon took it upon themselves to be as horrible to Harry as they could." It took her several breaths to calm down and continue. "He has quite a few insecurities, which, we will be able to fix with time, but we'll need to teach him many things."

"I don't mind." Marie said softly, "and we will make sure he gets everything and anything he needs. He'll be loved here. I just…I don't understand why anyone could do something like that, and to a child..."

Lana sighed heavily, "Petunia never did like magic, and she hated Lily for it when they were children, I just wish we could have got there sooner. Orion?"

Orion's eyes were closed, his dark lashes resting on his cheeks as he tried to breathe evenly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, no doubt imagining strangling Petunia and Vernon.

"What did you do to them?" he growled, grinding his teeth.

Lana shook her red head. "I have no idea what's been done. Before I left they were unconscious in their living room. No doubt it was Dumbledore's idea. I just hope they erase their memories and put up some adequate wards." A silence filled the room and the only sound that could be heard was the loud tick of the clock sitting on the mantelpiece.

"I need a drink." Orion got up and went over to the cupboard pouring three shots of whiskey and levitating one each to Lana and Marie, the other, he downed in one gulp. Orion had a few more shots before retiring to his room, Marie following to her own room shortly after leaving Lana alone with her thoughts. As she sipped her shot quietly, she thought of the sleeping boy upstairs, and how everything she was going to do from now on, would be for him.

**AN - Hope you liked it, please leave a review, I love to read what you think of the story!**


	4. A Talk

**Chapter 4 – A Talk**

When Lana awoke at five the next morning, still bleary-eyed from sleep, wondering what had woken her from a rather pleasant dream. She realised the alarms she had set in Harry's room that night had been triggered. What was he doing awake at this hour? Yawning, stretching, and slipping a dressing gown around her she padded across the hall to Harry's room. The door was open, bed made and pyjamas folded neatly on his pillow.

Was he downstairs?

Quietly closing his bedroom door so not to wake Orion or Marie, who wouldn't hesitate to moan about the early hour he was woken for the rest of the day, slowly descended the stairs to look for Harry.

As she entered the lounge the sound of something sizzling caught her attention, and the wonderful aroma of pancakes floated about the room. Making her way to the kitchen she found Harry at the stove making breakfast.

There was a heap of pancakes on the table with sugar, lemon juice, orange juice and syrup beside them in individual dispensers. Then on individual plates were bacon sandwiches, eggs, hash browns, sausages and toast. Despite telling Harry that he shouldn't use the oven without an adult present she knew that it would take some time to curb these habits. How long had Petunia been asking him to cook and clean for them?

The sun was rising casting a red and orange glow over the sea, garden and through the kitchen window, flooding the room with light. Birds chirped in the trees outside and Lana thought it was rather lovely to be awake at this time. Maybe she would get up this early again sometime…

"Are these for me Harry?" she asked softly trying not to startle him.

Harry jumped and spun around, eyes wide, knocking the pan that strips of bacon were cooking in and caught his hand on the hob as he turned. He let out a little yelp of pain and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked, rushing over to him and gently taking hold of his hand. The skin was slowly turning an angry red, spreading from the heel of his hand in a thick line, all the way to the tip of his middle finger. Using her wand to summon a small tub of burn paste she gently smoothed some over his hand, hearing his sigh of relief as the pain started to ebb away. Once the cream had been rubbed into his skin and the angry burn faded, she stepped back, letting go of his hand and crossed her arms over her ice blue dressing gown.

"Do you see why I told you not to use the oven when you're alone?" Harry bit his lip and shuffled his feet, looking down at the floor. "Well?" a serious expression settled on her face, emerald eyes unwavering.

"I'm sorry…" Harry attempted to flatten his unruly black hair but failed miserably as it sprung back up immediately. Lana couldn't bear to see the sad look upon his face and gave a sigh, her stern expression softening.

"I know you are Harry, it's just I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But I like cooking…I wanted to do something nice for you. You helped me…" Lana tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as she knelt down on the floor in front of him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them gently. "You mean the world to me Harry James Potter. And although you only met me a short while ago, which I wish could have been sooner, I am your aunt. I was your mother's sister, and now I am your guardian. Marie, Orion and I will do anything to keep you safe. We will teach you, play games with you, cook for you…anything, you just have to relax a little and do as we tell you"

Harry's voice was quiet, but hopeful none the less. "Really? You promise?"

"Not even Merlin himself could stop me!" she sighed gently brushing her thumb over his cheek. "I should have been with you from the moment you were born, but I can't go back and change time, I just hope that you'll forgive me for being here so late."

Harry launched himself into her arms and hugged her with all his might, making Lana's throat tighten and her eyes sting.

"I will _never_ let anyone hurt you ever again Harry, I promise."

They only let go when the smell of burning bacon reached their noses. Harry leapt away as though he had been stung, removed the pan and turned off the hob before inspecting the bacon.

"Oh no,"

"Here, let me." Lana waved her wand once more, banishing the burnt bacon to the bin, cleaning the pan with a quick swish and sent it flying to its space in one of the cupboards. "Now, let's eat this lovely breakfast, I'm sure the smell of food will wake Marie and Orion despite the early hour. Usually we just have cereal, I'm not the best cook you see, and Orion can only make toast."

"What about Marie?" Harry asked as he took a bite of a pancake he had put on his plate, Lana doing the same.

"Oh Marie is the best cook, but it wouldn't be fair to her to make her cook all our meals so we all help out and take turns; even if it is just going to get a take away." She laughed digging into her own breakfast and giving Harry a wide smile. "Wow, these are amazing!" Lana praised taking another bite and closing her eyes as she chewed. "Do you like cooking?" Harry nodded. "You must get it from your Grandmother, she was an amazing cook…" Lana smiled wistfully.

"M-my grandmother," Harry questioned curiously.

"Oh yes, Lily's mother was an amazing cook, she used to make the most yummy brownies," Lana gave a sigh and licked her lips, "Your other grandmother, James' mother, didn't cook, they had house elves."

"House elves?"

Lana chuckled and gave him a smile. "You have a lot to learn Harry and we'll help you with all of that. I think I'll give you a tour of the house and garden first and then we can do whatever you like."

"I don't mind," Harry murmured shyly, happily finishing his plate of pancakes. "But…how did you know my grandmother, or my mum and dad?"

A soft smile spread over Lana's face. "Your mother was a muggleborn witch, and she was my sister. We were separated at birth and someone else took me home by accident."

Lana knew it was never an accident but she didn't think she would tell Harry the whole story yet, like much of the things he needed to know, she would wait until he was older to tell him.

"But they looked after me very well, teaching me things and getting me my own wand." She pulled out her wand and stroked the wood lovingly with her hand. "Made of Fir with a Chimera scale core, surprisingly swishy." She chuckled. "The couple who looked after me had a close family friend who was a wand maker, he made it for me. I had to get in touch with my magic and channel it to my hand before I had to wave it above a selection of wand cores and woods. Then, when my magic reacted to a wood and core he would pick them out and make my wand." She handed it to Harry who held it gently as though it were made of glass, awe in his eyes. "It's the wand who chooses the wizard, and, a wand that doesn't choose you won't work as well than if it was your own."

Lana paused for a moment, Harry looking eagerly at her. She sighed.

"I suppose I'm stalling aren't I?" she took a deep breath and began. "When I was six years old, I met your mother. It wasn't the usual way that you would meet someone, because it was though a dream. More often than not I found myself seeing what your mother did each day; I didn't believe it at first, until I asked my guardians about it. They made me tell them everything that happened although by the time I did tell them, I was twenty one and…I had dreamt my last dream. Then they told me everything that I needed to know, and now, here I am."

"What did you need to know?" he asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

As they finished breakfast Marie and Orion dressed in thick dressing gowns entered the kitchen, Orion a little after Marie.

"I…food…" Orion mumbled, heading straight for the coffee and food and piling his plate high. Marie shook her head, yawned and did the same, although there was a little less food on her plate than Orion's. After they had both eaten and drank they were awake enough to talk and praised Harry highly on his wonderful breakfast. Harry blushed and beamed under their praise and had a slight spring in his step when Lana gave Harry a tour around the house.

Mirage house had five bedrooms: one for Harry, Lana, Orion and Marie, and then a guest bedroom. There was a study, bathroom, kitchen, lounge and conservatory which led out onto the garden. It was long and wide with a small pond at the end, a large willow tree in the middle of the lawn, raised beds towards the conservatory and Rose bushes that lined the perimeters. Harry had thought the rose bushes at Privet Drive were nice, filled with sweet smelling colourful flowers that allowed his aunt to boast to her neighbours at their wonderful quality, and how much better hers were than their own. But this garden seemed otherworldly. Plants Harry had never seen before were in raised beds, the roses were double the size of the ones he had grown and when he walked past they seemed to lean towards him, opening their petals further. Their rich scent was much stronger too. The pond was clean and the fish swam lazily in the water. The willow tree was enormous with several branches that were perfect for climbing, and, at the far end of the garden was a low fence that gave a wonderful view of the beach and see below the cliff. It seemed to stretch for miles, golden grains with small patches of stones scattered along the sand. The waves swirled and crashed onto the beach, looking quite rough.

Harry had never been to the beach before and didn't know how to swim, Dudley's class were the first to go to the local pool, but Harry's class were last so he never got to go.

Lana must have noticed the look of longing on Harry's face as she put her hand on his shoulder. "We can go to the beach tomorrow if you like? The waves are a little rough to go swimming today." Harry's head whipped around to look at Lana faster than she thought possible. Wide, excited emerald eyes met her gaze and she smiled at him. "I think there are some swimming shorts upstairs in one of your drawers, so you can use those." Harry nodded eagerly. "Now, let me tell you about Magic." Harry was all ears.

Lana guided him over to the willow tree and sat against the trunk, gesturing for Harry to do the same. When they were both comfortable Lana began telling Harry a story laced with fact and teeny bits of fiction.

"Magic, is in everything." She began, waving her hand over the grass in front of them making daisy's spring from the soil. "When a spell is cast and hits its target, the magic is absorbed by the target, and then the rest is absorbed by the surroundings." She noticed Harry's eyes looking around the garden with expectation. "Now, everyone has magic." At that, his head snapped back to her.

"Even Dudley?" Harry suddenly asked, his eyes becoming quite wide and his mouth pulling down into a frown.

Lana put her arm over his shoulders and hugged him to her side. "Everyone has magic just some more than others. Muggles, are people who don't have much magic, it's something they call 'luck' but that's about all they have; some claim to be able to see the future or connect with spirits, and maybe they can, because they have that extra bit of magic, but not enough by the Ministry of Magic to be classified as a full witch or wizard; they are sometimes classified as Squibs. Now, Squibs are witches and wizards whose magical cores have been sealed at birth and, so far, no-one has found a way to unlock them; I don't think anyone knows whether it can be done, as most people believe that Squibs have empty cores with no magic. Witches and Wizards have access to their magical cores and can cast spells as much as they want to, however, if they cast too many and put too much power into them they will have to take a break. If they use too much they can have something called Magical Exhaustion and it will probably taking a few days to a few weeks – depending on how strong they are – to recuperate. But some people can go for longer than others because they have more magic than them...but, more magic does not mean more power. It is the way we use our magic that defines us, whether we use it for good, or evil."

Harry nodded eagerly, Lana chuckled at his attentiveness.

"Your magical core, the place where all your magic rests, only develops fully when you're seventeen; and you start your magical training when you're eleven at Hogwarts."

"Can you tell me about Hogwarts?" he asked, settling further into Lana's side.

"That's all Lily and James wanted to know about as well when they first knew about it," she laughed. "I've never been there myself except when I saw it through Lily's eyes, but, I can tell you it is one of the most wonderful places you will ever go to. Orion can tell you more than I can since he actually went there."

"He did?" Harry asked excitedly.

"He was a Gryffindor like your father, and both were incredibly good at transfiguration."

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to session. Meeting one, year nineteen eighty-six."

Albus Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table, looking out over the members of his organisation brought together in order to fight Voldemort, and now, brought together for another reason. The group was smaller than it had been when it first started. The war had claimed many lives and each were regretted deeply by the headmaster. He looked over the members with solemn eyes, staring at each person in turn trying to convey with his eyes and expression that the rebirth of the Order was not for a happy get together. "Before we start I'd like to thank Arthur and Molly Weasley for offering their home to be the new headquarters until we can find a more permanent station."

"It's no problem Albus, we're only too happy to help." Molly Weasley blushed, getting up from her seated position beside Arthur to flit around the kitchen. "Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" she asked as she levitated drinks and steaming dishes of food and clean plates to the table everyone was huddled around.

The morning after Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had returned from Privet Drive they had reformed the Order of the Phoenix; sending urgent messages to their previous members saying that urgent matters called for the organisation to activate once more. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Alistor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, to name just a few, were part of the order. The others, were from various departments with little, to lots of influence, but all were trusted by the headmaster and therefore inducted into the Order.

"What are we here for Headmaster?" Remus Lupin asked, visibly worried. The Order had disbanded after the capture of the known Death Eaters that had not been cleared of charges, or claimed to be under the imperious curse. To have it start now was very unsettling.

After the murder of Lily and James Remus had sunk into depression, deeply disturbed and saddened how his friend, Peter Pettigrew, had been killed along with thirteen other muggles by Sirius Black: James Potter's best friend, their secret keeper and trusted member of the order. When he had asked Albus to see Harry, he had been told that he was being kept in a secure location, and, that Death Eaters were likely to still be searching for him in order to carry out what their 'Lord' could not, so Remus left Harry alone and went back to living in a falling down shack in the middle of the woods in Canada.

Remus' hair was greying, once a soft sandy colour was now streaked with silver, he was very thin and his robes were old and worn, hanging off his bony body. The full moons had been very hard on him without his friends to transform by his side, and, since the Wolfsbane was so expensive and difficult to brew, the transformations were painful too. He had received an owl two days previously demanding his presence at The Burrow for an Order meeting. It took him a while to decipher the code, but, once he did it, he immediately rushed back to England in order to attend; staying in a magical tent he had purchased some time ago until the arranged meeting time.

The headmaster sighed, his blue eyes losing their twinkle. "Yesterday I went to check up on Mr Harry Potter," there were a few interested murmurs, all eyes were wide and watching, and all ears were strained and listening intently. "Minerva and Severus were with me. However, it was only a short while after observing him that an unknown figure entered the house and kidnapped Mr Potter." Gasps were clearly audible this time and soon worried voices were raised. "We had tried to get the person to answer our questions but he or she had a portkey and disappeared with Mr Potter before any barriers could be spelled. I don't believe I need impress upon you all the importance of finding Mr Potter and bringing him back to safety once more." There were shouts of outrage, agreement and gasps of shock. "Any suggestions on how to find Mr Potter would be appreciated, all methods will be considered…" the discussion continued on for quite some time after that; all oblivious to the two children listening outside the door…

Fred and George Weasley always loved a bit of trouble…a bit of mischief…which was rather lucky really because it always seemed to find them, no matter how many times they had to de-gnome the garden. So, when their parents had told them and Ron, Ginny, Percy and Charlie to stay out of the kitchen, and away from the door they knew they would do exactly the opposite. Percy nodded obediently and left to read in his room; Charlie shrugged as he went to play Quidditch; Ron and Ginny went over to play a game of gobstones. So, sharing a conspiring glance with each other Fred, George put their ears up against the door, surprised that only a muffling spell had been used.

They listened intently, eyes widening when they were able to work out what was being said, and although difficult, they managed it.

Sharing wide eyed stares they leaned away from the door, and in synchronisation, they spoke the words that had called for the reformation of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry Potter's been kidnapped…"

**AN – I may have mentioned this before, but, I felt the first draft of this fic was a little rushed so I'm slowing things down. I'll now be writing more about Harry's childhood than I had previously planned in the first draft and he will certainly have different choices to cannon as well as having some of the same. It won't differ from it too much, but it will focus on Lana and Harry's relationship and how she wants to do what's best for him. **

**-Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they really do keep me writing, and with this fic I just can't seem to stop! Even though I should be doing coursework….oops!**

**-Please leave a review with what you think; I'd love to hear it!**


	5. Progress

**Chapter 5 – Progress**

Each morning Harry and Lana rose at seven – Lana had persuaded Harry to sleep past five o'clock – they cooked breakfast together and once Marie and Orion had eaten breakfast and back to bed for another hour, Lana and Harry had some time to themselves. So, whilst Marie and Orion were sleeping, Lana and Harry went either to the library where she would tutor him in most of the subjects except the attic where they made and studied Potions, or in the disillusioned greenhouse where they had Herbology. Lana liked explaining about magic and answering any questions he had. And Harry had many questions. They went from Hogwarts to magical creatures, from plants to flying and potions to cooking and cleaning spells. Although not everything was about magic, since Harry was interested in both worlds, they enjoyed their time together.

The subject Harry seemed most excited about was potions. When Lana asked why, Harry said, "I'll be able to make ointments and salves, pepper-up and liquid luck for you all!" Warmth flooded Lana as she looked down at her nephew as he blushed, and studied his shiny new trainers.

"I think you'll have to wait a little while before we brew anything as complex as Liquid Luck; and we have cabinet or two stocked with potions just in case we need them, but, it always helps to have a few extra. Would you like to do some brewing today?" Harry gave the affirmative with an enthusiastic shake of his head. "We don't have a brewing room yet so we can't really experiment, but, Orion's promised Marie and I that he'll get around to extending the house soon…but he's been going on about that for a few months now. I'm just hoping that now you're here he'll get to work and do it. It will be magically extended and then I'll put the wards in." She smiled.

"Can I watch?"

"I can't see why not, but you'll ask Orion. I'm sure he'd love to explain to you how to do it. Now…At the moment, we're brewing in the attic. It's not the best room to brew as if something goes wrong it could blow the top of the house off." Lana laughed as Harry looked worriedly at the ceiling. "It's better to have a extension or outbuilding of some sort because they need powerful wards to protect the potion, people and the building when something bad happens."

"But Hogwarts has their potions classroom in the dungeons," Harry pointed out, pushing the circular glasses up his nose.

"That is true, but Hogwarts is over a thousand years old and the dungeons are closer to the foundations of the school where the magic is most concentrated. So, if something does go wrong, then, everything will be okay." She brushed down the front of her dark blue robes.

Together they climbed up one set of stairs where all the bedrooms were, and Lana tapped a section of the wall with her wand. A door seemed to wriggle in front of the cream coloured plaster and swing open. Lana tied her hair back with a conjured band and handed Harry the other, telling him to do the same. The steps to the attic were made of a dark unpolished wood and creaked whenever they stepped on them. When they reached the top, it looked like a dead end, but, as Lana waved her wand once more, another door appeared and they stepped through.

The attic was large and dark. Wooden benches stretched along one side whilst on the other were large cupboards that reached from floor to the bottom part of the sloping ceiling. Lana explained everything to Harry going over the rules of a potions lab and how to work safely in one. She showed him different cauldrons and ingredients and said that later, if he wished, they would take a look at some of her old potions books. Harry nodded eagerly, desperate to impress her.

When Harry asked why it was so dark Lana told him that some potions and ingredients reacted to light, so it was better to have them in the dark, but brightened the light anyway. Lana pulled out her largest cauldron from the cupboard and placed it on one of the benches. She gave Harry a list and asked him if he could get her the ingredients on the list. He went to the cupboards and came back with many of the ingredients and a few similar looking ones. Praising him for the ones he got correct she helped him swap the wrong ingredients for the right ones and brought them back to the table. She taught him how to hold the equipment and various techniques on how to cut and began instructing him on how to make the potion.

"What does this potion do?" he asked, "Who's it for?" looking at the warm yellow liquid in the cauldron. He was a quick learner.

"It's for you. It will help you get all the nutrients you need and help build up your immune system. It'll make you nice and healthy." Harry nodded his head, a small line forming between his brows as he concentrated giving the potion the correct amount of clockwise stirs before adding the next ingredient – chopped mint. They left the potion to simmer for five minutes, stirred for another two and then took it off the heat to leave it to cool. Soon after, they bottled the potion in unbreakable glass vials. Lana levitated the vials to float behind them, Harry was eager to eat something for lunch.

** OoOoOo Meanwhile at Order Headquarters oOoOoO**

The Order of the Phoenix met Four months after their first meeting. All very tired from their jobs and the seemingly unending search for Harry Potter. Their hunt for The-Boy-Who-Lived had not gone well. Neither hide nor hair had been seen of Harry since he had disappeared in front of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, and it was taking up most of their spare time to look for him. They had tried tracking spells, summoning, detection and revealing spells. The Dursley's house had been examined and re-examined as they tried to capture the magical signature of the caster for the Portkey or Apparition. Their efforts were for nothing. It seemed as if Harry Potter didn't exist at all.

**** OoOoOo Back to Mirage House oOoOoO****

Lana laughed loudly as Orion was knocked from his broom and landed on the cushioning charms with a grunt in the garden. Harry and Marie were hiding their chuckles behind their hands, all hovering on their own brooms. He stood, brushing himself down and swinging his leg back over the broom and trying to look as though it was intentional. When he noticed their smirks he huffed, "Ah shut up!"

"That's what you get for showing off you prat!" Marie grinned, shrieking when Orion threw the Quaffle at her. "Hey!"

"It's not funny!" he protested, diving after the falling ball and catching it one-handed before grinning triumphantly as Harry cheered.

Harry grinned cheekily at Orion. "If it isn't funny, then why are we laughing?" rolling on his broom to dodge Orion's well aimed throw he laughed happily, never, in all the years he could remember had he been this happy.

Lana, Marie and Orion had been closely monitoring Harry. At first he was a skinny, shy boy who flinched if you moved too quickly, believed he had to earn his keep (so did chores) and asked halting questions. Soon though, as the months passed and he had grown used to what life was like with Lana, Orion and Marie he opened up. He asked questions quickly, firing them like bullets from a gun; he grew two inches and was still growing as he consumed a large amount of food with startling speed; spoke his mind and made sure to learn everything he could, relishing his lessons and finding out anything he could about everything he read.

Magic fascinated Harry; and Lana, Marie and Orion were only too happy to teach him. The four settled quickly into a routine. They woke up and made breakfast together, Harry took his potions and then they would have an hour to do as he wished before his lessons started. After his lessons were finished they had dinner, played qudditch, gobstones, exploding snap or a variety of muggle board games that Lana had stored in a cupboard in the lounge, but most of all, Harry read. This was met with much disbelief by Orion.

"You've got to stop this Harry!" Orion said one day, waving his arms as he looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Stop what?" Harry said, still not looking up from his book – _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

"Reading! It's a bad habit!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, not a bad habit as such, but, you need to…I don't know…prank someone! You read far too much, your father would be shocked!"

"My mother would be proud" Harry retorted. "The only people in this house are you, me, Marie and Lana. Lana wouldn't mind me pranking her and would even give me some suggestions on how to do it better. If I pranked you, you would retaliate, and do a more elaborate prank than I could ever pull off considering you have a wand. I would never _ever_ prank Marie. The time when you made her hair purple was not a good week!" Orion winced at the memory. Marie certainly had a strong pair of lungs on her. "Now, by reading, I am able to enhance my knowledge of magic…" at Orion's grimace Harry turned back to his book with a slight smile. "And will make any future pranks more likely to work." Orion grinned widely.

"Can I give you some ideas?" he asked eagerly.

"Maybe later, for now, I need to get this chapter finished and write my essay for Lana."

"I still don't understand why she assigns you homework pup! Just don't do it!"

"How can I learn if I don't do the homework you all set me?"

"Your father and I never did any homework and we turned out fine!" Orion grinned smugly, puffing out his chest.

"That reminds me, how did you meet my father?"

"Harry! Orion! The cookies are done, come and get 'em!" Marie's voice called from the kitchen making Harry and Orion race towards her, pushing each other to get through the door first. Lana and Marie just rolled their eyes before returning to a sheet of parchment which was filled with scribbles and annotations.

Lana made another mark on the parchment with her quill before smirking at Harry and Orion who were fighting over the hot cookies and burning their hands in the process. "Slow down they're not going to go anywhere," Lana chided.

"Yes they are!" Harry giggled, diving for the last one just as Orion did. "IN MY BELLY!"

** OoOoOo Time passes oOoOoO**

When Harry Potter turned eight he was the happiest boy alive. His life had changed so drastically, and for the better, that he couldn't keep the grin off his face all day. Lana, Marie and Orion had told him he could do anything he wanted to on his birthday.

Bright green eyes sparkled with excitement, looking into Lana's which were an exact copy of his mothers. "So since it's my birthday, and I wanted to…I can ask you anything?"

"Sure can pup," Orion grinned at Harry's excitement.

"Well then…I'd like to hear a story. A story from each of you."

"I've got loads of stories, how am I meant to choose?" wailed Orion dramatically, burying his head in his hands as Harry laughed.

"Let Harry pick the story," Marie said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah, so Harry, what story would you like? You've heard all the Marauder pranks and adventures so far…" Lana and Marie glared at the dark haired man to which he shrank back. "Except the ones you can't hear until you're older of course…" their glares eased somewhat.

Harry thought for a moment before he looked at each one in turn. "I…I'd like to know how you all met each other."

Lana shifted uneasily in her seat and Orion looked distinctly uncomfortable. Marie, seeing her friend's anxiousness she sat next to Harry on the sofa and gestured for the others to sit down too. "I'll start." Harry turned towards her, eager to listen as Marie began her tale…Lana shivered as she relived that terrible day thankful that she wasn't telling it to Harry in its entirety.

**_She couldn't run fast enough so she screamed, hoping that her mother would stop the exercise; but she couldn't stop because that would be even more dangerous."Stop screaming you're alerting the enemy to where you are!" a red beam shot through the trees and slammed into Lana's leg making pain shoot up and down her limb but she didn't stop. Lana was tired, bruised and cut from the training and she badly needed a drink. "You'll have to do better than that Lana if you want to escape the next level of training!" her mother called through the trees. Branches and brambles whipped at her legs, ripping her clothes and slashing her skin. Why couldn't she learn at Hogwarts like Lily? Why did her training have to hurt?_**

**_Suddenly Lana heard four loud howls and her heart sped up. She knew what this meant. _**

**_Her mother believed that the only way Lana would learn new spells and such was through practice. And she probably would in the normal cases, but this, this was not what she had wanted. Using real scenario's, hard enough that even Auror's would have difficulty, that could even get Lana killed, was not the way to teach a child, any child. Tasks had gradually been getting harder and harder from her young age of ten, although, they had been working on magical theory since she was six. _**

**_Her back, arms, legs and chest were scarred where her mother and she had duelled. At first her mother taught her how to heal wounds by injuring herself and telling Lana that she had to heal it. Then, they would duel and Lana would be hit by curse after jinx after hex, and have to remove or heal them all herself; otherwise she would be stuck like that, or go to her uncle for help if she couldn't handle it. She liked him the best out of her three adult guardians and her back was only covered by faint white lines where her injuries had healed because of his help._**

**_The thud of heavy paws caught her attention and she pushed on, using her waning strength to press onwards. Rumbling growls got closer and closer until she felt something snap at her heels._**

**_Weredogs. Her mother had summoned Weredogs!_**

**_Fear pounded in her chest like the beat of a drum as they yapped and nipped at her heels. One nip and she'd be out for the count. Their saliva, one into an open wound or a simple bite, had paralysing properties much like the spell Petrificus totalus. However it was much slower and you would be able to feel every bite as they tore into the flesh of their victim. Lana wondered whether her mother really wanted to train her, or just kill her._**

**_A dyke appeared in front of her and Lana didn't stop, leaping over it like deer she landed in a crouch and rolled. Getting up again and running once more she shot spells over her shoulders with her fir wand, not daring to look back. She heard a few yelps but kept on going. They worked in packs and if one were injured they would go back for it. Hopefully. _**

**_Lana's lungs were burning with a fierce intensity, she was out of the woods now, running through a field with long grass that came to her waist. _**

**_Suddenly, she tripped over a boulder and landed face first into a puddle of mud. The bolder growled and moved underneath her, wriggling. That clearly wasn't a boulder. Using her last stores of strength Lana stood and whirled around, pointing her wand at the creature. _**

**_It was small and all legs with bright blue eyes and silky black fur. A wolf. Was this the next part of the test? A spell froze on her lips as the wolf promptly transformed into a girl who slapped her wand hand away and dragged her back down to the floor in a crouch. _**

**_"Wha-?"_**

**_"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Lana stayed quiet, the girls grip on her arm vice like. A rustling seemed to get closer to them; Lana stopped breathing and pointed her wand where the noise was coming from. Lana let out a shriek as a large black wolf leapt through the grass and pressed her to the ground snarling in her face. _**

**_"STUPEFY!" she yelled, shoving her wand in the dog's underbelly sending it flying back with the force of the spell. _**

**_The girl next to her laughed. "That'll teach him to try and scare me. My name's Marie, what's yours?"_**

**_"Lana Stone."_**

Harry giggled when he heard that the wolf Lana had stupefied was actually Marie's brother, and they were playing hide and seek rather than hiding from her mother. Marie skipped the part where Lana's mother had found her, marched her straight home and started an argument between herself, her husband and brother. Harry then looked eagerly to Lana and grinned.

"What story are you choosing Aunty?" Harry asked. Lana thought for a moment before smiling at him. It was an important one that could easily be edited for his younger years and retold when he got to Hogwarts. She didn't want to scare him but she didn't want to leave him in the dark either.

"I'm not sure yet, let me think for a little while." Lana's eyes misted over as she thought about which memory to choose.

**AN – Another little snippet of Harry's life with Lana, Orion and Marie! Sorry it's been a while, life caught up with me! I'd love to hear your thoughts on….**

**- Lana's 'training' with her mother**

**- Whether you'd like to see some more of Marie/Lana's home life, and maybe even some of Sirius'!**

**-Their trip to Azkaban and the story Lana will choose.**

**-Please leave a review with what you think; I'd love to hear it! **


	6. A story or two

**AN – I'll try and upload the next chapter quickly, there'll be a few more of different events before its Hogwarts time! **

**Don't forget to review! I can't write if you don't like! **

**Chapter 6 – A Story or two**

Lana tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. Marie and Orion stopped chattering as Harry gave his full attention to his aunt who gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to tell you the story where Marie and I first met Orion, or Sirius as he was called then." Harry brought his legs up to his chin on the couch and got comfortable in his space. Marie summoned some biscuits from the kitchen and Orion brought out the firewhisky for the adults and two cartons of juice for Harry. "It's not a very nice story, but it was the first time Marie and I ever saw Orion in person. You can stop me at anytime Harry."

Lana began her tale making sure to edit out the bits that were a little too graphic or scary for an eight-year-old.

_**Marie and Lana were up to their eyeballs in research. For three years they had trained, researched, referenced and cross-referenced different potions and spells that would cover up a disappearance, and finally, they had some luck. They had melted over a hundred cauldrons, healed burns and contained several explosions throughout their testing timeframe until they tested it for real and found it successful. They stood in the attic of Mirage House, a gift from her mother in an attempt to make up for whatever wrongs she felt she had done forgotten. They were adding the finishing touches to their potion that had taken hours upon hours and even more money and effort to harvest or purchase all the rare ingredients. Marie sighed gratefully when Lana finally bottled the potion. It was silver in colour, thick like mud and slippery like jelly, smelling like rotting vegetables. **_

"_**Are you ready then?" Marie asked. **_

_**Lana nodded, sealing the fist sized tube before tucking it into one of her bottomless pockets for later; bottling the rest of the potion and putting it inside their magical safe in the wall. **_

"_**Have you got the brooms?" **_

"_**Right here; the extra one's in the pouch." Lana pulled out two glossy brooms, very uncomfortable but built for speed, and gave one of them to Marie. "You can lead."**_

_**They walked out of the front door and past the wards, disillusioning themselves as they went. They zipped across the sky, it was quite late in the evening and by the time they got to the shoreline it was dark. They reapplied their disillusionment, warming and undetectable charms before continuing over the sea. The waves shuddered as they continued on, the cold increasing, the water becoming more violent and dark clouds began to gather overhead as they got closer. The dark silhouette of Azkaban glowed eerily with the light of the moon and dementors glided through the air like cloaked ghosts. Hoping and praying that they would not be sensed before they could change they pushed the brooms to the limit, hurtling towards the rocks on which Azkaban sat. **_

_**They landed with difficulty on the rocks; the wind was ferocious howling at them as they fought their way closer. Shrinking their brooms to fit into their pockets they stepped closer. "Ready?" Marie asked. Lana nodded, noticing a dementor quickly sinking from the inky sky towards them. A quick flick of Marie's wrist and in Lana's place was a small black fox. "My turn," Marie pocketed her wand and shifted into her wolf animagus form. They darted towards the gates, eager to get away from the group of dementors that had begun to congregate at their previous spot.**_

_**Lana's heart hammered in her chest as they slunk forward and waited by the entrance to the prison. The door was much like the barrier to the Hogwarts express at Kings Cross except there was no indication on what side it was as each wall looked the same. **_

_**The wolf huddled close to the fox's side, the waves crashed against the side of the cliff spraying them with water as the cold rocks on which they sat dug into their backs. Everything had been checked and rechecked, favours had been called in and bribes had been made to politicians allowing them to find out who was on guard on what day and for how long, as well as what time they would change over. Marie quickly changed to her human form to look at her watch muttering "Five minutes" before changing back. Thankfully the dementors had no eyes, so for now, Lana and Marie were safe. They couldn't get hold of a map of the prison because in the wrong hands that would be disasterous. The only clue on how to find Sirius was that the high security cells were at the top with no windows. Their only chance was to just keep going up.**_

_**Soon enough there was a loud clang of metal hitting metal and Marie and Lana could just see the outline of four cloaked guards heading towards the wall where they were crouched disillusioned. They crept silently behind them, low to the ground and barely breathing.**_

_**The first raised his wand and walked through the bricks which parted as he walked through calling "We do swear to protect.", the others following closely behind and Marie and Lana slinking in after them just as the wall sealed itself once more. **_

_**They waited with bated breath as the four guards changed places with other weary looking ones who pressed a small circular brick on the right hand side to create the archway once more. **_

_**Wasting no more time Lana and Marie, in fox and wolf form, hurried on keeping to the shadows and slinking up the stairs. As they rose higher and higher the cold increased until small icicles seemed to form on the ends of their noses and tails. They passed cell after cell, filled with shrieking, wailing and muttering prisoners. Others were silent, asleep, or staring blankly ahead; trapped inside their weak minds with no hope of escape.**_

_**In their animal forms their emotions were simple so the dementors took no notice of them, but it was still very scary. **_

_**Marie's breath curled and twisted in misty spirals in the chilling air as they shifted higher. Lana's muscles were stiff with cold and her fur wasn't keeping her warm any longer. But still, they climbed higher and higher, until finally, they reached the high security cells. Still keeping to the shadows, thankful that their coats were black so they could blend in, they looked quickly in each cell for Sirius before moving on.**_

_**It seemed to take hours before they finally found him, sitting with his back against the wall staring blankly on. Lana felt her heart stop in her chest. The charming boy Lily had gone to school with was now a shadow of his former self. His clothes were thin, dirty and hung on his emaciated frame. Marie nudged Lana through the bars, following quickly after. The gaps in the bars were wide enough to get a small fox and wolf through, so Sirius should have no trouble. A human wouldn't be able to get through though. Sirius didn't move or seem to notice their presence at all but sat in the same position staring at the wall.**_

_**His cell reeked of damp, waste and moulding food. Lana approached slowly and let out a low whine. Sirius moved. His head snapped in her direction and if she had been human her jaw would have dropped open in shock. If she had thought that Sirius was an empty shell or turning insane, she was surely mistaken. Sirius Black's eyes were wide, shining, silvery gray thrumming with life and intelligence despite his outward appearance.**_

"_**Who are you," Sirius croaked as Lana and Marie shifted to the darkest part of the cell. "Come to see the great mass murderer Sirius Black?"**_

_**Marie shifted back at the same time the Liquid Luck ran out.**_

"_**No," she said softly, her head swivelling towards the gates. "We're here to get you out." She pulled out her yew wand and pointed it at Lana, reverting her back to her human form. **_

_**Sirius let out a soft gasp that quickly transformed into a choked sob. "Lily? Is that you? But I—" **_

"_**I'm not Lily," Lana said quickly, "and everything will be explained when we get you home. Just pull out a bit of hair and give it to me." Sirius did as he was told, never taking his eyes off Lana. She rifled around in her inner pocket before she pulled out the potion they had been working on, un-capped it and sprinkled the hairs on top. Fastening the lid and shaking it three times the potion began to swirl inside the tube, turning red…yellow…gold. "I should have known, such a Gryffindor." She muttered. They didn't understand what the colour of the potion really meant, and it was something for later study because it wasn't that important. "Use my wand and change into Padfoot, we can get you everything once we're out of here. The cold started to creep up and rattling breaths could be heard. "Not yet, stay human Sirius!" They tucked everything away and Lana and Marie were changed back into their animal forms. **_

_**The dementor glided past the cell, stopping briefly before moving on. They were just about to let out a sigh of relief when it came back. The door swung open and it breathed in a rattling breath, sadness and fear filled them, as though they could never be happy again. It crept closer, the tattered cloak swaying around it's form like a shredded blanket in a breeze. Lana and Marie didn't draw breath, huddling in the darkness next to Sirius as he shivered and whimpered. It seemed like an age before it finally left, deciding that there were tastier treats in other cells. **_

_**They changed back, and Lana fetched the potion. **_

_**Pouring it onto the cold stone floor it started to bubble and hiss spreading out before it shuddered and started to rise. A head, a hand…arms and legs…it shifted and writhed until a golden replica of Sirius stood before them. At first it glowed but then it's light faded and it started to pale. Scraggly black hair sprouted from the head, chin chest and numerous other places. The figure was naked, and upon direction Sirius gave his prison clothes to the doppelganger without protest before letting Sirius transform using Lana's wand before taking it back.**_

_**With Sirius already in his animagus form, a emaciated Grim looking dog Lana tucked everything away and allowed Marie to change her into the small black fox before watching her friend change into her own form. Marie had been taught when she was very young to be an animagus, it was the way her family brought her up. Lana had tried once to become an animagus with Marie's help but it just didn't work for her and settled on transfigurations cast by Marie to change her into different animals.**_

_**The potion would last until Harry's third year at Hogwarts if everything went to plan. The fake Sirius had sat down on the thin mat and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. It could feel nothing, think nothing, but live the way Sirius had been doing for the past three years in Azkaban. Sliding through the bars of the cell Marie went first, Sirius in the middle and Lana at the end they kept to the shadows once more. **_

_**Down and down they went, past the shrieking wailing prisoners, the quiet ones, dementors and guards but luckily they weren't seen or heard. When they finally got to the entrance once more they were all shivering and Sirius looked to be on the verge of collapsing. When the guards were looking away they shifted alongside the wall and Marie leapt towards the circular brick. They fell through the wall as if it was nothing more than air. **_

_**Sirius was breathing heavily, shivering with cold as the wind blew at them fiercely. Waves crashed against the rocks spraying them further as Marie, once more changed back. **_

_**Lana's heart was beating so fast she thought it might crack her ribs with the force. Marie changed her back and they got out the brooms casting various spells on each other so they couldn't be smelt, seen or heard. From their emergency pouch Marie pulled out a robe and told Sirius to shift back and get changed. Their slightly shimmering forms were gathering the attention of some nearby dementors who could feel their emotions of fear and hope. Lana hurried them up telling Sirius that all he had to do was follow Marie. He nodded quickly, still unable to believe that he was out of there already as they all mounted the brooms and took off.**_

Harry's face was a picture as he told the story, looking at Lana, Orion and Marie with awe. He didn't know the true horrors of Azkaban, the dementors or their gruelling battle with the winds as they flew back to Mirage house nearly falling in the sea on their way back; Lana didn't tell them that Sirius had nearly suffered various organ failures and was so malnourished and cold from their trip back that it was touch and go whether he lived or not. It was a tale with many details left out, holes and missing links as Lana kept out the scarier parts but Harry didn't seem to notice yet. If he wanted to know the rest of the story, an unedited version when he was older all he had to do was ask.

Once she'd finished there was a hesitant pause before Harry turned to Orion who was in actual fact Sirius Black and gave him a searching gaze. Orion just smiled and said "as you can see pup, I'm perfectly fine. They did wonders and transformed me back to my former handsome self…although, I definitely had the bad-boy visage going on with those prison robes maybe…"

"Don't even think about it Orion," Marie closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. No doubt she was imagining the smell that came with those rags. Harry looked at her questionably. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry making funny faces and waving her hand in front of her nose. "I don't know why but we put him in my room. It took me three weeks to get the smell out! And then, d'you know what he had the cheek to do?" Harry shook his head. "He refused to leave my room saying that it was his and that he liked the window view. Well, I chose that room for the view out over the sea—"

"Marie…" Lana said gently, the corners of her mouth twitching with amusement. "It's Orion's turn to tell his story."

At the mention of his name, Orion puffed out his chest and grinned at Harry, but before he could begin, Harry asked, "Why do we call you Orion then if your name's Sirius?"

"To keep my cover pup, can't go around having everyone call me Sirius Black now can we?" Harry shook his head and blushed, "Although it would be interesting to see…or perhaps not!" he added quickly, worried at Marie's stern glare. "Now, my story is how I first met Lana," Harry opened his mouth but Orion held his hand up, "and how I first met your mother…and father for that matter…and moony..." Harry looked confused. "I suppose Lana's told you all about her and your mother's connection then? And her theory on twins?"

"All I know is that Aunt Lana used to dream about my mum," said Harry fiddling with the drawstrings on his blue hooded jacket. They all mostly wore muggle clothes, unless they had to venture out in the wizarding world, it was then they wore robes.

Lana crossed her jean covered legs underneath her on the chair and leant her chin on her hand. "Twins, when in the womb, the place where babies grow," she explained to Harry. "forge a connection. There is a certain magic about twins even if they are muggles. They can look the same, finish each others sentences, know when the other is in danger." Harry noticed a frown line appear between Lana's eyebrows. "When the twins are magical, their connection is made stronger by the magic. Your mother and I were twins and I think it might have been due to the fact that I was asleep whenever she was awake. It was part of my training you see; my mother wanted me to be able to act as well in the dark as I did in the day. So when I was asleep my mind was calmer and my Occlumency barriers had weakened, it's something you should learn before you go to Hogwarts, the link became unblocked…and I could see everything Lily could. I wasn't sure whether she saw my days because I never met her…" Lana looked to Orion. "She didn't say anything to you did she?"

"No, she didn't say anything to me," Lana's expression saddened. "Wouldn't you have seen it if she had. She had to be awake to ask wouldn't she?" queried Orion.

"It is something to think about…now, I do believe you were going to tell us a story Orion. I do hope it is age appropriate?" a raised eyebrow and a quick glance in the direction of his godson was all Orion needed.

"Well, it's much cheerier than your stories," said Orion proudly puffing out his chest. "Now…"

**Young Sirius Orion Black had gotten away from his mother as soon as he was able, ignoring the threats of disownment if he got sorted into any house other than Slytherin. Urgh, Sirius shivered, how he loathed Slytherin. His family had been in that filthy snake pit for years and he wanted no part in it. No doubt perfect little **_**Reggie**_** would be there when he came to Hogwarts. **

**The train to Hogwarts was a scarlet steam engine. It was marvellous and bright **_**red**_**! Oh how his parents would feel if he got sorted into Gryffindor! It seemed like a much better house, one of bravery and courage…he liked that. Climbing quickly aboard the train he pulled his trunk along behind him and went to find a compartment smiling at the giggling girls who watched him walk past.**

**Sirius walked up and down the train twice, wondering where he should sit, he could just sit anywhere, they might be snakes! Eventually, as the train was filling up he found the compartment to sit in. **

**A young boy with black messy hair that stuck up in all directions was tapping his wand against his leg as he looked out the window absentmindedly. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy looked up. Sirius stood in robes, long black hair reaching his shoulders in smooth waves and a smile on his face.**

"**Sure, I'm James Potter." James gave Sirius a grin. "What house do you want to be in?"**

"**Sirius Black," James recoiled slightly at the mention of his last name. "And I want to be in Gryffindor, you?" **

**James' eyes widened and his mouth gaped open like a fish. "Gryffindor?"**

**Sirius grinned, assuming that was James' answer to his question rather than the disbelief at Sirius' choice. "That'll be awesome; we'll be in the same dorm!" James just nodded, smiled, but then frowned. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he pushed his trunk onto the rack and sat down.**

"**But…you're a Black. My dad's told me about you…" Sirius nodded, it was something he'd expected.**

"**Well, I'm not like my family. They've been in Slytherin for centuries, but not me, I'm going to be in Gryffindor, it's going to be the best prank ever!" James' eyes took on a mischievous glow at the word 'prank' and soon enough they were talking about new pranks they could play when they arrived at Hogwarts and who they could play them on.**

"**I've already met **_**Snape—" **_**James abruptly stopped talking when the door to their compartment opened and another boy came in.**

"**Sorry to interrupt, do you mind if I sit here?" He was thin with sandy blonde hair and a tired looking face. Both boys shook their heads and moved some of the food they had brought from the sweet Trolley earlier to their laps in order for the boy to sit down. "I'm Remus Lupin."**

"**That's Sirius Black and I'm James Potter, nice to meet your Remus." The three boys started to get to know one another, played several games of chess, exploding snap and gobstones before they arrived at Hogwarts, very eager to eat and be sorted. **

Sirius' eyes shimmered a little as he remembered, "and that, was how the marauders met each other…" Harry Lana and Marie laughed when Orion gave them a confused look.

"You said you were going to tell us how you met mum and Lana!" giggled Harry as Orion blushed.

"Well, I err, right…it was when we got to the sorting really…"

**The Great Hall was magnificent and Sirius didn't think he had ever seen something so awe inspiring…well, maybe their first glance of the castle from the boats. But the ceiling was amazing! Lit by hundreds of floating candles with stars twinkling just above. Each one of the first years were excitedly huddled together in front of the sorting hat on a rickety stool. Sirius received a sharp elbow to the side from James Potter making him yelp and Professor McGonagall – a stern looking black haired witch – look at him sharply.**

"**What was that for?" Sirius whispered angrily to James, rubbing his side which was throbbing painfully. James had very pointy elbows.**

"**You see her…right there…"**

"**Who?"**

"**The one with the red hair? That's Lily." Sirius squinted. "She's next to Snape – although why someone like her would ever want to be close to someone like that—" James was pointing at Lily, who as though sensing he was looking at her turned around and glared.**

"**You're meant to listen as well you know; don't be so rude," she hissed angrily. Turning back around to look at McGonagall as she started to call the first few students up to be sorted.**

**Sirius gave James' dazed face an odd look. The boy was slightly slack jawed. "Did she hex you?" asked Sirius.**

**James seemed to come to his senses and shake his head. "No, but I like her…she talked to me!"**

"**You've only just met her!" whispered Sirius, earning another sharp glare from McGonagall as she read out the next name on the list. **

"**Well actually we met on the train, you see Snape—"**

**Whatever James was going to say was cut off when Sirius sauntered up to the stool at the call of his name, "Black, Sirius!" **

**It sat on his head for a few seconds before yelling "GRYFFINDOR!" to the whistles and clapping of the table to his left. Sirius sat down in a spare place, grinning like mad but making sure to save seats for James and Remus. It wasn't long before Lily and Remus were sorted into Gryffindor; James came soon after and plonked down next to him. Lily had started a conversation with Remus about their subjects, Hogwarts, and magic in general, whilst James and Sirius watched who was getting sorted next. **

**The group of first years before the sorting hat was getting smaller and smaller. The first years seemed to be dished out evenly to all four tables, each getting their fair share of new students. Sirius looked at the Slytherin table and shivered. "Could you imagine if I was in **_**Slytherin**_**! Yuck!" James nodded, shuddering dramatically to show his disgust. **

"**And what's wrong with Slytherin, may I ask?" said a voice from his right. James immediately turning to the source, giving a charming smile.**

"**Slytherin's full of wannabe dark witches and wizards, no one ever good comes out of that house." **

**The girl, Lily, had fiery red hair that swept down past her shoulders; brilliant green eyes were narrowed with annoyance. "Well, that's not very nice. Do you know anyone who's been in Slytherin?" **

"**Nope, but Sirius said most of his family's been there—"**

"**It's true," said the boy in question, "they're all dark. My name's Sirius Black," Sirius held out his hand and Lily quickly shook it.**

"**I'm Lily Evans." James was about to introduce himself when she glared at him. "I already know who you are. You're the one who was giving Severus trouble for looking at you!" **

**James frowned. "Well, he didn't need to scowl, someone might hex him and he'll stay that way!"**

**Lily scowled, "are you always this annoying and rude?" she huffed, whipping her head away from James making his face get whipped with her hair. The hat shouted out the next student's house before McGonagall called "Snape, Severus!" Sirius watched Lily as her eyes lit up, ignoring what James was going to say and whipping her head in the other direction. **

**There was barely a pause as the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Sirius watched Lily's face fall showing the disappointment there before she smiled sadly as the boy looked her way and waved.**

"**You like him?" James asked somewhat harshly making Lily whip her head around and glare.**

"**It's none of your business!" Lily shot back, crossly, blushing.**

"**You're blushing," he teased. Sirius watched amused as Lily yelled at James as he continued to tease her and ask her about Severus before huffing, standing, and marching over to another girl further down the table.**

"**Wait-a-go James!" Sirius cheered sarcastically, "By the end of the week you'll have succeeded! She'll hate you!" **

**James just scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "She couldn't hate me, everyone knows you never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot!" **

"So what happened after that?" asked Harry looking from Lana to Orion.

Orion shook his head fondly. "Your father decided that the best way to get your mother's attention would be to annoy her."

"And Severus by default," Lana muttered, "Which just made her angry. Rule number one was never make Lily angry, her accidental magic was rather creative. James spotted big purple boils for the rest of the week. They wouldn't go no matter what anyone did."

"Well that wasn't his fault! Snape had it coming, he was—"

"Not even doing anything!" Lana huffed, scowling at Orion before turning to Harry. "After that, your dad, Remus and Sirius became friends and made it their mission in life to pull as many pranks as possible and annoy Severus and your mother."

"Who was Severus?" Harry asked. Orion and Marie looked to Lana.

She frowned at Orion and Marie, "I don't know why you're looking at me,"

"You knew him best," Orion shrugged but answered Harry anyway. "He was Lily's best friend when they were at school until fifth year."

Lana stood up before Harry could ask another question. "Right, I think that's enough stories for tonight, it's time we went for a little walk."

Orion knocked back the last of his drink and stood. "It's time you got your first proper birthday celebration pup!"

Marie muttered something under her breath before moving to the bookshelf and opening a book. Inside the book was hollow, holding only a small brown drawstring pouch that was long enough to loop over someone's head. "Lana you can have the pouch this time, I'll be on lookout this time." Marie threw the pouch to Lana before shifting down into her small black wolf that trotted to Harry's side.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, excited.

"Anywhere you like." Lana grinned.

"We're going to make a stop at a few places first so we can pick some things up, but then, we can do anything, go anywhere you like." Orion was literally bouncing with excitement making Harry jump along with him and giggle.

Lana shook her head. "You're just a big kid, and that is why we need this," she held up the pouch as Marie yapped in agreement, "our emergency pouch. Orion always seems to get in trouble somehow." Lana rolled her eyes at Orion's offended expression and looped it around her neck. "First stop, London."

**AN – Suggestions are welcome for future chapters/adventures**

**Don't forget to review, it helps me write the next chapter! **


	7. Birthday Explorations

**AN – I'll try and upload the next chapter a bit quicker but I had some writers block with this one. I'm just hoping it doesn't strike again soon! There'll only be a couple more events before its HOGWARTS TIME! **

**Don't forget to review! I can't write if you don't like! Reviews are like cookies, damn good and inspiring **

**Chapter 7 – Birthday explorations**

Lana and Orion each held Harry's hand, Marie trotting by their side as they made their way past the wards and to the little village they lived by. It was around one in the afternoon, and Lana quickly cast Eye-aversion charms on them all to keep curious eyes away from them.

Harry had travelled by apparition before, but, always had to wait for a few minutes to get his breath back and stop feeling sick. It wasn't very nice. They stopped at the bakery to get four fresh cookies before slipping into a little alleyway to disapparate.

The feeling of being pressed through a small tube passed quickly as Orion guided the group towards a dingy looking place. The sign outside read 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Harry's face was practically glowing with excitement, having heard about the entrance to Diagon Alley through the pub. He'd been clamouring to go to the alley after hearing about all the shops and various stories that had been told to him.

"Stay close Harry, we don't want to get separated." Lana said as Harry closed his eyes, nausea completely forgotten as it was overtook by excitement.

"We'll need to do some quick alterations to make sure we're not recognised okay pup?" Orion asked, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry. He'd bought the wand on a trip from Ireland when they travelled briefly to see Marie's family. He waved it once at his face; removing wrinkles, thicker eyebrows and a curled moustache all contributed to a very impressive, aristocratic appearance. He waved his wand at Harry; changing his eye colour to a blue, hair to his shoulders in waves, and finally waved his wand at Lana who changed her hair colour to black and eyes to the same blue-green as Harry. "It'll be easier to explain if you look like Marie, no one will recognise you." Marie gave a bark of agreement in her animagus form beside them.

Lana, who looked exactly like Marie except for her eyes, knelt down in front of Harry. "Now, remember what we talked about? Tilted chin, walk tall and pretend to be a pureblood. According to Sirius it gets you better service and people are less likely to ask questions, okay?" Harry nodded, grinning as he, Lana, Orion, and Marie (in animagus form) strode into the Leaky Cauldron.

The chatter in the pub quietened as they walked in, but soon picked back up again when they only nodded to the barman and walked out into the cramped passageway.

"Three up and two across." Lana heard Orion say as he tapped the bricks with his wand. They quivered and shook before sliding out of the way to create a neat archway. Lana and Orion gripped Harry's hand as they saw the look of excitement on his face, his feet stepping involuntarily forward.

Orion raised a thick eyebrow at Harry. "What did we say about running off?"

Harry, not at all deterred by Orion's cool tone of voice, grinned back. "We're to stay together. We don't want anyone getting lost."

"Good boy." Lana smiled, "let's go. Right, first stop Gringotts,"

Orion shook his head and fished around in his robes pocket. "Don't worry about that, I'll go get the money – no, my treat! Here's enough to get an ice-cream for all three of you, I'll meet you at fortescue's in…five…twenty minutes." Before Lana could begin to protest that Harry needed to learn how to converse with the goblins, and have his first cart ride down to his vault, Orion was gone. Orion disappeared in the thick crowd that was bustling around on the warm summer's day.

Lana shook her head, "Honestly, that man!" she muttered.

**Tiny Time Skip—Tiny Time Skip—Tiny Time Skip**

Harry enjoyed his Triple-choc-chip mint ice-cream and tried to eat it with as much decorum as he could, despite getting it all around his mouth and on his chin. Lana tried to look stern as she ate her vanilla scooped ice-cream but there was a smile tugging at the corners of her lips that she was unable to hide. Marie had her ice-cream in a bowl on the floor as she was in her animagus form and Orion still wasn't back, but Harry wasn't worried. To Harry, Orion seemed untouchable. Harry would start worrying in…five minutes…if he wasn't back by then.

Lana, for the fourth time, leaned over and gently wiped at Harry's mouth with a fresh tissue she had in her emergency pouch, disillusioned, around her neck.

"What is actually in the pouch?" Harry asked, his eyes still darting around Diagon Alley as various witches and wizards passed them sending curious looks at their dog eating ice-cream from a bowl on the floor.

"It has everything and anything inside it." Harry looked sceptical. "I've got brooms, potions, blankets, a tent, and changes of clothes…the whole shebang."

Harry didn't look convinced. "And how does all that fit in there?" Lana opened her mouth to reply when Harry giggled, "And don't say magic! Orion already got me with that answer twice!"

She smiled softly. "It's got an undetectable extension and feather-light charms on it; otherwise it would probably weigh a tonne." Lana finished her ice-cream and picked up Mare's empty bowl. "I'll be back in a moment, I'll just go put these back on the counter." Harry nodded and patted Marie's head, giggling when she yipped softly and moved to sit at his side. Looking around the alley he couldn't take it all in fast enough.

Brightly coloured signs hung everywhere, claiming wonderful offers, advertising new products or pointing to the door of the store. There were cauldrons, owls, books, Olivander's wand shop, clothes stores and so many more shops that Harry wanted to get up and run into each of them one after the other. There was so much to see!

Harry was still scanning the street when Lana appeared again carrying a bottle of water and two cartons of juice. "Would you like one?" Harry nodded and said thank you before hastily swallowing down the refreshing drink whilst Lana drank the other, giving the water to Marie in a conjured bowl. Harry thought it very odd for Marie to not mind drinking from a bowl on the floor but she didn't seem to mind. Orion had been on 'dog duty' as they dubbed it, last time they went out. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as Marie.

Just as Harry was about to ask Lana where Orion was he saw him strut towards them with a wide grin and a satchel slung over his shoulder.

"What took you so long Orion?" Lana asked, standing up. "You said you were going to be back here half an hour ago."

Orion looked unrepentant. "I had a brainwave on the carts in Gringotts. Absolutely brilliant!"

Lana just rolled her eyes, taking the bags from him and shrinking them so they would go in her emergency pouch. "And are you going to tell us about this amazing idea or do you want us to guess?"

"You can guess if you want but I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise." Orion winked at Harry and put his hand on the boy's shoulder as they stepped into the shop. The shop assistant came over immediately and started up a conversation with Lana who did her best to act haughtily towards the woman. It seemed as though what Orion said was true.

As it turns out Orion treated everyone to a new pair of dress robes (Including Marie since Lana knew her measurements) and he said they would need them in the near future. What for, Harry didn't know, but they were warm, felt soft on his skin and had multiple charms woven into the expensive fabric. Once they were finished with the robes they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts and finally Magical Menagerie where Lana bought a beautiful grass snake for Harry which she would give to him when they got home.

"Now pup where do you want to go? Out to dinner, or, do you want to continue with our explorations?" Orion asked as they removed their robes so now they stood in their muggle clothes.

Harry grinned up at Orion and said, "Could we get some food later, I'm still full from the ice-cream."

"Right-tee-ho! To the cinema we go."

Lana disillusioned Marie and the four of them went to the movies. They chose a film called 'The Princess Bride' much to Orion's dislike but by the end of the film Orion was talking about the sword fights and boasting to Harry (quietly around the muggles) how he had duelled several 'evil people' an won in a much more heroic manner than the actors in the film.

After that they decided that it was time for dinner and went to a restaurant of Harry's choice. It was a nice American themed restaurant wHarry to have a little more fun and led them all to a summer carnival. The joyful laughter and exhilarated screams were music to their ears and fuelled their own excitement. Slipping behind a tent, out of view of the Muggles, Marie changed back, using disguising charms, before they all climbed in the dodgem cars.

Marie made sure to cast a few wandless cushioning charms on the dodgems so they wouldn't be hurt going around the area. It was Harry and Orion versus Lana and Marie. Once their turn was up they went on the tea-cups, pirate ship, carousel, eight-armed-twirler. Orion paid for them all to have several turns at various game stalls and he won Harry a large stuffed lion. Lana decided that they would go on one more ride before they went home, allowing Harry to chose.

"That one!" he pointed to the Ferris wheel.

For some reason he insisted on going with Lana, and since there were only two people to a carriage Orion and Marie had to go together in the next cart. When they were all strapped in and the wheel started to move Harry giggled at something and Lana turned to give him a suspicious look. "You know something Harry; one would think that you put Marie and Orion in the same carriage purposely." Harry blushed and ducked his head slightly. "Oh no, I'm not angry at you for it. I'm just wondering why."

Harry looked up from under his thick dark lashes and smiled slyly. "I-it's just that they're always arguing and Orion's teasing her…and tonight they've just been so happy I just want them to stay that way. I thought that if they were happy and stayed in the same carriage they might want to be nice to each other for other days too." Lana eyed Harry fondly and kissed his forehead, putting her arm around the back of their seat.

"You are very thoughtful Harry. Orion and Marie like to tease each other and it seems they like to argue. It can be fun trying to get someone else to see your point of view." She smoothed down his ruffled hair, smiling fondly when it just sprung back up again. "But, if you don't like it I will talk with them if you want."

"I didn't know that they liked doing it. Usually when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon argued it was for a bad thing and I…" Harry hung his head looking ashamed.

"If you ever want to talk to me Harry, you can. No matter what time it is, come and find me and we can talk. No more sad thoughts. Today is a happy day. You, my nephew, are eight years old and it should be a momentous occasion, which is why we've been doing lots of fun things. Enjoy them." They finally reached the top of the wheel and when Lana told Harry to look out the window of their carriage he gasped in delight. All shadows of sadness disappeared from his face as he looked out across the carnival and over to the horizon where thousands of twinkling lights brightened up the dark sky.

Lana cast a quick glance back to Marie and Orion's cart to find Marie blushing and Orion with his arm around her shoulders. She didn't seem as though she was trying very hard to get away. How interesting.

**Tiny Time Skip—Tiny Time Skip—Tiny Time Skip**

"Thank you for—" Harry yawned widely, "for the best day ever." his eyelids drooping as he fought to stay awake.

"It's no problem Harry," Marie said happily, removing the charms from her face, and helping Lana to do the same. "Now, how about some warm milk before you go to bed." She put a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him through one of the doors to the kitchen.

"And a story," he said quietly. "It's your turn tonight."

"Say goodnight Harry,"

"Night Lana, night Orion. Thanks!"

Lana and Orion smiled at the sleepy boy calling "Goodnight Harry," in unison as he left the hallway.

"To the study then? I've got something to tell you." Orion asked, gesturing for Lana to lead the way.

**AN – I had a little bit of writers block on this chapter so I've been working on some original stories whilst I waited for my muse to return. I've had plenty of ideas swimming around although sadly most of them are for chapters that are quite far off in the future :L **

**ONE review and I will upload the next chapter! **


	8. The First of Many

**AN – Wow, I wrote this one so quick. A more exciting one next time though! Travels and we get to find out a bit more about Lana's childhood and her mother! **

**Don't forget to review! I can't write if you don't like! Reviews are like cookies, damn good and inspiring **

**Chapter 8 – The First of Many**

Remus Lupin sat dejectedly at a long table in the new Order Headquarters – a bungalow Nicholas Flamel had lent Dumbledore – and thought about Harry. It would have been his birthday today. Where was he? How was he? The chattering from the other members held no interest for him. Someone was getting married, so-and-so had had a baby girl last night, and a bloke blasted his left bum cheek off when he put his wand in his back pocket and sat down.

"Don't worry Remus; I'm sure we'll find him soon." Arthur comforted. Remus just gave a shrug, a sigh and a quiet 'I hope so' in return.

What would James and Lily say if they knew he hadn't visited Harry? What would they say if they knew Harry had been kidnapped and so he had found absolutely nothing that would help the Order find their son? They'd probably curse him for being such a bad friend and honorary uncle. Yell at him for wallowing when they died and leaving Harry to be taken like a penny from the ground.

Remus was then about to sink further into an increasing depression when he was elbowed roughly in the side. Alistor 'Mad-eye' Moody sat to his right, his electric blue eye trained on the side of his face. "Stop wallowing boy and listen. Winging won't get you anywhere!" Remus gave a slow nod before turning his attention to Dumbledore who was addressing the room.

"I don't know for how much longer we can search for Harry before something happens to him. It may be possible that he has left the country already and is living elsewhere. I do not know the conditions he is living in, or whom he lives with. However, I do believe we have a new lead." Everyone suddenly became more interested at that. "It was my opinion that the witch or wizard that is holding Harry captive would be keeping him under lock and key in a purely muggle community as I don't believe they'd risk someone noticing. Therefore I called in a few favours and managed to get a hold of the list of magical output in muggle areas and asked you all to use detection charms and scope out the areas for Harry or anyone who seems suspicious. And I do believe we had some luck. Kingsley, if you could explain what you saw?"

**Back at Mirage House – Back at Mirage House – Back at Mirage House**

"You know he's going to be talking to Ash all night don't you?" declared Marie when she'd finished telling Harry a story and tucking him into bed to join them in the study.

"Ash?" Orion asked confused as Marie collapsed into the chair next to Lana.

Marie nodded. "He's loves him already. You know Orion, Ash, Asheer…" Orion looked clueless but when Marie said "The snake!" he understood. When they had visited the Magical Menagerie Lana had caught Harry hissing to a beautiful grass snake in a tank towards the back of the shop. And when Harry had seen Lana coming he had quickly darted away to look at the owls. Marie had a theory on Parseltongue (the language of snakes) that if a speaker familiarised him or herself with the language and realised when they were speaking human and then Parseltongue they would be able to distinguish what those sounds would equate to in human and be able to teach others. And Marie really wanted to speak to snakes. She loved animals. "What's this about?" Marie asked.

Lana was sat in one of the four heavy armchairs in the study beside the fireplace. It smouldered gently. "Orion has something to tell us." She murmured watching the wizard in question.

"Several things to tell you actually, but I'll do them in order…" Orion was pacing at the other end of the room by the desk and bookshelves, a frown on his face. He stopped and turned to face them. "I didn't want to worry you—"those six words put a heavy damper on what was a wonderful night. Their moods instantly darkened and Lana discreetly cast a sound muffling charm on the door so Harry wouldn't be able to hear them if voices were raised. Orion resumed pacing.

Such ominous words!

Lana knew their happy, friendly time today wasn't going to last. She just hoped it would have stretched a little further than this. "Well what is it then?"

Orion sat down in the chair opposite Lana and Marie and leant his head back against the leather. "I've been getting this feeling for a while now, that I'm being watched." Lana and Marie exchanged worried glances. "Sometimes I go for walks along the cliffs or down to the beach." It was only because of his few years in Azkaban (before Lana and Marie came to bust him out) he had felt so confined in that dank cell that he appreciated the open air even more. It was one of the reasons why Lana told her mother that they wanted a house with wide open spaces. "I heard footsteps but every time I turned around there was no one there…it was like…"

Marie leaned forward, nervous but filled with eagerness to solve their problem. "Like what?"

Orion looked pensive. "It was like when James was under the cloak and he followed me once. I was sneaking off to see some girl in a broom closet, for a bit of—well you know—and he followed me, thinking it was Lily. I just didn't want to tell him who it was because she asked me not to and he got suspicious and tracked me all the way to the broom cupboard. When he saw who it was he threw off the cloak and laughed. The girl though James was laughing at her and left. Apparently she thought I'd played a joke on her." Orion drifted off as he remembered before getting back to the point. "It was the tingling feeling. When the hair raises on the back of your neck, like that." Lana and Marie nodded for him to go on. "Well I fired a couple of spells in the direction – don't worry there weren't any Muggles about – and some disapparated. I _was_ being followed." Orion fell silent.

They all sat back in their chairs, silent as they each followed their own train of thought.

"They could have been disillusioned; you should have cast a finite." Marie concluded.

Orion shook his head. "There would have been a shimmer and my eyesight isn't that bad."

"A powerful Disillusionment charm?" she guessed again.

"Or," Lana cut in, "he could have used an invisibility cloak."

Orion cottoned on immediately. "You're not suggesting..."

"The very same. James lent the cloak to Dumbledore to inspect it before Halloween. He would have never have gotten the chance to give it back."

"But that's Harry's! Not his!" he said outraged.

Marie shook her head and laughed, understanding now. "Would you give an invisibility cloak to a boy who isn't supposed to know about magic until he turns eleven?" Orion's mouth formed a tight line and Marie rolled her eyes and added sarcastically. "And you wouldn't give the cloak to the boy and his kidnappers because who knows what despicable evils they will commit!"

"Most kidnappers do not intend to rescue and look after the children." Orion smirked. Marie just stuck out her tongue at him. "Was that a hidden message Marie?" Orion purred, leaning forwards in his seat.

_Oh dear Lord, not this again!_ Lana thought. They flirted constantly, and, Orion always did enjoy the chase. Sometimes she wished that Marie would give in just so everything could go back to normal, but the girl was convinced that she didn't like Orion even a little. Apparent he was too impulsive and immature for her. Orion couldn't understand it…although there was that time when he set a timed transfiguration on all her clothes to turn into revealing bathing suits when she got within a metre of him…

"Will you two just quit antagonising each other for once?" Lana snarled. "This could be very bad! Actually, it is bad!"

"Oh really? You don't say?" Marie retorted sarcastically back.

"Hey! Don't take this out on me just because—" Lana didn't get any further. She couldn't help it if Marie was in denial in her feelings for Orion. It wasn't obvious to someone who didn't know Marie very well, but she was fonder of Orion than she cared to admit.

"LANA STONE DON'T YOU DARE!" Marie was standing yelling furiously at Lana and blushing as red as a rose. Lana thanked her forward thinking for the sound mufflers around the door. Harry would have been wide awake some time ago, and little boys and girls needed their sleep.

Then again, maybe it was a good thing that Orion's ego didn't inflate any further and he didn't gain more ammunition for Marie. "Fine." Lana said dismissively. "I won't. But we need to get this sorted. We don't know who or why that person…or possibly people…were following Orion. I think the most important question is did they see you come in or leave the house? If they did then they could stand outside it and wait for one of us to slip up and I don't want any of us, especially Harry, to be trapped inside this house and afraid of being caught when we leave." Orion and Marie exchanged glances and nodded. "Is there anything else Orion? Would you like to tell us what happened at Gringotts?"

Orion grimaced.

"What have you done now Orion?" Marie said exasperated. "Have you offended the goblins in some way? Maybe passing wind as you went into the Black vault, blasting your attendant into the path of the dragon? Have they decided that because you killed one of their brethren that they're going to report you to the ministry? Not that they'd ever take the goblin's word seriously." she questioned sarcastically.

"No, I did not." He growled. "And you know perfectly well that as long as the Goblins get no trouble from their customers, and their vaults are under a premium like mine, they won't betray them to the ministry even if they are meant to be in Azkaban. Anyway. I made a few discreet inquiries about the Black vaults and had a private meeting with my vault manager. I had to do the blood test to prove that I was Sirius Black but I got the feeling that they found it amusing that I was there rather than in Azkaban." Lana and Marie nodded; she could see the goblins finding it funny that the ministry couldn't keep track of their prisoners. "And—" Orion paused.

"And?" Lana prompted.

He gave them a nervous smile, which looked more like a wince, and said "I may have bumped into Moony…" Lana's eyes went wide as he tried to explain how he'd rushed out, apologising for knocking him but they all knew that Remus would have recognised him, and smelt him. A werewolf, although forced to change into their inner beast at the full moon which was very painful, would benefit from enhanced senses. They all knew that Moony wouldn't be forgetting Padfoot's scent anytime soon, and, if he told someone they would be very close to being caught.

"What are we going to do?" Marie whispered. "Even though it's under charms _and_ the Fidelus, we can't stay here." Mirage House (when bought by Lana's mother and given to Lana to live in) had been warded and charmed and enchanted over and over again. Even though it was well protected they knew that if someone like Dumbledore could easily detect where the wards were and thus the house even if it did have the fidelus charm on. All they would have to do would be to wait, and then, they would be sitting ducks. It would only take one slip for Dumbledore or someone else to spot them and they would be pulled in for questioning and Harry would be taken away. Dumbledore would want to know the 'ins and outs of a ducks back-side' and give nothing but indecipherable answers in return.

Lana shrugged. "They'll find us eventually when Harry goes to Hogwarts – because we all know how much trouble he's bound to get in." Orion gave a grin and let out a quiet cheer under his breath. "But we can delay contact with them if we move around. I don't want to waste any time away from Harry before he gets his letter."

"He is the son of a Marauder, what else would you expect!" Orion proudly joked, but then sobered. "Anyway, we've got enough money between us to buy several houses here and abroad, and I've always got Grimmauld Place if things get that desperate. It's been mine for two years now since my _dear_ mother passed away."

"Did you ever go to the funeral?" Marie asked.

Orion shook his head. "Yes I went and cried a river of tears, and then, when they went to lower the coffin I threw myself on it and screamed 'WHY!'" he said rolling his eyes. "Of course I didn't go to that Harridan's funeral!"

"But you went afterwards and laid some flowers on her grave." Orion glowered at Lana. "She might have been a bitch but she was your mother and I know you wish you could have had a better relationship with her. Everyone wants a good relationship with their parents Orion. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Marie nodded along with Lana whilst Orion turned to look into the fire. "Come now, you don't need to try and hide things like that from us Orion. We think it's cute." The man in question grimaced. "Well, endearing then. We all know you're just a big ole softy really."

Marie "Didn't you say Grimmauld Place was full of Dark Magic? We'd need to clear it up…it might be a nice project to do and we could teach Harry some detection and cleaning charms." They nodded. "We could do it room by room…maybe get a new house elf too – or coax Kreacher into helping clean it up."

Orion snorted loudly, running a hand through his ebony locks and removing the tie that held his hair together. "You honestly think he's going to help us?" a loud burst of mad laughter. "He'd rather eat his own liver!"

Lana and Marie shared a look. "What?" But Orion was still laughing.

"Oh never mind—"

"Moving swiftly on then!" Lana gave Orion one last weird look before turning to address Marie whilst Orion calmed down from his laughing fit. "Since we're going to Ireland to visit your family we could get a wand for Harry. He'd have to get one at Olivanders when he gets his letter because the ministry would get suspicious if they didn't see his name on the records but it would allow him to practice. Did you say the other day that Brody was still working as a Wand maker?"

"Yeah, he took my cousin on as an apprentice a few months ago. He loves it. Dad's got loads of space so we could stay at mine. I got an owl from my brother Ryan the other day, he said everyone misses me and he wants to see Orion again. He wants a rematch and says you cheated last time. So we should be welcomed with open arms."

"I did not cheat in that race but if he wants to get his arse whipped again I will be happy to." Orion nodded.

"I have no problem with going to Ireland" Lana smiled. It would be nice seeing everyone again.

"Well it's settled then!" Orion said. "We'll go and live in Ireland. Sorted."

Lana bit her lip and looked into the fire. "I'll need to take Harry to see my mother at some point and then I was thinking we should take a holiday somewhere nice..."

Marie shrugged. "No problem, but if you get to choose to go to France or somewhere like that I want to go to India…Why don't we spend some time everywhere? I've always fancied travelling and we can travel and learn magic at the same time. I'm sure Harry would love to go to all those different places – and all the different cultures! It will be brilliant!"

"Well as long as there's a beach I'm in."

"There isn't going to be that much time to get a tan Orion." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going for a tan. I'm going for the babes in bikini's!"

Lana tried to hide her smile as Marie scowled. "I hope you don't say or do anything inappropriate around Harry for your sake, because if you do—"

"Calm down, Marie." Lana placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "Travelling it is." She folded her hands in her lap and crossed her legs. "Right then, when do we leave?"

**AN – Even though this was mainly dialogue it's been something I've been meaning to write for a long while. The next chapter is going to be a lot longer so it's going to be up in the new year and I can enjoy plenty of time with my family and relaxing before I have my first A level exam. Gosh I hate A Levels!**

**ONE review and I will upload the next chapter on New year's Eve/Day :D**

**Have a wonderful Christmas/December break! **


	9. Time Passes So Fast

**AN – This turned out to be longer than I thought so it's just travels this time and then meeting her mother next. Things are going to get faster now.**

**Don't forget to review! I can't write if you don't like! Reviews are like cookies, damn good and inspiring **

**Chapter 9 – Time Passes So Fast**

It was August 3rd 1989 and Harry (eight years old), Marie (twenty-seven) and Orion and Lana (twenty-nine) had just arrived in Southern Ireland by portkey, and funnily enough, it was raining.

They had landed in the middle of a small clearing with bushes all around them. A rustle from the right made wands shoot into hands and Harry was squished between the three adults for protection.

To their relief, it was Ryan. Marie's brother. He had dark hair like his sister's which was swept back as though tousled by the wind, and had bright blue eyes. Marie and Ryan could be twins if it wasn't for the two year age gap that made Ryan the eldest of the two. "Marie!" He yelled as he ran forwards, arms extended and grinning like a maniac. "Glad you're back, Dad's been going spare without you!" he gave Marie a bear hug and a kiss on the forehead before he turned, gave Orion a manly clap on the back and a handshake which Orion returned. Then he turned to Lana, Harry shuffled behind her a little bit more, peeking out from behind her robes. "Well if it isn't little Rosie!"

Making sure to cast a small shield charm to stop the rain from hitting them Lana laughed at the man, "Not so little any more Ryan."

"You can say that again!" She swatted his arm when his eyes roved over her approvingly and wiggled his eyebrows, but she knew he was only joking. "Hey, not so hard that hurt you know!"

"I told you to stop calling me that, my name is Lana."

"But you have to see the logic. If both your sisters were named after flowers, it stands to reason that you would have been too. How about Poppy? Okay, OKAY! Please, don't hurt me!" Marie and Orion laughed, choosing to walk ahead through the bushes where Ryan had emerged from leaving the other three to trail behind. "Now, who is this, I don't think we've met before." Ryan crouched down to Harry's eye level and smiled at Lana's nephew. "What's your name buddy?"

"Harry Potter," Harry held out a trembling hand as Ryan gave him an impressed look and shook his hand strongly. Lana saw the triangular head of Ash (Harry's green grass-snake) peek out the sleeve of his robes.

"Nice to meet you too kid. Right, I'll bet you're all hungry, everyone's inside with the food."

"Would they be anywhere else?" Lana muttered and followed Ryan, taking Harry's hand as they walked.

**Time skip 0o0o Time skip 0o0o Time skip o0o0o**

The shop was brightly lit and all the surfaces shone. A small manikin was off to one side whilst chairs were placed on the other. Mountains of neatly ordered boxes lined the walls which went up and up and up, and every space was filled with wands. A round faced cheerful man stood behind the counter rocking on his heels and Lana watched, smiling as Marie greeted the man and hugged her scrawny cousin who had emerged from the back of the shop when he heard his boss bellow to him. It was a happy reunion and as Orion and Marie introduced Lana and Harry, the wand maker turned his happy blue eyes towards Harry.

"Here for your first wand eh?" at Harry's look up at Lana the wand makers gaze followed. "Or perhaps one for the both of you?"

Lana shook her head. "Just for my nephew, sir. He'll be attending Hogwarts in three years time and we want to get him used to a wand." The wand maker nodded and waddled across the shop, tapping boxes with his hands and muttering things under his breath.

"Will he be using it often?"

"Every day."

"Good, and please, call me Brody." The wand maker turned around and looked at Harry searchingly. "His magic is still growing. To tie him to a wand now may stunt the growth. In most cases it wouldn't, but I can sense he's not…ready for a full connection to a wand just yet. Has he been ill?"

Orion stopped talking with Marie's cousin to join the conversation. "He's on nutrition and some other mild healing potions to build up his immune system and make sure he's in top condition, but otherwise he hasn't been ill as such. Why, is there something wrong?"

Lana knew Orion was talking about the Dursleys and how they had treated Harry. It was obvious. Harry was slowly getting better day by day: his skin had lost that awful pallor, he'd started to fill out a little and his hip bones didn't jut out of his hips like they used to, and from the healthy meals they'd all been eating (with treats on the odd occasion) his hair had become a lot more manageable, sleeker, softer and shinier. He was happier too, although that really wasn't surprising.

"I have…something…" Brody clicked his chubby fingers and conjured a step ladder which he put up against the shelving. "May I suggest an alternative?"

"Of course," replied Lana.

As he continued to rise to the very top of the shelves he flicked his wand at several boxes which floated beside him. "I would suggest practicing wandless magic first." When he reached the bottom he placed the boxes on the counter and brought them to Harry and told him to wave them. "Before witches and wizards get their first wands, their first displays were of wandless magic, although most commonly termed accidental magic because usually it was a reaction to the emotions the child felt at the time. Although wands are an important tool for witches and wizards, they have become a crutch and many magic's have been lost and forgotten. It is very rare that witches and wizards even attempt wandless magic at all, because, a wand takes less effort and magic to use. You should practice a little every day, and then Harry should practice with the training wand."

"Thank you for the advice, we'll be sure to practice our wandless magic. All of us." Said Orion much to Marie's amusement, raising her eyebrows at Lana and trying to make her laugh; which when Orion saw it, he pouted, "I can be a responsible adult too you know."

Brody continued on with his explanation, noting Harry's fascinated gaze. "It won't be a strong connection, but the training wand that gives the biggest reaction should be the most compatible with your magic."

Sensing an impending argument on whether Orion could actually be responsible and level headed Lana agreed with Orion and focused on the wandmaer. Thankful that Harry's joyful shout at the blue sparks shooting out of his training wand distracted Marie and Orion from an argument, they thanked Brody and left the shop, heading back to Marie's house where Ryan was waiting for them.

**Time skip 0o0o Time skip 0o0o Time skip o0o0o**

They had been staying at Ryan's house for three weeks now and everyone was having a wonderful time. Ryan, worked in the housing industry like his father and constructed magical, and muggle homes which left him with a large sum of money and a large place to live in. All of Marie's family lived in Ireland and they had introduced Harry to everyone, which took a very long while. Lana smiled when she saw Harry's hesitant, but happy smile when meeting and playing with Marie's cousins. With such a big family there were plenty of cousins, nieces, nephews, brothers and sisters to choose from.

In the first week they had settled down, continued with Harry's schooling and got his training wand. They had all made at least some progress on simple wandless spells, but Harry the most. After all, wandless magic was controlled accidental magic and since Harry had never used a wand before he was more adept at it. As it turned out, Harry was helping them with their wandless magic, which miffed Orion quite a bit. He did admit that he was very proud of his 'pup' and always knew that he was a smart one. Harry practically glowed with the praise.

In the second week they played games and explored Ireland a bit more, weather permitting. It felt wonderful to see Harry smiling and laughing so freely. At first he was nervous and shy around the other children, but with gentle prodding from the adults and a few shy smiles from the other children the problem dissolved and they all laughed and giggled as they played games together. Orion and Ryan had their rematch and this time Orion won since Marie told Orion that he wouldn't set a good example for Harry if he cheated. Orion was desperate to prove to the two disbelieving witches that he could be the reliable, responsible godfather for Harry. Ryan still said that Orion cheated.

In the third week they went on a bike ride, to a theme park, out for dinner, to the movies and took Harry swimming (with warming charms) in a small natural pool that Marie and Lana had found when they were children. Harry was quick and could hold his breath for a very long time although Lana thought she saw Orion giving him tips on how to cast the bubble head charm. Ryan joined them in their activities most days and soon became like an older brother to Harry.

When Lana was younger and reached the age where she began to notice 'boys' she decided that she liked Ryan, and Marie gave her approval after making several threats towards Ryan. They went out for two years but then they realised that they had mistaken their feelings for something more, thankfully, they had a clean breakup, just simply going back to their friendly relationship and flirting teasingly on occasion.

Lana sighed and turned over in the bed, she couldn't get to sleep. As she laid there thinking about the progress they'd all made in their magic, and in their relationships with each other it really was amazing. Harry still tensed up at any mention of dogs (because of Aunt Marge's pitbull) words that had a 'Dur' sound at the beginning and flinched at sudden movements, but he was getting better. He had slowly come out of his shell with the other children and Marie Orion and herself. He would still be a little nervous when they hugged him or put an arm around his shoulders, but as soon as he knew who it was he relaxed into their side. Even though Harry had yet to say anything other than he 'liked' his three guardians Marie, Orion and Lana all told him that they loved him whenever they could, to which Harry would either blush and duck his head with a small secret smile, or grin widely.

As she was finally drifting off to sleep, it had to be around two in the morning, she heard whimpers coming from Harry's room next door. Frowning as she put on her dressing gown and tied the sash she padded through to her nephew's room and peaked in the gap.

The white sheets were wrapped around Harry in a sweaty tangle and a thin sheen of sweat shone on his forehead. Tear tracks glittered on his cheeks and his face was scrunched up in a painful grimace. Lana frowned at the dim night light in the corner. Obviously it had run out of magical charge as usually to sleep peacefully, Harry had to have it just a little brighter and a soft blue colour. She could hear Ash hissing something to Harry's from the small blanket on his bedside table by Harry's glasses but she had no idea what he was saying. Harry hadn't had time to practice much parseltongue with Marie (who was eager to learn), let alone write down what each hiss meant in English or how they sounded in the diary Marie was planning on creating with him.

Making her way over to the bed she carefully untangled the sheets from his small form, cast a gentle cooling charm on his forehead and ran a hand through his dark hair. It had grown remarkably long now that Harry was on his potion regime that Marie had devised for him and reached to the top of his shoulder blades. They had nutrition potions to help fix the damage done by the Dursleys as well as a subtle enhancing potion that would correct his eyesight in time and a supplementary potion which would act like the muggle vitamin tablets to make sure he didn't miss anything. He had grown too, looking six years old instead of the five when Lana had first collected him. By Christmas, Lana thought, he will be all caught up.

Harry used to have nightmares often when he had first been with them, and even though he had them often, it wasn't as frequent as before, or with such intensity. As Harry's whimpers slowed and decreased in volume as she carded her hands through his hair, muttering soothing words or humming a soft lullaby under her breath. Soon enough he was sleeping peacefully once more, Lana pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and left the room.

**Time skip 0o0o Time skip 0o0o Time skip o0o0o**

"Come and get me!" Harry called to Orion with childish glee as he ran towards the ocean. Orion's playful proclamation of "Get back here!" made other visitors to the beach turn. Luckily it was a wizarding part of the beach so magic wasn't uncommon. What was uncommon, was the enormous sand replica of the man chasing a seven year old boy towards the ocean. Harry had left Ash back at the house on the windowsill so he could sunbathe. Parselmouths were tolerated a little more in America but people were still wary. The golden sands of Miami moulded themselves to Marie and Lana's sunbathing forms, letting out sighs of contentment as the sun's rays warmed their bikini clad bodies, laughing when they heard Orion's loud 'OW!' and Harry's triumphant shouts as both boys engaged in a splashing war. Because really, Orion had the maturity of one.

**Time skip 0o0o Time skip 0o0o Time skip o0o0o**

"Where too now Orion?" Harry asked as Orion looked out over France from atop the Eifel Tower but Orion wasn't listening. Instead he was sending assessing glances towards a blonde that was eyeing him appreciatively.

Marie huffed angrily, tossing her black braided hair and guided Harry away from his godfather to get some ice-cream, leaving Lana to deal with him.

She just sighed and walked over to Orion slowly. Lana hated heights and unless it was necessary (like rescuing Orion from Azkaban) or a compulsory game of Quidditch (as deemed by Harry) she avoided them at all costs. Although, she supposed, it was a fear of falling really, and then hitting the ground. If it wasn't too high and she could cast a cushioning charm to allow her to get safely back to the ground she didn't mind as much (games of Qudditch with Harry or Ariel tag). It seemed Orion had no such qualms about heights and was leaning happily on the smooth railings. "Harry should come first you know Orion." Lana murmured as she stepped beside him, ready to leap back from the edge at a moment's notice.

"Harry does come first, and always will do." He gave Lana a sincere glance before it changed into a roguish grin. "But I am a red blooded English man and I have needs." He turned, now sending the woman flirty looks.

Lana sighed. "I know you do, I'd just wish you'd be a little more discreet about it around Harry. He's young and impressionable. We don't need another heartbreaker on our hands."

Orion just laughed. "Harry's a heartbreaker all on his own. Although he attracts a much older audience, I thought that woman would never stop pinching his cheeks. The look on his face was great, blushing bright red and trying, but failing, to get away." He let out a rumbling chuckle and Lana heard the woman give a deep sigh of admiration. "I could tell he was itching to use the wandless confundus on her."

"Yes, well, he knows he shouldn't do magic outside of our wards in public. Harry's a good boy – the same can't be said for you!" she poked him teasingly in the chest when he turned around.

"You're shaking." He frowned.

"You know I don't like heights." She said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Seeing the angry glare from the blonde she sighed and wrapped up their conversation. "Just be more discreet Orion. I guess we'll meet you back at the hotel?"

"Alright then—sure."

Lana rolled her eyes and walked away, heading towards the stairs that would take her back down to the ground and to the ice-cream parlour where Marie and Harry had disappeared to.

**Time skip 0o0o Time skip 0o0o Time skip o0o0o**

Harry's senses overwhelmed as he looked at the brightly coloured stalls filled to the brim with tinted spices, roasting meats and delicious treats. Colourful draping clothes and music floated through the air as Lana led them through the wizarding district in Bangladesh. He wore Asheer proudly around his neck, hissing to him freely when the snake asked a question or spoke to him. Lana had decided that Harry needed to see that his 'gift' was not hated everywhere as there would always be some that would accept what he was. He needed to deal with both admiration and fear.

Unlike many wizarding communities, in India the ability to speak to snakes was considered a gift and not a curse. Many books were dedicated to it and India had the highest percentage of speakers in the world mainly due to their celebration of the talent. There were places where people could learn how to speak parseltongue, although not many were asked to return since they had specific requirements you had to fulfil before you learnt with them and most speakers were automatically made celebrities, especially those who were born with the gift because it could be passed onto their children.

There was no fear of anyone recognising them in Bangladesh so all three adults and Harry wore minimal concealing charms on their outings.

As they walked and Harry talked to Ash, who was hissing about how lovely and warm it was, the inhabitants of the alley were staring openly, clapping and cheering. Ash recognising the praise rose up from his place on Harry's shoulder and swayed, enjoying the attention.

'_Of all the snakes I had to choose the one with a ego bigger than his own body.'_

'_Yessss, but you love me ssspeaker'_

**Time skip 0o0o Time skip 0o0o Time skip o0o0o**

Harry had just celebrated his eighth birthday in Hawaii (much to Orion's delight) and whilst Orion and Harry were finishing up their game of beach volleyball with some friends they had met whilst on their stay, Lana and Marie were back in their beach front hut looking at their map they carried in the emergency pouch. "I think we'll go to China next, and then Australia, maybe Canada afterwards?" Lana pointed out the places they should go next enthusiastically when Marie laid her hand over the top and gave Lana a sad smile.

"Lana, you've got to stop putting this off. I don't like your mother anymore than you do and I'm sure Orion won't like her when he meets her. You never know she might have heard something from her informant." Lana shook her head, her red curls spilling over her shoulders. "And you really need a haircut. You'll be sitting on your hair soon."

"It's the same for you—"

Marie rolled her eyes and put her hand over Lana's mouth. "Don't even try to make that into a whole conversation. No more travelling until we've seen your mother. And no buts, it's necessary." Lana's shoulders slumped in defeat as she nodded. "I'll go get everything ready and you make sure the boys don't arrange any more games. We'll leave at noon tomorrow. Now don't look at me like that, you know we should be moving on anyway. Now go get those boys!"

**AN – So that was this chapter. I don't know whether you've seen my new story that I'm writing, it's another Harry Potter fic, but with a difference. **

**Here's the summary for you…**

**Two muggle women wish on New-Years Eve that their lives and they were different. They're in for a big surprise when they realise their wishes have come true, just not in the way they expected.**

**So I'd love it if you could check it out and tell me what you thought of that **

**ONE review and I will upload the next chapter (I'm working on both stories as well as balancing college so as soon as I get that review I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!)**

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Meet My Mother

**AN – Well I know I've failed my history exam. Merlin, I knew what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't write it down in the way it came out in my head! So I'm feeling rather down. A review or two would cheer me up, you guys are always great :/ Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've just discovered the little line things, they're a godsend! Slow I know!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Meet My Mother<strong>

They had arrived by apparition, taking the journey in turns (Orion, Lana and then Marie – so Lana couldn't accidently apparate them somewhere at the last minute) and they arrived at two o'clock after stopping for lunch.

Lana's mother lived in the Lake district in a grand manor which was hidden expertly by magic. It was beautiful but it held some of Lana's worst memories, and the woman who had deceived her from the moment she could understand. All for her own good of course but Lana didn't see it that way.

Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and her brain was telling her to get the hell out of there before anyone realised they were there. She was just about to turn around and usher Harry and Orion back towards the apparition point – leaving Marie to deal with her mother (_if she wants to go see her so much she can!)_ when she heard a squeaky voice call her name. "Damn it!" she swore under her breath, counting to three in her head as she straightened up and turned to give a delighted smile at the house elf running towards them. The crest of her mother's family emblazoned proudly on the black suit that the elf wore. "Hello Chester, it's good to see you."

"Missy Lana…and friends! It's been so long, Mistress has been waiting for you insides, she's most impatient with Chester she is! Been waiting for you long time!" the elf chirped happily all the way up the neat lawns, past the lake, orchard and towards the maze where Stone Manor could be seen. Chester led them through the richly decorated hallway, down several corridors to the 'reading room' where her mother sat in front of the fire, a glass of brandy in her hand as she stared into the fire.

"I had a feeling you would visit me soon." The woman said as Lana moved to stand where her mother could see her. "It seems as though I was right. You have been travelling."

"A little." Lana replied, casting a quick look at Orion, Harry and Marie. Harry stood between the two as Chester fussed over them offering them all sorts of food and drink, and then, even a mouse to Ash who was just about as surprised as Harry. She heard Harry give a quick acceptance for the mouse and had to turn away when the snake snatched it up and gulped it down.

"Your tan makes you look dirty."

Lana wanted to retort that she'd obviously been too liberal with the liquor because she seemed to age a further twenty years since she'd last visited. Her once dark hair with small slivers of grey was now liberally streaked and the wrinkles were deeper and more frequent in her face. Her skin was far too pale and papery, and her green eyes seemed to have acquired a cloudy glaze over the top. She could almost see the cataracts. "I can assure you I bathed just this morning mother. I have a tan because we spent a lot of time in warmer countries."

She let out a uninterested huff and looked back into the fire, away from Lana. "Are you going to introduce yourselves or just stand there and get in the way?"

Lana took a deep breath and told herself that everything was going to be fine, that she was fine, that Harry would be fine and Orion didn't explode at her mother for being so rude. They all sat on a small comfy sofa that seemed to extend by itself to fit them all in. She felt Harry squeeze himself to her side, his back straight, stiff and his eyes and ears alert.

"Mother, this is Orion—"

"No need for the change of name Lana I know who _you _are, Sirius Black. It's good to see they followed my instructions and got you out. Couldn't have you rotting in a cell for something you didn't do, could we?" Lana's jaw clenched. They'd barely been here with her mother for ten minutes and she was already getting on her nerves. "And you'd be Harry Potter? My daughter's nephew I assume?" she eyed Harry with a hard stare which narrowed when he didn't reply. "Do you not talk? Are you mute, boy?" Lana's eyes narrowed, not that her mother paid any attention to her. She loved to get a rise out of people. "Did they not teach you how to speak to people? What have you been doing to him Lana; I suppose you allowed him to speak when he wanted to? Rules and politeness don't interest you? I always knew you were more for that freedom of choice nonsense—" Dora was about to say something else when Harry interrupted her.

"I can speak perfectly well thank you." Harry spoke from her side, fidgeting in his seat and lifting his chin slightly. "And I can assure you that I have been taught impeccable manners Madame Stone."

"Very good, and not easily cowed. You'll need to be able to stand up to people, no matter whom or what they are, if you're to get anywhere. Dora Stone, Mr Potter, but you may also call me Grandma if you wish." Dora studied Harry for a moment or two before she smirked. "Why don't you all take a trip to the library or the duelling room, I just need to have a little talk with your aunt here. Marie knows the way. You could all do with some practice."

They waited hesitantly on the edges of the sofa for Lana's acceptance of this 'talk', and when she nodded they left reluctantly.

Lana sat uncomfortably on the now empty sofa, feeling far too exposed for her liking. Her body was tense, ready to reach for her wand if she should need it.

When she was younger her mother would be unpredictable in her attacks, launching them at breakfast, the middle of the day, night or just as she was settling down to read or complete her assignments.

"What is it you want mother?"

"I want to help you." She said, Lana scoffed at the idea of her mother helping her. "Don't look at me like that. If it wasn't for me you would have had a half rate education at Hogwarts with your sister."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well maybe I wanted to have a half rate education with my sister."

"Oh yes," her mother intoned sarcastically. "And you would have died right alongside her—"

"Don't!" Lana snarled, standing, "or we'll leave. We don't need your help anyway." She turned to leave.

Dora laughed. "Oh but you do. How else will you get rid of Tom Riddle and protect your nephew? Surely you don't intend to keep him safe from Grimmauld Place? No, of course, that would be foolish." Lana's shoulders slumped and she sat back down tiredly.

"You have a plan don't you?" her mother sat in smug silence. "What is it that you want me to do?" Her mother always wanted her to do something.

"I want you to defeat Tom Riddle." She said it as though it was simple.

"I don't know who that is. And I'm assuming by 'defeat' you mean kill."

"Correct in one Lana."

"Well you never were one for half measures. Instead of taking me aside in order to help me become better and enhance my magic, you kidnap me because your crazy-as-hell aunt told you it was because I had a great future. At what point did you decide that it was acceptable to erase the memories of numerous muggles and steal one of a pair of newborn twins?"

"We've been over this Lana. I shall not do so again. Now back to the topic at hand." Dora rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Tom Riddle is You-Know-Who's name before he made up that idiotic alternative."

"You mean Vol—"

"Do not say his name! If there is a taboo on it now you'll put us all in danger. One of his followers could have done it of course, but they're all in hiding now no doubt. Pretending that the tattoo on their arm is nothing but an accident of when they were imperiused. Everyone knows that to get something like that you have to be willing!"

"Taboo?" Lana hedged.

"Yes girl! Didn't I teach you anything! It's something he will implement when he is resurrected and help to find all those that oppose him and kill them. If you speak the name then they'll be able to track you. Call him Tom or Riddle, but not to his face. You'll want to surprise him by knowing such things."

"Wait, how do you know this?" she asked suspiciously.

Dora said nothing before she turned her chair to directly face Lana sitting on the sofa. "Look at me Lana, look at me and tell me what you see."

"Your sight's going and—"

"Don't be such a fool. Look. At. Me."

Lana knew there was something amiss but she couldn't put her finger on it. She hadn't seen her mother in years but— "Oh no, you didn't! _Please_ tell me you didn't"

She looked into the fire briefly. "I did. It was necessary."

"You could have been killed! Your timepiece was always unpredictable and to test it out was taking a huge risk. The chance of you surviving such a journey through time was less than three percent. And you say I am a fool. How on earth you got back with only aging I do not understand. Did father's death not teach you anything?"

The next three words were soft and quiet; quite different from her usual superior tone. "I saw him." Lana thought she'd misheard. "And he didn't want to come back. We were all still together you see, over there. We had decided that we would never tell you about Lily because we didn't want to lose you. We feared that you would die in the war. The timepiece took me to one of the many other pathways our reality could have taken. Everything was so different. I was so different. For each decision we make there is another reality. It took me weeks and weeks of trying to get the coordinates right. I stayed there for a long time; it is why I look like this."

She waved a wrinkled hand over her craggy face. "I spoke with people, listened to their stories and read about the discoveries, advancements and failures. The path I shall give you access to will allow you to speed up what comes to fruition in every time line without fail. Your nephew will have to face Tom Riddle and destroy him before Riddle does so first." She pulled out a small worn black book and a vial before passing them to her "this is the process you should follow. It is the one that will result with minimal casualties."

"He's coming back? But I thought he was dead."

"Not completely. Did you honestly think that Riddle would just disappear leaving his robes and wand behind? Thought he fancied streaking through Godrics Hollow did you? Now that would have been a nasty sight."

"So what did you do all this for?" Dora just stared at Lana, her intent gaze faltering slightly as her eyes struggled to keep steady. "Did you do this for me?" she whispered.

Dora's voice became slightly strained, hiding behind her cold exterior. She scoffed weakly. "Of course not…I spoke with your nephew. He had been through more than a young man should. I told him where I had come from, and that he had to tell me what happened to him in order to help many more people. He had lost everyone, and did not know of your existence. I changed the timelines when I returned by telling you that you did in fact have a sister and a nephew although that was much further back and I've worn concealment charms ever since your twenty-first birthday. I've decided that you needed to see me as I really am."

Lana felt her heart clench at the thought. "And what does that do, the vial." She took both the small black book and the vial of swirling blue potion carefully.

"As I said, I read up on advancements although that certainly wasn't released to the public. It was from the department of mysteries. Apparently, someone had found the fountain of youth."

She looked up sharply. "That's just a myth."

Dora raised an eyebrow. "You should know that all myths are made from some facets of truth Lana. The Hallows exist after all."

"What?" her eyes wide. "But they don't-"

"Your brother in law made frequent use of his. The cloak of invisibility. Most only last a maximum of ten years, but his was passed down from generation to generation. The others do exist. The location of each is in the book, although that is not what is important. Harry is important. Training him is important and protecting him is important. You will use the vial to go to Hogwarts a year before him. The book should give you directions on what to do. I have cast a spell on the pages so they may only reveal the information at the time when it is meant to be implemented. Check it every day."

Dora picked up another book. It was made of thick cracked leather with curled yellowed pages; the binding was coming loose in places and her wrinkled hands held it with the utmost care. "I've spent most of my years in the other dimensions so…I may not be around to…we wanted you to have this. It's the family Grimoire. I hope you'll make use of it."

Her tongue felt thick and she blinked away the tears that wanted to well in her eyes. She'd never been given anything which meant that much to her mother, or her mother's family. It was her first, and probably her last heirloom. She had never been abused or starved. But she had been scared, trained and scarred, yes. It was never an easy relationship she' had with her mother as she never openly showed her affection.

She tried to pick up her train of thought, trying to hold back the positive emotion that rarely surfaced when in the company of her mother. Lana managed to swallow thickly an begin to speak, "But I can't go to Hogwarts, I—"

And then there was pain.

It felt as though she was splitting in two. Blood roared in her ears and she heard a scream, which she realised to be her own. The books and vial were snatched from her hands as she fell to the floor. Spasms shook her body and her magic rolling angrily inside her. There was a loud bang, and she could hear Harry calling her name.

"What are you doing to her?" she heard Marie scream, Lana could feel hands on her shaking body and Marie's face come into view as she thrashed.

"I'm doing just what I said I would Marie. Helping."

* * *

><p>The Order of the Phoenix sat in their seats, shifting to see whether there was any news about the Boy-Who-Lived. He had been missing for over a year now, and would be nine years old. Two years before he would go to Hogwarts, if he was still alive that is.<p>

"Does anyone have anything to report?" Dumbledore looked around at the faces of his Order. He was tired and they had done everything they could to find him. He was nowhere to be found. "Minerva?"

"Neither the Muggle or the wizarding papers have said anything about the…a boy being found." They all knew she was talking about a 'body'. "It is a small relief in some respects, but in others, he could be anywhere. They could have hidden him by magic or muggle means…or both."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is a possibility. I believe Kingsley said in our last meeting that the house had shown no signs of its inhabitants?"

The Auror shook his head. "I cast the spells as close to the perimeter as I could. The other spells that I found at first are wearing off but I'm assuming they've left already since they haven't renewed them. There were some pretty powerful enchantments around that place. I believe that there is more than one person in on their plan, it would be near impossible alone." Dumbledore nodded grimly at his assessment.

"Do you think it could be Death Eaters?" Mrs Figg asked nervously. She had tried to tell Dumbledore that Harry wasn't happy at the Dursley's, she could see it! But the stubborn man always saw the best in people and didn't believe that Harry's family would do anything of the sort. After Harry had been taken away she moved back to Ottery St. Catchpole with her Kneazles and settled down again, watching and waiting for any sign of the boy.

"They have been quiet since the first defeat of Voldemort." Many people flinched at the name. "But it is always possible. I just hope it is not true." They talked a while longer and when the headmaster called the meeting to a close they all left. Except Remus Lupin.

He was worried. Not only because Harry was still missing but because of the strange summons he had been called to at Gringotts some time ago. At first he didn't think anything of it but then as he began to question it more and more he realised it might be very important.

"Headmaster!" he called out, just as the man was about to walk out the door.

The aged wizard turned to look at Remus with a serious expression, one he wore often, and said "Remus would you take a walk with me around the Weasley's wonderful orchard?"

Remus stuttered his acceptance and followed the headmaster out the door, wondering how Dumbledore simply seemed to know everything…well maybe not everything with concerns to Harry. They walked for a while, through the trees, stopping occasionally when Dumbledore seemed to find something that fascinated him as Remus gathered up the courage to speak. He was a Gryffindor! It shouldn't be so hard. But what if it was important? What if he had been holding the Order back in the search and retrieval of Harry just because he hadn't thought to mention it before.

"Do you know anything about the WWF?" he blurted suddenly.

Dumbledore frowned, looking puzzled. "Is that the muggle wrestling or the animal preservation group? I find myself rather confused with acronyms although it could be any number of organisations."

"Sorry sir, I was rather confused myself at first. It's called the Werewolf Wolfsbane Fund. I'd never heard of it before and was wondering whether you knew anything about it?"

"I do not. I trust you believe it to be of some consequence?" Remus nodded. "Could you tell me about your involvement, from the beginning please Remus?"

Remus felt worried that Dumbledore knew nothing of it. Usually such groups had to file for legitimacy at the ministry and anything to do with Werewolves was usually in the Daily Prophet or reported into the Order because of the members that worked in the ministry. It made him suspicious and all the more eager to tell the aged headmaster.

"I received a summons some time ago from Gringotts, it appeared I had been selected for something, although they didn't say in the letter. I went to the bank at the allotted time and they took me to one of the separate private chambers and was told that a new fund had been set up and I was to be one of the benefactors. They said that I would receive the Wolfsbane potion immediately after it was delivered. Well I didn't know what to think. The Goblins are tricky to talk to but they ensured me seriously that the potion was brewed by an approved potions master. I do not think it was intended to cause harm"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose and fell, his mouth pressed to a tight line as his sombre blue eyes scanned over Remus' face.

"You have been looking healthier these past weeks, it is an improvement. Is there more, what else did you find out?"

"Well I asked if there was anyone else on the programme but they said it was confidential – I could understand that – and when I asked who had set up the fund they told me that it was an anonymous donor. I find myself puzzled as to who or why they're doing this."

"As do I Remus. You have suffered no ill effects from the potion?"

He shook his head.

"How was the potion delivered?" the headmaster asked as they started to walk again.

"By a house elf but they only stayed long enough to watch me drink the potion. Most of the time they didn't say a word."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well then we can assume that the person who initiated this programme is doing this with the best of intentions. I shall try and find out all that I can. Rest assured Remus that I do not believe this gesture was expressed with negative thoughts in mind."

"Thank you, I was worried that it might have some significance."

"Oh it may, I'm glad you spoke to me about this Remus. Any information is always helpful. I shall inform you if anything comes to light."

"Thank you Headmaster."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – This time I'll finally get around to answering some reviews that have had questions! (Reviewers mutter* took you long enough *)<strong>

**Reader AZ – **I didn't mean to make Harry a year younger so thank you for pointing that out. I'm not very good with maths and working out how old everyone was and when, isn't really my strong point! Haha, so if you see any more mistakes just point them out, I'm grateful for the help!

**Lyaser53 – **I hope this answers your questions about what the Order is doing, Hogwarts is next!

**Carmedfanforeva – **And that is the reason why Lana was separated from Lily! And of course the WWF has nothing to do with Orion's extra time spent at Gringotts *whistles innocently*

**ONE review and I will upload the next chapter **

**EXAMS are over! So I wrote this super fast in celebration! I did most of it today actually because I needed cheering up. Harry Potter always makes me feel better. I'd like to find out what you thought of Lana's mum and your theories on what she's doing to Lana that's causing her so much pain!**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy!**


	11. Departure

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me through this, and, to all the new readers who have faved the story and my profile: you mean the world to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Departure<strong>

Harry sat nervously outside the room where Lana was resting; Chester by his side and Asheer had curled around his neck, hissing comforts to him. The elf was trying to comfort him with food, waving various plates of cookies and sandwiches in front of his face. He took a bite of a cookie to keep it quiet, giving a quick twist of the lips to pretend that he was enjoying it before he swallowed. The cookie tasted like ash in his mouth and he wasn't really hungry at all. He felt sick.

Harry had wandered the halls with fascination thinking, _this is where Lana lived; I wonder why she never talked about it before? _He felt incredibly guilty. He wished he would have had the hindsight to protest, tell Dora or _Grandma_ that if she wanted to talk to Lana then she could talk to all of them. They had no secrets. But he didn't. And as he sat there, munching on what would usually be a delicious cookie, he felt dread and guilt mix and swirl in his stomach.

"_You are not to blame, pleassse snake-child, calm yourssseelf."_ Asheer, Harry's grass snake lifted his head and hissed into Harry's ear. Green eyes glinting as he spoke.

"_I can't! I need to help but I'm not allowed."_

"_There was no way you could have sssstopped it snake-child. You are sssmarter than this."_

"_I should have done something. We all knew she didn't want to go, we should have listened to her!" Harry hissed._

"_At leassst I tried." The snake nuzzled the side of Harry's head before twisting around his neck more securely and falling asleep._

Lana had screamed every few hours until they'd put silencing charms over the door to stop Harry from hearing it. Not that he'd been any less worried, or that he'd gotten any more sleep. In some cases the silence was worse than the screaming.

He hadn't been allowed in to see her yet, but asked after his aunt when either Orion or Marie left the room. He settled for glaring at Dora whenever she decided to wander in, out, or walk past him. Why they let her in and not him was a mystery.

"Does Mister Harry wants drink? Cookies? Chester has some…"

Harry shook his head as he thought more, they'd told him that Dora hadn't actually cast the Cruciatus curse on Lana (which it had seemed like from his perspective), but a binding spell. He'd seen someone at school once having a fit on the carpet during circle time. It had been horrible. But this was much worse. It was _his_ aunt in pain, it was _his_ aunt on the floor, and it was _his_ family being hurt. And he had been absolutely powerless to stop it.

He'd called her name, frightened, trying to get closer only to be told to get back by Orion just in case Lana hit him by accident; given the way she was thrashing it was more than likely. Orion and Marie had yelled at Dora about what she'd done whilst trying to stop Lana from hurting herself as she shook on the floor. Not knowing what to do Harry stood by and watched as they managed to levitate her out of the room and through a door down the hallway. He felt helpless, useless.

After waiting for Marie and Orion to come out and tell him what had happened and whether Lana was okay and whether he could visit her ('Sorry Harry, she's not feeling so well, we'll tell you when you can come in. We're doing our best' – Marie) he told Chester to take him to the library, which was where he spent the majority of his time. He ate in there and only left for toilet breaks as he studied anything and everything he could get his hands on. He tried casting, getting more control over his wandless abilities and adding more spells to his mental list whilst Marie and Orion watched Lana in turns. With his training wand he was only able to cast simple charms and transfigurations, any more power and it could overload his wand with magic and incinerate the core.

_No one hurts my family._

Most days either Marie or Orion would come and join him. Just to sit quietly by his side or read one of the many books from the shelves that spread from floor to ceiling in the vast library of Stone Manor. They made sure that Harry ate all of his meals and drank all of his potions to get rid of the last of the malnutrition and keep him in top condition – he was a growing boy after all – and he was sure that every night he fell asleep in the library only to wake up in 'his' room. Harry never spent much time there, and as soon as he'd woke he would complete the necessities he was back in the library.

As the pile of books Harry read became higher and higher, so determined to remember it all, Harry swore to himself he'd never be powerless ever again. He would know what to do instinctually and do all that he could to help whoever it was in trouble. _Especially_ if it was family. He never wanted to feel like that again.

_No one hurts my family. I will never EVER be powerless again; I will do anything and everything to keep them safe!_

Harry never noticed the small glow that surrounded him when he unknowingly made his first wizards oath.

* * *

><p>They ended up staying at Stone Manor for a month and Harry grew in knowledge and power. He liked Transfiguration, Arithmancy (he was good at maths in school) and Runes. He saw the importance in Potions and Herbology but potions could go wrong or right in a second and he had grown to think of looking after plants as a chore. Harry was sure that if he hadn't have been given garden chores at the Dursleys he might have liked the subject. But he didn't like History unless Orion acted parts out for him. Harry found this greatly amusing but he found it easier to remember it that way.<p>

It was only when Dora came in one day, a week or so after she had cast her spell on Lana that his progress picked up.

"You'll never get anywhere if you don't practice." She had began, waiting with curious eyes to see what his reaction was.

Harry counted to ten in his head and continued to breathe deeply, trying to focus on the words on the page rather than his anger at the woman. Then, he felt it coming, and leapt from the chair to dive to the floor.

"Good reflexes. How about a little duel?" at that point Harry had looked up and smirked. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

><p>12 Grimmauld Place was just as grim as Orion had remembered it; although with a little less dust and a little more Slytherin shine. It seemed Kreacher had let the house go after the death of his mother. <em>Well it's not much, but it's something.<em> He really didn't want to move back but Marie had convinced him saying that it would be a good project for them all (and he could decorate it in Gryffindor colours) he reluctantly agreed. _Anything to rub it in their faces,_ he thought, _stupid family._ It was strange to be back again, he thought as he unlocked the door and led them into the dark hallway.

Orion gripped his wand, flicking it quickly to the lamps to light them and at the hallway to get rid of the dust. Lana had found it rather difficult to breathe after her mother had finished 'helping' her. Apparently the senile old witch had bound Lana's magical core – An extremely dangerous and painful procedure.

Harry levitated their bags with his training wand to float behind them whilst Orion and Marie helped Lana into one of the sitting rooms. Even though they had only walked a few steps Lana was already out of breath.

The spell bound her magical core, gradually squeezed the protective barriers in which the witch or wizards innate magic was held, before splitting it in two and creating a second, concealed core leaving the first for regular use. Dora had explained that if Dumbledore or someone else did a scan they would find a magical core befitting an eleven year old which would gradually grow in size like normal, absorbing parts of the second concealed core until the two cores were together again.

The risks far outweighed the gains Orion thought. Excruciating pain, possible death by your own magic during the core splitting process, trouble breathing, limited magic to use, and in extreme cases the recipients were subject to fits even after the two cores had merged. The only advantages were that Lana would be able to blend in, and the second she would see a slight increase in her overall magical core when the two merged fully again.

"I think we should get the main rooms cleared up first, and then we can work through the rest of them later." Marie said, standing. "Do you want anything Lana before we start?"

Lana shook her head taking deep breaths, "I'm good, but getting rid of the dust would be a good start."

And the cleaning began. Lana felt ashamed that her friends and nephew were cleaning and she was just sitting around watching them, although, it wasn't as if she could help it. Apparently she couldn't start using magic again for another month when the breathlessness should have receded slightly. She had to let the magic settle.

Marie and Orion cast spell after spell at the furniture in the large lounge, and found that Harry was keeping up rather well.

"Don't—" Marie said quickly, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from going to open the curtains. "Lana's got some Doxycide in her pouch."

"What?"

"Doxies. Usually they settle into disused places where they can nest, their bite's quite nasty so we need some Doxycide to spray them with."

After the dust was gone and they started tackling the curtains (with the help of the Doxycide) where Harry was having a great time spraying the horde of critters that launched themselves at him. Lana was itching to reach for her wand and make sure Harry didn't get bitten, but was forced to stay sitting. After the third time of being told to sit still and relax Lana decided to take a look at what she'd been given by her mother. She pulled out the Black diary first and chewed on her bottom lip as she looked it over.

So far, the diary had refused to open, that hadn't stopped her from trying. If her mother wanted something done at a precise time, it was, and there would be hell to pay if you stood in her way.

Lana swallowed as she remembered the spell her mother had cast on her just after she took the books and vial. It was excruciating but what she'd hated most was the look on Harry's face when he saw her. How she wished he didn't have to see that. It was only when she had everything under control was Harry allowed in. She'd managed to get accustomed to breathing normally and trying to employ all occlumency to calm her breathing and magic to help with the spells progress.

His face had said it all, and she was given a hesitant hug by her nephew. He had started with halting questions, waiting patiently when Lana had to stop for breath and offering her water if she wanted it. Then she had explained why her mother felt she needed the spell to be cast and related some of her conversation earlier with her mother to Harry.

* * *

><p>"It's because I have to go to Hogwarts. To protect you." Harry looked confused. "I think it's best we tell you why I need to do that hmm?" Lana sighed and tapped the edge of the bed, gently shifting over so Harry could sit beside her. "Your parents, Lily and James Potter, were wonderful people…but they didn't die in a car crash like Tuna and Vermin told you they were." Harry nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching at their names for Petunia and Vernon.<p>

"I didn't think…ever since you came and got me it's been sounding more and more unlikely. I've been reading about magical healing and they can heal _so_ much, practically anything. I think it would be unlikely that they would have passed on like that since Apparating, flooing and the Knight Bus is much faster"

Lana gave Harry a sad smile and pulled him into her arms to give him a hug, her hands stroking his messy hair as she told him all about Voldemort, the First Wizarding war, the Order of the Phoenix and how it was his mother's sacrifice that saved him.

"But why didn't they tell me?" he whispered. "I know they never really liked me but –"

"Tuna was and always will be jealous of magic, no matter who has it. When she and your mum were little Tuna felt left out that she didn't have the same gifts that Lily did and let her jealousy take over. She and your mum never saw eye to eye after that and she's hated anything to do with magic ever since."

They were quiet for a few moments before Harry spoke. "And why does that mean you have to go to Hogwarts."

"Because he's going to come back and when he does, I'll be there to protect you." Harry frowned a little at that. "I know you're learning lots of new spells and things, and we're all very proud of you," she kissed his forehead lightly as he blushed. "But Tom Riddle is one of the most powerful, and feared, wizards of all time. He's got power, age and knowledge on his side Harry and you've got a long way to go before you match him."

"Hey!"

Lana chuckled gently, "You know what I meant, Harry. I'll be there to protect you and Orion and Marie are only a call away. You can talk to us about anything, I mean it." Harry snuggled up to her side, his small frame relaxing as he finally saw with his own eyes that Lana was getting better, and she was safe with him.

"How old is he then?"

"He must be older than fifty." She answered, running her fingers through his hair before smoothing it gently down and repeating the movement.

"That's _ancient_!" Harry whispered as his eyes started to close; the worry over Lana lifting from his shoulders and tired mind guiding him towards sleep.

Lana felt her lips twitch as she fought down a giggle. She could just imagine James saying the exact same thing; everything seems ancient when you're young.

* * *

><p>It opened.<p>

But the page was blank.

She blinked, rubbed her eyes and brushed her hand across the page but nothing happened. Lana was about to snap the book closed when the neat swirling handwriting of her mother came into view and settled onto the page.

_Befriend Kreacher the house elf whom is loyal to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

Nothing was written after that and the next page was just as stuck as the cover had been, unable to turn and see what was on the other side she put the book away and opened the Grimoire. Undoubtedly the house elf would show himself at some point, the creatures were very smart and always knew when someone entered their masters residence. She would just have to wait a while.

* * *

><p>"No, no, NO! You mix it like this…and <em>then<em> you add the sugar!" Harry commanded for the third time. Orion huffed and shook his head.

"I told you I'm absolutely hopeless at the stove pup, Marie will be with me so I'm not completely helpless."

"Kreacher said he'd be willing to cook…" The woman in question teased as she stroked the feathers of her new tawny owl, Orpheus, perched on her lap.

Orion frowned at Marie, "I know he doesn't hate me now but he likes you two much more than me. I don't want him cooking because he might add something 'extra' that'll finish me off!"

"I wouldn't put it past him." She returned as Harry growled that if Kreacher didn't kill Orion then his cooking surely would. The batter for the waffles they were trying to make had somehow turned green. Harry vanished the mixture with a wave of his hand (far more proficient with his wandless magic than the limited training wand they had bought whilst visiting Marie's family.) He watched Orion with unwavering eyes, completely puzzled as to how Orion couldn't cook the simplest of things. Harry was telling him exactly what to do for Merlin's sake!

Harry had taken it upon him to teach Orion how to cook when they'd moved into Grimmauld Place. Orion didn't trust Kreacher as he was slowly coming around to the idea of having four new witches and wizards to serve. The elf was full of sneering, mutterings when he realised that 'Orion Stone' as he would be called (thanks to Dora's intervention and the falsifying of records for Orion and Marie) was actually Sirius Black. Lana had shown Marie, Orion and Harry the book and what it had said about Kreacher so they all put in an extra effort to be nice to the elf, though some more than others.

It took a long time for Kreacher to gradually start to trust them and treat them with more respect but that was only due to a hint that appeared in the book a few weeks later. Clearly they weren't making progress fast enough.

_Ask Kreacher about Regulas Black_

And so they did. The amount of adoration Kreacher held for his former master seemed to pour from his mouth in waves, making Regulas sound like Merlin himself by the end of it. It was only when Orion lost it, thoroughly fed up of listening to his brother's saint like personality that he'd shouted at Kreacher to tell them how a Death Eater was brave.

And that was when Kreacher told them about the locket.

* * *

><p>Lana stared at the vial in her hand, rolling the smooth glass between her fingers. It was the key to protecting Harry. The journal had said (after they had befriended Kreacher and he had revealed that Regulas had defected and stolen a piece of Tom Riddle's soul) that Lana would need to drink the potion on September 1st in order to attend Hogwarts. They had already Owl ordered everything Lana needed for Hogwarts – it all packed and ready to go in her standard school trunk.<p>

Lana would be attending Hogwarts a year earlier than Harry to avoid suspicion. It would be odd for her to turn up with Harry in the same year looking exactly like carbon copies of James Potter and Lily Evans. At first, she didn't want to go, but Marie convinced her that Orion was too rash (which he reluctantly agreed with) and Marie didn't know the layout of the castle so she would be the best choice. Of course, the biggest point in her favour was that her magical core had already been bound, something Lana didn't want to happen to either of her friends even if she didn't want to go to Hogwarts.

During their last visit to her mother Lana had just accepted the family Grimoire, a small black journal, and the vial of potion from the fountain of youth. All of the effects her mother would not explain, only to say that it was safe, that she had to drink it on September 1st and allow the potion to work before travelling to platform nine and three quarters to catch the Hogwarts express.

Lana had received her Hogwarts letter at the beginning of July, something her mother had arranged apparently. She wouldn't specify what she had to do or give to have her added to the Hogwarts attendants list, or all the other records that had been falsified. The records stated that Lana was born on June 19th 1979 to Orion and Marie Stone. Dora had managed to somehow, falsify several records that gave all sorts of information that proved Lana to be Orion and Marie Stone's daughter, who had also adopted her orphaned cousin from her father's side. There were some small adjustments to Orion's hair (changing the colour to Lana's dark red) and Marie's eyes (to a soft green) and if looked at from a short distance they really did look like a proper family.

"Here goes nothing." Lana murmured. She uncorked the potion and drained the vial in one gulp. At first, nothing happened. And then she felt boneless. Lana was shrinking. Or everything else was growing.

It took three minutes for the potion to work its magic and she found herself staring at her astonished reflection in the dressing table mirror. She looked just how she did when she was eleven years old. Her mouth gaped wide like a fish as she touched her pale face that had a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose; her hair that brushed the top of her shoulders in messy curls and her bright smile which still held a few of her milk teeth. Somehow she had de-aged, but retained all her knowledge. She felt glee rise up in her at the fact the potion had worked and laughed giddily.

Looking at the clock, Lana felt the happiness drain quickly as she was filled with a surge of nervousness. It worked, and now she really looked and felt like an eleven year old, she would have to go to Hogwarts. Lana had an hour to get ready and to the station. Lifting her trunk (since performing magic tired her out quickly) she made her way down the stairs. Feeling slightly unsteady on her feet from her new perspective she gripped the polished banister and left the trunk at the bottom. With slow precise steps she headed down to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Please Harry; I don't want to cook anymore! I'll just have what you and Marie get from Kreacher!" Orion whined, collapsing opposite Marie at the long wooden table where he rested his head.

Harry looked at his godfather and shook his head. "Ladies love a man who can cook…" Harry shrugged, knowing that he now had Orion's full attention. He had been told by Marie and Lana that Orion, or Sirius back in the day, was something called a 'Ladies man' and that he would understand when he was a bit older. Harry understood now, but it seemed to him as though they only went after Sirius for his looks, the same as they did now, he would have thought that his Godfather would have wanted something more substantial than that. He was getting on a bit. In Harry's eyes anyway.

The elf in question that was washing up the dishes Orion had used in the sink with magic turned and nodded to his master. "Kreacher couldn't hurt you directly master Stone. Kreacher is bound by service to the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Harry smirked at the elf, he was a funny one once he'd explained about Regulas and the locket.. The elf really was a great cook and had taken it upon himself to 'mother' Harry with extra portions of food and snacks in between meals every day. He'd be as large as Dummy (Dudley) if he didn't train with Orion up in the attic every day.

The locket in question was currently a pile of ash down in the basement after Marie and Orion had practiced FiendFyre a few times on several dark items they'd found stashed away when cleaning the house (which now looked totally different!). Each room was warm, welcoming and decorated with cozy reds with hints of green and others in blues, yellows and pastel colours.)

Harry found FiendFyre fascinating, not that he'd tell anyone of course. As it turned out once a spell was cast another witch or wizard could fight for dominance over your own spell. It was like a living entity; completely wild and with a will of its own. This meant that Marie and Orion could work together to control it, alone it would have been impossible and quickly consumed them and the house. Harry knew what a Horcrux was after the simple explanation from the journal and surprisingly the Black library had a book or two that mentioned them in passing, but not the actual process. Not that he would be interested. He'd rather stay whole.

"Masters and Mistress' better be leaving, nearly time for train to start boarding." Kreacher told them as he cleaned away Harry and Orion's mess.

Harry felt worry settle in his stomach. He didn't want Lana to leave; she shouldn't be going at all. What if they found her and arrested her? What if they found him and took him away…to put him back with the Dursleys. Harry shuddered and promised himself he would check in with Lana every day with their two way mirrors Orion had bought for them.

"I'm ready,"

From what pictures Harry had seen of his mother, courtesy of Orion, it could have been her standing before him, even though he knew it wasn't. She was slim and a few inches shorter than his own height which made him grin, with a smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and nervous almond shaped emerald eyes, just like his own.

Orion was blinking quickly, clearly shocked at seeing Lana looking eleven years old instead of her actual age of thirty. Marie smiled and got to her feet, smoothing down her robes as she ushered them all out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the main hallway.

They then picked up their cloaks, shrunk down Lana's trunk to put in her pocket and took their ordered portkey to an alley by Kings Cross Station.

"All right Harry?" Lana asked noticing him swaying slightly when they arrived in the dingy alley.

"I hate portkeys." He muttered straightening his posture, quickly casting a few wandless glamours over his face and brushing his bangs over his scar.

Orion grinned clapping a hand on his Godson's shoulder. "And you hate apparition, Flooing and the Knight Bus. Is there any form of transport you do like Harry?" he teased quietly as they moved out of the alley and towards the station.

"I like flying on a broom and on the Carpets we hired in India, they were great." Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

Marie sighed, rolled her eyes and cast a quick eye aversion charm over the four of them just as they turned the corner to enter. The station was bustling with Muggles running with cases to their trains, and a witch or wizard in very odd combinations of muggle clothes every now and then.

Harry and Orion continued to chatter about flying until they finally got to the barrier.

"I'll go with mum," Lana said, testing the word on her tongue, "It's going to be odd calling you both that." She said to Marie as they ran at the wall, Orion and Harry appearing shortly after to join them on the platform. Lana had five minutes before she had to board the train and she felt a sudden welling of emotion gathering in her throat as various witches and wizards ushered their children to board the train, hugging and kissing them as the children struggled to join their friends.

Lana felt Harry's arms wrap around her, hearing him whisper "Hey, don't cry, you'll set us all off in a minute." Her nephew gave her one last pat on the back whispering "must be an effect of the potion," as he moved away giving her a small smile. Then, in a slightly louder voice Harry said, "Don't worry Lana, you'll be home before you know it, though I know you'll miss me the most" she gave Harry a playful tap on the arm.

"Be good honey," Marie said, leaning down too to give Lana a hug, pecking her cheek. Whispering "We'll talk every night on the mirrors, is seven okay for you?" Lana nodded, smiled, and moved to give Orion a hug to keep up appearances of the happy family saying goodbye.

"Write as much as you like and don't forget to tell us what house you've been sorted into. Don't forget your exercises and Occlumency" Orion said as she stepped away only to turn back to Harry once more, whispering quickly as she heard the high pitched whistle of the train calling for late boarders.

Parents waved tearfully at their children who were leaning out the windows, some were still frantically running through the doors, lugging their trunks behind them.

"I want you to practice your Occlumency every night before you go to sleep and at least once a day to build up your shields. Remember, no misbehaving, be good for Mar—I mean, mum and dad, I'll speak to you tonight." She gave them all a small worried smile and quickly boarded the train just as the doors closed behind her.

Lana waved at the door until the train pulled away and out of sight.


	12. The Sorting Hat

**AN – **

**So, as always, I hope you like it, and don't forget to review with your thoughts. Reviews inspire me and help me to write faster.**

**HOGWARTS WOO!**

**Chapter 12 – The Sorting Hat**

The Hogwarts express had several carriages and many compartments, most of which Lana found were already occupied. Taking a deep breath she chose a compartment towards the end of the second carriage and hesitantly knocked before entering.

Inside were two girls, the first had curly reddish-blonde hair with light blue eyes and a soft round face, the other had long dark hair brown eyes and a smattering of freckles on her cheeks. When the two girls stared expectantly up at her Lana shifted, blushing and incredibly nervous she asked whether she could sit with them.

"Sure," they shuffled along their seats and moved their cases further along the rack so she could lift her own tiny case from her pocket to place it beside them.

"My name's Cho Chang," said the dark haired girl, smiling and nudging the girl beside her.

"Marietta Edgecombe." The other said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Lana Stone, it's nice to meet you both." She toyed with her hands in her lap, biting her lip as the awkward silence stretched on.

Cho shifted in her seat and asked "What house do you think you'll be in? I'd quite like to be in Ravenclaw."

"I don't know really, I'm just happy to be going." Lana said somewhat awkwardly, twiddling her fingers in her lap.

Marietta looked at Lana curiously. "Why? Are you a Muggle-born?" Lana studied the girl who was clearly bursting with hope that she would say yes.

"No, I'm a pureblood. It's just both my parents were home tutored and I wasn't sure whether I'd be going or not. So what house do you want to be in?" For some reason the girl looked disappointed and a light blush crept up the side of her neck.

Marietta smiled a little awkwardly. "I think I'd like to be in Ravenclaw too, I love to read."

They talked for a little while longer, their conversation halting and very awkward at times. Lana was glad when the shrinking spell wore off her trunk so she could pick out something to help pass the time. Occasionally she would join in the conversation but otherwise kept to the books she had bought, familiarising herself once again with the first year material. It was hard to concentrate on the text in front of her when Marietta and Cho were talking about Hogwarts continuously.

When the trolley arrived Marietta and Cho bought cauldron cakes and all sorts of sweets, offering to share some with her if she wanted. Lana didn't get anything because she felt sick with worry about their imminent arrival. What seemed like only a few minutes after the sweet trolley had left a prefect went from door to door telling everyone that they best get changed.

Soon enough a voice echoed through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Lana's stomach lurched with nerves before she joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

It was dark outside by the time Lana had managed to get off the train. Feeling as though there were Doxies in her stomach, flying and biting and churning up her meagre lunch she managed to eat a few bites of on the train, she looked around the platform wondering nervously where to go. After being separated from Cho and Marietta almost as soon as she'd left the compartment they had shared, and being so small, she had been pushed along with the crowd of older students and out the door into the chilly September air.

A lamp bobbed over the heads of the students, and Lana heard a booming voice call "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Lana struggled to get through the older students who were on their way to the waiting carriages that had often pulled Lily towards the school at the start of the year.

As she walked towards the voice that was still calling out in the dimly lit station, she clenched and unclenched her hands and the cool breeze chilled the sweat on her forehead. She tried to calm herself by taking slow steady breaths but as she joined the cluster of students by a dark trail her progress was ruined by seeing Rubeus Hagrid standing tall and smiling holding a glowing lamp over their heads. Seeing him brought her back to one of her clearest memories, or Lily's, when she had first arrived at Hogwarts on the crimson coloured engine. It was that of the journey on the small boats. She searched the memory, recalling how Lily had slipped on one of the steps and had to be steadied the rest of the way down; how beautiful the castle had looked when they skimmed along the water in the rickety boats and then her actual sorting when they – Lily – had been sorted into Gryffindor, much to the disappointment of her best friend Severus Snape. Which brought her thoughts to—

"Are we all 'ere then? Good. C'mon, follow me – mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The gamekeeper's cheerful call broke off her train of thought.

"There you are we were looking all over for you!" Cho ad Marietta said, falling into step with her. "This is so exciting isn't it?"

Lana nodded, feeling slightly relieved that she had found her two new 'friends', stepped carefully down the slippery steps after the large man.

Any chance of the moon lighting their way was lost as rows of tall trees stood either side of the path. No one spoke except in hushed whispers, clustered together and gripping each other's sleeves just in case they fell.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was Hogwarts. Its vast stone walls stretched outwards whilst the turrets and towers jutted towards the dark sky.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Lana was pulled along to sit in a boat with Cho and Marietta, where another girl was already sitting who Lana found was called Janie Summers.

"Everyone in." shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats mobed off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

Lana couldn't remember it ever being this big.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Lana knew from her dreams with Lily, and Orion's stories that she was not one to cross. Although the Marauders had crossed Professor McGonagall on many occasions, it seemed she had held a soft spot for the group of four.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Lana could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right—the rest of the school must already be here—but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

As her gaze flicked over their small group Lana ducked her head and shifted slightly behind Marietta and Cho, worried that she would be recognised by Minerva McGonagall.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Lana let a worried breath out slowly through her nose.

"How do you think they'll sort us?" Marietta asked Cho and Lana.

"I don't know…" Marietta began, looking nervous, "I asked my mum and dad but they wouldn't tell me what it was…do you think it hurts?" she asked hesitantly after hearing someone in their group saying that they had to complete a series of challenges.

Lana shook her head. "It won't be dangerous, we're eleven and we haven't even had our first magic lessons yet."

Marietta seemed comforted by her words, but still nervous. "My dad taught me a few spells in the holidays that I could use if it was something like a test. Do you know any spells?"

"A few," Lana said, tuning out their voices as they waited.

Then something happened that made Lana jump about a foot in the air and whip out her wand from the holster on her arm—several people screamed.

"What the-?"

Lana let out a sigh of relief as several people gasped, and subtly tucked the wand back up her sleeve—hoping that no one had noticed her reaction.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Lana's stomach was turning summersaults and her uniform felt too hot and tight. She took a shaking breath and got into line behind Cho Chang.

Why did she have to masquerade as a student? Why couldn't she just apparate here every time Harry was in danger…apart from that being incredibly draining (apparating from London to Scotland) she might not get there in time and Harry would be hurt.

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Lana couldn't help herself and joined her year mates with an awed expression on her face, gazing appreciatively at the complex magic's that were at work in the enormous room. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair – everlasting candles and levitation charms – over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Lana felt very self conscious as the students and teachers alike stared at them. There were so many things that could go wrong with her plan and she had second thoughts once more…

Should I have made my disguise more convincing?

Should I have spelled myself to look like Marie instead of her look like me?

Should I have entered Hogwarts at all?

Are my Occlumency shields strong enough? Dumbledore is an incredible Legillimens, what if he sees inside my mind and find out why I'm here?

Oh Merlin...

She huddled as close as she could to Cho and Marietta without sitting on them and lowered her head slightly, watching the sorting through her lashes.

McGonagall silently placed a stool in front of them, and then, the frayed, patched, and very dirty Sorting hat was placed on top.

Seeing all this through her own eyes made everything much more real.

There was silence for a few tense moments, and then, the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw or Slytherin_

_Put me on your head_

_And I'll find what house you'll settle in._

_I can say that you are Brave and noble_

_So belong in Gryffindor_

_But do not rush without thinking_

_I can say that you are Loyal and trusting_

_So belong in Hufflepuff_

_But do not follow blindly_

_I can say that you are Intelligent and driven_

_So belong in Ravenclaw_

_But do not shun those around you_

_I can say that you are cunning and witty_

_So belong in Slytherin_

_But try to not to be so gritty_

_I may be fraying around the edges_

_But my mind is as sharp as ever._

_I'll do my best to sort you _

_But you'll have a choice too!_

_So step up and put me on_

_I promise not to take too long!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its rather short song. "Oh Merlin save me." Lana whispered. The Sorting Hat could see into her mind; how could she forget? Stupid girl! The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"Oh, so all we've got to do is put on the hat?" Cho smiled at Lana. "I was so worried!"

"That's a relief." Lana replied in a whisper, although, she didn't feel relieved at all. She'd much rather battle a troll. It would be much easier. A quick tripping jinx…maybe a Reducto in the mouth…

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment, reminding Lana that this would be in front of the whole school.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Arnlem, Chloe"

A pink-faced girl with brown pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The Fat Friar waved merrily at her.

"Brown, Fiona!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Fiona scuttled off to sit next to Chloe.

"Belby, Marcus!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Marcus as he joined them.

"Chang, Cho" went to Ravenclaw too, offering a happy smile to Marietta and Lana.

"Bell, Katie" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Lana could see a boy with dreadlocks and two red haired twins catcalling.

"Dingle, Harold" then became a Slytherin. Lana spared a quick glance over at the Slytherin table. To be fair, they did look rather unpleasant. It wouldn't hurt if they smiled, surely?

"Dug, Ian!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lana tried not to shuffle from foot to foot worriedly as the line got smaller and smaller.

"Edgecombe, Marietta!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled.

"Harrow, Luke," a sandy-haired boy behind Lana in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"McLaggen, Cormac!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Each time someone was called and sorted, Lana's stomach gave an uncomfortable twist. What if she wasn't chosen at all? What if the hat immediately proclaimed that she was an imposter and not really a student? Would it matter if she was doing this for the school and hoping to save Harry's life? Possibly even more lives in the future if she really could get rid of Tom Riddle. She hoped so…

When "Marks, " was called he fell over on his way to the stool, and after being declared "GRYFFINDOR!" he ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it "Rowle, Boris" Lana could see the poor boy was embarrassed.

"Boris" swaggered forward when his name was called: the hat barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" and he joined the Slytherin table looking very pleased with himself.

There weren't very many people left now. Lana felt sicker and sicker. A pair of twin girls, "Montgomery" and "Montgomery" followed by "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, who all went to Slytherin. She didn't feel as though she was going to last until it was her turn to be sorted. Her heart was beating a mile a minute which she doubted would be beneficial.

Lana wiped her sweaty hands on her robes as she waited to be called.

"Stone, Lana…" McGonagall had clearly called her name once before…or maybe twice…and looked rather perturbed at having to call her again. She warily stepped forward, mumbling "excuse me," as she passed the remaining students waiting to be sorted and sat on the stool. It was as though she could feel each individual gaze burning through her robes and into her skin.

What in the name of Merlin's left arse cheek was she thinking? What was her mother thinking? What were they all thinking?

Her legs felt like lead, the weight of McGonagall's gaze felt like a suit of heavy armour weighing her down; she could see from the corner of her eye McGonagall's assessing gaze. The hat was placed upon her head and dipped down over her eyes so the brim touched the tip of her nose.

"**Well – well – well. What do we have here?" the hat murmured into her mind.**

"**Please don't tell anyone what you see in my head please!" she pleaded mentally, chewing on her lip as she squeezed her hands on her lap making the skin around her knuckles turn white.**

"**Do not fret little one, I could not? Well, I wouldn't be able to tell the headmaster what I saw in your head even if I wanted to. It is what stopped me from informing Headmaster Dippet that Tom Riddle was a twisted child and should have been cast out."**

"**Even though he was a child; surely he can't have been all that bad when he was younger…?"**

**The hat gave a weary sigh in her mind. "I could show you what occurred when he was at his orphanage as I had access to his thoughts, but it would probably scar you for life. Now what house should I put you in?"**

"**I don't know, you're the sorting hat." Lana grumbled in her mind feeling uncomfortable sitting on the stool, the burning stares unrelenting. Why couldn't they privately sort the students instead of in front of the whole school?**

"**You are brave but it is not your most dominant trait, you are smart and learn quickly but this is probably because of the methods your mother implemented; You do not learn simply for the sake of learning. Now, Slytherin would do you well, you are ambitious and would do anything to achieve your ends especially concerning your nephew."**

"**I doubt Slytherin would be the best place for me. I'm recognisable enough as it is, I don't need DARK WITCH branded on my forehead to the teachers and students if you put me there."**

"**Well since you feel that way I couldn't put you there against your wishes. Your loyalty to your 'parents' and Mr Potter is the most driving part of yourself, so Hufflepuff I would say, is the best place for you."**

"**That would be perfect, thank you." She sighed with relief.**

"**Ah it is my pleasure Miss Stone, or should I say, Miss Evans? Enjoy your time here while you can."**

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lana gave a happy smile to the cheering table and hurried over to join them. The burning stares lessened, but a few remained making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and stand on end. She hoped the sorting would finish quickly; she was quite hungry after all that worry.

**AN – This would have been uploaded yesterday but for some reason FanFiction wouldn't let me log in…**

**Hpfan224 – I'm so glad you liked it :D thank you for reviewing!**

**Ray – Could you explain what you meant? 'this story got bad rel fast'**

**Reader AZ – Those were the details on the fake documents because since Lana is actually Lily's twin they both have the same birthday. Sorry for the confusion I've changed the last chapter up a little so it should be easier to understand.**

**Penny is wise – Thank you! I really do write faster when I get reviews :D**

**Lyaser53 – Very true! I've got lots of things planned, I get bursts of inspiration through the day and for different parts and have to add them in :D Their reactions are what I can't wait to write about. I love cannon characters so much so it will be a challenge to get them right, really looking forward to it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile to choose which house you want Harry to go to when he comes to Hogwarts.**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy!**


	13. The First Night

**AN – Next chapter is up, woo, cheers for all the reviews.**

**Rori Potter – **Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**Lyaser53 – **Glad you liked it, Thanks for your vote ;)

**Penny is wise – **Thanks! I'll be writing a few chapters of Lana's first year and then we'll get into Harry's with so many changes, got lots of things planned and I'm always getting new ideas :D

**Ashrachelle – **Thank you for the review, I'm back at college now but hopefully the next chapter will be up next weekend and I've already started it. Glad you like it

**X333sammy333x – **Wow, that is just – you've left me speechless. I'm so glad you like it. You'll find out a few reactions are in this chapter and then the next although I won't spend too long on Lana's first year.

**Deathus – **Thank you, glad you liked it!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The First Night<strong>

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly, smiling through the sorting this year. Seeing the nervous, excited and eager faces made him happy that he was guiding the next generation of witches and wizards through their education, and that they had chosen to study at Hogwarts.

As the sorting progressed he thought of past students, present students, and future students. The latter was an increasing worry for him, although it was one student imparticular that he was concerned for. Harry Potter. Why did everything seem to revolve around that boy? If only Albus had decided that the Dursleys had not been a good choice even though they had the blood wards for protection; he could have raised the child himself, Minerva would have gladly helped him; or perhaps the Longbottoms before they had been attacked by Death Eaters merely days after Harry had defeated their lord. Any light family would have done. But he had been so bloody convinced that he was right. That family would never hurt one of their own. That the Great Albus Dumbledore could never be wrong – never make a wrong choice!

He had no new leads on where Harry Potter was living – if he was living. Harry would – may be – a student at Hogwarts next year, which was something he thought about more and more as time wore on.

Dumbledore had taken hope from the ministry's birth, death and marriage register that Harry's name had not been entered in the coulomb of _deceased_; although, the ministry was vastly incompetent and always seemed to lose their files. If he had been minister, the ministry would run like a well oiled machine…until the next idiot came along. However, if he had been minister he would have died several years earlier, the stress of running the ministry and protecting the wizarding world from exposure would surely have led him to an early grave. Cornelius still Owled and Flooed for advice a few times a week, which usually increased around election time. Although where his other candidates went Albus would never know. He suspected Hit-wizards, but you couldn't claim it if you had no proof. Now not all of the ministry was incompetent, just Fudge who was easily attracted by a shiny sickle and deaf to anyone who carried information that he thought would disturb the peace and his easy life.

As he heard the names called and children sorted he noticed that there were quite a few more muggleborns' this year than the last. It seemed as though magic herself was trying to diversify the wizarding gene pool. Or contaminate it as far as Pureblood supremacists' were concerned.

Albus gave the appearance that he was watching the sorting, but instead was thinking about the next Order meeting scheduled for tomorrow night.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't having much luck recently.

They had no leads on where Harry was, who he was with, or his wellbeing. The meeting would be a short update from various members about the goings on in the ministry, newspaper reports, accidents and the like…and Remus…he was still receiving the wolfsbane potions every month. Albus thought it rather odd that the ministry knew nothing about it. His inquiries had been discreet so no one had suspected a thing, but it solidified his thoughts that the donor was a private person who clearly cared about the welfare of werewolves. Although he had yet to find the donor and who was part of this programme. The Goblins were most uncooperative.

The number of unsorted students was dwindling; the Headmaster's attention turned back to Minerva who was frowning at the small group. "Stone, Lana!" she said for what had to be the second time. Had a student missed the train? Perhaps a muggleborn who had forgotten how to get onto the platform? Or…Fillius Flitwick gave a squeak of surprise from the chair on his left.

A first year was what had caught his colleagues attention. Short with flaming red hair that hung in a long braid down the back of her robes and two almond shaped emerald eyes were cast to the floor a young witch nervously sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed over her eyes.

It felt as though Albus had gone back in time.

The girl on the stool looked like an exact replica of Lily Evans except Lily had usually wore her hair down at Hogwarts and after when she was in the Order. A quick glance over to Severus one seat away to his right revealed his burning stare completely focused on Lana Stone. Albus tried to think why the name seemed familiar but couldn't place it; some inquiries would be needed.

Those in the staff who realized the resemblance between Lana and Lily watched her sorting eagerly, and then, when the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" a few raised eyebrows and surprised expressions were exchanged as though they expected her to be sorted into Gryffindor like Lily.

"Albus?" Minerva asked once the sorting was done and they had all sat down to eat. "Lana Stone, in Hufflepuff, she does very much look like Lily Evans did…"

"I think so!" Fillius interjected from Albus' left. "Do you think they might be related?"

The headmaster took another bite of his roast beef before considering the question. "It is possible, the name Stone seems familiar somehow, but I do believe that the one with the most knowledge about Lily is the man sitting next to you Minerva. So Severus, could you enlighten us?"

Severus who had been scowling blackly at his meal in between glaring at the chattering students in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, turned to face the twinkling eyes of the headmaster stiffly.

"If she did mention any family that bore strong resemblance to her she didn't mention it. I do not believe that there any relatives, that she was aware of, that had magic. She would have been nineteen when Miss Stone was born."

"So you think that Lana Stone is a relative of Lily?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling brightly.

"It is possible…" the potions master answered. "There are some similarities."

Minerva scoffed incredulously at her colleague "Some similarities Severus? They're like twins! It could be worth looking into Albus...they might even know where Mr Potter is."

The headmaster nodded carefully, his voice distant as he considered it. "Perhaps….Pomona?" The head of Hufflepuff turned at the sound of her name. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Lana Stone for the moment, she bears an uncanny resemblance to Lily Potter when she was younger and I was curious to whether they were related."

"Of course headmaster." The head of Hufflepuff house replied, sending a smile over to her students.

* * *

><p>The Hufflepuff first year girls Chloe Arnlem, Fiona Brown and Mary Varne who were to be her dorm mates were very friendly, all eagerly chattering to each other when the feast had begun. The boys were Clementine Urden, Daniel Turner, Elliot Williams and Hugh Wittlesbourgh that were a little quieter than the girls, preferring to talk amongst themselves about Quidditch or explaining to Daniel what that was since he, as a muggleborn, didn't know what it was.<p>

"So what are you looking forward to the most?" Mary asked, her frizzy brown hair spreading haphazardly around her face to the other first years, replies of "Charms"…"Transfiguration" and "Astronomy" from the girls, and "Flying Lessons"…"defence against the dark arts" and "History of magic" because they would have extra time to sleep from the boys.

When there was a feast at Hogwarts when Lily was a student Lana would always wake up hungry, and now she got to finally eat the delicious food it diverted her attention from Severus Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick sending her curious stares. She would need to keep improving her occlumency.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore let them know that the Forbidden Forest was actually forbidden (Really? You don't say!), that there was to be no magic in the corridors and Mr filch had posted a new list of banned items on his door that were not to be used on Hogwarts grounds however, the twinkle in the headmasters eye knew that the latter rule would be ignored.

"Now we've all been fed and watered it's time for bed. First Years, the prefects will show you to your dorms, I hope you all have a good sleep ready for tomorrow. Off you trot!"

A girl and a boy walked forward, Jessica Flynn and Mick Bowen, who were their Hufflepuff senior prefects. "Follow us!" they waved the first years over happily and answered any questions that the students asked.

They were led down several corridors, up and down two flights of stairs, through eight doors and behind a tapestry stopping by a stack of enormous barrels.

Flynn turned around, her honey coloured eyes looking happy but tired as she explained how to get into the common room. Lana and the other first years watched attentively as Bowen tapped the barrel third from the bottom, in the middle of the second row with quick flicks of his wand. He tapped the barrel twice followed by three more taps in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. The lid swung open revealing a passageway that led to their common room.

"Oh," Flynn mentioned offhandedly "be careful though, because if you get it wrong then you'll be soaked with vinegar and locked out until someone else tries to get in. Right, on we go!"

Bowen, a tall boy with reddish brown hair gestured to the common room "Through the door to your right is the girls dorm and to the left is the boys. Each year has a dormitory and as you move up in years your dorm will move up a floor. Your dorms are in the first door you will come to, on the first landing."

The Hufflepuff common room was circular, low-ceilinged and warm. There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black. There was a set of shelves to the left which held books and odd looking plants that swayed in an unseen breeze or changed the colour of their leaves every few minutes. Lana couldn't help compare it to the Gryffindor common room where Lily had spent her years at Hogwarts studying by the fire.

Flynn yawned widely, saying goodnight to the boys before ushering Lana, Chloe, Fiona and Mary up the stairs to their cozie dorm. Telling them that if they wanted her she was on the top floor and they could wake her up if they needed to. Flynn was nice wishing the girls a good nights sleep before shutting the door and heading to her own bed. Lana chose the bed closest to the door which was where most of the lights were and the other girls eagerly unpacked and got ready for bed, falling asleep almost immediately when they crawled under their patchwork covers.

Their dorm was nice. Their four-poster beds were covered in thick patchwork quilts that would keep them warm on chilly nights along with copper bed-warmers that hung on the wall. Their room was lit by warm copper lamps that would brighten and dim at will.

Lana felt the warmth of the room seep into her long sleeved pyjamas and long sleeping trousers making her drowsy and eyelids droop. All her worry of being found out and tension in her muscles seemed to slip away. In an attempt to stay awake Lana cast a quick whispered "Tempus!" showing her that it was nearly nine o'clock and time for her to call Harry. She had to stay awake to answer his call, otherwise they might think something was wrong and come and get her!

Picking up her satchel from the floor beside her nightstand she found the two way mirror and drew the curtains quietly around her bed before casting a silencing charm at them so they wouldn't wake and wonder who she was talking to.

The mirror heated up soon after, glowing with a soft white light as Harry's eager face swam into view.

"You're okay!" Harry cried jubilantly, Orion laughed and ruffled Harry's hair whilst Marie rolled her eyes fondly but smiled all the same although they tried to hide it they seemed relieved. "How are you? What house did you get sorted into? Have you made any friends? What's it like? Who are the teachers? Are—"

Lana laughed, relaxing at being able to talk to Harry, Orion and Marie again, although Harry was doing most of the talking.

"One question at a time cub," Orion grinned fondly, his charmed red hair contrasting with the black of Harry's. "I doubt Lana can keep up with those you've said already."

"Is everyone alright down your end?" Lana asked a sleepy smile curving her lips.

"Yes," Marie replied. "Although it seems as though you've had a much more eventful time than us. We had Indian take-out which Kreacher was grumbling about" Marie laughed. "Then for afters we went out and had some ice cream. We didn't stay out very long because someone was worried we'd miss your call, even though it was only four in the afternoon." Lana winked at Harry, happy to talk to them all again.

Harry huffed at their teasing, then, quick as a flash, Harry's face turned serious. "Tell us everything, please. Did anyone recognise you?"

Lana's smile dimmed slightly and she sighed. "It would be too much to ask to not be recognised at all. I do look an awful lot like Lily."

"No shit" Orion quipped.

"Language, Orion!" Marie frowned.

Lana continued, Harry's stern face unmoving except for the blinking of his eyelids every now and then. "The teachers who taught Lily when she was at Hogwarts, I'm sure, have made the connection already between Lily and I. It's only a matter of time before someone says something. I'm just hoping that they don't find out too soon or Merlin knows what will happen."

"Way to cheer us up Lana," Marie teased although she was looking a little pale. "You'll be fine, if you have any trouble call us on the mirror…and if the worst comes to worst you can use Kreacher to get out of Hogwarts. Elves pass through the wards all the time, it's just apparition and portkeys that don't work."

"Unless they're set up and approved by the headmaster." Harry added. "We're getting off topic a little. Now, we all know Dumbledore would have recognised you, who else?"

Lana thought back to the feast and the teachers that sat at the head table, tapping her chin. "Well Hagrid might have recognised me…"

"Lana, be serious!"

"That's me!" Orion cheered.

Harry gave Orion his best 'That-Joke-Again?' look before turning back to Lana. "I don't think you understand the importance; you could be caught and we have no idea what they'd do to you!"

Marie pursed her lips. "Dumbledore would love the truth of who you really are and it would be a positive for those who did know Lily that she has a sister besides Petunia. The fact that the vile woman is related to you and Lily is ridiculous. Lily didn't have a nasty bone in her body. Besides, I'm not sure whether your shields could withstand his. He'd pick every secret from your mind like he does sweets from a bowl."

"Lily was very stubborn – and I'm going to practice my Occlumency every night and when I have breaks just in case."

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I do like to hear about my parents and that you are at least taking Occlumency seriously, but right now I am concerned for the wellbeing of my aunt who is masquerading as an eleven year old student at a school which is run by the most lauded wizard of the century. Now, who else may have recognised you, Lana?"

Lana sighed at Harry's seriousness. No boy should be so serious, although their situation was an unusual one. Knowing that Harry wouldn't relent she went on. "McGonagall's still there, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape…"

Orion's face wrinkled with dislike. "_Snivellus_ is a teacher! Of what? How did he even get the position? Dumbledore must be loonier than we thought!"

Lana shrugged, leaning the mirror up against the bottom bedpost so they could see all of her. "One of the third years told us he teaches potions."

"Dumbledore's barking! A death-eater teaching classes! Whatever next? Voldemort teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts? What a load of shi—" Orion ranted.

"Orion! Language!" Marie scolded as she slapped a hand over his mouth. "If you can't be polite then I'll stick your tongue to the roof of your mouth _permenantly!_"

Harry just looked mildly amused at their antics before asking all his questions again, but slower this time so Lana could keep up. Lana listed off all the other teachers and then told Harry that he'd need to brush up on his Occlumency. However, when she said this Harry frowned. "You haven't felt any Legillimency tests have you? From Snape? Dumbledore?"

Lana just shook her head. "I'm not too sure whether they did or not, I would have felt it on my shields otherwise, I've never really been the subject of a well practiced legilimens spell before so I wouldn't really know. I've got shields in place but they've never been properly tested. Snape and Dumbledore are _master_ legillimens, Orion isn't, his attacks were meagre at best."

They ignored Orion's insulted cry of 'HEY!' and Harry nodded determinedly, firing several more questions at her until he ran out of breath. Harry grinned when he heard she was in Hufflepuff and Orion teased her about being a duffer that she fiercely defended, and Marie had to reprimand Orion for criticizing every house except Gryffindor and Snape several times more. It was getting late when Marie told them it was time to go to bed. Lana shot Marie a thankful look, smiling tiredly.

"But I have more questions!" Harry whined, yawning when he tried to deny he wasn't tired.

"Then they can wait until the morning, Lana will have to be up early for breakfast and you and Orion are going to watch the Wiltshire Wanderer's Quidditch match tomorrow and you'll need to put your glamours on a bit before that so no one recognises you. Now, say goodnight to Lana and head up to bed."

Lana blew Harry a kiss and the boy pretended to catch it in his hand before they all said goodnight. The mirror dimmed and returned to its normal inconspicuous appearance. She gave a relieved sigh and after putting the mirror back in her bag she removed the silencing charms and snuggled under the covers. Lana was asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next chapter up next weekend. Cheers for reviewing <strong>


	14. Review

**AN – Next chapter is up, around 4,000 words! Cheers for the reviews.**

**Rori Potter – **Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**Penny is wise – **Thanks!

**Ashu711** – Glad you like it, I'm really enjoying writing it. This is my longest fic ever and so many new ideas have come into my head I've had to write them all down in a separate document :D

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Review<strong>

Professor Flitwick was just as Lana remembered him. He was tiny and had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk, and had a squeaky voice that was always cheerful. In this class Lana was subtly watched by the teacher. She tried to act like any average student, making sure that she struggled the first two times with a spell and then got it right. If anyone said anything she would always say, "I had some tutoring with my parents before I came." And ask her friends if they needed any help. Usually they were emphasizing the vowel sounds too much. However, she seemed to have garnered the little man's approval when he awarded Hufflepuff five points for assisting other students. Lana beamed at him, hopefully she wouldn't have any trouble from him.

Professor McGonagall was stern, strict and clever, and expected utter obedience from her class and gave them a talking-to the moment they all sat down. It was the same when Lily had arrived, who had been utterly amazed as a first year. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Lana supposed, that after having the Marauders in her class she had certainly had enough of warnings past this one. One year the Marauders had transfigured each other to have random animal limbs spurt from their shoulders and backs at any time of the day, and no matter what the teachers did they couldn't be removed for a whole week. It was always one thing after another with the Marauders. Luckily it didn't hurt and it was even worse because they could control them too.

Lana watched McGonagall change her desk into a pig and back again and was impressed at the practiced ease in which she used transfiguration. They took complicated notes and were each given a match to try and start turning it into a needle. By the end of the lesson only Mary Varne from Hufflepuff and Boris Rowle from Slytherin had managed to transfigure their needles correctly and earned both their houses five points each. Lana pretended to struggle with turning her match into a needle and only managing to get the shape right in order to hide the fact she could actually do the task set to avoid suspicion.

Eventually it was Friday

It was possibly the best and worst day of the week. The best day of the week, because it was the weekend and she was thoroughly looking forward to just relaxing with a good book in the library, and the worst day of the week because she had double potions which was taught by Professor Severus Snape. After knowing all she did about Severus Snape how was she meant to act? He was always good at reading how Lily felt by just looking at her. She really was in trouble.

Lana and the other Hufflepuffs arrived early for Potions with the Ravenclaws so they wouldn't be yelled at by Snape. The older years had 'warned' them about getting on the wrong side of the Potions Master, however they terrified the first years and had Fiona brown shaking in her seat. The Slytherins' seemed to delight in tormenting the already afraid younger years and spoke loudly as they went past about how if you made a potion wrong Professor Snape would test it on you.

Since her enrolment at Hogwarts the only thing the black book had instructed was to '_lay low until I tell you so'_. Which was about as much good as the boil cure Chloe Arnlem and Mary Varne had made in their first potions lesson.

Professor Snape had stormed in the classroom with his black robes billowing and the door slam against the wall behind him making several students jump at his sudden appearance. His face was set in a heavy scowl and as he reached the front of the class and called out the register in a bored drawl he scanned the class with intimidating black eyes.

Lana sat with Fiona towards the front of the classroom since the other Puffs and Ravens had fought over the back seats, too afraid to be close to him. Lana had heard from the older students that nothing could save you from Professor Snape. Fiona, who was already petrified of Professor Snape having been caught 'Running' in the corridor on her way to transfiguration, shook slightly when his gaze passed over her. Lana felt fine until his black eyes settled on her green ones.

It was as though Lana couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. It seemed like forever before he finally looked away. The other students were sending her quick sympathetic glances at catching the attention of Professor Snape. Everyone sat straighter when he started to speak, their undivided attention on the Potions Master.

Where had Severus Snape gone? He was completely different to the small boy in his fathers hand-me-downs. His greasy hair brushed his shoulders and his long hooked nose which he inherited from his father drew more than one pair of eyes. Where was the Severus Snape that was filled with excitement about Hogwarts and passion about potions. He looked clinical, and as though he didn't want to be there. Of course, the latter was probably true. He didn't have much patience for those who didn't understand, except Lily of course. And the damn girl was completely blind.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the class caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed his little speech and Lana had to restrain herself from letting out an appreciative sigh. He really knew how to get your attention…and had such a wonderful voice to go with it too. It was soft and smooth, like a lulling stream. And a smile to go with that voice would be nice. It was a shame he didn't smile more often. Although, the students would probably think it was more terrifying than anything else. They were all too busy staring up at him in awe to do anything else.

"Miss Stone, what would I get if I added Blue root to a pickled pig snout solution?" Snape spoke from in front of her.

Lana looked up sharply, her mouth suddenly dry as she answered pretending to be uncertain. "An explosion sir?"

Snape looked down his hooked nose at her. "And _why_ would there be an explosion."

She swallowed again, noticing the pitying looks from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "The pig snout is preserved in salt brine and there's something in the Blue Root that reacts badly with salt."

"And what would that be?" his eyes narrowed and his hands stretched out on the desk in front of her. Lana and Fiona leaned back slightly.

"I-I don't know, sir." She stammered. There was a look of suspicion on his face. Did he know? Was he going to haul her before the class, the headmaster, and declare her an impostor? Merlin he was scary like this.

"It seems you would do well to read ahead in your textbook Miss Stone. I do not tolerate ignorance in my class. Five points from Hufflepuff." He strode back up to the front of the class room and sat at his desk. "Open your books to page eight and get out the needed equipment. The instructions are on the board. Begin."

By the end of the class most of the students were terrified of Professor Snape who hissed insults at them when they were doing something wrong or couldn't answer a question, of which he asked many and often. Chloe Arnlem and Mary Varne were so terrified of professor Snape that they wanted to be seen as doing something – even though they didn't understand the instructions – and dumped six measures of snake fangs into the cauldron instead of four, flicked their wands instead of waved them and added four porcupine Quills before they took it off the fire whilst stirring it three times counter-clockwise for good measure.

The resulting explosion was spectacular.

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" Snape bellowed, flicking his wand to cast a bubble head charm and vanish the mess in the other cauldrons (two more on the verge of explosion) before dealing with Mary and Chloe's potion.

It spat purple sparks and lumps of sizzling liquid over the room. Some landed on Snape's robes before he could vanish the contents that had spilled over the desk and onto the floor, burning holes in the dark fabric. It only took him a matter of seconds before the potion was vanished and the cauldron banished to the sink with his wand but Lana could see his white shirt through the holes in his outer robe and the desk would never be the same again.

He stormed out into the corridor. Lana and the rest of the class shrank back against the dungeon wall.

Snape's robes whipped about him as he stalked towards his terrified students. "_Never_" he spat, "have I encountered such incompetence in a class of those who claim to be hardworking and intelligent. It is clear to me that you are neither!" he snarled, black eyes burning with an angry fire. "Perhaps some of your potions would have scraped a passing grade, but now…it seems as though all that _effort_ has gone to waste." He sneered. "Arnlem, Varne, you will have detention with Mr Filch at the weekend for your overzealous attempt to make the boil cure potion." Some students attempted to move away. "Not. So. Fast." They stopped immediately. "I want eight inches on the boil cure potion, it's uses, and why exactly the right amount of ingredients is paramount to its success, like any potion. If you wish to succeed in my class then you will study, and study hard. I will _not_ tolerate any more instances such as these. Do you understand me?"

The whole class, including Lana, nodded vigorously.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good. You are dismissed."

Lana had never moved so fast in her life.

Classes were interesting and boring at the same time. Lana had completed her schooling twice already, if she counted Lily's education that she had to watch when she went to sleep, so it felt a little repetitive. It was like one long revision session. Harry had teased her that by the end of this year she would be able to recite the first year syllabus word for word. Orion had pretended to wipe sweat off his brow and sigh with faked relief when he said that he was glad it wasn't him repeating Hogwarts and that once was enough for him. Marie retorted that he wouldn't be able to stop showing off and would be caught within the first week.

Usually they had conversations over the two-way mirrors at half past eight when Lana's dorm mates were either getting ready for bed and she could pretend to be asleep with her curtains drawn, or they were down in the common room finishing off last minute essays and she had the dorm to herself.

The conversations over the mirrors were often short because it seemed as though no one seemed to take any more interest in Lana than they did the other students, and Orion was usually to afraid of what Marie would do to him if he repeated his most recent pranks that Marie had walked into instead of Harry.

The young boy in question was still growing (as children were wont to do) and grumpy if he didn't get enough sleep. Harry's bedtime was at nine and usually he pouted and protested at staying up later. Orion was usually the one to cave, he couldn't resist Harry's pleading face, especially when he looked so much like James. Marie was the one to be firm and remind both Orion and Harry what the boy would be like if he didn't get enough sleep. Harry complied grudgingly soon after, head hung low, mumbling, climbing the stairs.

Luckily Harry didn't protest in anything other than his bed time and was more mature than they thought a ten year old should be. Lana, Marie and Orion told him as much as they could without weighing him down with the discoveries the black journal revealed as time went on. They would tell him more when he went to Hogwarts. Through the Mirrors they would be able to talk to each other at the same time and discuss anything that was worrying him, help with school work or just talk if he wanted to. Orion had bought another pair of mirrors so they would all have one each, increased the size of each and manipulated the connections so they could all speak to each other at the same time in preparation for when Harry joined Lana at Hogwarts.

Lana kept Orion, Marie and Harry updated with anything interesting going on in the castle, and they told her about what they'd done that day. So far the Weasley twins had managed to prank the whole of Slytherin house twice with various Gryffindor loving aims and humiliation in mind. _If only they put that creativity to good uses _Lana mused when they pulled off a particularly advanced prank in November involving colour changing drops in the skin colour of the students to purple and orange which clashed horribly.

"Come on Lana, we've got Transfiguration next and we don't want to be late for Professor McGonagall, you know what she's like if we are!" Fiona said quickly, hitching her heavy bag over her shoulder and dragging the other Hufflepuff girls up from the table.

Everything was going rather well for Lana and no one had said anything about her resemblance to Lily…yet. It was only a matter of time, but she had to keep cool and calm. Although the teachers tried to hide the fact they were observing her, some like McGonagall were as bold as brass, and others like Snape really unnerved her. With the help of Harry, Orion and Marie she was able to stay calm and keep up her role.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone have anything to report before we leave?" Albus Dumbledore looked around the room and receiving no reply he gave them all a smile and stood. "That's this week's meeting's over. Same time next week. Severus, Minerva, Pomona and Fillius, if you could stay behind for a moment please."<p>

Dumbledore waved his wand sending the chairs back to their proper positions in the Staff room and sat down in a squishy armchair as the four heads of house found their own seats.

"Now, I would like to know what you think of the First Years." He sat back in his chair and propped the tips of his fingers under his chin, watching over his half moon spectacles with twinkling eyes.

"The first year students are the worst I have ever taught. There is no hope for them, I suggest immediate expulsion for the lot of them." Snape growled.

Minerva raised a disbelieving brow. "Even your Slytherins Severus, surely you don't mean that?"

The Potions Master leant back in his chair and clenched his fists on the armrests of the chair. "I mean it with my very soul. They are worse than a Kalen Ross with no sleep." The teachers exchanged worried looks, seeming to age slightly.

"Are they really?" Flitwick asked. "Now there was a student that caused chaos and confusion wherever he went. Although I have to say they aren't too bad in my class" he squeaked.

"Don't speak too soon Fillius" Minerva clucked. "You remember that year back when I first started teaching?"

"You mean the one with the…?"

"Yes."

"And the…?"

"Exactly. I had said the exact same thing, and then look what happened."

"Well we all know now not to count our pickled eggs before they're eaten." Dumbledore interrupted. "Now, Lana Stone, what is she like?"

"Like any other Hufflepuff." Snape said. "Completely useless at potions and terrified of her own shadow."

Sprout frowned at the dour man. "My Puffs wouldn't be so scared if you didn't go around yelling at them all the time! They haven't been here very long and it's rather unsettling to be a first year."

"The students are coddled in other lessons but they shan't in mine." Snape sniffed.

"Please – please stay on topic. Lana Stone, what is she like in your other lessons." Dumbledore said.

"Hesitant." McGonagall said. "But she shows promise, it usually takes her a little while to grasp the practical but the theory seems to come easiest to her."

Flitwick and Sprout nodded. "In our classes too, she's eager to help those she sits with and if someone hasn't got a partner she'll pair with them."

"Nothing notable other than a kind, eager student?" Dumbledore hoped that there was something extraordinary, like a relative to Harry Potter who could help find him…and yet hoped that she was just another student at the same time if she didn't know Harry Potter was missing and was unaware that he was her cousin it could upset her; perhaps if she was upset she would then tell her parents and somehow it would get out that their saviour was missing and the wizarding world would be in uproar.

Sprout smiled. "She's a lovely girl, a pleasure to teach."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled wearily. "Right then, that's all for now, thank you for coming. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Harry bemoaned the fact that without Lana in the house things were boring, although, she could see he did it as much to cheer her up as to bait Orion into doing something stupid – what he deemed exciting although not too dangerous. There was a particular incident where Orion had introduced Harry to a game he called Pirates. Usually there would be mats on the floor of a room and one team had to hop from one mat to another to stay safe while the other team had to try and knock you off them and into the 'sea' where you failed the game.<p>

Orion took this a little too far. He magically extended the formal dining room and transfigured the furniture to act like boats while securing the room and filling it with a foot of water. That would have been okay in Lana's opinion, but Orion decided to show everyone how little common sense he had and transfigured several more objects to be the 'dangers' in the water (miniature sharks, octopus' and rays). Harry had levitated and stuck himself to the ceiling with his training wand, refusing to come down until Orion had set everything straight. Unfortunately Orion did everything in the wrong order and ended up on a quickly sinking mat with transfigured sharks biting at his ankles, squids squirting him with ink and rays jabbing him in the legs. After Harry (and Marie when she got back from food shopping) set everything straight Orion spent the night in St Mungos.

Since then Harry made sure to watch Orion very carefully when he looked as though he was up to no good. Of course, this was most of the time. And he had been disappearing into the workroom a lot saying he was working on a project. Lana, Harry and Marie all hoped it wasn't anything like the Pirates fiasco.

At Hogwarts Lana settled into a comfortable routine. The Hufflepuffs had transfiguration with the Slytherins, Herbology with the Gryffindors and Potions with the Ravenclaws. Lana noticed that muggle classes were usually around twenty-eight students, from what Harry had told her and so were much larger than her classes at Hogwarts. Wizarding classes tended to be smaller because there were fewer children born with magic than muggles and usually it was quite dangerous to have practical lessons when there was a large amount of students in the room and only one teacher. The only class that was mixed was History of magic. Apparently mixing the houses was to promote house relations but it wasn't going so well with the upper years, and this transferred down to the younger ones.

Especially the Slytherins.

They made it extra difficult for anyone to get on with their work, especially those from Gryffindor. Although not all of them were bad, just rude bullies like Boris Rowle who thought he was above everyone else.

Lana made hesitant friendships with those in her house and tried to talk to those she was paired with in her other classes and made sure to go along with the crowd. She would sometimes copy other student's behaviours or simply pretend that she was very shy and look away. So far, no one had suspected that she wasn't actually eleven years old, or hinted that they did.

It was during one night in the common room that Sprout came in. She was full of Christmas cheer and smiling at the students that were down in the common room. Sprout walked over to the first years that had congregated at the tables by the bookshelves doing homework and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"It's good to see that you're all working hard." She offered them a warm smile. Some blushed at the attention. "I was wondering if one of you would volunteer for about fifteen minutes each day during lunch this week with some potting in the greenhouses. There's extra credit available and some house points too."

"What would we be potting, Professor?" Daniel Turner and Elliot Williams asked. The girls and the other two boys, Clementine Urden and Hugh Wittlesbourgh, looked up.

"We'd be planting new saplings in Greenhouse one, not anything dangerous of course." The boys' enthusiasm lessened slightly and they muttered about homework. She turned to the girls.

"Well I'd like to but I've got a lot of homework to finish…but Lana's done all hers, haven't you Lana?" they smiled, looking at Lana and their head of house, eager to get more house points. According to the older years Hufflepuff hadn't won the house cup in years, and they wanted to help.

Sprout smiled. "Would you Miss Stone? If not it's understandable and I'll ask some other students if not." The eyes of her year mates flashed at Lana, all shaking their heads. They were so eager to get points.

Lana nodded, amused at the relieved expressions of her housemates. "That's fine Professor, I'll do it."

Sprout smiled her thanks, patted her on the shoulder and awarded them five points for working so diligently. It was the perfect way to fulfil the headmaster's enquiries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I'll try to get the next chapter up next weekend. Cheers for reviewing <strong>


	15. Christmas

**AN – Sorry for the week delay, I wasn't very happy with this chapter so I had to make some changes and…life happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Penny is wise<strong> – Thank you

**Lyaser53** – Yes, definitely. More of Snape and Dumbledore in the next chapter, perhaps something from their point of view?

**V.L. Crawford** – Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D

**Rori Potter **– Thank you I'll try not to leave the next update so long. Thankfully Easter is coming soon so I'll have more time to write!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Christmas Time<strong>

Orion strolled into the kitchen, yawning as he went to fix his breakfast. Marie was reading the Daily Prophet at the wooden table, Harry was still asleep and Kreacher was sulking in his cupboard.

"Is Kreacher still sulking?" Orion asked, putting a pan on the cooker and pressing buttons at random. The elf had been sulking for two days straight.

"Yes." Marie replied tightly. She had only suggested that he move into one of the unused rooms upstairs since his cupboard was so small. Like most kind actions towards Kreacher he had been insulted and refused to leave his cupboard for either chores or threats to his person which he seemed to rather enjoy. Orion said it gave him a reminder of what it was like to live with his mother, although Merlin knew why he wanted to do that.

There was a loud bang. "Kreacher is offended and does not sulk!" the elf in question appeared, fixing Orion's breakfast with several flicks of his wrist and started to cook breakfast for Orion and Harry. "This is for the masters."

"That's fine Kreacher I already ate." Marie grumbled over her paper. She was only trying to be nice!

"Kreacher is going shopping for food today. We is running low. Young master Harry is growing and eating lots like a good wizard." The elf said partially to himself. Once he had finished Orion's breakfast he handed the plate to his master and popped out.

Without looking up from her paper Marie spoke. "Put some clothes on Orion." she said, turning away from him and letting her black hair swing forwards to block sight of him, lifting the paper higher.

Orion grinned, not at all as tired as he had claimed to be and quite happy that she had noticed him. "I am wearing clothes. Well, just boxers really." He looped his finger into the waistband and stretched it letting it ping back and smack his hip. Marie shifted in her chair trying to ignore the nearly naked man in the kitchen.

"You need to set a good example to Harry." Her voice sounded slightly strained as she peeked through her hair.

His back was strong with lovely broad shoulders that she wanted to…no, she mustn't!

Orion put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on top of her jumper. "Are we tense, wife?"

She jumped when his hands began to massage her shoulders. Blushing she leapt to her feet. It had felt good, but they were just friends.

"Stop that." She said sternly. "I'm not your wife, it's just a ruse." Marie stepped away from him.

Orion gave her a slow cheeky smile as he took in her blush. "But if we want to make it convincing shouldn't we practice a bit?" he stepped towards her as she took another step back. Orion's magically dyed red hair was loose just brushing the top of his bare shoulders.

"No we're fine. I've got to go." Marie spun and darted out of the kitchen holding her breath when she had to slide past Orion to get to the door when he didn't move out of her way. Her arm brushed his firm chest as she left.

Orion watched Marie leave the kitchen in a hurry and smirked, satisfied. "I've still got it!"

* * *

><p>Marie strolled through Diagon Alley, the snow falling slowly from the sky. Having just finished buying an extra set of robes and shoes for Harry and Orion, as well as new underwear for herself, she gave herself a relieved smile. She was almost done and was looking forward to getting back home and into the warm.<p>

She had bought Harry some new robes because he was growing quickly and the hems swung around his ankles, and Orion's last pair had been singed when the two were duelling. The underwear was a treat for her, and even if she didn't have anyone to show them off to they were nice to wear.

"Kreacher is finished now Mistress." The elf said popping in beside Marie and startling a few shoppers in Diagon Alley. His arms weighed down by bags filled with their food for the week.

"Thank you Kreacher, I'll see you back at the house." The elf nodded, his woollen bobble hat in Slytherin green (which was once Regulas') bouncing on his head. The elf popped away leaving Marie to wander the alley and decide what she was going to get the boys for Christmas. She had to do it before they picked Lana up tomorrow because Harry had demanded that they spend the entire break together and she couldn't shop with the boys around.

Marie had already made most of her purchases and just needed to wrap the ones she'd bought today. She bought a new set of wizarding recorders for her brother; the good kind that helped record ideas and project them into visions, almost like a movie. Then she bought (at Orion's insistence) several joke items from Gambol and Japes for her cousins and younger family members, and various Honey Dukes chocolate and vouchers for the adults. Marie didn't think it would be best that she visited her family too soon after Christmas because she wouldn't be very popular with the adults after her gifts for their children.

Marie then bought a new never-ending notebook for Lana who was running out of space in her school books and ordered several other little trinkets for the girls and boys Lana had made friends with in her year which she wrapped and had sent over a week prior. The reason for Lana's present was that her books were filled with annotations and scribbles. The first year syllabus was something that bored her to tears and since her homework took up very little time and she had only a set of limited hours Lana was allowed to spend in the library (much to her displeasure) due to several concerned friends and a protective head of house. The notebook would be filled with small adjustments to spells and helpful notations on technique in wand movements as well as some sketches if she got bored.

Now, all she had left to do was to get Harry and Orion something.

Harry loved reading and had his own little library in his room; you could always find him with a book somewhere if he wasn't practicing his magic with Orion.

Marie picked up her pace a little as she headed to Flourish and Blots, most of the shops would be closing in an hour and she knew that she had to find the perfect book for Harry. She felt herself warm a little at the thought of the inquisitive, well mannered boy. Even though she was only pretending to be his relation in order to keep them from discovery and justify Harry living with them, they all really did feel like family to Marie, and Harry deserved every good thing he got. Although both Marie and Orion did spoil him quite a bit and he was quite cheeky at times he was still level headed and she loved him all the same.

It took a while before she decided on four books that she would buy for Harry since the others might go out of stock before the next time she visited the alley.

Arithmancy Exercises for the Calculating Mind by Marcus Sumson

Ancient Runes: Beginners by Delphine Scratch

Ancient Runes: Intermediate by Delphine Scratch

Mixing Magic by Articus Bloom

The last book which she had bought she had found rather interesting herself, and was sure that Harry (as well as Orion) would love it. After a quick flick through she found it was a range of interesting duelling techniques that combined several areas of different magic to create a solid attack and defence. There was even a small part dedicated to the theory of spell crafting. Although the latter she wasn't too keen on since spell crafting was very dangerous. They would have to warn him about it.

Smiling at the clerk she paid for the books and headed out towards Gambol and Japes again hoping to find some inspiration for Orion's present. He was a Marauder after all.

* * *

><p>Lana found planting small Flying Crocus' to be rather relaxing and the greenhouse was kept nice and warm to stop the plants from dying from the freezing temperatures outside. The Flying Crocus' wouldn't start trying to escape their pots and fly away for another few weeks yet but working in the greenhouse beside Professor Sprout was nice. They talked quietly on occasion about how she was getting on with her work and what she thought of Hogwarts, what subjects she liked and shared techniques about planting various different plants that Lana had never heard of before.<p>

It was the final day of her assisting Professor Sprout in Greenhouse one when Lana began to suspect that she hadn't brought her here just to pot plants and talk about Herbology. The plump professor seemed more interested in her family than anything else.

Professor Sprout opened another bag of soil and poured it into Lana's tray. "So what do your parents think of you attending Hogwarts? I can't recall a student with the last name of Stone coming here before when I was teaching." She inquired. Lana kept her face straight, calmly adding more soil to the pot and patting it down making sure she did everything right as she planned an answer to her head of house.

"They think it's good I'm here, learning and making new friends." She said, patting the soil for another sapling and placing it on the tray with the others. Sprout wasn't the most subtle of the teachers, but she was one of the kindest, most unsuspecting ones. Of course, who could ever assume that the plump, kindly Professor would have any ulterior motive than to want a little bit of help? "I'm really looking forward to spending Christmas at home. I've never been away from them this long."

"It is hard at first" Professor Sprout agreed. "But you get used to it, and Hogwarts is a lovely place. Did your parents go to another school like Beuxbatons?"

Lana shook her head, still planting. It was calming as she worked through the saplings methodically. "They were both homeschooled. My dad was taught by my Grandmother and my mum was taught with my uncle. They met when dad was travelling in Ireland" Lana added.

Sprout smiled at Lana, happy that the usually quiet girl was opening up. Now, hopefully she would open up just a little more…

"I went to Ireland once as a part of my masters in Herbology. Do you have any other siblings that will be coming to Hogwarts in a year or two?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

Lana steeled herself although outwardly she looked calm and unflappable thanks to her occlumency. Her time was almost up in the greenhouse and there was just enough time to wash up and say goodbye to her friends before she was able to leave on the train. When she got a compartment she would have to try and talk to Orion, Marie and Harry of the developments with her two way mirror.

"My cousin will be coming next year; he's looking forward to it a lot." She gave Sprout a smile and dusted off her hands as she began to clear away her equipment.

_Here we go_ Lana thought. It would look suspicious if she tried to hide that she had a 'cousin' coming to Hogwarts and didn't tell them Harry's name when they asked. It was best to give information in order to remain as though she was innocent even if she was the one who took him away from Surrey in the first place.

Pomona smiled at her, "I'll look forward to meeting him then, what's his name?"

"Harry." Lana said and noticed Sprout's sudden spark of interest. Lana decided it was time to leave before any more questions could be asked. Finishing up she placed the plant she'd just potted with the others and bid Professor Sprout goodbye and with a cheery wave called "Have a good Christmas!".

Lana walked quickly towards the castle, bending her head against the chilling wind and crunching through the snow.

* * *

><p>Marie opened the door to Number 12 Gimmauld Place and shut it tiredly behind her. Her packages made her satchel bulge even though they were shrunk very small and walked over to the row of hooks Orion had stuck to the wall to hang her coat up, the shoe rack just below where she placed her pumps.<p>

"Mistress needs help?" Kreacher said as he popped into the hallway wearing his new home uniform that Orion had ordered him to wear as a present. The elf was in tears when he received them. The first was his 'out' uniform with the Stone crest on it and the other was his home uniform that had the Black crest on it which would only be worn around those who were in-the-know. It seemed he had forgiven her for the moment about her offer to change his accommodation to something larger.

Marie sighed gratefully as she asked Kreacher to put her purchases in her room and to spell the door from Orion and Harry who had made it their mission to find out what she had got them for Christmas. They were both rather devious and Orion's marauder was showing itself once more, cajoling Harry's once obedient nature to rebellion every now and then. She didn't mind that they were trying to get in her room to find out what she'd bought, the excitement on Harry's face was wonderful. They hadn't succeeded yet.

"Where are Harry and Orion, Kreacher?"

The elf paused for a moment. "They is upstairs mistress…"

"The attic?"

The elf nodded. "Yes Mistress."

Marie rolled her eyes. Of course they were upstairs. "Thank you Kreacher." Kreacher popped out and Marie went to fix herself a cup of tea before building up her courage to find out what the boys were doing.

Following the sounds of laughter Marie climbed up to the top floor and then up the ladder into the attic where she could hear Harry's excited shouts.

Peeking over the side Marie's eyes widened in shock.

The attic was the place where everyone practiced their magic and duelling skills, and although it was big most of the fighting had to be done in close quarters because of the low ceilings. However, it was clear Orion had been adjusting it while she was out.

The room had to be twice the length of the house and had the height of the first and second floor combined. It looked like something out of the Muggle film Labyrinth with all the staircases everywhere. Blocks of all sizes were placed randomly on the floor serving as shields from spell fire and stepping stones to get to the ledges that jutted out from the walls. There was a swinging rope bridge above and ropes that hung from the ceiling, coiling at the bottom on the uneven floor making it a rather perilous surface.

"TALLEY-HO!"

Marie looked up to see Harry leaping from the bridge and plummeting towards the ground. She gasped, whipping out her wand, preparing to cast a charm to stop him from breaking his legs on the floor (it was quite a height) when suddenly he soared upwards just missing a bolt of blue light fired from below. Harry returned fire, twirling mid-air before landing neatly on a ledge, his arm extended and training wand gripped firmly in his hand. She heard Orion let out a curse.

"I'll get you for that pup!" Orion called. As he stood up he started shooting spells at Harry tossing a snowy white beard over his shoulder and leaping onto several blocks and platforms as he sought to get level with his Godson.

Marie laughed quietly, climbing up and hiding behind a large block. Oh she would get Orion for this morning.

Three…two…one…and she joined the duel.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sat at his desk filling out forms and going through records as he made adjustments and corrections in Hogwarts accounts. It was incredibly dull work, but someone had to do it. The most expensive part of running the castle was the teachers' wages and buying food. Luckily the house elves didn't want to be paid and simply enjoyed working, otherwise they would have been spending almost double their budget. Each year the amount of house elves seemed to grow…but whether that was due to more house elves being released from service or the existing house elves repro—the headmaster winced, that was not a nice image.<p>

It was getting late and most of the students had left on the Hogwarts express earlier that day and Dumbledore was beginning to tire. He slid his fingers under his half moon spectacles and rubbed at his bright blue eyes. He had to get these reports done. So many other things needed his attention.

If only he had more time…It was as though a bolt of lightning had struck him. He remembered!

Stone.

He _knew_ where he'd heard that name somewhere before!

Quickly dropping his quill on his desk he hurried towards his bookshelf, his weariness dissipating to be replaced by excitement of realisation, and pulled out a heavy tome titled _Wizarding Wonders: A History_.

Flipping through the self-updating book like a wizard possessed he finally found the page and read feverishly. His blue eyes twinkling as he discovered very valuable information that could help him in finding of one, Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?" Marie hissed as they sat down in the warm lounge. To Lana it suddenly felt too hot under the intense scrutiny of Marie and Orion's disbelieving stares. "I knew it was something bad when you said '_I have something to tell you when we get home_' but it couldn't be anything simple! Oh no, we like to do things the hard way in this house!"

Lana twisted her hands in her lap, still unsure of her decision and whether she could have made a better one. "I couldn't have denied that I had a cousin called Harry could I? It would have looked suspicious if he'd just turned up next year and we were palls!" Lana anxiously looked from Orion to Marie and then to Harry and back again.

Marie's green eyes flashed angrily as she tossed her black hair out of her face when a few strands came loose from her band. "Of course you could! You shouldn't have accepted any extra credit work if it was just going to be you alone with a teacher."

"It was Sprout, how was I supposed to know?" Lana was grasping at straws.

"The ones with the most power are those we underestimate." Orion said sagely, looking down briefly into his lap and then up to meet her gaze. They all knew who he was talking about. "Those who portray themselves to be only weak, or kind, or the bookworm are the ones to watch out for. No one can simply be one thing. Everyone has at least two personalities – the one they show to the world, and the ones they try to hide."

Marie gave Orion's arm a comforting squeeze before sighing and lolling back in her chair. "I know Orion, but it would've been easier if Harry wasn't mentioned at all. Now when you go back obviously Sprout's going to say something to Dumbledore and he may even ask to see you in his office or…" her expression turned horrified. "He could come here!"

Harry rolled his eyes from the armchair beside Lana's, quiet until now. "Of course she's going to say something to Dumbledore; it's going to come up in conversation at some point. Either that or he's been asking for information which is what I'd put my Sickle on. If someone had turned up looking like my mum I would have been asking questions left, right and centre." Harry said seriously. "And if he asks for a meeting I'm sure Lana will deal with it. And if he does come here, which he won't since you and Orion are unknown equations he will see you as harder to get than Lana when he has access to her all year at the castle."

"Sprout did ask quite a few questions in our discussion." Lana said. "But it's no reason to panic yet. I'd be even more worried if they hadn't said anything. I'll probably have a chat when I get back to Hogwarts with her again, maybe I'll be roped into helping her pot some more saplings. If I do get a summons to the headmaster I'll call you on the mirror."

Harry nodded. "It is entirely possible but we could twist it to our advantage." Marie, Orion and Lana were all focused on Harry who was concentrating hard on the dancing flames in the hearth of the fireplace. Harry said nothing for a moment and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now apart from go over our story once more, and then relax. It's Christmas after all."

* * *

><p>"Mr Loopy must drink his potion now."<p>

Remus Lupin looked up to find a wrinkled elf holding out his Wolfsbane potion in a clawed hand.

A full moon on Christmas, it was just his luck. He'd been offered to stay and have dinner with the Weasleys' but he had declined because of his transformation later that night. Of course he would be able to keep his mind when transformed because of the Wolfsbane potion, but he didn't want to risk it and what if he'd have stayed too long and transformed around them. He would have never forgiven himself. It was how he came to spending Christmas day alone with barely anything to fill his stomach. Although that wasn't much of a change.

"Thank you," he said, rising from his battered armchair to take the potion. He drank it quickly with his eyes shut pretending that he was drinking hot chocolate to try and trick himself into thinking it tasted better. It didn't work of course. However, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find the elf still there. "Err…is there something else I need to take?" Not once had the elf stayed longer than it took for him to down the potion.

The elf shook its long eared head and continued to stand there. The small creature observed the thin man with large assessing eyes and frowned. "You is too thin. Sit, I makes food." The elf nipped through to Remus' dingy kitchen and began to open cupboards and chatter to itself. The wizard watched with a puzzled expression at the antics of the elf. What on earth was it doing?

"Thank you for bringing my potions…what's your name?"

"I is Twinky, Mr Loopy" it replied still searching through the cupboards.

"Nice to meet you Twinky. I was wondering could you tell me who sent you here?" he asked.

"My master sends me to help Mr Loopy." Twinky carried on searching and gathering what few ingredients there were in the kitchen, making small clucking noises in its throat as it assessed the wizard's sparse cupboards. "I goes gets food for you. Mr Loopy cannot survive if he does not eat" the elf said and disappeared.

Remus sank back down into his battered armchair and looked around what he called his home. There were only three small rooms in his home and each was cold and smelled of damp. The front door led directly into the living room which doubled up as a bedroom and dining room. From there was the kitchen which was dimly lit by magical lights with very few utensils (just enough for Lupin to get by) and a small bathroom off the side which held a tin bath, loo and sink.

He wondered who was helping him and wished he could thank them. He didn't know who had paid for someone to make his potion but only that they must be well-off since the ingredients were expensive. But why was the house elf making him food?

Lupin smoothed a hand through his greying hair and waited for the elf to reappear.

* * *

><p>"Did you get Harry something Orion?" Marie asked as she looked over the great pile of torn wrapping paper beside the Christmas tree. "I don't mind that you didn't get me anything but…" She looked over to Harry who was thumbing through his new books and the one on Wand Lore that Lana had bought him.<p>

"Of course I did!" Orion said affronted. "Well…I didn't get you individual ones, it's like a joint present…" Marie raised her eyebrow and flicked her gaze to Harry. "I'll just go get it." Orion stood, hurrying out of the room and up the stairs.

A minute later Orion returned. He walked slowly into the room, carefully carrying a smooth stone bowl.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking up from his books, intrigued.

"This" Orion said, kneeling on the carpet beside Harry and placing the bowl on the floor "is what I've been working on for a while now."

Harry frowned over his glasses. "Hey…are those the runes I carved for you last summer?"

Orion grinned. "Sure are pup, my hands aren't very steady and you've got the carving down to a 'T'. You remember when we went to Diagon Alley that time, I think it was for your birthday or when we went to get Lana's Hogwarts things, and I came back with the satchel after I went to Gringotts? That was when I got the materials." Harry nodded, Marie looking curiously at Orion whilst Lana studied the bowl. "So, can you guess what it is?" Orion asked eagerly.

Lana and Marie shifted forwards, wrapping their dressing gowns tighter around them as they looked at Orion's gift. No one had dressed yet as they had been woken at seven by Harry's excited shouts and trudged downstairs to watch him open his presents. They would have to get dressed before dinner though since Kreacher wouldn't allow them to be in anything but their day clothes at the table, he was a stickler for the rules.

Orion looked on with a smile and Marie and Lana watched with fascination at the intricate carvings of runes that had been merged with the stone by magic. Harry ran his fingers over the runes which glowed slightly at his touch. His emerald eyes widened.

"It's a Pensive." He breathed. "But how did you make it? They're extremely complicated and rare and…" Harry's voice trailed off as he scooted closer to run his fingers around the smooth rim. "They play memories" he explained to Marie and Lana who were looking quite puzzled. "You extract the memory you're thinking of with your wand and place it in the bowl and then…it's like you get sucked in, but you don't. You just look unfocused for a little while. It's like watching a film really. That's what you made it for, right Orion? To show us memories?"

"Of course! What else would I use it for other than—"

"Orion!" Lana and Marie hissed.

"Yes?" His grey eyes widened and tried to look innocent. "I was just going to say that you can make photographic stills from the memories." When Marie blushed and Lana held back and giggle Orion gave Harry a devilish grin and winked. Harry on the other hand was looking rather confused since they had refused to tell him what they had thought Orion was going to say. "Now, I've already put a few memories that we can watch today and I've got some others lined up in the library we can watch later if you like. Maybe when Lana goes back to Hogwarts we could make a cabinet in the library to put them in, that way whenever we want to look at something from the memories…or observe something of your own when you're older…" Orion's smirk broadened at this but for what reason Harry didn't understand, "you can do it whenever you want."

Harry carefully laid his books in a pile and moved the rest of his presents to the side and moved to sit closer to the Pensive.

"Can we watch some now?" he asked eagerly.

Orion reached forwards and let his hand hover over the bowl. "This first memory is one I like to call 'The Right of Passage' and the next was our first real Gryfindor/Slytherin encounter, oh we got them good even though we were only first years!" Orion's fingers dipped into the bowl and his posture relaxed and eyes glazed. Harry joined next quickly followed by Lana and Marie.

After being called to get dressed and come to dinner by Kreacher some hours later they spent the rest of the day and some of the night looking at memories from Marie, Orion and Lana's past. They ate lots of food which Kreacher seemed to offer whenever they even thought about food, and when Orion was feeling rather bold after a few drinks he challenged them all to a duel in the attic which resulted in brilliant hexes, bad aim (from Orion's side) and more than one animal transformation.

That night they all went to bed both tired and happy. It was one of the best Christmas' Harry had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I'll try to get the next chapter up next weekend. Cheers for reviewing <strong>


	16. Revelation

**AN – On time for once :L I had a real writing frenzy last week so finished this chapter around Wednesday :L Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really helped to get me writing and know your thoughts on the characters and events so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rori Potter<strong> – Thank you

**Ashu711** – Thank you!

**Mick-Ann** – Glad you like it, next update should be next Friday/Saturday

**Penny is wise** – Getting closer I promise!

**HHrBeta-er** – I certainly will, glad you like it!

**Lyaser53** – He's going to find out everything he can and he may or may not like what he finds out. Harry isn't a beaten broken child to be moulded ;D

**Elfwyn** – Dora Stone is the woman who was 'mother' to Lana even though when in training she was more of a hard task master. There is a hint of time travel and alternate realities that I'm pleased you picked up on :D Marie should be getting more face time and I really didn't want to make them Mary-Sues like some OCs in fanfiction. I can see what you mean about Lana seeming to dumb down and maybe she's taking her acting a little further than normal ha-ha, but I will be sure to fix that, thanks for pointing it out. For the 'Harry' thing, usually people don't name their children after someone until they actually do something so most of the wizards named after Harry will (in this story) be in Ginny's year which I will be sure to mention when we get to Harry's second year. There wasn't really much mention of students names in the years below Harry other than a select few that were more important to the plot than the others although I do suppose there were a few Harry/James/Lily names somewhere. A vote for Hufflepuff then Thank you very much for your wonderfully long review (possibly the longest review I've ever had :D) When writing the next few chapters I'll take what you said into account :D Cheers!

**V.** – I wanted to show that Harry had a good few years with Orion, Marie and Lana before everything starts happening…thank you for your review!

**Lupus Black** – Thank you very much :D

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Revelation<strong>

Dumbledore sat at his desk, smiling warmly at his heads of house. "I believe I know with whom Mr Potter is living and I think you all need to know who it is." He stroked his beard as everyone except Snape looked surprised and pleased, his emotionless mask remained the same. "The resemblance of Lana Stone and Lily Potter when she was a student is uncanny and to be anything other than relatives would be very odd indeed. It seems to me as though when Mr Potter was…rescued from his previous family, was adopted by another that we never knew existed. Pomona has spoken to Miss Stone when she was working on some extra credit. From what Pomona has reported it seems as though the girl wasn't afraid of letting things slip and informed her head of house that her cousin Harry would be attending Hogwarts next year."

McGonagall leaned forward slightly. "Headmaster, how do we know that it's Harry Potter and not some other child? I'm sure many families, after the defeat of You-Know-Who, named their children after the Boy-Who-Lived. How can we be certain that it is."

The headmaster paused, his eyes losing some of their twinkle. "It is the first lead we have had in a while now Minerva. Miss Stone seems like an intelligent young lady and she seems nice enough from what those in Hufflepuff have told Professor Sprout. I am hopeful this is where he was taken rather than somewhere else where they could have poisoned his mind."

Flitwick tapped his fingers on his short legs and made a thoughtful humming sound. "Could you repeat what was said to you when you witnessed the kidnapping Headmaster?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We believe it was a woman who collected him. She said, I am someone who will take care of Harry…Harry is coming with me where he will be treated how he should…I just want to take Harry home and look after him…then she said she was going to get Harry some dinner, suggested that the Dursleys be obliviated and kept safe, and then she left with Harry."

"Not that we didn't try to stop her." McGonagall grouched.

Flitwick hummed again. "From what the woman said to you I do believe she meant it. I would find it hard to believe that if someone was so intent on harming Mr Potter would apparate away with him rather than leave him there and let the spells you fired collide with him. I'm sure the spells you fired were more than stunners."

"They were," McGonagall said stiffly, flicking a quick glance to Snape who raised an eyebrow at her. McGonagall turned away with a huff. "Well, assuming that Mr Potter is living with the Stones what should we do? Should we confront them?"

Snape turned in his seat to stare incredulously at McGonagall. "You want us to charge in so they can run away again? I'm assuming you remember the Order meeting when one of our members found their hiding place? The man had his wand out in a second. It was only quick thinking that allowed our observer to escape. No, a full Gryffindor assault would not be advisable."

Flitwick peered over at Snape. "Then what would you suggest Severus?" All eyes turned to the pale man.

Snape folded his arms over his robes and looked at the headmaster. "I would suggest…we do nothing." He smirked.

"Nothing?" McGonagall said angrily.

"Yes, nothing." Snape repeated.

The headmasters eyes regained some of their twinkle as he looked over his half moon glasses at the potions Professor. "And why is that Severus? Why should we do nothing when Mr Potter is just within our reach?"

Snape spoke slowly as though to a child. "Because if they ran away once they may do so again. If we confront them, they may pack up and leave and we may never get to see Mr Potter, let alone have him enrol here. Clearly the girl is just as much a dunderhead as the rest of those in her year. She has given away her cousins name, if he does enrol next year would be the same age as potter. The fact that they intend to let him enrol is beyond stupid. If she had given nothing away we would have been no closer to finding who Potter is living with."

"Then I suppose we must be thankful for idiots then Severus." McGonagall sniffed.

The headmaster nodded, quite unfazed by the tension between his staff. "Your plan has merit Severus."

McGonagall let out an indignant huff to which Snape smirked, clearly enjoying being favoured over the headmasters former apprentice.

"Thank you Headmaster." He said, unable to move the smirk from his face.

The Headmaster gave him a beign smile. "However, I did manage to make a breakthrough myself so we may very well have reached this conclusion, although through a tougher route, without Miss Stone." Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. "I was going through the accounts several nights ago when I remembered something. Where I had heard the last name Stone before." He lifted a book and handed it to Professor Sprout. "The book is self updating."

Opening the worn cover and carefully turning the pages she read the title. "Wizarding Wonders: A History. What page headmaster?" she asked.

"Two-hundred and ninety-three should do it. If you could please read to us Pomona, it would be appreciated."

"Of course Headmaster." The plump Professor shifted in her chair, and held the book open on her lap, finding the page quickly and reading in a clear voice. "The Time Turners were first developed by Morgin Spike in 1883 using crushed volcanic ash, a potion to submerge it in and finely hand blown glass and gold to create the container and outer rim. The first Time Turner was not always accurate and the first documented trip, taken by Morgin Spike, was so inaccurate that he had to wait three years before he could get back to the point at which he left and report his findings. Some years after he was challenged by a fellow researcher Reginald Turner that managed to develop the Time Turner we know today. It makes use of several complex charms, runes, potions and several other delicate arts to create a single turn to reverse one hour of time." Pomona looked up at the headmaster.

"You may skip to the part about claims, it's the third one down." The headmaster said.

"Right, I've found it." She took a deep breath and began to read again. "There have been several claims that improvements could be made but none have been recorded at the ministry where the Time Turners are regulated. The last claim that the Time Turner had been altered was by Arnold Stone, an accomplished wizard who passed away in 1976 at the age of sixty-five years of age when working with some volatile materials. When a ministry representative went to investigate the claims of Time Turner development in the Lake District where Stone Manor is situated, he was informed by Arnold Stones wife, Dora Stone, that the Time Turners research had never been recorded on parchment and only known to her husband. No improvements have been suggested and no claims made thus far." Sprout finished.

They were silent, all thinking about what had been revealed and what, if possible, they would do.

* * *

><p>Lana was on edge.<p>

She knew…that Dumbledore knew…that he'd told his staff what he knew…that Marie, Orion and Lana, had Harry.

It was obvious that he had told his staff from the looks they were sending her, and it was hard to act as she normally would.

Harry had told her that under no circumstances was she to act any other way than normal. If she did, then Lana would blow her cover and possibly ruin everything. She knew this already but sometimes it was easier to hear someone say it. Lana was used to making the decisions when she was…older, but now, in this younger body she had to play dumb. And although she could be herself when talking to Harry, Orion and Marie, it was hard to stay in the character of an eleven year old and switching back and forth, so she had to keep practicing.

Eventually when the teachers had realised Lana wasn't going to suddenly act differently because of her chat with Professor Sprout in the greenhouse, and their revelation that Harry Potter was living with Lana, their stares lessened somewhat and she was able to relax a little more.

Her days were filled with assignments from classes, talks with Harry, Marie and Orion over the two-way mirrors and when she had time, she read the family Grimoire which had been gifted to her by her mother.

The days seemed to pass quicker than ever and Harry made sure to keep her updated on his progress with his books on Ancient Runes, duels with Orion and what the different cores and woods of wands represented. The latter he talked about with the most enthusiasm and frequency. He was buzzing with excitement about getting his wand, fantasizing about how it would feel in his hand and how much more capable he would be in a duel. He'd told her what her wand represented. "Your wand is Fir, Chimera scale and surprisingly swishy."

"Sure is," she grinned waving it in front of the mirror so Harry could see.

"Now…it says that Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour." Harry grinned. "I think you've got that last one down to pat!"

"Why you!" Lana growled playfully, pretending to be angry.

"Good job we're only talking on the mirrors, no doubt I'd be transfigured into a coat rack if you were here."

"It's something to think about when I come home though isn't it cousin?" she glared.

"Yes…right, now your wand core is Chimera scale…Chimera scale cores are extremely rare in modern wandcraft and although no more stubborn than Hippogriff feathers and more stable than Erumpent hide there have been less recorded slayings of Chimera than that of Basilisks and are exceedingly hard to kill. Chimera scale cores are prized for their raw power and are difficult to control." Harry looked through the mirror and at Lana's wand with a new appreciation. "I wonder how many people it took to take down your Chimera…Bet it took quite a few, they're really viscious."

"Now, what does your book say about Orion and Marie's wands?" Lana asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've already done theirs. Marie's got a Cedar wood wand, which symbolises perception and protection with a unicorn tail hair which means loyalty. And Orion's new wand is Ebony which is good for Transfiguration and defensive spells with crystallised Boomslang Venom for the core which just enhances what he's got already, gives it a little extra bite." Harry chuckled at his joke.

Lana laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right. Orion was a bit miffed when he first got it because the core was from a snake, a symbol he'd always been trying to avoid." She shook her head. "Although there's nothing wrong with snakes…that reminds me, you haven't talked about Asheer in a while, is he okay?"

Harry's face turned a little glum. "I…he left a while back after he'd finished sleeping through the winter. It was that time y'know, he said he wanted to find a mate or something." He grumbled.

Lana's eyes softened. "That's sweet, do you know whether he found one?"

Harry shook his head. "He hasn't been back. I doubt he will."

Lana smiled knowingly at Harry. "Your time will come too. You'll meet a nice young lady and she'll knock the breath right out of your lungs."

Harry was blushing and trying to divert the subject from him to Lana. "Like Ryan did for you?" Harry smirked.

His aunt blushed. "He was a good friend and we mistook our feelings for something more. It was wonderful but by the end we both realised that while we cared for one another it wasn't enough."

Harry noticed she looked a little sad. "And there's been no one else?"

Lana shook her head. "No, there's been no one else…now, what wand do you think you'll get?"

They spoke of wands on several more occasions but not once were relationships mentioned, despite saying she had friends in Hufflepuff Harry could see that she was lonely and hoped for summer to come quicker so they could all be together again.

"I'll be able to win every time!" Harry had claimed dreamily one evening when thinking about his connection with his future wand. "My training wand is only temporary, and that's what makes my spells and the bond weak. When I get my new wand, Orion won't know what hit him!"

Lana made sure to tell Orion that and enjoyed seeing his rather childish reaction of pouting and folding his arms. A few days later she talked with Harry on the mirrors again and listened to Harry's complaints about his session with Orion. "It was like he was possessed! I was hit more times than I've ever been, as if he's been holding back all this time!" the grin on Lana's face said it all, and grew when Harry made a fierce declaration to "do anything and everything" to beat Orion.

* * *

><p>Marie closed her eyes and took a breath, sliding under the surface of the water. It was just the right temperature to soothe her aching muscles from a hard training session with Orion and Harry. Even with a training wand the boy was good. Oh and Orion! She'd get him back. He'd transfigured her clothes to the swimsuit she'd worn when they were in the Bahamas and had 'accidently' made the change irreversible unless the caster decided to reverse the spell.<p>

She'd felt all hot and bothered when he kept sliding his eyes over her and winking as though she was still wearing her bikini. Why couldn't he just take the hint that he wasn't her type.

Marie resurfaced and wiped the bubbles from the top of her hair and face. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the grinning furry face of Padfoot.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Marie screamed at Orion to get out of the bathroom gathering large clumps of bubbles to cover her and simultaneously splashing Orion in the face, but he wasn't leaving. She'd left her wand in her room...if she hadn't he'd be sorry!

Orion, in his animagus form was having a great time. He barked a few times and bounded out of the way of the water. His doggy instincts begging him to leap into the bath and roll around in it.

"Don't you dare Orion!" Marie yelled as Padfoot took over and leapt into the bubbly water sending most of it over the sides and onto the floor.

Leaping up quickly and covering herself as Orion splashed around in the water she grabbed the bathmat and wrapped it around herself until she could run towards her dressing gown hanging on the back of the door. Just as she slipped it on Padfoot leapt out of the bath sending even more water everywhere and knocking into Marie's legs and knocking her off balance.

Quicker than the blink of an eye Padfoot quickly changed back into Orion and managed to catch Marie's arm just before she hit the floor.

"Need a hand?"

Marie was feeling incredibly angry, she could feel her magic stirring and tried to calm herself. The last time she let her magic get out of control was when her brother Ryan had taken her favourite book without permission and wouldn't give it back. She'd shocked him so hard he had to go and see a healer and his hair stood on end for weeks. She couldn't do that to Orion, she knew better now and it's easier to recover from something if you're young. And although neither of them were exactly old, they weren't young either.

"Yes." She said tightly, clutching her dressing gown as though her life depended on it.

Orion flicked his wrist at the water on the floor banishing it back into the large stone bath and pulling the plug when Marie was safely on her feet.

When he turned back around however, he received a stinging slap to the face.

"You, Orion Stone, are a complete and utter pervert!"

* * *

><p>Harry, who was in his room practicing wand movements for conjuring different objects stopped when he heard Marie's shrieking. He was almost out the door when he heard what she said.<p>

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Harry smirked and went back to practicing. He was young yet but he knew that Marie had a crush on Orion, or was at least affected by him by the way she blushed whenever he looked at her funny.

Orion on the other hand seemed to like the idea that Marie was unattainable and he couldn't have her. Firstly she put up quite a resistance to Orions flirting and advances, secondly, if he broke her heart Lana would have his guts for garters – if Marie didn't get there first. And there were times when Orion would disappear for the night and Marie would scowl and mumble something about all men being 'red blooded' and 'unable to control themselves'; when Orion came back the next morning looking sleepy and in deeply need of a shower Marie would give him the cold shoulder for the next few days. Orion did this about once a week, although sometimes it would be more than that. Harry ignored it. It was grown-up stuff and they would sort it out eventually.

Harry heard the deep barking laugh of Orion and the high pitched shrieking of Marie. Several loud, and rather inventive, threats were made to several parts of Orion's anatomy which made Harry laugh and wince at the same time. Orion was either mentally ill, or an adrenaline junkie to provoke Marie so much.

* * *

><p>Lana looked down at her potions essay with an angry scowl.<p>

"Is there something wrong Miss Stone?" Snape asked silkily, noticing her expression and walking over the other students quickly putting their essays in their bags and hurrying out.

It took a few seconds to stop clenching her jaw and look up at her pale Professor.

"Err…yes sir, it seems you gave me a 'T' on my essay." She said pointing to the large red mark at the top of her page. He gave her a T…a 'T' for TROLL! Sure, she had to dumb down her responses until they were at a capable first year level but she didn't dumb them down so much that she deserved this mark! The man was totally unfair. Chloe, Mary and Fiona were waiting hesitantly at the door; she gave them a smile and a nod for them to leave.

Snape raised a thin eyebrow. "And what is it about your grade that you find so…dissatisfying?"

Lana stared into his black eyes and fought to remember her response. Now was not the time to reminisce about when he and Lily were children and the difference between his voice then and his rather soft, silky voice now. Was he just teasing her? Lana plucked up her courage and looked him straight in the eye. "I think there might have been a mistake Professor, I couldn't have possibly earned a 'T' this essay is worth an acceptable."

"At least or at best?" he asked quietly, folding his arms and staring down his long nose at her from his full height. He must have been six foot. Lana felt so small looking up at him.

"Well, it deserves an acceptable, I did everything you asked for. I labelled all the ingredients and explained the proper method of brewing and application."

"And you would know what an essay is worth would you, could it be that you are simply biased and hoping for a better mark?" he said patronisingly, making Lana's calm and polite expression falter somewhat. He noticed and his smirk grew wider. "Have you marked hundreds, thousands even, of essays? No?" Lana wanted to say she had marked some but not in that quantity. It was the quality what mattered really. Honestly, why was he being so difficult? "Have you ever been a teacher, or tutored someone in potions?" Lana bit her tongue, annoyed at his tone and slowly losing what little patience she had. "Have you studied the potions syllabus, do you know it inside and out? No?" well she couldn't say yes could she?

With gritted teeth Lana replied "No, sir. I have not."

Snape looked at her smugly. "Then do not presume to know what grade you should get. Your mark will stay the same. If I don't see some dramatic improvement then your parents and the headmaster will be notified." He turned and walked back to his desk. "Now get out of my classroom."

"But—"

"Leave before I give you ungraded."

"That is so unfair!"

"Detention Miss Stone. Now get out."

* * *

><p>Harry had taken to runes like a duck to water. He enjoyed practicing drawing them in his notebooks and started to learn what they meant and how different combinations of runes would affect each other. Of course, Marie and Orion knew he was ploughing through his books and practicing. They had said that as long as either of them were present when he did try to put any kind of power in them should anything go wrong, or if he needed help, he could practice. But they couldn't be there all the time and Harry took to mixing runes and practicing their combinations in his notebooks. The Black library was rather helpful in explanations to ancient runes and obscure combinations that seemed almost one mass of scribbles there were so many combined.<p>

His current project was carving small runes into various bands and jewellery to give protection to those who wore them. He'd had several ideas so far and made sure to write them all down in his notebooks and show Orion and Marie. Orion thought they were a brilliant idea and Marie said that she could buy some small charms for Harry to take a look at the next time she went shopping. Harry thought it was a good idea. That way he could gage what was already out there and set about improving it. After all, everything could be improved.

As a gift Marie and Orion had bought him some Rune carving tools and various metals and woods. According to the books they'd bought him for Christmas, wood was the easiest to carve into and charge. However you had to charge up the runes more often because the energy would leak through it at a faster rate than the metals. Wood was easy to destroy and was quicker to wear over time too, but it was good to practice with. When he had got the basics down with wood, maybe he could move onto something harder like Steel.

Harry had just finished carving a perfect symbol on the top of an oak block. Mixing runes before he was ready was dangerous, he needed to learn how to charge them first. But he couldn't do that alone, so he went to find Orion.

The first place Harry looked was in the attic…but he wasn't there. Just as he wasn't in the kitchen, library or the sitting room; Harry then went to Orions bedroom and knocked on the door.

There was a groan from inside.

"Orion it's me, Harry, can I come in?"

There was a pause, and then a groan before footsteps sounded coming towards the door. "What's wrong pup, what do you need?" Orion yawned, his eyes half closed and heavy with sleep. He'd obviously gone out last night.

"I was wondering whether you could come and look over some runes with me, I think I'm ready to charge them now. I've got the carving down in Oak."

Orion grimaced and put his hand on his forehead swallowing thickly. "Sorry pup, I'm not feeling too good today, maybe some other time? Maybe Marie will give you a hand?"

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly and he nodded a little dejectedly. "Yeah, maybe some other time." Harry walked away and heard the door close behind him. Orion obviously hadn't been out of his room today, otherwise he would have known that she was out helping Kreacher pick up some things in Diagon Alley. Harry went back to his room and waited for Marie to come back. Maybe she'd help him then.

It seemed Harry was destined never to charge the runes he'd carved. When Marie had come back she'd looked pretty tired and told him to take a break from studying today and that he always worked so hard he deserved a break. But Harry didn't see it as work. He enjoyed it far too much for it ever to become work. Well, that's what he thought so far. Maybe when he was carving more complex runic equations and charging each separate cluster with a different type of energy and – he was getting ahead of himself. It wouldn't take them that much time to just sit with him for an hour or two while he charged the runes would it? Of course not. But Harry was not to be deterred. He continued to ask all week and every time he did ask they always seemed to be busy doing something else.

Finally, in a moment of impatience whilst Marie and Orion were busy with whatever pointless tasks they were doing, Harry decided to power the rune on his own. He'd read the chapter on charging runes practically a thousand times and knew most of it by heart. He couldn't wait any longer and returned to his room, picking up the Oak block and holding it level in his palms.

The rune for 'Power' carved neatly into its surface.

It was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

* * *

><p>Lana was just finishing her grilled chicken when Orpheus, Marie's owl, swooped into the great hall with a screech and dived towards the Hufflepuff table, straight for Lana. Post usually only came at breakfast so something was wrong. Untying the hastily rolled parchment from Orpheus' leg she pushed her plate away and read the message, no longer hungry. Worry was eating at her stomach.<p>

She couldn't take in the words fast enough, her expression becoming shocked and worried.

_Lana,_ it read, Marie's writing was barely legible and scrawled across the parchment. _Harry's in St Mungos. He was trying to power some runes on his own and it went wrong. I'm writing this before I leave for the hospital. Come if you can get permission. If you can the staff will direct you to the room we're in. Love, mum._

Lana felt as though all the air had disappeared from her lungs. She had known Harry enjoyed drawing runes and carving. He had been eager to start charging them but Lana, Marie and Orion had told him not to without one of them there. Why couldn't he have waited!

"Is there something wrong Lana?" Chloe asked from across the table, the other Hufflepuffs' not-so-discreetly listening in.

"No…I, err, my cousin's in St Mungos…" she said hesitantly, still looking at the note before at Orpheus who looked distinctly ruffled. He hooted softly at her, looking very tired. "You fly all this way? Go on, I know you're tired, go to the Owlery and get some sleep." Orpheus nibbled her fingers affectionately before shooting up and out of the Great Hall. It seemed more than just the Hufflepuff table were looking at the cause for the arrival of the strange bird.

"Is he okay Lana? What happened? How are you feeling?" Fiona asked looking at her with concern.

"I don't know exactly, I'm fine, but I need to see him…do you think Professor Sprout would let me go?" the girls looked to one another before Mary gave a dramatic sigh and went to ask a seventh year. When she sat back down they all looked at her expectantly.

"They said you have to get clearance from your head of house to leave school grounds and picked up by a parent or guardian. They said it's worth asking Professor Sprout anyway if they can't pick you up, she might let you go."

"I'll come with you to the head table if you like." Chloe said making Mary and Fiona roll her eyes. Chloe was always one of the first people to offer up her assistance.

"Thanks Chloe but I think I'll wait until after dinner I've got more of a chance if I don't interrupt the meal."

By the time dinner was finished Lana had rolled and unrolled her letter so much with her nervous sweaty hands that the edges had curled and some of the ink had smudged. When Professor Sprout finally left the Great Hall she darted out after her.

"Professor Sprout! Professor! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sprout turned with a smile on her face, wispy hair frizzed underneath her patched hat she wore often. Her smile dimmed somewhat when she noticed Lana's worried expression. "Miss Stone, is there something wrong dear? You don't look well…"

Lana unfolded the note which had been crumpled in her grasp as she ran and handed it to her Head of House. "It's my cousin, he's in St Mungos…could I? Would it be possible?" Lana said twisting her fingers as she waited tensely for the Professor to reply.

"I'm sorry but without someone to come and collect you I can't give you permission to leave school grounds without an escort." Sprout patted her shoulder. "He'll be in good hands at St Mungos dear, not to worry." Lana hung her head and nodded, her stomach twisting with worry for Harry.

Lana was just about to thank the Professor and walk away she saw her eyes flick behind her and heard a kind voice speak out. "Is there something wrong Professor Sprout?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Woo, updated on time for once :D<strong>


	17. St Mungos and Summer

**AN – Just a day late. Thank you all for your lovely reviews as always, they really helped to get me writing and know your thoughts on the characters and events so far which is why you have a super long chapter. It's probably the longest I've written for this story so far, around 8,000 words!**

**Rori Potter** – Cheers!

**Penny is wise** – You'll see Cheers!

**Lyaser53** – I know :L Cheers for the review!

**V.** – Harry's adamant that he wants to go to Hogwarts after hearing all about it from Lana, Orion and the fact that his parents went there. Glad you liked it.

**RUGoing2WriteThat** – Cheers for the review and correction, I always manage to miss at least one thing :L Glad you like it!

**Memphishpfan** – Wow, thank you!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D **

**Leave a review with what house you think Harry should be in – the sorting is the next chapter – so far I have one vote for Gryffindor and one vote for Hufflepuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – St Mungos and Summer<strong>

"Thank you for letting me go headmaster." Lana said, tying her black travelling cloak around her shoulders. She couldn't believe her luck that the headmaster had actually allowed her to go. Marie usually wouldn't have bothered to contact her if it wasn't serious, and she had even signed the letter 'mum' so she could show it to a teacher. Summer was only a few weeks away, and after that, Harry would be coming to Hogwarts. It wouldn't matter if they met Harry a month or two before would it? Probably not.

Dumbledore gave her a grandfatherly smile from beside the fireplace in his office. "Not at all my dear, family is very important after all." Holding out a small box which contained floo powder his eyes twinkled behind his glasses, "we shouldn't keep Professor Sprout waiting; give my wishes to your cousin for a speedy recovery."

Lana's small hand reached in to scoop out some powder and stepped into the empty hearth. Lana said one last thank you before she threw the powder in the grate and spoke her destination. The green flames engulfed her shooting her through the Floo network, passing grate after grate with her robes collecting soot as she went. Her eyes were open slightly so she could see through her lashes and step out at the right time, landing with her knees bent so she could keep her balance.

"There you are dear," Professor Sprout said kindly when she arrived, helping Lana out of the grate and to the side as others stumbled out behind her muttering about children blocking up the fireplaces. Professor Sprout led Lana through the crowded entrance towards the receptionist who looked utterly bored.

"St Mungos hospital, how can I help?" she asked in a monotonous tone that only came from countless repetitions.

Lana stepped forward at Professor Sprout's urging. "Err, I'd like to see my cousin, Harry if possible please?"

The witch at the desk gave her a look that clearly showed what she thought of Lana's intelligence. "I'm going to have to ask for the first names of both you and your cousin before we continue with safety procedures."

Lana nodded quickly, her face heating up with embarrassment. She'd never been to St Mungos since she'd always been treated at home with potions and such her mother Dora had stored around the manor. Lily had only been for check-ups at St Mungos but the admission was quite different to this. "I don't know whether they would have admitted my cousin under his name or theirs."

"Tell me both then I can check."

"Harry Stone."

Lana bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from demanding that the witch hurry up as she lazily scanned a long list of names. There was a spell to find specific words in a text and it wasn't even that hard, surely it would minimise the witch's search time.

"No. The other name?"

Lana knew there was no going back, she had to see Harry. There was no way she could get in without being properly admitted; otherwise she would just be marched out by security. Lana acted calm and spoke the second name quietly.

"Harry Potter."

The effect was rather dramatic.

The witches eyes widened, her mouth forming a shocked 'O' before it stretched into a wide smile. "Oh, you're a relation of Harry Potter?" she spoke in excited tones, far too loud for Lana's liking. "Why didn't you say so? He was admitted earlier today, poor thing, but the healers have all been giving him the best treatment I assure you! All you have to do is sign in here, and let your wand get weighed over there with Boris, but don't worry, you'll get them back once he's had a look at them." The witch pushed a clipboard, quill and ink towards Lana where she signed her name as the witch rattled on about Harry, Healers and St Mungos.

Lana the board to Professor Sprout who explained that she was escorting Lana to St Mungos and back she signed her name as well. "Oh that's quite all right; we couldn't have you go alone! Do you need someone to take you to Mr Potter's room?" she looked around the waiting area, the staff that could be seen all looked exhausted and Lana quickly said no. "Right then, once you've seen Boris, just go straight down this corridor, turn left and head straight, take your second right and then he's down the end in room 104. You can't miss it. Take these and show them to the guards at the door." The witch handed her two official looking slips of paper. She smiled, waving at them as they walked away.

Lana and Professor Sprout, after being wand checked by Boris, hurried through the corridors, following the signs to reach room 104 which was in the Artefact Accident ward on the ground floor. They zipped through the staff and patients strolling through the corridors, Lana's head twisting left and right gaining a few curious looks in her Hogwarts uniform. She ignored the people with extra limbs and random objects stuck to their faces, burns and growths who littered the halls waiting to be seen by a healer. Her destination was clear, and now she was in St Mungos, having been delayed enough already by the exuberant (although not at first) receptionist, she wasn't going to let anyone stop her getting to Harry's room.

Professor walked at a steady pace beside her, keeping up and placing a restraining hand on Lana's shoulder. If she hadn't Lana would have bolted down the corridor by now and probably taken several wrong turns. St Mungos was enormous.

"There it is Lana dear, room 104." Two guards stood outside, only moving once Lana and Professor Sprout stated their names and gave them the passes. The other guard opened the door and Lana and Professor Sprout stepped in.

"Would you like anything to eat Mr Potter?"

"Are you in any pain?"

"Perhaps you would like something to drink?"

"The swelling seems to be reducing rather quickly."

"Do we need to change the restoratives in the containers?"

"No, in about two hours."

A group of five healers were all huddled around Harry's bed. Then she heard Harry's voice pipe up over the chattering of the healers. "Honestly, I'm fine! I just need some rest." The healers didn't seem to be going anywhere fast. "Please, I'm not hungry or thirsty, I appreciate all you've done for me so far but what I need right now is rest and the presence of more than my aunt and uncle is not conductive to a peaceful healing environment." Lana would have laughed at the exasperated tone Harry used if she wasn't so worried for him.

A man who seemed to be the leader spoke in a gruff voice. "Right, we'll make sure someone comes in and checks up on you every hour or so. If you need assistance, or anything at all tap this with a wand, I'll leave it with Mr Stone." The healers moved out of the room, clearing the way for Lana and Professor Sprout. What Lana was not prepared for was how Harry looked.

Harry had a large purple bruise covering one eye and a split lip. His arms were bandaged and hands submerged in strange looking blue goo.

"You made it!" Harry said cheerily when he noticed Lana standing by the door. Professor Sprout put her hand on Lana's back and gently guided her forwards.

"Mum, Dad, Harry, this is Professor Sprout head of Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts, she was kind enough to escort me to St Mungos."

Marie took up her role perfectly, standing along with Orion to come over to shake Sprouts hand. "I'm Marie Stone, it's wonderful to meet you. Thank you for bringing Lana Professor, we didn't want to leave Harry and didn't think turning up unannounced at the school was the best course of action. I hope you said thank you Lana?" Marie's expression was stern but there was a hint of relief there.

Lana nodded, smiling at Professor Sprout, "I did, but thank you again Professor." Sprout smiled kindly at her, patting her shoulder.

"It was nothing dear, but we'll have to be back before curfew as I have papers and things to mark and you need to get some sleep so you're ready for classes in the morning."

Lana shook her head, looking back to Orion as he held out his hand for the professor to shake. "I'm Orion Stone, Lana's father, would you like to sit down Professor?" before Sprout could accept or decline Orion had silently conjured two comfortable chairs beside their own for them. Marie and Orion started up a conversation with Professor Sprout whilst Lana had a few minutes to talk with Harry. He was lying down in his bed looking rather pale in a pea green hospital gown.

"Oh Merlin Harry I was so worried when I got the letter, what on earth have you done to yourself?" Lana said, leaning forward and placing her hand on Harry's leg which was covered by the bedcovers.

Harry gave a weak shrug of his shoulders before smiling sheepishly. "Well Marie and Orion promised that they'd help me with my runes and err…I got a little impatient." Lana rolled her eyes, Harry was just like Lily who was also very impatient – the opposite of James; the one who persisted for seven years to get Lily to go out with him. Harry was determined though, if a little reckless.

"So what happened then when you tried to charge the rune? Didn't you put enough into it?" In Lana's tutoring there were only two times when she had been injured when learning runes. The first was when she first began to charge the runes and didn't use enough magic to power the carving; and the second when she didn't spread the magic evenly through a series of complex interlocked runes.

Marie and Orion who had just finished their conversation with Professor Sprout turned to Harry and Lana with exasperated looks on their faces as they recalled what happened.

* * *

><p>Orion had just come back from Gringotts going over several new investments that seemed promising and checking his existing shares that had received galleons after several successful advances. He rubbed his eyes tiredly groaning as he felt his head pound painfully. Dealing with the Goblins was always a challenge; fierce, intelligent creatures that could strike the hardest bargains despite what the ministry thought.<p>

Kreacher popped into the hallway taking Orion's coat and hanging it on the rack offering him food and drink.

"I just need to go for a lie down I think Kreacher." Orion said running his hand through his hair and yawning.

The elf croaked in his big bullfrog voice, concerned "Is master unwell? Do you wish for Kreacher to fetch potion?"

Orion waved his hand, sensible enough not to shake his head. "Just tired Kreacher, nothing a nap won't solve. Is Marie home yet?"

"Yes, she got back just as you left for the bank Master, she is in the potions room mixing up young master Harry his nutrient potion."

Orion nodded. "Okay, if anyone wants me tell them I've gone for a lie down."

Orion's nap didn't last long before there was a bang and a crash. Shooting out of bed and hastily throwing on a robe over his boxers Orion raced out of his room finding Marie running up the stairs. "It wasn't you?" Marie shook her head, chasing after him as he pelted down the corridor to Harry's room. With their wands out they opened the door sending it slamming into the wall with a bang.

The room looked as though a one of Zonko's untidy bombs had gone off in it with an extra oomph, the wooden floor was black and scorched in the centre, items cracked or broken lay scattered on the floor, and the books covering one wall had fallen from their shelves landing on an unconscious Harry. Orion was the first one to spot him. "HARRY!" he dove to his knees, pushing the books from Harry and checking the boy over quickly, calling his name and gently shaking his shoulders. Harry didn't rouse. Then the smell of burning hit his nose. He looked down at Harry's hands to find them blistering rapidly.

"Marie we have to get him to hospital, what's the best way?" he said desperately, lifting Harry carefully from the floor in his strong arms and going downstairs as Marie followed.

She ran down the stairs and into the study writing a quick note to Lana, calling her answer through the open door to Orion. "Floo would jostle him around too much and apparition may hurt him more. The Knight Bus seems to be the best option." Marie rolled the note and called for Orpheus her owl to deliver their note to Lana at Hogwarts. "As quick as you can Orpheus." She said, opening a window so he could fly out. Striding back into the hallway Orion was talking to a worried Kreacher.

"We don't know how long we'll be gone; as long as it takes for Harry to get seen to and then we'll be back. Continue with your usual duties and clean up Harry's room when you have time. Don't overexert yourself Kreacher." Orion gave the elf a stern stare to which the elf bowed.

"Of course master." The elf croaked in his deep voice, using his magic to secure Marie and Orion's cloaks around their shoulders before popping out to do his duties.

Orion nodded at Marie. "Right, let's get going."

Marie had barely stepped over the threshold before she had her wand in the air, signalling the Knight Bus. It appeared with a bang and as they got on Marie paid double the amount to go straight to St Mungos instead of waiting for the others.

"But I was here before you!" one man said, waving a daily prophet at Orion as the bus swerved through the streets.

"Honestly!" Marie said, "My nephew is injured, he needs to see a healer!" she said fiercely from beside Orion, scowling at the man. Before he could reply they were outside St Mungos and off the bus.

Stepping through the window of Purge and Dowse Ltd which concealed the entrance to St Mungos they hurried to the desk and upon seeing the state of the boy held in Orion's arms the receptionist quickly directed them to a healer as Marie signed them in.

"Harry Potter?" the receptionist said, suddenly looking very worried as Marie handed back the clipboard for sign ins. "Really? Oh my, please go straight through; don't worry about your wand I'll send someone through to help"

Word quickly got around the hospital staff that Harry Potter was in St Mungos, and soon enough they had a group of healers congregating around Harry's unconscious form. Marie and Orion could do nothing but sit and observe as the healers got to work.

* * *

><p>"So what was the diagnosis?" Lana asked once Marie and Orion had finished speaking.<p>

Harry sighed. "I have a mild concussion, bruising to my back, face; burns on my palms and slight magical exhaustion. I've had potions and salves for the concussion, exhaustion and bruising. I am to soak my hands in the restorative gel they've provided here for eight hours and get some rest. Honestly, if I wasn't Harry Potter they would send me home tomorrow, but since I am Harry Potter they're fussing over me too much and now I have to stay in for three days at least." Harry said grumpily.

Lana rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't overpowered the rune then you wouldn't be here in the first place Harry."

Harry looked up and huffed "I didn't know I was going to overpower the rune, I only put a little bit into it like the book said." If Lana had seen Harry's room and the scorch marks she would have seen that a little in Harry's opinion was a lot more in someone else's.

"I don't think you should practice anything but carving for a while Harry. Powering runes is dangerous without someone there who knows what they're doing." She implored.

Professor Sprout who had been joining in the conversation every now and then, but otherwise had remained quiet while Lana spent time with Harry, spoke up. "If you attend Hogwarts you will be able to select Runes as your elective in your third year." She didn't get much to say after that because Harry turned to her looking a little more lively and interested.

Harry perked up at that. "Really? What would they start with? Theory? Is there much practical involved?"

"It is theory based at first," Professor Sprout explained, slightly unsure of what the course contained, she had never taken it herself and didn't really ask the Runes teacher what she taught the students in depth. "I suppose there will be some practical but only once you have a good grasp of the theory. I believe the course will get more challenging as it progresses. If you attend Hogwarts this September after the summer you will have a chance to talk to some older students about the subject."

Harry nodded. "I'm looking forward to it actually, Lana's told me all about it and I want to see the castle for myself. Then I'll finally get my own wand and be able to do some magic!"

"You'll be a Ravenclaw for sure." Marie said, turning to Professor Sprout. "He's always got his head in a book, every time we go out he manages to slip one into the shopping basket." Professor Sprout smiled, amused.

Orion nodded in agreement. "Regurgitating facts like a textbook," he teased, winking at Harry.

Feeling annoyed at Orions teasing Harry "Well it stopped you from picking the White Jade in India to give to Marie didn't it?" Marie and Lana laughed as they remembered Orion's protesting that the flower wasn't a poisonous plant but a plant that symbolised healing and good health when he tried to pick it. As it turned out Harry was correct and Orion was teased mercilessly for the rest of the day. Orion coughed, embarrassed. Harry put on a pompous, important voice. "Well we wouldn't want my mind to stagnate and waste away would we?" Marie and Lana smiled fondly, rolling their eyes at Harry's boasting.

Orion laughed loudly, "Careful there Harry, your head might get so big that you won't be able to support it." Harry gave them all an innocent smile. "You could get out of trouble easily with that smile, and you'd make such a good Gryffindor."

Lana huffed and crossed her arms turning to look at Orion. "Just because you want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup. Personally I think Harry would be a great Hufflepuff. We could use a little boost when Harmony and Weiss leave this year, Harry's brilliant at Quidditch, shame first years can't make the team though."

Professor Sprout nodded. "But it's the rules."

Harry's eyes took on an amused glint. "Or you never know, I could break the mould and go to Slytherin House." He added flippantly. Orion choked on the air whilst Lana rolled her eyes and Marie patted Orion's back. "I was joking Orion because it's not my decision where I'm sorted. I'll go with the flow I think."

* * *

><p>When Professor Sprout and Lana returned from St Mungos Lana went down to the Hufflepuff dorms whilst Professor Sprout stayed to talk with the headmaster.<p>

"So, how was he?" Dumbledore asked after she sat down, examining a small silver instrument that emitted white puffs of smoke whenever he touched it.

"He is on the mend."

Professor Sprout was very perceptive despite what anyone said. She had a soft heart, knew when someone was upset or sad, had a strong sense of right and wrong, and was very loyal. After hearing that Harry Potter had been kidnapped she felt it was her duty to help the headmaster find Harry and remove him from the people who had took him, sure that they would have harmed him in some way. However, after being in the hospital room with Orion, Marie, Lana and Harry, she knew that the boy was happy with them. To take him away from them now just felt wrong to her. It was like they were a proper little family.

"Pomona, is something wrong?" Dumbledore looked up from his tinkering when his professor didn't say anything for a while.

"Yes – no, I mean…I agree with Severus that we shouldn't take Harry away from Mr and Mrs Stone." She said resolutely. A strong exhale followed her statement as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked over his glasses at her curiously. "Could you tell me more?"

Sprout nodded taking a deep breath, ready to argue out her case. "They were all so at ease, even when I was there. Harry was happy to see Lana and joke and tease with Lana and her parents, he was very comfortable with them. I think it would hurt the all if they were separated, although I don't believe Mr Potter would allow himself to be." Professor Sprout was still feeling rather shocked at some of the things she had learnt about Harry Potter. "I found out that he likes to read and he's already quite advanced with Runes already from what Mrs Stone tells me which was the reason why he was in hospital. He was trying to _charge_ runes Albus." The headmaster looked impressed. "They don't seem to hold anything back and from the amount of subjects talked about I would say that already Mr Potter is quite knowledgeable."

"Did they mention anything about Harry attending Hogwarts?"

Sprout smiled. "He seemed excited to be coming to Hogwarts, mainly because he will be learning magic but also because his parents went to school there, I wonder how much they've told him about James and Lily, how much they know."

"It is something to wonder about." Dumbledore agreed, soaking everything Professor Sprout said. "But it is good that he'll be coming here, then we can find out more. But you said he was happy Pomona?"

"Oh yes," she nodded.

"Then that is what I hope for, that he will remain happy within their care. Unless proven otherwise I think it would be best for Harry to stay with those he is comfortable with. Now, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Pomona would you allow me to have a copy of your memory to show the Order." He asked.

Professor Sprout nodded, raising her wand to her temple and closing her eyes, drawing out the silvery memory and putting it into a vial Dumbledore conjured. "It will put their minds at rest."

As Dumbledore corked the vial Professor Sprout bid the headmaster goodnight and returned to her quarters to get some marking done before bed.

* * *

><p>"And that is what transpired during the visit" Dumbledore concluded as several members of the Order emerged from his pensive he had brought to show them all.<p>

Moody threw a copy of the Daily Prophet to the centre of the table the Order members had gathered around. Those who hadn't read it took turns with looking through. Remus Lupin was the first to pick it up.

**HARRY POTTER IN ST MUNGOS!**

_After the defeat of You-Know-Who on Halloween 1981 by Harry Potter (son of James and Lily Potter) we in the wizarding world haven't seen much of our young hero in recent years. Imagine this reporters surprise when she learned that Harry Potter had been admitted to St Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London around noon yesterday. _

_According to eye witnesses he was carried in unconscious where he was promptly shown to several healers who set to work immediately. Samuel Copse, 24 witnessed Mr Potter's entrance. "He was carried in, all limp like by a wizard and the witch with them signed him in. I heard the welcome witch at the desk say his name, you know, all shocked and told them to go to one of the back rooms right near the entrance – they're for the emergencies. Whatever it was must have been serious."_

_So far no statements have been made other than the healers assurances that Mr Potter is awake and recovering swiftly. We here at the Daily Prophet wish him a speedy recovery in time to enjoy the upcoming summer._

_(See more pg 2-3)_

_Article by Eliza Jones,_

_Photography by Kane Fraud_

"So what are we going to do?" Moody said gruffly, jabbing a callused finger at the paper. "Everyone knows that Potter's in St Mungos thanks to that rag"

Dumbledore smiled faintly at the gathered witches and wizards with a smile. "We will do nothing." Gasps and angry mutterings sounded, shocked faces looked back at him. "As you can see Mr Potter, although injured from his overzealous attempts with Runes, is clearly happy with his situation and current guardians. He plans to attend Hogwarts in September with his cousin where we will be able to watch over him and help him in any way we can. I do not believe that Mr and Mrs Stone intended for this to happen, their worry was written plainly on their faces and it is obvious they care for the boy. It is my belief that any attempt to confront the Stones as to why they took Harry personally could result in us loosing Mr Potter forever if they flee. Now, does anyone have anything to add or report?" when no one replied Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands. "Well then, I think this is the last meeting for the time being, the next meeting date and time will be owled to you. Thank you for coming."

Remus got up with the rest of the members taking the paper with him after asking Moody to borrow it. Feeling rather odd Remus headed home to find Twinky cooking him dinner.

"Dinner shall be served in ten minutes Mr Loopy." The elf said, setting the table with clean dishes and cutlery. The smell was mouth watering.

Remus nodded at the elf, "Thank you Twinky" hoping that there would again be a desert with chocolate in.

It was strange, Remus thought, than an elf, usually a show of wealth and high class, would be working for him. Not of his own violation of course. He had no idea who it was other than the 'Master' Twinky spoke of, but whoever it was he was indebted to him. Remus hadn't noticed the small changes in him and his home at first, but then they became more and more obvious. Despite being a werewolf which had made his body thin and sickly he had put on some weight and felt a lot better. His shack could now be called a home and Twinky had done a wonderful job. The walls and floors were clean enough to eat off (not that he would try) and the meagre amount of furniture he had was replaced and added to. He actually looked forward to coming home now.

He asked Twinky where and how the elf got the furniture to which Twinky replied. "I knows that look Mr Loopy" Twinky said, brandishing a wooden spoon, hand on hip an acting motherly, "the Master be saying you don't want furniture and the food unless you can pay for it." Remus opened his mouth to speak but Twinky cut him off. "I has strict message from the Master. He says you need this, and what Mr Loopy needs, he gets. No changes!"

Remus sat down in his new armchair which was so much better than his old one, to think about the Order meeting and the memory provided by Professor Sprout. When he had entered the memory and saw Harry in the bed looking tired and bruised it felt as though a weight was crushing his insides, but then, as he watched the rest, it lightened and lifted. He could almost feel Harry's happiness and the fondness for him from the Stones. To see Lana and Harry together, looking so much like Lily and James (aside from Harry's eyes), was physically painful for Remus. He had to swallow several times to even speak to the others that were following the memory along with him. By the end of the memory Remus knew that Harry was happy, and in safe hands with the Stones. He had a good feeling about Orion, and just knew that Marie and Lana would do anything for Harry.

Pulling out the Daily Prophet to read, a soft smile settled on his face, and for the first time in a long while, Remus Lupin was happy.

* * *

><p>"Lana what're you looking at?" Harry asked from his chair opposite to the couch which Lana was sitting on in the Black library.<p>

Lana sighed and closed the black book with a snap. "You know the black book my mother sent me,"

"You mean the book of secrets?" He grinned.

"The very same; it has a new instruction."

Harry put his book on the table between them and moved quickly to sit by Lana on the couch. "So what does it say?" she passed the book to him, flipping to the latest entry written in black ink, the other instructions before had been crossed out with a thin black line once completed. "_Don't hold back Harry_." He said puzzled. "What do you think it means?" he said.

Lana's lips pressed together into a thin line as she thought, "I don't know. Think of all the situations where you could hold back."

"Well," Harry said, "you could hold back information. But it's referring to me so I'm not sure, what would I hold back on?"

They thought for a few more minutes, throwing ideas around until Marie told them it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Harry was out of the room like a shot leaving Lana and Marie to smile and laugh fondly at his eagerness.

"It's best if we apparate, that way when we go and leave no one will follow if they recognise us – which they will." Marie said shaking her head opening the front door. "Now, all we've got to do is act natural, and Orion this time _no_ autographs or saying Harry's name extra loudly!"

"What?" he said, shrugging his shoulders as he grinned, "I can't help it that everyone loves me! It wasn't that loud."

"You yelled." Marie rolled her eyes at him and sighed stepping onto the top step "And they love you because you are Harry Potter's guardian now let's get going!"

"Harsh." Orion pouted putting a hand on Harry's shoulder as Marie took Lana's. "I was plenty popular enough at Hogwarts, it might be that people just gravitate to me naturally."

Harry grinned, "Correction: _witches_."

"Yes, even if you're meant to be married." Lana added, not noticing the way Marie's face darkened slightly.

Orion pulled Harry closer to him "Even with my now red hair the ladies love me." He boasted.

Marie did the same to Lana. "Well it must be that shinning personality we're all so fond of" she said sarcastically, apparating away before Orion could reply.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" he asked his godson.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Not a clue."

They all met up at the Leaky Cauldron and walked through to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Since Harry had been released from St Mungos a few days after Lana's visit (and the ensuing crowd tried to get into the hospital to get a glimpse) things had more or less returned to normal. In the first week they had avoided going out, contenting themselves with reading, training in the attic and relaxing. They tried to go out the next week but the crowd was far too eager to get a glimpse of Harry that he was almost crushed against the side of a shop by excited fans (mainly consisting of young to teenage girls and older women). After returning home and spending the next two days shut up in the house under Marie's suggestion Orion had become so bored that as a surprise he purchased a portkey from the ministry to take them all to Hawaii for two weeks. It was blissful without the extra attention and they could just be themselves on the beach and in the quaint little town Orion where Orion had rented a flat. After they returned, tanned from the warm weather and long hours spent outside, and Orion had refused the idea to stay locked up in the house for the rest of the summer, refusing to be intimidated. Marie reluctantly agreed.

Towards the end of summer (after they'd spent the majority of it in Hawaii – including Harry's birthday) Harry received his Hogwarts letter, and excited beyond belief begged them all to take him to Diagon Alley to get his wand.

Since Harry had not been subjected to such shows of adoration he usually said very little, smiled and waved, unsure how to deal with it any other way. It wasn't long before someone spotted them heading towards Flourish and Blotts. Soon enough they had several adoring fans who were tailing them, very indiscreetly, giggling and gushing over how cute Harry looked with his glasses and hair all messy. As they picked up all the things Harry and Lana needed for their year at Hogwarts Harry became more and more impatient.

"Can we go get my wand now? Please?" Harry whined quietly to Lana when they were out of earshot of their stalkers.

Lana looked leisurely through the robes in Madam Malkins, teasing him by pretending to be interested in buying a horrid fuchsia robe. "Just a second Harry, I don't know whether I'd have anything to go with this at home but I do like it. What about you, do you think it looks alright?"

Marie laughed taking the robe from Lana's hands and hanging it back on the rail, "No." she said, steering Harry and Lana over to a bored Orion sitting in the entrance to the shop with their purchases.

"Finally, what took you so long? The crowd's growing out there with fan girls and I want to get to Olivanders and get out before we're crushed." He said. Ever since being in Azkaban Orion had a fierce dislike of small spaces as it reminded him of his cell in the wizarding prison. Orion flicked his wand shrinking all the purchases to fit in his pockets.

"Yes I agree, let's get going!" Harry said quickly, taking Lana's hand and pulling her out of the shop, Orion and Marie close behind.

Harry stopped outside the wand maker's shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Harry dragged Lana inside, a tinkling bell rand somewhere in the depths of the shop Orion and Marie closed the door behind them.

It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner that didn't look at all stable. Harry felt as though he'd entered a very strict library, but the tingle of magic in the air made him buzz with anticipation wondering which box would contain his wand. There was a stronger tingle of magic coming towards him which made Harry nervous. Obviously this person didn't want to be seen.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry whirled around crouching into a defensive position, his magic thrumming in his magical channels ready to be shot out of his forward facing palms since he'd left his training wand at home. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Lana and Marie had their wands out whilst Orion was laughing at them all, knowing that Olivander did this to every customer that entered his shop.

"Hello," Harry greeted embarrassed, standing up as Marie and Lana put away their wands and muttered apologies. Olivander stood, staring at Harry for a while, who remained silent until the silence became unbearable for the boy. "That's a very strong concealment charm you used sir." Harry said to break the silence.

Olivander raised a fluffy eyebrow at Harry, his eyes seeming to bore into the young boy's making a shiver slip down his spine. "Odd that you should be able to tell when a spell is active over my person if its design was to make me undetectable Mr Potter." Olivander said softly. "But I should expect nothing less of you should I? I knew I'd be seeing you soon. You look so much like your father…except you have your mother's eyes. It seems as though it was only yesterday they were in here buying their first wands." Olivander said, moving away from Harry, nodding in greeting to Orion, Lana and Marie before going behind his desk to the piles of wand s on the shelves and looking through the boxes as he talked. "Your mother's wand was ten and a quarter inches long. Swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Harry looked to Lana who nodded and mouthed "Good memory" before he turned back to watch the wand maker pick out several boxes slowly as he continued to talk.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." The wand maker settled several boxes on the desk and opened them one after the other. He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Now, which is your wand arm?"

"My right sir," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm then, that's it." He left the tape to measure Harry from shoulder to finder, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he watched, he said, "Every Ollivaner wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"Do you make custom wands? Do you only make wands?"

Olivander looked at him oddly.

Harry rushed to explain, hoping that Olivander hadn't been insulted that Harry had unwittingly inferred that he was a 'one trick pony'.

"It's just that I'm quite interested in how wands are made and chosen for a witch or wizard. Why do you limit yourself to only three wand cores when there are so many others that would be more suitable for a witch or wizard?"

Olivander gave Harry a wand, seeming to ignore his question.

"Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry had barely adjusted his grip on the handle before Olivander had snatched it out of his hand. "No, no, definitely not. Try this. Maple and Phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." Harry flicked it towards a ball Orion had conjured for him to test it on where the ball promptly split in half and dropped to the floor. "Of course not, I didn't think…" the man muttered continuing to pass Harry the wands in the boxes he had brought out initially.

None of the wands felt right to Harry as Olivander boxed them all up and went to get more. "I did dabble with various other means to focus magic like staves in my youth Mr Potter, but none had the concentrated power of the wand. In other countries staves are common place where wands are not. They would generally be more expensive because the amount of wood and core would need to be a greater amount than making a wand. Although more power can be sent through a Staff it would be a waste for those of average amounts of magic to try and possess one as the spells would generally be weaker as they passed through it." Olivander now had a pile in his arms and another floating behind him as he made his way to the counter. "I only use three cores because they are the most stable. Custom made wands are generally for those willing to spend a pot full of galleons on a wand. I cater for the everyday witch and wizard. My wands offer an affordable price for a magical focus with a connection that will grow and strengthen over time." Olivander looked at Harry with his wide misty eyes, a small smirk lifting the corner of his thin mouth. "You are a most curious young man, what is it that makes you so interested in wands? Are you hoping to become a wand maker yourself one day?"

Harry felt more nervous than ever with all Olivander and his family's focus on him. Lana, Marie and Orion hadn't said a word since they'd entered.

"Not really Sir I don't think it's the pathway for me," He said awkwardly.

"You never know Mr Potter. Now, here, try this."

Harry felt as though he had tried every wand in the store, and it seemed as though even Olivander was getting frustrated. Orion had conjured a soft sofa for himself and the girls as they waited, and as the time passed Harry seemed to grow more and more frustrated.

Old insecurities rose up from the depths of his mind where they had been banished since coming to live with Lana, Marie and Orion.

_What if I'm not good enough to get a wand? _

_What if none of the wands here want to connect with me? _

_Clearly you're not trying hard enough Potter unless magic has suddenly decided that you're not worthy to wield it. _

He heard the Dursley's voices, laughing in his head.

_Trust you to be freaky even for a freak! _

_You'll never get a wand!_

Lana, Marie and Orion felt the subtle shift of magic in the air as the pile of wands grew, Harry becoming more and more distressed, his chest rising and falling quickly. They looked at each other, Orion getting up and moving to put his hands on Harry's shoulders as Olivander went through a side door to get more wands.

"Harry, look at me." Orion said quietly, noticing his godson was trying to push back tears. "There's nothing to be worried about." He said soothingly as he crouched down to Harry's level.

"But the wands—" Harry said desperately.

"Are very fussy. Your dad had a tough time too choosing his wand and it seems you are the same…" Orion paused for a moment still talking quietly. "You remember what Lana said about her wand when her mother's friend made it for her, that she had to reach out with her magic to hover over the cores and woods?" Harry nodded, a little uncertainly. "Maybe you could try the same. Reach out like we do in the attic to find each other, but this time use it to find your wand."

"How will I know?" Harry asked, a spark of hope in his emerald green eyes.

"When you find your wand it will be as though you're complete, a match for your magic. I _know_ you can do it." Orion gave Harry a tight hug before going to sit back down.

"Is he alright?" Marie asked when Olivander came back in with more boxes, having to make them float in front of Harry as the counter was full. Orion nodded and put his arms over the back of the sofa.

Harry tried each one, and although Orion's talk had done some good Harry's mood was fast deteriorating by the time he got to the last wand at the end of the pile. They had been in the shop for almost three hours.

"You are my most difficult customer to date Mr Potter." Olivander said quite put out, "You've gone through over half the shop and still I can't seem to find a match. But not to worry, I'm sure we'll find one eventually." The wand maker passed Harry another wand. "Ebony with a dragon heartstring core, very powerful."

Harry jabbed the wand in the air sending all the wands he had tried crashing to the floor. He let out a growl, ignoring Olivander's disapproving look at the treatment of his wands, and rammed all the magic he could down the wand he was holding. "ACCIO MY WAND!" he yelled, desperate, angry, and tired, he poured everything he had into the spell shooting a ball of light at the end of it which disappeared into the shelves. Nothing happened.

Lana, Orion, Marie and Olivander looked at Harry surprised. His burst of temper was rather out of character for him but no one called him on it.

Olivander took back the wand, glad that it was unharmed after inspection. "Well Mr Potter it seems—" Olivander's words were cut off when a box flew from the back of the room and bumped him on the head. "Perhaps…quite possibly…" the wand maker said as he put the ebony wand down and caught the box floating behind him. He opened the box and carefully picked up the wand with the tips of his fingers. "Very curious if it should…"

All Harry's anger was gone. It was as though he was frozen, staring at the wand Olivander was now holding out to him as though it held all the secrets to magic itself. "Made of Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry reached out and took it. The resulting blast of gold sparks was spectacular.

It was as though every nerve ending in Harry's body had come alive and was tingling. His magic surging up, swirling, singing as he found his wand. Orion had described connecting with his wand as a warm flood of magic washing over him. But Harry's was different. So much more intense that it was searing hot. He felt the core in the wood sweep its own magic through his body to connect with his magical core. The two fused together creating an inseparable link that made Harry wonder how he'd ever lived without it. He'd found his wand!

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Olivander said after the shelves had stopped rattling and the sparks from the end of Harry's wand had stopped, leaving the boy wide eyed and panting. "Everyone said that you had to have unbelievable power to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and live. And now I have seen it with my own eyes. I think we can all expect great things from you Mr Potter if your rather advanced spell was anything to go by." His misty eyes shone with triumph "You are to-date by most difficult customer but it is ever so curious that you should be destined for this wand…"

Harry looked up with confusion. "What's curious sir?"

The wand maker had all their attention. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother – why, it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry's hand reached up to touch the lightning bolt scar under his hair, stunned. His expression was mirrored by Orion, Lana and Marie.

Olivander carried on. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember. I think it would be a great shame if you stifle your power in order to fit in. I think we must expect great things from you if you are not too worried about its connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes, but great."

"Thank-you Mr Olivander." Harry said softly, unsure what else to say, his fingers leaving his scar to hold his wand in both hands.

Orion got up and stretched. "Well, glad you've got it Harry but what else do you have to remember?" he said, diverting the rather disturbing evaluation from the wand maker and trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hmm?" he looked up, meeting Orion's gaze. He had no idea what his godfather had just said. He looked to Lana who was tapping the inside of her wrist. "Oh right. Mr Olivander, could we buy four wand holsters as well as my wand? I just don't want to stick it in my back pocket or anything."

Olivander looked at Harry with approval. "Yes Mr Potter, luckily, a wand holster is something you may choose yourself." He said, pulling out his own wand to clear up the scattered boxes and send them back to the shelves. Once he counter was clear he pulled a chest from beneath it and placed it on top. Inside the chest were three holsters made of tough cloth, leather and dragon hide to which they chose the dragon hide since it was the most durable. Harry picked it up surprised when another appeared in its place. "That will be 20 galleons please."

Orion handed over the right amount and they bid the wand maker goodbye, his pale stare following the group out of his shop and back down the alley.

"Yes, we can expect great things from you. From _all_ of you." He murmured, disappearing behind the shelves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – That was such a long chapter, I don't think I could have done it without your support! I'd love to hear what you think and don't forget to tell me what house you want Harry to be in when he gets sorted next chapter! <strong>


	18. To the Express!

**AN –Thank you all for your lovely reviews as always, they really helped to get me writing and know your thoughts on the characters and events so far. We'll be getting into the story in the castle properly now. Excited!**

**We find out what house Harry's going to get sorted into and I've tallied up the votes which were scattered around the last few chapters or so :D**

**Rori Potter** – Cheers, glad you liked it!

**Penny is wise** –Glad you like it!

**Lyaser53** – a bit more from Dumbledore and the heads of house soon but other than that it's going to be set in Harry/Lana Pov and a bit of Marie and Orion too so hopefully we'll see what's really going on with Dumbledore and his thoughts!

**V.** – Cheers for the review, hope you like this chapter :D

**Azaella – **Glad you liked it!

**Redstickbonbon** – Wow, thank you! From the beginning? Gosh that's a long time! Well thank you for sticking with me! I do love Hufflepuff!Harry stories myself and there needs to be more. Hope you like it!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – To the Express!<strong>

Marie was fluttering around Harry just like many of the other mothers were doing to their own children on Platform Nine-and-three-quarters. "You've got the mirrors so we'll all be able to talk at night." Marie said as she smoothed down Harry's hair and brushed down his black robes smiling fondly at the eleven year old boy, her eyes strangely bright as she bent down so she was at eye level.

Orion stood over, acting the proud father. "But we'll write once a week to keep up appearances. Remember; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. We'll miss you Harry." He said, bending down too so they were all the same height.

Lana still an inch shorter than Harry even though they had both grown over the summer joined in, adding her two knuts. "And if you've got any problems you can come and see me." Lana said, nudging Harry with her shoulder. "I'll protect you cousin."

Harry's cheeks had turned pink as they teased him. He was happy to be finally going to Hogwarts to learn magic in the place where Orion and his parents had learnt but he was going to miss Orion and Marie terribly – even if he'd speak to them each night. Lana patted his shoulder before waving goodbye and getting on the train knowing that Harry wanted a few minutes alone with Marie and Orion.

Suddenly Orion and Marie found their arms full of a tearful Harry.

"I'll miss you too" he whispered, his voice cracking as he hid his shoulder in Orion's robes.

"Aw Harry, it's okay, we'll speak to you at Hogwarts tonight, call us whenever you're free. Just close your curtains and put up a few charms and you can speak as long as you like." Marie comforted, close to tears now herself. "Gosh Harry I'll start in a minute" she laughed wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand as she and Orion rubbed his back so he could relax and compose himself.

Harry leaned back wiping his eyes and giving them both a watery smile. "Thanks. See you." Harry said picking up his trunk and dragging it towards the express.

Now Harry wasn't weak in the slightest, but he had a whole library of books in his trunk and even with most of them shrunk and his robes and other things stacked neatly inside, it was heavy. He was now trying to pull it from the gap between the platform and the train, which was not big enough for it to drop down, but large enough to make it awkward to pull it up. If he could just get it at the right angle-then maybe—

"Hey, want a hand?" Harry looked up to see a red haired boy who was a little taller than him with a spattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He looked at least a year or two older than Harry and was pointing to his trunk.

"Sure, err, thanks."

The red haired boy grinned, "No problem, Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" Another boy, seemingly identical to the first, appeared pulling what had to be their younger brother with them who was also red haired.

The twins lifted first Harry's trunk and then their younger brothers onto the train. "So where are you sitting?" asked the first boy. "I'm George by the way, and this is Fred" he said, pointing to himself and his twin, "and then this is our younger brother Ron."

"I'm Harry." He said, already feeling better meeting three people who were going to Hogwarts as well.

Ron gave Harry a small, nervous smile as the twins walked in front, pulling their trunks for them. "Your first year too?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded stopping outside one of the front compartments. "Thanks for helping with my trunk." He said to the twins. Harry opened the compartment door and waved the three boys in, giving Lana a smile when she looked up from the Potions book she was reading. "Hey Lana, this is Fred and George – they helped me with my trunk – and this is Ron. Ron, Fred, George, this is my cousin Lana Stone."

Ron gave Lana a small shy smile like the one he had given Harry as the twins bowed, grinning. "It's a pleasure to meet you again after the dreadfully long summer." They said at the same time.

Harry gave Lana an assessing look. "You've met?"

Lana gave the twins an annoyed look as they waggled their eyebrows. "Yes, we may have bumped into each other at one point or another last year."

"We said we were sorry" the twins said petulantly.

"We did _not_ mean to cover you in bubertuber puss."

"Or turn your hair purple."

"And make you dance the tango—"

"I think that's enough don't you." Lana said, closing her book with a snap and standing up. She was trying to be angry with them, she really was, but they reminded her so much of James and Sirius when they were younger and their pranks were funny and grins contagious. "You are forgiven but no more repeats yes?"

"Of course my lady!" they said giving her ridiculous bows before lifting Harry's trunk up onto the top rack. "It is the least we can do my lady."

Harry's and Ron's face was twisted in a grimace. "Just go" Ron said."

"Before I vomit." Harry said pretending to be sick.

The twins grinned at Harry and Ron. "Well, we're sorry we can't stay. We've got to go and see Lee Jordan about a tarantula he's got. Want to come see Ron?" their younger brother turned green with the thought. "Nah, didn't think so. We'll see you at the sorting then!" the two red heads winked at Lana before they sauntered out of the compartment and down the hall.

Ron and Harry had slipped into an awkward silence, it was only when the train began to move that the occupants of the compartment moved at all. Lana and Harry waved at Orion and Marie and Ron waved to his family and little sister who ran beside the train, tears leaving trails on her cheeks, as the train pulled away and out of sight.

"Err…so what house do you want to be in?" Ron asked when Lana went back to her book.

"I don't mind really," Harry said, "I think I'd like to go with the flow and just let whatever chooses us, choose, you know?"

Ron looked uncertainly at Harry "Well I want to be in Gryffindor – my whole family's been in Gryffindor…but any house? What about Slytherin, you wouldn't really want to be sorted there would you?" Harry just shrugged. "There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"Nah there's been plenty of people who're good from Slytherin and bad people from other houses. It's just the bad people from Slytherin give the good ones bad reputations. So if that's where the hat wants to put me then I'm fine with it."

"The hat?"

Lana had stopped reading at this point, and had read the same line five times as the boys talked. "Oh for goodness sake, did Orion tell you how you were sorted? He was meant to keep it a secret!"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Nope, I just looked at the memories in the library." He heard her groan when she realised by showing James and Lily's sorting that they would show Harry how he was sorted. It just didn't occur to her at the time.

"So it's just a hat then?" Lana nodded, watching curiously as Ron sagged in his chair relieved. "Great, Fred and George told me that getting sorted hurt a lot."

She laughed, "I'd take anything your brothers say with a pinch of salt. They love a good prank." She gave the boys a smile and returned to reading. Now that they had started their conversation, they couldn't seem to stop and they talked about everything and anything concerning Quidditch, food (which both boys shared great enthusiasm for), magic, memories and family.

They had left behind London some time ago and the countryside was flying past, becoming wilder. The city was gone and so were the neat fields, transforming into woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

"My parents passed away before I had any brothers and sisters. It's why I'm living with my cousin." Harry looked at Lana who was deeply engrossed in her potions book, trying to remember everything so she wouldn't fail potions and would be able to answer any questions Professor Snape put to her.

"I've got five older brothers and a younger sister." Ron said, Harry couldn't fathom why he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes. Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Harry could tell that this had been building in Ron for a while and seemed as though he had thought about it a lot. Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was fast asleep. Ron was poking the rat in the side.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff—I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window, their conversation broken.

"Well at least you've got a pet, I didn't get an owl for this year and Lana hasn't got one either." He said trying to cheer the boy up. "And we can always use a school owl if we want to write home or something" Ron looked up, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. "How come you've got a rat though? I thought we were only meant to bring a cat, owl or toad to Hogwarts?"

Ron frowned at the rat. "I dunno, Percy must have cleared it with McGonagall so I guess it's okay." He shrugged. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference." Said Ron in disgust.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about him running away." Harry said giving Ron a smile.

Now that Ron seemed at least a little bit cheerier their conversation picked up once more…until the sweet trolley came. Harry noticed the boy looked disappointedly at his squished corned beef sandwiches. Lana noticed too.

"I'll get these." She said picking a bit of everything and putting them on the seat between Ron and Harry. "I'm going to go and find Mary, Fiona and Chloe. You can share the sweets – I don't really want any. I'll see you at the sorting Harry, Ron, bye!" Lana gave them both a smile an used her wand to levitate and shrink her trunk so it would fit in her pocket. She wanted to give Harry and his first Hogwarts friend a bit of space, Harry wouldn't want her hanging around all the time. With a cheerful goodbye she left the compartment.

Harry looked down at the sweets. Lana had bought more than enough sweets for the journey to Hogwarts. Both boys wasted no time and dug in. As they talked and ate Harry felt a warm buzzing in his chest as he and Ron bonded over food.

"Do you collect chocolate frog cards?" Ron asked. "I've been looking for Agrippa – thanks –"

"Not really, I've got a few at home." Harry said, biting the head off his squirming frog before devouring the rest and picking up the card. Harry's throat grew tight as he looked at the wizard in the card, emerald eyes burning. It showed a man's face and shoulders. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. Harry turned over his card and read:

* * *

><p>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE<p>

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Dumbleore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on Alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten pin bowling.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had tried to stop him from going with Lana when he was with the Dursleys. Back home Harry had taken a look at his memory of that night, looking at how small and skinny he was. He would have been inclined to hate all three professors that had come to collect him – years too late – from the abuse at the Dursleys, but he couldn't show that hate towards the teachers otherwise Dumbledore might do something to get him separated from his family.<p>

Harry took a deep breath and smoothed out the creases in the card made by his clenching fingers and laid it to the side. He would be calm. He would be collected. He would enjoy Hogwarts, and nothing would get him down. He would _never_ let anyone take him away from his family.

"Did you get Agrippa?" Harry asked, picking up a cauldron cake and taking a large bite of the chocolate goodness.

"Nah" Ron said "Just another Morgana, I've got about six of her. Do you want it?"

Harry shook his head, "No thanks Ron, you keep it. Seven's meant to be a magical number remember?" Ron shrugged and put the card in his pocket.

"You know in the muggle world photos don't move at all." Harry said as he opened up a new box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean.

"Really?" Ron said. "That's weird. How do you know that? Are you and your cousin muggle borns?"

"Nah, I'm a half-blood. We go to the muggle world every now and then with Marie and Orion – my aunt and uncle – but muggles have all sorts of cool stuff that we don't in the wizarding world. When you step into a wizarding district it's like stepping back in time."

"Wow, what stuff do they have?"

"Well—"

There was a knock on the door to their compartment and a round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" when Harry and Ron shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry, trying to comfort the boy. Obviously tensions ran high on September 1st.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well if you see him…" he turned to go.

"Wait!" Harry said. "What's your name?"

The boy seemed to be quite shy and spoke quietly. "Neville Longbottom,"

Recognition flashed in Harry's eyes and he gave Neville a wide grin. The boy looked wary at first before returning Harry's smile "I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you Neville. Do you want a hand with finding your toad?"

"N-no that's okay." He said, looking at Harry as though he'd been stunned.

"Well, when you're done you can come and sit in here if you like,"

"Really?" the boy looked hopeful.

"Of course!" Harry said, "the more the merrier!"

"Alright…thanks." Neville gave Harry one last smile and left the compartment. Harry turned back to talk to Ron who was looking at him, mouth agape.

"You'll catch flies like that Ron" Harry grinned. When Ron shut his mouth but continued to stare Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're Harry Potter?"

"Yes?" he said confused.

"You defeated You-Know-Who!"

Harry shook his head and sighed. _Oh Merlin!_

"Yes you are!" Ron said, shifting in his seat before flicking his gaze up to Harry's forehead. "We all saw your pictures in the Daily Prophet and mum said that you'd be going to Hogwarts this year I just never thought I'd meet you properly on the train! My sisters always going on about you and we had to tell her stories when she was little and –"

"Ron, stop, right now."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

Harry put his hands on Ron's shoulders "I–"

The compartment door slid open again. Neville was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. Neville gave the boys a shy smile and sat down. The girl looked confused.

"Alright Neville? Didn't you find him?" Harry asked, letting his hands drop from Ron's shoulders when Neville shook his head. "Who's this then? A friend of yours?"

"This is Hermione, she offered to help me find Neville."

"'lo Hermione. I'm Harry and this is Ron." Harry said as Ron's mouth was full of chewed pumpkin pastie.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded, turning to Neville. "Aren't you going to look any more Neville?"

Neville looked nervous when all eyes turned on him. "Well – err – you see he'll turn up, he's gotten away from me loads but I always manage to find him in the end. I need a bit of a rest anyway."

"B-but what if he's trapped somewhere?" the girl said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "What if someone's cat or owl got him?" Hermione said, clearly trying to get Neville to join the search again, seemingly oblivious to the boy's rising panic.

"Whoa," Harry said, slightly annoyed and a little impressed about her determination to find a toad that wasn't even hers. "Just use a summoning spell."

"What?" Hermione said.

Everyone was looking at Harry. "Accio is usually the best one." He squeezed past Hermione and went into the corridor. Hermione, Ron and Neville were watching through the compartment door.

_Don't hold back Harry._

Summoning his phoenix feather wand from his holster on his right arm he held it straight out in front of him. "Accio Neville's toad!"

When nothing seemed to happen Hermione frowned. "Are you sure that's a real spell? I've tried a few spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school at witchcraft there is. I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough." She said it all very fast and was quickly getting on Harry's nerves. He was about to reply when something slimy hit the back of his head and flopped to the floor.

"Trevor!"

Harry turned to find Neville picking up a rather disgruntled toad. Harry turned to gave Hermione a smug smile.

"Now since that's done, I'm going to have a liquorish wand." He said going back into the compartment and digging into the sweets again. Now that there was no need for Hermione to be here – since they'd found, or summoned really, the toad – he was hopeful that she'd go back to her own friends. He was disappointed when he heard her gasp.

"Oh my…is it? Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry felt a sense of apprehension. If even the muggleborns were acting like this then he would bet that he would get a similar reaction from most people who he was introduced to (if they didn't recognise him first) in the wizarding world. He'd only been recognised a handful of times but already he was starting to become annoyed with his fame.

"Yes that's me." He said with a sigh.

"Wow. I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History—"

"The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. I know." Harry interrupted. "But most of that is utter rubbish."

Hermione took a step back. "_What?_" she said, as though it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"I never gave any interviews, endorsements for books or permission for my name to be tagged onto any T-shirts, Mugs, books or anything of the sort. I intend to sue when I reach my wizarding majority. Plus, no one knows what really happened apart from a select few. Forgive me if I don't want to try and recollect the night my parents were murdered" he said shortly.

"Oh well, err, I…sorry" she seemed puzzled as to what to say for a moment, thrown off balance a bit before straightening. "You best get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon." Hermione left the compartment.

"Merlin, I hope she's not in the same house as me." Ron breathed.

Harry laughed. "Well, she'll be sorted before you Ron so you can choose where you want to go." The boy looked relieved. "What about you Neville, what house do you want to be in?"

"Well," he said. "My parents were in Gryffindor so it would be nice to go there."

Ron nodded. "My whole family's been in Gryffindor."

"My mum and dad were. Apparently our parents were friends Neville." Harry said, he'd been meaning to mention it to the boy ever since he'd found out his name. "When we were younger you used to come over to Godric's Hollow with your parents and we'd spend time together."

"Really?" Neville said, sounding shocked that he could have ever been friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. "That's great…what house do you want to be in Harry?"

"I'm going to go with the flow – I don't mind what house I'm in. Anyway, we better get changed."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell us that your cousin was Harry Potter?" Chloe Arnlem asked sounding hurt.<p>

Lana shrugged, feeling awkward. "It didn't come up." The girls seemed to take that as a good enough reason and went back to questioning all about Harry.

"What's it like living with a celebrity?"

"Annoying." Lana said. "Look guys I don't really want to talk about it anymore, let's talk about something else yeah?"

"Fine" they grumbled.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Neville's conversation was interrupted once more when three boys entered their compartment when they were approaching Hogsmeade station. Two beefy goons who looked about as thick as two short planks flanked the blonde boy in the middle. He was shorter than the other two and slimmer with a pale pointed face. He was clearly their leader.<p>

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment." The boy directed gaze to Harry after observing and sneering at Ron and Neville. "Is it you?"

"What if I am?" he asked. He didn't look like the fan boy type, but Harry didn't want to risk it.

The boy looked at him shrewdly. "We were just going to introduce ourselves." Harry thought the two boys at the sides didn't look like they could do much other than stand there and look mean, but perhaps he was being unfair. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. The two boys nodded but said nothing. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"My name's Potter. Harry Potter." Harry said in a deep voice before laughing. Malfoy looked affronted before Harry explained. "You've got a James Bond thing going on there Malfoy" Draco didn't know whether to be confused or insulted. "Don't worry, it's a muggle reference." Harry was still smiling at Draco Malfoy. It wouldn't do to make any enemies before he even got off the train.

Neither Ron or Neville got the reference, but there seemed to be a strong sense of anger coming from Ron who was looking at Malfoy and trying to disguise his laughter behind a cough. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Malfoy sneered. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Don't be—"

"And your whimpering tone would be recognised anywhere, Longbottom." Malfoy said nastily making the shy boy blush red with shame and look away. Draco Malfoy turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry just stared.

"Can I think on it? You've managed to insult both of my friends in the space of a few minutes, forgive me if I'm a bit hesitant." Harry said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"Think on it hard Potter, you wouldn't want to make the wrong choice." He said with narrowed eyes.

Harry just inclined his head at the boys, saying nothing.

"See you around Potter." He gave one last sneer at Neville and Ron before spinning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

><p>Harry shut the door and locked it with a charm. "Merlin, what an arse!"<p>

"Aren't you excited Severus? All those new minds for moulding!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Ecstatic." Severus said tonelessly taking a sip of his drink.

All the teachers were sitting at the staff table in the student free hall for one last moment of peace before their pupils arrived. Some were excited and others felt – like Severus Snape – that the summer was far too short.

"C-c-come n-now Severus it's n-not that bad. I-its going to be a g-good year." Professor Quirrel stuttered. His purple turban looked ridiculous and smelt strongly of garlic.

"Not with Potter here it isn't." he grumbled, missing the way Quirrel's eyes flashed red for a moment. "No doubt the brat will love all the attention he'll get. He's been having a rather joyful time of it in the Prophet."

Any conversation stopped when they heard the stomping feet, loud chatter and laughter of the students returning for another year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They filed in, friends going separate ways and towards their house tables where they sat, eagerly awaiting not so much the first years, but the feast.

Lana was sitting with Mary, Chloe and Fiona at their table, their stomachs grumbling.

"Hey, Lana? Is it true that your Harry Potter's cousin?" asked a fourth year, Lana thought was called Clifford.

"Yes." Lana said, thinking _here we go again_ knowing that more than just Clifford had been listening in for her answer_._ Her peers asked questions right up until the first years were brought into the hall in a neat line.

Lana spotted Harry almost immediately he was standing with Ron Weasley and…was that Neville? Merlin he looked like his mother when he gave Harry a smile after her nephew had said something to Neville and Ron.

Attention turned to Professor McGonagall when she placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and on top of that the ragged sorting hat. The sorting hats song was usually different every year which is what kept it interesting. For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat jerked upwards and wriggled on the stool. Lana had to hold back a snort when she noticed one boy almost jumped out of his skin at the movement. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Hogwarts Sorting Hat can't see.

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart.

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and Loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before falling still once more.

Lana caught Harry's eye and gave him a little wave and a big smile which was not lost on the teachers or those around them. Harry looked a little green and only managed a little smile in return. Despite his earlier calm he was beginning to feel a bit of pressure. His robes felt as though someone had splashed shrinking solution on them and a warming charm.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Neville whispered, although the tremor in his own voice belayed his own nerves.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes and sat down. A moments pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the fat friar waved cheerily at the newest member of Hufflepuff house. Once Hannah was seated the cheering and clapping died down and McGonagall called the next member.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harry looked at the table noticing the polite clapping and rather bored looking faces. Merlin, would it kill them to smile? If they did then maybe they wouldn't be seen as such an unpleasant lot.

As more and more students were sorted he felt more and more ill. He knew that because of his recent appearance in the Prophet his name would be fresh in everyone's mind and the inevitable reaction would make sure even the hungry and uninterested student's eyes were on him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry couldn't help but worry when he thought about his imminent sorting, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the Sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

Oh Merlin, he was going to be on the stool soon!

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

"I knew it! She just had to be in the same house as me!" he said in a whisper to Harry and Neville who had moved forward in the line to stand beside him. McGonagall shot the boys a disapproving look quickly before calling the next name.

As she called Neville a horrible thought struck Harry. What if he didn't get picked at all? What if he just sat there and nothing happened until McGonagall pulled the hat off his head and said that he would have to go home?

Neville managed to stumble over his own robes and clasp onto the stool to save him from toppling over. There were a few quiet laughs from the students before Neville, blushing fiercely, put the hat on his head. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville until it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville!" Ron said in a loud whisper catching the newly sorted Gryffindor (and the rest of the hall's) attention. "Hat!" Luckily Neville hadn't got far so he quickly put it back on the stool and raced towards the Lion's table.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called after "MacDougal, Morag." The hat's rim had barely touched his neatly combed blonde hair when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" looking incredibly pleased with himself he went to join Crabbe and Goyle.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott" …, "Parkinson" …, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" …, then "Perks, Sally-Anna" …, and then, at last –

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning their necks to get a good look at him. He took a deep breath and concentrated on calming himself.

**_"You have good Occlumency barriers for someone so young." Said a voice in his ear. "But I can penetrate even the strongest shields. No one can keep me out."_**

**_"You make it sound like a threat." Harry thought._**

**_"Of course it's not Mr Potter, I am simply informing you – as I did in my song – that there's nothing I can't see."_**

**_"Very well," Harry thought. "I have a question though, why did you let Lana in, even though she's not really eleven among other things?"_**

**_The hat seemed to sigh in his mind. "Your aunt by all rules should not be allowed in this school as a student. However, by being registered as a new student and sending her acceptance she is a student in paperwork of the school. If the teachers had discovered her deception before she was sorted she would have been removed from the premises. After someone willing puts on the Sorting Hat the magical contract becomes complete and the school itself which is sentient takes the pupil – no matter what age – under its protection. Unless that student has endangered others, broken serious school rules or wishes to be removed from Hogwarts tutelage then the student cannot be removed from the school."_**

**_"Oh" Harry thought about it for a minute or two before replying again. "And I'm assuming that since the headmaster and the staff aren't giving Lana the cold shoulder and trying to get her expelled that you haven't told anyone what you saw in her mind?"_**

**_"Of course not, Mr Potter. I cannot share what I see. Now, I've been having a rummage –"_**

**_"Gently I hope" Harry grinned._**

**_The hat continued as though he had never spoken. "You are one of the most difficult students I have ever had to sort in all my time here at the School. You have strong traits that would allow you to be put in any house."_**

**_"So what house would you suggest I go to?"_**

**_"Well I could say what house I'll put you in, but I'm going to explain first. You are very intelligent and have a great love of reading and knowledge which would mean Ravenclaw would be enthusiastic about having you join their ranks. But in order to gain that knowledge you are to be driven and ambitious and use any means to get what you want. For example the time you put sleeping spells on your guardian's doors in order to have an extra hour with those rather dark tomes in the Black library."_**

**_"I need to know what I'm facing. I mainly looked at the counter curses anyway – I would never go dark in a million years."_**

**_"Which would make you an ideal Slytherin. You would know your opponents and formulate a cunning plan on how best to defeat them."_**

**_"Better to be prepared."_**

**_"Yes, yes. There's talent here, lots of it."_**

**_"Why thank you." Harry said._**

**_"And plenty of bravery to spare."_**

**_"I get that off my parents," he said proudly. "They were Gryffindors."_**

**_"Oh I know, I sorted them myself." The hat said amused. "Which is another reason why you want to go into Gryffindor. You want to make your parents proud of you. You want to make Orion proud of you. And there is a small matter of persuading everyone that you are not dark."_**

**_"Of course I'm not dark."_**

**_"Then be prepared for the backlash when the school finds out that you are a Parselmouth. Nothing ever stays a secret forever Mr Potter and gossip in this school travels faster than lemon drops do in front of the headmaster."_**

**_The students were becoming restless now, Harry had been conversing with the cap for over three minutes now and showed no signs of stopping. The only indication that anything was happening at all was the smiles that popped up every now and then from Harry and the occasional shifting of the young wizard in his seat._**

**_"Err, right, got it. So why would I be good in Hufflepuff then."_**

**_"Because of your Oath."_**

**_"What Oath?" Harry asked, tensing. "What did I do? When? I didn't make an oath?"_**

**_"Ah but you did, it was just after your aunt had her core bound and you swore to never let any harm come to your family. Your loyalty to your family outweighs anything else so that is where you would fit best in my opinion."_**

**_"B-but what about my friends? The Oath, what impacts will it have? Is there—"_**

**_"There is no reason why you can't be friends with people in other houses. It is something I have tried to tell every student – but each year they ignore me." The hat sighed. "Right, time to sort you."_**

**_"No wait!"_**

**_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Wow, so Harry's a Puff! Update next weekend!<strong>


	19. Say It Out Loud

**AN – MWUHAHAHA I have a surprise for you…although you might not like it, review with what you think. It's going to become clear why I've done this in later chapters :D**

**Chibi blue mouse – **I'm on Pottermore too! Hollythestral71 I think, I was one of the beta testers, although I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Glad you like it!

**V. – **Glad you did, hope you like this twist.

**Penny is wise – **I do love Hufflepuff Harry, I think my favourite Hufflepuff Harry story is Harry the Lazy Hufflepuff, if you have any good stories to recommend then I'd love to read them, just leave the title or whatever in a review Glad you like it!

**Lyaser53** – I guess you're not too happy with Harry being a Puff then? Hope this chapter suits you better, I wasn't going to do this twist (I was saving it for another story) but then I thought what the hell and thought it would go really great here.

**Rori Potter – **Thank you! Hope you like the early Friday update!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Say It Out Loud <strong>

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"

The hall was silent, every eye was trained on him. Harry looked around with confusion. Why weren't they clapping like they did the rest of the first years? Harry had placed the hat back on the stool to find Professor McGonagall with her arms crossed and a curved eyebrow rising. She struck an imposing figure, and Harry knew (not just from Orion's or Lana's memories) that she was not a woman to cross. "I'm going to my table Professor." He said, confused.

"And what table would that be?"

This had to be one of the most awkward moments he'd ever had in his life. _So far anyway,_ Harry thought, _there's going to be plenty of those to come._

"The Hufflepuff table Professor…" he said uncertainly, not knowing whether to go to the table or stay in the front or not.

McGonagall's lips thinned into a tight line as she looked at Harry for a moment. Then she picked up the hat by the tip and told him to put it back on. Harry blushed bright red and did as he was told. He _knew _something was going to go wrong.

"_**You've got to shout it out you know," Harry thought in his mind. He was irritated, thinking that the hat had played a trick on him.**_

_**The hat just laughed at him. "It's rather amusing when a hat like me, who is over a thousand years old, gets told how to do its job by one as young as yourself." **_

"_**Well I don't think it's funny. You made me look like some kind of idiot saying I was sorted into Hufflepuff when I wasn't!"**_

"_**Oh I did sort you into Hufflepuff, but then I thought it in your mind instead of speaking out loud as I usually do. We had an awfully long conversation you know, and, I got a little sidetracked. I need a bit of polish you see, the shelf I live on is rather dusty and it gets all in my seams!"**_

"_**Well that's bad and all but I really need to be sorted. So can you just shout out Hufflepuff like you were meant to so I can go and sit down and let the other first years have their turn. We're all getting hungry." **_

"_**Looking back, I'm not sure I want to place you in Hufflepuff." The hat said thoughtfully.**_

"_**What?" Harry groaned.**_

"_**Well I was thinking…you're dedicated to your family which means Hufflepuff and you want to make them proud by protecting them against any and all foes, especially Tom Riddle who is You-Know-Who, which means you've got plenty of bravery to go around. You should be a Gryffindor. I'm going to put you in Gryffindor."**_

"_**Well put me in Gryffindor then!"**_

"_**Oh I don't know! I'm not usually this indecisive." The hat whined, sounding insecure.**_

"_**Well then just put me anywhere!"**_

"_**I can't just 'put you anywhere!'" the hat exclaimed. "And you're not making it easy for me either! Usually the students come to me with an idea of what house they want to go to, but you're so impartial to all four houses that for the first time ever I have no idea where to place you! And what if I get it wrong and realise you should have been in a different house altogether!"**_

"_**Well then just don't place me at all!" Harry thought angrily. He had enough now: the hat was taking far too long; everyone was looking at him; more than one person probably thought he was an idiot who heard things; and he was even more short-tempered because he was getting hungry! **_

_**And a hungry Harry was an angry Harry.**_

_**The hat could sense Harry's emotions as it riffled through his head and grew even more uncertain. **_

"_**Maybe I'm not cut out for this job, the magic must be wearing off," the hat said hysterically in his head. "I've spotted a few places where I'm…disintegrating" it hissed. "Just take me off; I don't want to do it anymore. Be gentle! I don't want to fall apart before their eyes – how disgraceful." It moaned.**_

Harry took the hat off and gave it to a shocked Professor McGonagall.

Harry glared at the hat. "There's something wrong with it Professor. It sounds like it's having a mid-life crisis." As if to give proof to Harry's statement the hat gave an almighty wail and sobbed into McGonagall's robes as she held it. "…err it said that it doesn't want to sort anymore."

Whispers broke out through the hall.

"_Potter's broke the sorting hat!"_

"_What?"_

"_Is this some kind of joke?"_

Professor McGonagall looked towards Dumbledore who didn't look fazed in the slightest at the events of this rather unusual sorting. The headmaster got up and walked around the table to relieve McGonagall of the sorting hat. He placed it on his head and seemed to have a conversation with the hysterical magical item before turning to Harry.

"The hat has decided Gryffindor, Mr Potter."

"The hat told me Hufflepuff and then Gryffindor." He said, now very unsure what to do.

"And do you want to go to Hufflepuff?" the headmaster asked kindly. "You may choose whatever house you want to go to."

Harry looked around the hall, eyes meeting Lana's. She put her hands up either sides and shrugged, completely baffled at the turn of events. "I don't really mind what house I'm sorted in, I'll just go with whatever." When no one said anything Harry swung his arms at his sides and took a step back. "Right." He said feeling really awkward. "Gryffindor it is." And headed over to the cheering table to sit beside Neville who was near another boy who had to be Percy – Ron's other brother from the description Ron gave on the train.

The twins winked at him and Neville gave him a confused sort of look as the headmaster spoke, still wearing the sorting hat that let out a sniffle every now and then.

"It seems that there will be a change in plans this year for the sorting. Professor McGonagall will call your name and you will say which house you want to go to. When the hat has recovered you will be sorted again and if you want to be sorted into the same or a different house you may do so." He gave the first years a kind smile and moved to stand beside Professor McGonagall who blinked quickly and returned to reading the names out.

"Thomas, Dean" A black boy, taller than Ron who was rather gangly for an eleven year old, joined Gryffindor.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw.

And then it was Ron's turn. He was nervous about speaking to the headmaster where the whole hall could hear him so when he spoke it came out as a high pitched squeak. "Gryffindor" making the twins grinned and snickered behind their hands further down the table.

"Well done Ron," Harry and Neville said after their friend had accepted pompous congratulations from Percy.

After "Zabini, Blaze" who was made a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat and stool away.

Empty gold plates lined the table reminding Harry of how empty his stomach felt. He needed food _now_! Dummbledore had returned to his place behind the staff table but remained standing. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"It's a bit hard to believe he defeated Grindelwald isn't it? He's a bit odd." Harry said to Ron and Neville, wasting no time digging into the plates that were heaped with food. House elf magic was great. Orion told him where the kitchens were so he'd know where to get a midnight snack from. When Harry had asked why he couldn't just call an elf, Orion said that half the fun was sneaking there and back. "If you visit the kitchens" he'd said, "you always end up coming out with more food than you were meant to. And if you don't accept what they give you, even if it's a little extra than you bargained for, you'll offend them if you don't."

Harry piled his plate with a little bit of everything and began to eat. It was all delicious. He'd have to go down to the kitchens and tell the elves. Kreacher practically shed tears of joy when Harry complimented his cooking. It was great to see the little guy happy after being so angry at everyone.

Harry felt a presence settle beside him; he turned to find the Gryffindor eyeing his plate. "That does look good." Said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, nodding his head politely.

Ron spoke up, mouth full of chewed food. "I know who you are! My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces. Harry had been told about almost everything in Hogwarts (including secret passages by Orion "For mischief!" he had said) and knew that Nicholas' neck was a sore point for him.

"So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

Sure enough, Harry looked up to find the ghost sitting at the Slytherin table with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who looked didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. Harry laughed at his expression before pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

When everyone else had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the deserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

Harry helped himself to treacle tart, ice cream and a few jam doughnuts when the talk at the table turned to their families. He had an incredibly sweet tooth and always seemed to have room for more.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you Neville?" Said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was a squib for ages." He said the last part quietly. "My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me –"

Harry felt his chest constrict. He knew what it was like to have the magic forced out of him except it was done by the Dursley's and they wanted it to leave Harry completely unlike Neville's family who just wanted it to surface and become active.

"He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidently let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Harry looked up with a stern face. Honestly, witches and wizards didn't seem to have much common sense. Lana always told him that if the magic was there, it would show eventually, but forcing magic – that was a definite no.

"Anyway," said Seamus, "Who we got for teachers?"

"I don't know all their names – wait a sec, I'll ask. Percy?" Ron's brother, who had been discussing lessons with Hermione Granger turned around. "Could you tell us who the teachers are?"

Percy nodded and puffed out his chest ever so slightly, seemingly proud that his youngest brother had come to him for information.

"There's professor Dumbledore in the middle with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Quirrel and Snape to the headmaster's left." Percy said. Harry's eyes locked onto Snape's dour form and compared the one he was seeing now, to the small boy in his father's clothes from Lana's memories. "To his right is Professor Flitwick, Sinstra and Madame Pince who's the librarian here." Percy said another bunch of names that Harry vaguely registered before his gaze returned to Professor Snape.

He looked like an angry bugger.

It happened very suddenly. Snape looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. He kept his face impassive. The only indication that Harry felt anything at all was the twitch in his left eye.

_Don't hold back._

He didn't. Harry pushed back with all his might sending the pain, and what he recognised as a legilimency probe, back to whence it came. He was slightly surprised that it was not Snape who recoiled but Quirrel. He kept his eyes on Snape though, pretending that he didn't notice the other teacher's discomfort.

Snape's eyes narrowed and Harry gave a short nod before turning back. Giving the impression that he was merely a curious first year.

"He hates me." Said Harry to no one specifically.

"What? Who?" asked Neville.

"Snape." Said Harry, his gut told him he was going to have to watch out for the potions master.

"Don't worry Harry," said Ron, scooping up the last of his trifle. "Fred and George get in trouble with him loads, they said he doesn't like anyone much. Well, it's a mutual thing apparently."

At last, the deserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we're fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Only a few people laughed. Harry frowned at this. If there was death likely to happen to anyone who entered the third floor corridor why did the magical population insist that this was one of the safest places in England? Harry could think of several health hazards already. Forbidden forest, death hidden in the third floor corridor, everyone from first to seventh year carrying weapons around 24/7 – otherwise known as wands.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. The headmaster gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Harry finished his silent mime rather quickly whilst the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry and the other Gryffindor first years, led by Percy Weasly, weaved through the corridors to Gryffindor tower. When Percy said their password "Caput Draconis." To the Fat Lady who concealed the common room Harry suddenly felt all the tensions and worries of the day fade away leaving him full and tired.

The portrait swung open revealing a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up and Harry slid through on his belly, almost falling on his face – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of the spiral staircase – they were in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Harry looked at the beds. It wasn't the dorm his dad had slept in for his time at Hogwarts, Orion had said they were on the top floor of the boys dormitories, Harry and his friends were one below.

"See you in the morning guys!" Harry said, receiving sleepy replies from his friends as he took the mirror and pyjamas out of his trunk, drew the curtains around his bed and cast silencing charms and a small ward that would tell him if someone was getting close to his bed. Changing into his dark blue pyjamas Harry crawled under the covers, put his wand back in his holster and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Which was Orion's idea, the connection would activate and he would be 'calling' Orion and Marie. As soon as Lana activated her mirror Harry's would grow and then it would split so he would see Orion and Marie in one half and Lana in the other. Once the connection was severed when he said "Mischief managed" the mirror would shrink back to its original size and act like a normal mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I honestly couldn't make up my mind and then this baby hit me the other day and I just had to change it. I really don't have any concrete plans for this story so I'm just going with the flow, and what I hope will make for a really entertaining story :D<strong>


	20. Denied

**AN – Wow, some very mixed responses to what happened in the last chapter! And if you don't like what happened, hopefully my explanation in the next few chapters will interest you enough to keep reading. I'm going to be switching to and from cannon so there will be bits that are the same and some that are different. As I've said before I haven't really got a plan written down so it can change at any time. I've already written the next chapter and I'm working on the one after since I had a real writing bug today and got loads of school work done! Which is a big plus. My AS exams start on the 11****th**** of May and finish on the 22****nd**** so my updates might not be as regular as they should be. Hopefully I'll do okay on both accounts :L **

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**Fairne – **Thank you, that means a lot!

**Elfwyn – **Wow, well I'm sorry you feel that it was a big disappointment but I've got explanations in the next few chapters that you might like if you continue to read. If you don't then that's perfectly understandable I'm just glad anyone's stuck with my story this long since I never really thought that anyone would like what I wrote :L Thanks for reviewing, it's good to see different opinions and perspectives so I know where I can improve

**Sakura Lisel – **Yes, it did shout it in Harry's mind, must have left his ears ringing! Cheers for reviewing!

**V. – **Woo! Glad you liked the twist! I only thought of it when writing the end and just had to put it in. I love the sorting hat!

**GinnyLover14 – **Thank you for being honest, I'm glad you've stuck with the story this long, and if you don't want to read on that's perfectly understandable but there's an explanation and plot development in the next few chapters that might change your mind…but thank you for reviewing!

**Penny is wise – **Thank you for the recommendation, I just couldn't stop reading and it made me laugh so much! Another great story is called 'To Shape and Change' it's a Hufflepuff Harry story that I'm in love with, and BlueOwl, another writer of hp fanfiction is amazing if you ever want to check those out. Anyway, wow, it's amazing to write something that is a first for someone and I'm glad you liked it!

**Lyaser53** – I have to admit I was laughing when I wrote it. Something about having it cry into McGonagall's robes just tickled me. Glad you liked it!

**Chibi blue mouse** – I'm glad you liked it so much and thought the twist was good! *Happy dance!* I'm just so excited for writing the next few chapters though and the other twists I have which may make you love the story more, or just…like it not so much :L But thank you for reviewing!

**Rori Potter – **Thank you! I hope to update Friday as usual, fingers crossed!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Denied<strong>

"Is she serious?" Ron whispered to Harry in transfiguration. They were watching Hermione Granger put her hand up for every question that Professor McGonagall asked the class. The usually stern professor even smiled at Hermione. Orion had told Harry that she would smile at the Marauders when they weren't looking, and that James had been her favourite. It seemed the Transfiguration professor already had a new favourite for this year.

"Must be." Harry muttered as Hermione gave the name of a spell to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox. "She needs to give someone else a chance." Harry looked around at the class. A few of them looked a little bewildered at what was going on – a few muggleborns' looked totally lost.

"Doesn't look like they know mate," Ron said, "She must have memorised the whole book – look here – it's exactly what she's saying. Without you I think me and Nev would be lost in this." He smiled at Harry, thankful that Hermione was distracting McGonagall with a long-winded answer so they could whisper freely.

Neville was sharing a desk with a Hufflepuff on a table by them and rolled his eyes at Harry when Hermione's hand shot up again for the next question in the lecture.

"Now, what do you need to focus on when transfiguring something?" Professor McGonagall asked the class, although Hermione was the only one to put her hand up.

"Watch this," Harry said, putting his hand up straight after Hermione had finished answering another question.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" said Professor McGonagall.

Harry straightened in his chair. "I wish to add to Hermione's answer professor. Well, translate it really." Neville held back a smile and Ron stifled a snigger.

McGonagall looked at him oddly, clearly wondering what he could contribute that hadn't been said by Granger already. "Very well," she nodded at Harry to answer.

"Well," Harry began, gesturing to Hermione with his hand. "It is exactly what Hermione said, but in simpler terms. Firstly it is intent. You need to focus on when transfiguring something. You have to gather your magic and intend to transfigure one object into something else. Failure isn't an option. For something to work you have to be determined." When he looked unsurely at Professor McGonagall, she gave him a nod to go on. "Secondly, you need to visualise what is going to happen to your object and how it is going to look in your head once you have completed it. Using intent and visualisation to transfigure something will give a good outcome, however, depending on how much power you put into the spell is how long the transfiguration will last. More power, intent and visualisation will allow the transfiguration to last longer. Permanent transfiguration requires a great deal of power and concentration…" Harry suddenly realised he was rambling and trailed off blushing and swiping a hand through his hair. "But that's a different subject." Harry swallowed, now noticing that the whole class was looking at him. "Err…sorry, got a bit carried away." Sometimes when he was explaining things to Ron and Neville they had to ask him to simplify his longer explanation.

The class didn't seem to mind. They looked at Harry with understanding and some of them gave him smiles – except Hermione whose expression switched between angry and assessing.

McGonagall gave Harry an appraising stare and a twitch of her lips which could have developed into a smile. "Well done Mr Potter for your simplification. Five points to Gryffindor."

Ron gave him a grin at the points he'd been awarded and Neville gave him a thumbs up.

"Another five points Mr Potter," McGonagall went on a moment later, "if you can demonstrate what you have just described with the incantation Miss Granger mentioned a moment ago." Harry nodded slowly. "Come on then, stand up here." She levitated an empty table to the front of the room. "Can you all see?" the class nodded. Harry felt a tad more nervous now he was at the front of the class. Their stares were direct and piercing. "If you could transfigure this mouse into a snuffbox like this one…" she placed two mice on the table and transfigured her own into a small silver box with a quick flick of her wrist and no incantation at all. She was testing him. "I trust you know the incantation?" Harry nodded.

Harry knew the rest of the class were watching with eager eyes. He could almost hear what they were thinking. _Professor McGonagall didn't even say anything! He won't be able to do it._ But they were all wrong. He could do that, and more. Their faces were far too easy to read – questioning, awed, curious – since his first day of classes he had been followed by whispers, giggles and the occasional student who had grown up listening to stories of how he had 'defeated' You-Know-Who. Well, who was he to tell them any different, at least they kept their difference unlike the reporters and over-eager grannies.

_Don't hold back_.

This would put the wind up her robes.

Focusing on his mouse which was scurrying around the table and sniffing McGonagall's own transfiguration, he took a deep breath and concentrated on drawing his magic up. He imagined a delicate silver snuff box with small swirling carvings on the top and underneath.

Intent. Visualise. Power.

Harry's wand felt like an extension of his arm as he made a soft figure-of-eight just above the mouse and tapped it gently on its back.

The class gasped, and McGonagall made a small hum of approval. "Very good Mr Potter. Five points to Gryffindor for your transfiguration and another five for doing it silently. Back to your seat now."

Harry was sure Hermione was glaring by now.

"Wow mate, that was…bloody brilliant." Ron breathed. "You've got to show me how you did that silently."

"Later." Harry grinned.

Transfiguration went on with Hermione answering the first question in a long-winded way spouting perfect answers straight from the book, shooting Harry a smug smile whenever she did so. _So that's the way she wants to play it, huh?_ And Harry retaliated accordingly, shortening and simplifying her answers so the class actually understood when she answered the questions in an overly technical way. It seemed to irk her to no end and Harry rather enjoyed her angry little glares. If she'd only get the hint already that she didn't have to show everyone that she knew so much. Put her hand up occasionally – yes. Put it up all the time – no.

Not all subjects were as amusing or challenging as Transfiguration though.

History of magic was the most boring lesson Harry had ever slept in. Charms was good, but they were going at such a slow pace Harry felt as though his brain would slowly turn to mush if they didn't start practicing the levitation charm soon. Herbology had a relaxed atmosphere, and when Neville explained things to Harry and Ron they enjoyed themselves more, quizzing each other as they worked. Defence Against the Dark Arts was almost as boring as History of Magic in the way that there was no practical – since Harry could think of no other way to cast spells in Quirrel's condition without doing it silently, and silent spells would be too hard for the other first years without a lot of pronunciation practice. However, Quirrel did insert interesting tid-bits into the theory with random stories about his travels, that whilst didn't sound strictly true, were entertaining. He hadn't tried legilimency on Harry after the welcoming feast for which Harry was thankful. He passed it off as curiosity for the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps a test for his abilities? Yes. However, Harry's worst lesson by far, was potions.

Professor Severus Snape was probably the bitterest, most vindictive man Harry had ever met. The moment he had called Harry's name on the register he had made a snide comment about Harry being '_our new celebrity'_ and proceeded to hammer him with questions which should be well above the ability of a first year. Because of Harry's love of reading, magic and his determination to make his family proud, Harry had swallowed nearly every book he could get his hands on, which had thankfully saved him from Snape's rather advanced questions and answered them all correctly.

And so the lessons had continued. Snape just wouldn't quit, trying to make Harry slip up with more and more complicated questions that even Hermione had no answer to. Harry was now well on the way to believing what Orion had said about Severus Snape during their school days, and that he would always be a git. Harry would just have to work extra hard to prove to him that he wasn't a 'Dunderhead'.

"Try not to let it get to you Harry." Lana had said one evening when they had met up in the library with their friends. "He's trying to provoke a reaction. But if it gets worse, tell me, yeah?" Harry had agreed, but if it did get worse then he would retaliate. He wouldn't always have Lana, Orion or Marie with him to fight his battles; he had to do that on his own.

* * *

><p>"I've worked it out." Harry said to his family. He'd been at Hogwarts for just over a month now and he'd finally managed to decipher what the message meant. Well, he hoped he had. "Lana, can you get out the black instruction book, please?"<p>

Lana nodded and ducked down, she was out of sight for a few moments before appearing again with the black book in her hand. "So, what now?" she asked.

"Open it to the last instruction, what does it say?" said Harry.

Orion and Marie listened intently, sitting close together on the couch; Orion's right arm was slung over the back and Marie's shoulder pressed into his side. Orion's excuse was that the mirror would only show them both if they sat close together.

Lana looked at Harry with a confused expression. "It hasn't changed, it's just _Don't hold back, Harry._ And then nothing else."

Harry's face dropped. "Oh I was sure…"

"What did you think it was?" Marie asked.

"I thought it meant not to hold back on my magic which I've been doing in most of my practical lessons. I never realised how far ahead I would be when I got there. It's quite boring to go at such a slow pace. I did a silent spell in transfiguration the other day so I suppose I can't really hide what I can do anymore."

"Harry!" Lana exclaimed.

"What? That's what I thought it meant!"

"No, not that – look!" Lana turned the book around so the writing was facing the mirror. Slowly, a thin black line of ink appeared in the book and crossed out the last instruction like the others. Underneath a new instruction appeared.

_Be wary of Quirrel_

Harry scoffed at that. "Well he did try to use Legilimency on me so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Right, watching out for Quirrel, got it!" Orion, Lana and Marie were all asking him about the Legillimens attack by Quirrel. "It's not a problem, I pushed the bugger back at the welcoming feast. He won't be attempting it again in a hurry."

"Next time," Orion growled, "Give him more than a shove. It's illegal. "

Lana was looking at the book again. "Take a look at this," she said, turning it around again, just in time for them to see another black line cross through this direction too. Another sentence slowly appeared on the page just underneath the last.

_There is no Troll in the dungeons._

"What? Of course there's no troll in the dungeons. Dumbledore wouldn't let a troll wander around there and squash the Slytherins." Harry snorted.

"Well sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Orion laughed making Harry bite his tongue to keep him from laughing at Lana and Marie's stern expressions.

"Oh hush Orion, don't be mean." Marie said, although there was a hint of amusement on her voice. It seemed as though they were getting on well when he and Lana were at Hogwarts so far. He wondered how long that would last before Orion decided to test out a new prank he'd thought of. "Is there anything else?"

Lana shook her head. "No, just to B_e wary of Quirrel_ and, _There is no Troll in the dungeons_. The last note wasn't very helpful."

"That could mean any time in the future though," Harry frowned. "It could be ages before we get the next instruction."

Lana yawned widely. "Well, we'll just work it out soon enough. I'll keep checking the book for updates every morning and evening."

"And when you get any spare time. You never know when we might get a new instruction and miss the chance because you didn't look at the right time." Harry hastened to add.

"Righty-o I'll check the book as often as I can, but right now I need to get some sleep, I've got double potions in the morning and you've got History of magic." Lana said, sending her books for tomorrow into her bag with a twist of her wrist.

Orion grinned. "Well Harry's going to be sleeping in that anyway, he can stay up a bit later—"

"Nah don't worry, I'm pretty tired, we've got flying lessons tomorrow afternoon with the Slytherins' and I want to be able to keep my eyes open." Harry said, following Lana's example. "Night guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Harry!" his family chimed.

"Mischief managed." Said Harry causing the mirror to deactivate, reduce, and show his own reflection once more.

* * *

><p>At three-thirty in the afternoon, Harry, Ron, Neville, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps and onto the grounds for their third flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward the smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.<p>

The Slytherins were already there, and so were the rickety broomsticks. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left, he hadn't had the chance to try out anything other than a medium speed, level with the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. Orion said she had come to Hogwarts to teach flying lessons after a Quidditch accident with her team, the Falmouth Falcons, had ended her professional career.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick like we did the week before. Come on. Hurry up."

The Slytherins had snagged the good brooms so the Gryffindors were stuck with the worst ones. Harry's broom was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles, although it was marginally better than Dean's whose barely had any twigs left.

"Summon your brooms," called Madam Hooch at the front, "say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, there were others who had the same results although Harry was one of the first to summon his broom to his hand in his first lesson. Hermione Granger's broom flopped around on the floor like a fish out of water – the girl was still nervous about it even though they'd had two lessons already – and Neville's slowly lifted into his hand. Harry knew that Neville hated heights, ever since he'd been dropped off the pier and out of the window when he was younger. Still, it was better than his first attempt.

For those whose brooms hadn't responded to their commands Madam Hooch told them to pick them up and reminded them how to mount and walked down the rows correcting their grips. "Now, we'll just do a warm-up. When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three" Neville was trembling and looked ready to jump. "– two –" his knees bent, and just as he went to kick off, Harry put his hand on his friends shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "One!"

Harry rose slowly into their air with Neville, making sure that he was okay before following the directions of Madam Hooch and sinking back down to the ground.

"Well done. Now, you will follow the path I am going to set for you" she waved her wand once in a circle above her head, allowing a silver stream of light flow from her wand and arrange itself in the air in a neat oval shape. "Do _not_ try any tricks. Just fly on the course you've been set at a reasonable speed, understood?" the class gave a chorus of "Yes Madam Hooch," before they were up in the air.

Harry pushed his broom up into the sky, going slightly faster than he was meant to with a sigh of contentment at being able to fly again. He missed flying – especially his broom back home which could go so much faster.

"Oy Potter, want to race?" Malfoy called, speeding along beside him. They were at the front of the group, the others going at a slightly slower pace behind them. "Unless you're afraid I'll beat you?"

Harry shot a look over his shoulder before turning and grinning at Malfoy. "Not a chance!" he called back.

"Beat him for us Harry!" Ron said from behind him, flying beside Neville.

And then Harry and Draco were off.

Harry still hadn't given Malfoy his answer as to whether he wanted to be his friend or not. Draco seemed determined to antagonise anyone he didn't deem worthy (Neville, the Weasley's, Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws and all of Gryffindor house) so Harry wasn't sure whether to accept or decline. By accepting he might damage the small connections he had made with other people who didn't have a high opinion of Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Potter! Afraid to go a little faster?" Draco taunted, his pale pointed face presenting a challenge in his smug smirk.

Madam Hooch, whose broom was around the same quality as the school brooms yelled at them from the back of the class. "Do not go faster! I'm warning you!"

Draco's challenge wasn't a good thing. Harry never backed down from a challenge once it had been set so Harry sped up, his broom beginning to rattle underneath him. The others who had seen Harry and Draco's increase in speed, didn't want to be left behind and sped up as well, leading to those behind them doing the same.

"No! Dismount! All of you!" Hooch shouted, but her voice was lost of the exhilarated laughter and the wind rushing past them.

Neville was doing fairly well beside Ron, until Crabbe and Goyle knocked into them sending Neville tumbling to the ground and Ron hanging by his fingertips to his broomstick.

Turning sharply Harry flew to where Neville was gasping for air on the floor. He'd winded himself and his left wrist was bent at a funny angle.

Thinking quickly to what Marie had done for him when he'd fallen out of the tree two summers ago and she hadn't been quick enough to cast a spell before he'd hit the floor. "Don't panic, just slow your breathing." Harry made Neville roll onto his side and rubbed circles in his back, hoping that he was doing the right thing. It was scary when you felt as though you couldn't breathe.

"Out of my way, move aside!" Madam Hooch dismounted her broom and knelt beside Neville on the pitch. "Are you alright?" she asked, casting a quick diagnostic spell over him.

"My wrist," Neville rasped when he had calmed enough to speak. He winced when she inspected it, holding it gently in her gloved hands. She gave a loud tut of disapproval and helped Neville get to his feet.

"It's broken, but Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix it soon enough." She said to Neville, and then her eyes were on the rest of the class who were standing around them, brooms in hand. "I'm going to take Mr Longbottom to the infirmary and I'll be back within five minutes, if anyone is in the air you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" Neville limped away, valiantly holding in his tears showing only a pain-filled grimace on his face.

The group was quiet until they were sure Madam Hooch and Neville were out of earshot when Malfoy started to snicker. "Did you see his face?" he laughed causing a few of the other Slytherin's to join in.

Harry felt disappointment settle in his stomach.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Pavarti Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Pavarti."

"Neville's not fat, or a cry baby! And it's what friends tend to do!" Ron glared at the girl, going to stand by Pavarti, the rest of the Gryffindors shifting towards each other to stand in a group against the Slytherins (who were quickly doing the same). "Though you probably wouldn't understand that because you've got no friends!"

Pansy's lips thinned considerably as she glared at Ron.

"Well at least I can – well – at least I have enough money to buy my own wand and don't have to use a second hand one because I'm _poor_!" she shot back, smirking in triumph when Ron's ears went red.

Before Harry could get a word in edgeways all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors started yelling insults at each other.

_What. The. Hell._

"LOOK!" shouted Malfoy suddenly, snatching something up off the floor. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The remembrall Neville received that morning glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Hand it over, Malfoy." said Harry quietly, holding out his hand. Everyone stopped to watch.

"It's not even much use is it; it doesn't tell you what you've forgotten." Malfoy scoffed, tossing it up in the air and catching it, seeming to ignore Harry completely now he had the attention of his audience.

"It seems you've forgotten that it isn't yours. Hand it over. I won't ask again." said Harry.

Malfoy smiled nastily, becoming angry at Harry demanding something in front of the other first years. "Oh will you Potter?" Harry didn't reply. "You see what I don't understand is why you haven't responded to my question yet."

"It has nothing to do with what is taking place right now." Answered Harry tightly.

Some looked around in confusion, but Harry knew exactly what he meant. Draco went on regardless, making Harry's ire rise.

"Longbottom's practically a squib and Weasley's a blood traitor. Why would you hang around with them when you could keep better company like mine? Of course, all the Mudbloods in Gryffindor must make you feel sick."

Several people gasped at Malfoy's words. Harry's calm visage change to furious as soon as he'd uttered _that _word. Several Slytherins stepped back when they saw the fury on Harry's face. His green eyes seemed to glow with anger and his hand was clenched so tight around his wand red sparks leapt from the tip.

"I doubt anyone would want to be your acquaintance, let alone your friend after the foul words that come out of your mouth, Malfoy." Harry spat angrily. Harry took a step forward, his magic rising and swirling, slipping out into the air and making those who were close by feel as though they were being pushed by invisible hands.

"What?" said Malfoy looking to Harry with widening eyes. He seemed to notice his slip of the tongue and met Harry's eyes, a flicker of fear, and then uncertainty crossed his face making him take a step back.

"In those few sentences alone you've managed to insult me, my friends and my parents. You did it once on the train and after I warned you I thought you would have been a bit more careful about what comes out of that mouth of yours. Clearly I was mistaken." Harry took a step back. "Now, you're going to hand over the Remembrall so I can return it to Neville when I next see him. Believe it or not, I don't want to fight." Harry gritted his teeth, using his occlumency to help push back his emotions so he could deal with them later. "But even though I've warned you – and your brain cell has either forgotten, or died – you've been less than pleasant towards me and those whom I choose to share my time with so I will be declining your offer."

Malfoy, either with anger or embarrassment, blushed. "How dare—"

"I think it would be best if we steer clear of each other, Malfoy. To avoid any unfortunate…incidents." interrupted Harry, trying to act calm even though inside he was seething. "I'll be taking that." Harry reached out to snatch the glass ball from Draco, but he moved too quickly.

"I think I'll leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?" suggested Malfoy, his own anger rising at being spoken to in such a way.

"Don't." Harry growled.

Malfoy smirked, mounted his broom and shot up into the sky. Harry swung his leg over his broom and was just about to take off when someone grabbed his arm.

"No! You heard what Madam Hooch said! She'll be back any minute and you'll be expelled!" Hermione Granger said worriedly beside him.

"I've been riding a broom since I was seven. I'll be perfectly safe and back down in a jiffy." He said giving her a false smile.

Ron laughed although Harry could tell that he was still very angry. "I don't think she's bothered about you mate!"

Hermione shot Ron a scowl before turning back to Harry. "But if someone sees you we might lose points!" She pleaded.

"I don't care about stupid points – he's _stolen_ my friends present from his gran, and as Neville's friend, I'm going to get it back. Now let go so I can get this done." He shook her hand off his arm and shot into the sky after Malfoy who was hovering high in the air tossing the glass ball from hand to hand.

"I'll give you one last chance." Said Harry, getting closer.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You really think that after all the chances you've given me to hand it over I'm going to do it now after I'm already in the sky. I won't be expelled because my father won't let them, but you will." Harry lunged for Malfoy who swerved out of the way. "Catch it if you can then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground where the Slytherins were smirking at him.

Harry focused on the ball. It was just like he was back home practicing with Orion. The noise of his classmates seemed to fade into the distance and it was just him, the broom, and the remembrall. He pointed the broom handle down – he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to wrench his broom back and let the toe of his shoes skim softly along the grass.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly until an even louder shout interrupted them.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Damn it." He cursed softly under his breath, dismounting and going to meet Professor McGonagall who was running towards him.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "—how dare you – might have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil—"

"But Malfoy—"

The rest of the Gryffindors rushed to speak up for him.

"That is _enough_! Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle.

_I've barely been here two months and I'm already expelled. Oh Orion would be proud – breaking the rules already! Stupid Malfoy, why can't he just keep his hands to himself – maybe I should have taken Orion up on pranking help…_

Harry had been so lost in his thoughts he'd barely noticed they'd entered the castle. He was getting _the silent treatment_. Orion had often described it for him, was usually to make the student sweat and fear what was coming more than being told straight away what the punishment was. Orion said if the teachers had been sterner he would have been expelled over five times during his time at Hogwarts but Lana wouldn't let him tell Harry what for.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? Thought Harry, bewildered; why was she asking for him? Wood was a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. Was he going to escort Harry off the grounds to wait for the train? But that was stupid, McGonagall could do it herself…although she was getting on a bit…

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry who just shrugged in return. "In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. He caught Mr Longbottom's remembrall in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it. Was that your first time on a broomstick Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Professor. I usually spend time out flying with Orion – he's my uncle – Lana's dad. He wanted me to be a chaser so we practiced that too but I like seeking."

Wood beamed at this. "We've already got three chasers but I'll keep you in mind when they graduate if you ever want to play and we've got a back-up seeker. Would you be happy in that position? Have you ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

Harry shrugged, they couldn't actually be considering him could they? But he was meant to be punished, wasn't he? "Yeah, I went with Orion a couple of times, Marie and Lana aren't really interested. I'd be happy as seeker, but it's against the rules to let a first year play."

"It only says for a first year to own a broom," Professor McGonagall pointed out with a glint in her eye, "but I'm sure we can make an exception. Wood's the captain of the Gryffindor team. We need a better team than last year. Flattened in the last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Harry looked shocked. "So…you're not actually going to punish me then?"

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to be punished, I'm sure I could organise a detention with Mr Filch and a deduction of points –"

"No, Professor, thank you, this will be fine." Harry said quickly.

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she said.

Harry grinned. He could see himself becoming quite fond of Professor McGonagall, and could see why Orion liked her.

* * *

><p>"You're joking."<p>

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron and Neville what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" Neville said. "But first years never make the team, I though it wasn't allowed."

Harry shrugged. "The Professor's going to pull some strings so I can play. It was either play or get detention and lose points – I know what one I'd rather pick, don't you?"

Ron looked at Harry in awe. "Wow, you must be the youngest house player in about—"

"—a century," said Harry, taking another bite of pie. "I start training tomorrow with the school brooms until Orion sends mine," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice, "Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year." Said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us,"

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back home?"

Harry turned in his seat and gave a long suffering sigh. "You don't listen do you, Malfoy? Oh just sod off."

"Think a lot of yourself don't you, Potter? Talking to a Malfoy like that." He said snootily. Harry turned away from him to go back to his pie. "You're just angry that you didn't accept, you're regretting it now, I can tell, and the fact that you're going to be sent home. When are your guardians coming to get you? After dinner?" Malfoy said when Harry didn't turn around and they didn't move away like he wanted.

Harry shot Neville a look as if to say _Is he seriously doing this?_

"Look, I just want to eat my food and then go to bed, is that so much to ask? Now take your gormless goons and leave." Harry said.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "I'd take you on anytime on my own." Said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact." Harry rolled his eyes and carried on eating. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Can you even hear yourself?" Harry said disbelievingly. "Of course I've heard of one and I have no intention of taking part. Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. What is it that you don't understand?" he huffed.

"Where?" Neville said suddenly, glaring at Malfoy.

Ron had taken delight in telling Neville how Harry had saved his Remembrall from smashing on the floor after a fifty foot dive. Even though Neville couldn't see the use in a Remembrall, since they didn't actually tell you what you'd forgotten, he felt angry all the same that Malfoy had tried to mess around with it.

Malfoy smirked at Neville. "We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked. Who's your second, Potter?"

"I am," Ron and Neville said at the same time.

Malfoy smirked. "Then I guess I'll have a third too. Crabbe will be my second, Goyle, my third. See you there." He sneered and walked back over to the Slytherin table.

"Merlin! What did you two do that for? I don't want to duel him, not that he would win anyway." Harry huffed, pushing his plate away and waiting for desert.

"Excuse me."

They looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Great," Ron grumbled under his breath.

Hermione ignored Ron and spoke to Harry and Neville.

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying—"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"—And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry bluntly making Hermione huff and stalk back to her seat.

Neville fought to keep his amusement at bay and failed miserably. "Yeah Harry, _really_ selfish. I don't know how anyone could be as selfish as that – come on! Think of the points!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really do make me want to write more (proof is that I've already written the next chapter and working on the one after already!) Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! And good luck to those who have exams coming up! See you (hopefully!) next Friday for another update. x<strong>


	21. Halloween

**AN – Wow, some very mixed responses to what happened in the last chapter! And if you don't like what happened, hopefully my explanation in the next few chapters will interest you enough to keep reading. I'm going to be switching to and from cannon so there will be bits that are the same and some that are different. As I've said before I haven't really got a plan written down so it can change at any time. I've already written the next chapter and I'm working on the one after since I had a real writing bug today and got loads of school work done! Which is a big plus. My AS exams start on the 11****th**** of May (next Friday) and finish on the 22****nd ****(which is a Tuesday when I'm on study leave) so my updates might not be as regular as they should be. Hopefully I'll do okay on both accounts :L **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**V L Crawford**** - **I always liked Neville when I read the books, and wished Harry would have opened up more to include him in his group. I was re-reading over the charms class scene and there was a part in it where they were pairing up and Neville was trying to catch Harry's eye to partner with him and Harry was glad he was paired with someone else. I just wanted to give Neville a hug all the way through the series. He's such a cutie, and with friends that support him I'm sure he'd have blossomed and revealed his courage much earlier. I'm so glad you like it, and as for Hermione, I know someone who's always trying to flaunt what they know and it's rather annoying so I can sympathise with Harry/Ron/Neville. You'll see Hermione tone it down a tad, but she'll still have those moments where she's desperate to share something. :D

**chibi blue mouse** - Hopefully things will continue to be interesting as the chapters come out :D Glad you liked it!

**lyaser53 - **A slytherin will always use the situation to his advantage, and what Slytherin doesn't enjoy a bit of Gryffindor baiting? :L Glad you liked it :)

**ashleyfash1 - **Aw thank you so much, you've made my day that much better. I'm so glad you're enjoying what I write!

**Rori Potter** - Thank you!

**Penny is wise** - Thanks :D It shall be removed ha-ha :)

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Halloween<strong>

"I'm not going and neither is Malfoy. He's obviously not going to turn up hoping to get us in more trouble." Harry said putting his rune books on his bedside table before he lay down.

"Well, we'll go instead then. If we don't go and he does, he'll Lord it over us for the rest of the term – even the year!" Ron said, putting on his robe over his pyjamas. It was half-past eleven and Neville and Ron were due to leave any minute.

"Well," said Neville adjusting the grip on his wand. "We'll see you later then."

"He won't be there" Harry warned as they left the dorm. "So impulsive." He muttered closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Neville and Ron crept down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this! Where's Harry?"

Ron would recognise that voice anywhere. A lamp flickered on revealing Hermione Granger wearing a pink bath robe and a frown.

"Just go back to bed, this isn't any of your business!" Ron said furiously. "And Harry's in bed…he's not coming."

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy—he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

The boys couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.

"Merlin, who are you, my mother? Just leave us alone alright?"

Neville nudged Ron with his elbow, "Come on," he said. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves. I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing Switching Spells."

"Yeah? Well at least we've still got all Harry's points" Ron huffed "Now go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so—"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"You could always wait for her to come back." Neville suggested making Hermione glare at him, "or not. Whatever you decide to do is fine."

The boys walked off but they hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not." Ron huffed, picking up his pace and trying to lose her.

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"As if we'd back up that story." Ron huffed.

"It doesn't matter," Neville said, turning to face the bickering Ron and Hermione. "If filch finds one, or all of us, he won't care who was trying to stop who and we'll all get detention and lose points, got it?" Hermione nodded quickly and Ron gave Neville a determined nod.

Keeping as quiet as they could, they flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn they held their breath, expecting to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Malfoy and his goons weren't there yet. The trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. They all had their wands out, just in case Malfoy leapt in and started firing at them. The minutes crept by.

"He's late. You don't think he's squealed on us do you? Like Harry said?" Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Then they heard someone speak – and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Ron waved madly at Neville and Hermione to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped around the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Ron said to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Hermione let out a frightened squeak and crashed into Ron where they both topped right into a suit of armour.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"Run!" Neville yelled, pulling the other two up before they sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether filch was following – they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another. Neville in the lead, without any idea of where they were going – they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Ron panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double wheezing and spluttering.

"I – told – you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her side, "I—told—you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Neville, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Ron. "You realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Of course we knew," Ron spat at her, "Harry told us before we left, and I know we should have stayed but we couldn't leave it by the chance that Malfoy decided not to show, it was about more than that."

"And what was it?" she asked bossily.

"Do you know what a….what a" he took a deep breath. "What a mudblood is?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "It means dirty blood, and they usually refer to muggleborns that way because they don't have more than three generations of magic in their family." Ron explained in a hard voice. "Harry knew that it was a trick so that was why he didn't come."

"So you came to what? Defend your honour?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, something like that. He insulted most of Hogwarts. There's more muggleborns and half bloods than purebloods." They walked a little faster, but they hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves—please—you'll get us thrown out." Neville said.

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Ron begged.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said the poltergeist in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good you know."

"Oh get out the way!" snapped Hermione, waving her hand at Peeves to make him move. It was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

They ducked under Peeves and ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door – it was locked.

"That's it! We're done for, and it's all your fault!" he said to Hermione. "Why did you have to go and be like that to Peeves? Oh bloody hell, mum's going to kill me."

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She tapped the lock with her wand and whispered "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they do, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right – please."

"NOTHING! Ha-ha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha-ha-ha!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Neville whispered with relief. "I think we'll be okay – get off Ron!" For Ron had been tugging on the sleeve of Neville's robe for the last minute. "What?"

Neville turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what Ron was trembling at. They were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three pairs of rolling mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery robes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, the only reason why they weren't already dead was that they sudden appearance seemed to have taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking that those thunderous growls meant.

Neville groped for the handle. He'd take Filch over death any day.

They fell backward – Neville slammed the door shut and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor, Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their robes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed sweaty faces.

"Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," panted Ron, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs when a voice made them whirl around to check who it was.

"I assume it didn't go well?"

Harry was at the bottom of the spiral steps looking at them with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Malfoy didn't show!" Ron claimed angrily.

Harry smirked. "Well I didn't think he would want to risk getting caught. But what has you so out of breath that you can barely speak? Had a run in with Filch?"

"That too, but Harry, you should have seen it! Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he warned us about the third floor corridor." Neville panted, his breathing slowing slightly.

Harry frowned at them. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Filch was chasing us and Peeves was going to tell him, there wasn't another way!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked at them in shock moving over to a spare seat and slumping in the chair.

"It's a good think you weren't killed." Harry whispered. "So what was in there anyway?"

"A three-headed dog," Ron squeaked, the boys closed their eyes and winced as they remembered. "Oh it was horrible."

Harry stared at them aghast, "What do you think they're doing, keeping it locked up in a school?" Harry breathed. "I wonder if they know that first years can get in there with – what did you use?"

Hermione spoke up for the first time. "Alohomora" she said. "But that's not the interesting thing, it's guarding something!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I know the Headmaster's insane but did you honestly think he'd keep it there for fun? Of course it's guarding something! Locking the door with a simple locking charm like that too, it's simply tempting fate!"

Hermione carried on regardless. "It was standing on a trap door. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed – or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She stood, glared and went to bed.

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

Harry looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow. "So you didn't drag her along?"

"You would have thought we did," Ron grumbled. "Now come on, I'm tired after all that running. Did you get any sleep?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really, only a few minutes before I woke up again. I decided to wait for you until you got back."

When they got back to their dorm, shrugged off their robes and climbed into bed, Neville spoke out to Harry in the darkness. "If we ever do something like that again, Harry, you'll stop us won't you? Use a body-bind or something?"

"Sure will Nev. Can't have my friends getting eaten by hungry Hell-Hounds can I?" Harry grinned as he drifted off to sleep, wondering despite the dangers, what was beyond the trap door on the forbidden third floor corridor.

* * *

><p>Lana sat eating her breakfast at the Hufflepuff table with Mary when the post arrived and a long broom-shaped package arrived for her. She had been told by Harry the previous week on the mirrors that he had been allowed to have a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker. Orion was beside himself with pride, showering him with praises and giving a name, the Wonski Feint, to the dangerous manoeuvre Harry had performed in his flying lesson. Once Harry had signed off the mirror that night to practice some runes, Marie, Orion and Lana had stayed on to chat.<p>

"His _first year_, oh this is brilliant!" Orion was saying to himself as he left to get Harry's clean-sweep seven from the cupboard in the entrance.

"I nearly had a heart attack when he told me," Marie said rubbing her forehead. "It makes me feel ill to think about it." She shuddered.

Lana put her hair up in a band at the back of her neck, balancing the mirror against the corner of her four poster bed in the Hufflepuff dorms. "I know how you feel. Hopefully he won't try anything too dangerous when he's playing."

"I hope he doesn't do anything at all." Marie said.

Lana laughed. "He's a young, talented wizard raised with memories of the marauders, and Padfoot probably the biggest lady killer Hogwarts had ever seen. The only reason Harry isn't completely out of control is because of us. Could you imagine all the trouble he'd get into if it was just Orion raising him?"

"Hey!" Orion said, returning with Harry's broom. "I resent that remark. I have wonderful parenting skills! Now, I'm not so sure about the Clean-Sweep." He held the broom out, balancing it on his hands and scrutinising the neat twigs at the end.

"What do you mean?" Lana frowned.

"Well, there's a new model out this year—"

"And you want to buy it for him." Marie finished. Orion looked at her hopefully. "Well fine, but Lana make sure to tell him that it's going to be part of his Christmas present, we don't want to spoil him too much."

"Yes you can," Lana said, rolling her eyes as Orion went on about the Nimbus 2000 that had been released earlier this summer. "I'll leave you to deal with him Marie." Lana smirked as Marie shot her a glare and ended the connection.

So when the post arrived a week later Lana was surprised to see a broom shaped package, carried by three owls, coming to the Hufflepuff table instead of the Gryffindor one. The Hufflepuffs around her were confused at the delivery. Lana stood to catch the package and read the note first; pushing Mary's inquisitive fingers away from the neatly wrapped broom (it was obvious what was inside because of the shape).

_Lana,_

_We found away to get around the rule. Well, I did, your mother just said to give him his Clean-Sweep but she doesn't understand Quidditch like I do. __**Of course I do, your father just likes to splurge his galleons on something that will be updated in a few years time! **__Anyway, since Harry's a first year and can't have his own broom you can say he's borrowing your broom to play on the team, which isn't a violation of the rules since it's not technically his._ **Even though your house might dislike you for letting Harry borrow your broom, which just happens to be the fastest one on the market at the moment.**_Don't let her dissuade you from doing the right thing Lana; we both know what that is! Don't give it to him right away though, make sure it's out of the way of the other houses – we want to make sure we've got the upper hand when Gryffindor play the other house teams. You 'Puffs are going down! _**See, he's too competitive! **_Please? If anyone asks just say you want to go flying for a bit if they work out what's inside. It's not a rule that second years aren't allowed brooms unless they're on the team. _**Now your father's got that off his chest – **_A rather strong manly chest! _**Just ignore him. Tell Harry to stay out of trouble and keep up with his studies, we don't want him to fall behind because he's just got a new broom. Even though we know he won't. Tell him good luck for training. **_Even though he won't need it! _**And he'll tell us all about it when he can. We hope you're all okay and having a great time learning lots of magic, you'll be home soon for Christmas so it shouldn't be too long before we see each other again!**

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Folding the note back up and putting it in her satchel she finished up her breakfast, said goodbye to her friends. As she picked up her package and left the hall, she noticed Harry, Ron and Neville had rushed to join her as she made her way down the corridor.

"Is that my Clean-Sweep?" asked Harry eagerly. "I've been using the school brooms but it will be nice to have my own back." Ron and Neville followed beside him.

"Would you like your own broom back then?" Lana asked, as they went inside an empty classroom and put the package on the desk.

"Of course!"

"Oh," Lana said, "then you won't want this one. Orion didn't think that you'd prefer your Clean-Sweep now that you were on the team." Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Open it then."

Harry untied the strings and removed the paper. Ron almost fainted when he saw it. It was sleek and shiny, with a wonderful mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Numbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

"That's a Nimbus 2000" Ron breathed. "I've never even touched one." he smoothed his hand down the handle, even Neville looked impressed.

"It's your Christmas present from Orion and Marie. They thought they'd give it to you early."

Harry leapt at Lana crushing her in a hug. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" he cheered. "I've got to go and put it in my dorm! You guys can try it out later before practice if you want?"

Ron gave an enthusiastic "Yes," while Neville just shook his head and laughed.

"Best not," he said, "I was only just comfortable on the school brooms, and that was only because they were so slow."

Lana followed the boys out of the classroom. "Remember to shrink it and use the charms on your trunk!" She reminded Harry as the boys raced down the hall, the quickly miniaturised broom safe in his pocket.

Lana heard a teasing "Yes mother!" down the corridor which made her laugh.

* * *

><p>"WOO! GO HARRY!" Ron and Neville cheered from the stands as Harry got a feeling for his new broom. He raced two laps around the pitch before joining in with the rest of his team's practice.<p>

"Alright, Fred, George, time to give Potter some lessons on how to dodge." Wood called, releasing a jet black ball, just slightly smaller than the red Quaffle that the chasers were using. The Bludger was for the twins to smack at Harry.

Harry dived and swerved, rolled and twisted on his broom, avoiding every single shot the twins had at him. And although there were a few close shaves (the bludger whizzing just over the top of Harry's head at times) Harry, the twins, and Wood deemed it a successful practice.

"The Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said wood jubilantly as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

"We've got to hand it to you Harry," said Fred and George when they were getting changed out of their kit.

"That was some fine flying,"

"And even if you had to use a school broom,"

"We'd still win the cup!"

"Our aim will get better too if we keep practicing with you. Because you're so fast we'll be able to hit the other players easier, you're faster than most of them." They grinned, moving to put their brooms away and waving as they left to meet Lee Jordan, and Harry walked to meet Ron and Neville.

"Good flying Harry," Neville said with a smile, "What do you say we go get something from the kitchens to celebrate?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ron grinned, patting his stomach "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Ron." Harry laughed walking side by side with his friends as they returned to the castle.

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe that Harry had been at Hogwarts almost two months. Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework (which didn't really take all that long), extra reading on potions and runes, but Harry could hardly believe it was Halloween already.<p>

He hated this day. It was this day, ten years ago, that his parents had died to save him. All because of some power hungry megalomaniac thought he, a mere baby, was going to defeat him. A bloody baby! Well sure, Harry would have grown up and fought for the same cause that his parents had – he would! But still, killing a baby? The man was a monster. Just like his followers.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked, "You hungry?" Neville elbowed Ron in the side making him yell. "Hey! What was that for?" Neville quickly whispered something in Ron's ear making him realise what day it was and turn to Harry with a pale face. "Ah, err, sorry mate. If there's anything I can do, to err, you know…"

"Thanks Ron, Nev, I just need some time to think."

He wouldn't see Lana until after the feast when she'd promised to spend some time with him. On Halloween they'd always watch memories in the pensive together and tell stories. Kreacher would cook up their favourite foods and he and his family would spend the day together, just remembering. There would be a time when Orion went off on his own, when he couldn't hold up his happy façade any longer. He would go into his room, and the next morning before he had a shower, emerge smelling strongly of alcohol. His parents death hit Orion the hardest, mainly because he had been with James all through Hogwarts, and then when they joined the Order together. He was his best friend.

Harry walked around that day in a cloud of anger and sadness. The delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors couldn't cheer him up, or the announcement and demonstration of the levitation charm by Professor Flitwick in Charms class could bring a smile to his face.

Ron, much to his disappointment, had been paired with Hermione Granger. Neville had been paired with Dean Thomas, whilst Harry had been paired with Seamus Finnegan.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and Flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Harry didn't bother with his own feather and instead set about helping Seamus after he'd blown up his first feather to prevent any further accidents. Once Seamus had got it Harry watched Ron and Hermione for the rest of the practice time.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

Harry's lips twitched.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron made his voice deeper and pulled a rather strange face as he stretched out the 'gar' far too much. Upon trying several rather amusing variations of the spell and pitch of his voice Hermione let out a small scream of frustration at her partners antics. Ron added his windmill arms and kept asking if he was doing it right, which made Hermione even angrier.

Just as Harry smiled, Ron caught his eye and winked.

"Oh right, I think I've got it now." He said, saying the spell and performing the wand movement perfectly making Hermione fall silent, give him an angry glare and turn away to practice her on her own. She was in a very bad mood when she left the class.

"Mr Potter? Could you stay behind please?" Professor Flitwick squeaked from his desk.

Ron and Neville looked at him curiously.

"I won't be a minute; wait outside for me?" his friends nodded and Harry went to stand by the Professor's desk. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Professor Flitwick nodded and placed a feather on his desk. "Could you levitate it for me please, Mr Potter?" Harry did so immediately, without the incantation. Flitwick hummed thoughtfully and asked Harry to perform several more charms they would be covering in the next few weeks. "Do you feel challenged in my subject, Mr Potter?" Harry wanted to say no, but he didn't want to seem rude. "I'll take that as a no then. But I have a few questions Mr Potter." Harry nodded. "The first is, have you had any tutoring outside of class?"

"I did have some tutoring before I came," Harry admitted.

At Harry's worried expression the Charms Professor waved his hand. "Don't worry, it's perfectly normal Mr Potter. Some guardians like to make sure their charges get off to a good start. Now, my second question is why do you perform spells silently? It's something students at Hogwarts learn in sixth year."

"Well," Harry shrugged, he'd never really thought about it before. "I suppose I do it because it's easier. I've got less chance of getting it wrong if I say it in my head than slip over the words when I say them out loud if that makes sense."

The professor looked happy at his answers.

"And now the final question. Why don't you have the Gryffindor symbol on your uniform?"

Harry looked down at his robes and tie. It was something Harry had been wondering himself, but had never really bothered to ask since a professor would have pointed it out if there was something wrong.

Instead of the crest of Gryffindor house, which should have appeared on his plain black school robes when Harry had been sorted (or as others would put it – broke the sorting hat), the Hogwarts crest had appeared instead. And his tie was black with the Hogwarts crest instead of changing to red and gold like it was supposed to. He had asked Lana, Marie and Orion when he'd noticed it, but they didn't know why it was like that either. Ron and several others who had been sorted after him all had their house's symbol magically embroidered on their robes as soon as they had been sorted. It was curious why he hadn't.

He was still counted as a Gryffindor student as he had a bed in the dorms, gained (or lost) points for Gryffindor and went with the lions for classes. No teacher had said anything, apart from Flitwick, so Harry didn't worry about it.

"I haven't got a clue…" said Harry, "Do you know why, sir?"

"I have an idea, but I will have to do some research on it. The headmaster has managed to return the sorting hat to its previous state so I assume you will be called to be sorted properly soon enough with the other students...although I don't recall seeing their emblems the same as yours. Anyway, off to your lessons." Harry thanked the professor and met Ron and Neville at the door and rushed to their next lessons. After History of magic they were walking through the crowded corridor when Ron brought up Hermione's bossiness.

"Did you see the way she was telling me what to do? Honestly she must think I'm some sort of idiot, acting like she's the only one who's intelligent enough to understand. She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Ron as they hurried past them. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you," Neville said quietly as they watched Hermione hurry away.

"Well, maybe she'll listen and tone it down a bit." Ron wasn't as enthusiastic as he'd been before and a little guilt showed on his face. "I didn't mean to make her cry." He muttered.

"I know mate, just apologise next time you see her, yeah?" Harry said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah."

But they didn't see her in the next class, and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast they heard Pavarti Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione to the back of their thoughts.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." And then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Neville asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "They're supposed to be stupid; maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

Harry shook his head. "Nah couldn't have been him…" Harry muttered, feeling as though there was something gnawing at his stomach.

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions when Ron suddenly had a horrible thought and raced up to Percy.

"Percy! The Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorms are in the Dungeons where the troll is!"

The prefect looked stunned as though the thought had never occurred to him before and hurried to tell the Hufflepuff prefect, who was just about to turn the corner, that they were welcome in their common room. The Lions were joined by the Badgers who told the Ravens to warn the Snakes.

Harry's magic suddenly squeezed him around his chest, tugging him in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room. He tried to ignore it, but when he kept walking he gasped in pain and clutched his chest. Something was wrong, but what? His emerald eyes searched the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors. He looked to the second year Hufflepuffs for Lana but couldn't see her.

"Hey," he got the attention of Mary, Chloe and Fiona – Lana's dorm mates – and asked them where Lana was. Their horrified expressions were all he needed. She didn't know about the troll. "Ron, Neville," he said when he'd moved through the throng of students back to his friends. "Lana, doesn't know there's a toll in the school, I'm going to go find her." He started off without them, slipping behind a suit of armour when he was joined by Ron and Neville.

"Hermione!" said Ron suddenly, "She doesn't know either, we're coming too!" Neville nodded determinedly and followed.

They slipped down a deserted side corridor, Harry guided by the insisted tug of his magic, toward the girls bathroom, Lana must be nearby. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Quick!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry and Neville behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it they saw Snape striding past, cloak billowing behind him. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Neville whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Who cares," Harry said, "We've got to find Lana and Hermione!"

They crept along the next corridor, listening to Snape's fading footsteps as they went.

"He's heading for the third floor," Ron whispered, then his nose wrinkled. "Urgh, can you smell that?"

Harry and Neville sniffed and a foul stench filled their nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

"Quick! It must be the troll; they smell awful! Get in the bathroom!" The three boys hurried inside and shut the door, Harry locked it with a hasty spell, not that it would keep the troll out, but he needed to do something.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?" Lana said, standing in front of a locked cubicle.

"Someone let a troll in the school and it's in the corridor." Harry said hurriedly as the troll banged against the door making it shudder and the wood split down the middle. Lana's eyes went wide. Hermione chose this moment to open her cubicle door.

"Wha—"

Lana shoved them all inside and shut the door casting a hasty charm around their cubicle. As the door shattered under the second blow of the troll, segments, large and small, were sent flying into the bathroom travelling in each and every direction. The troll gave an almighty roar and lumbered into the bathroom.

**AN – Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! And good luck to those who have exams coming up! See you (hopefully!) next Friday for another update. x**


	22. Explain Yourselves!

**AN –My first exam is today, but I get the morning off because it's in the afternoon, cool right? Just another five to go after this one…it's rather odd that study leave is after all my exams…anyway, this chapter involves explanations which I'm sure you will all appreciate :D I had a buzz of new ideas for the next few chapters too! **

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**Silversbear50** – Wow, that must have taken you a while! I'm so glad you liked it and thank you for the lovely comment too!

**Pinkykaydee** – Aw thank you!

**Penny is wise** – woo! Cheers!

**Hotgirlow – **Thank you!

**Ferdawg – **explanation right here in this chapter glad you liked it!

**Rori Potter – **quite :D

**V. L. Crawford** – That is a very interesting point, and I've adjusted the previous chapter accordingly – just a little tweak so that Ron goes to tell Percy rather than Neville. Glad you liked the changes!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Explain Yourselves!<strong>

"I'll create a diversion and you will run and find a professor, do you understand me?" Lana said quickly strengthening her shield and placing disillusionment charms on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Lana had pushed them all into a stall hoping that the troll – upon seeing that there was no one in the bathroom, would lose interest and move on. However, they weren't so lucky and Lana had to make sure they all got out of the bathroom safely. Neville, Ron and Hermione all nodded hastily. Seeing that Harry was about to refuse she quickly said, "One, two…three!" Lana opened the door and ran towards the other side of the bathroom furthest the door casting quick brightly coloured spells to draw the trolls attention.

Ron and Neville had to drag a trembling Hermione out of the bathroom when she stopped to stare up at the troll, but Harry stayed firmly rooted to the spot.

"Harry!" Neville shouted, "Come on, get out of there!"

Harry shook his head, but then remembered Neville couldn't see him. "No, I'm staying, I'll be fine, you go!" Neville's shimmering outline seemed to hover for a moment before he raced off in the direction of the dungeons.

It was horrible. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long, ripping up tiles as it headed towards Lana.

Lana conjured birds to fly around it's head, pecking at its skin and diving out of the way of its club which ended up destroying even more of the bathroom. Lana settled for sparks, trying to stall the troll so a teacher would arrive in time to deal with it. However, the sparks didn't seem to be such a good idea when they flew into the creature's eyes. The troll gave an almighty roar of pain and started swinging the club around blindly, destroying sinks and cubicles as it stumbled around. Harry dashed out of the cubicle just in time to see the stand smashed to smithereens.

Lana noticed his shimmering form.

"HARRY! GET OUT!" she yelled, running towards him, hoping to push him out of the door, but he pushed back, shaking his head and removing the disillusionment charm.

"No! I won't leave you!" he said, sliding his wand quickly from its holster and into his hand. "Stick it to the wall" Harry yelled above the trolls roaring.

"No, if we're going to stop it, we're going to have to freeze it! They hate the cold!" Lana told him.

"ARGUMENTATI!"

"GLACIUS!"

"ARGUMENTATI!"

"GLACIUS!"

Water shot out of their wands in great torrents before they froze the liquid encasing the troll slowly in an icy cage. For the first few minutes the troll thrashed, cracking the ice and trying to smash it with its club. They put more power into their spells, now yelling the incantations as loudly as they could and pouring all emotion into their casting. They repeated the spells until they felt that the troll wouldn't be able to move no matter how hard it tried.

It looked like a rather disgusting iceberg standing in the middle of the bathroom.

"Hopefully that won't take the elves too long to clean up." Harry said, feeling tired. He'd expended a lot of magic in trying to freeze the water around the troll and make sure it couldn't get out so he felt a little light headed. "Lana?" he turned to find her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall with her eyes closed and taking deep breaths. "What's wrong?"

"I think I used up a little too much magic. It wouldn't have tired me out at all before my mother bound my core, but I feel a little nauseous."

"You'll be fine." Said Harry. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back with his hand when she put her head between her knees and breathed deeply.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made Harry and Lana look up. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell and Neville brining up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll-iceberg, gasped, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart taking great shuddering breaths.

Snape went over to the troll and observed the ice around it with Professor McGonagall, speaking in hushed tones. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white and Harry knew he wouldn't escape this event without punishment. Neville had come over to see Harry and looked at Lana.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lana looked up, her face had turned very pale and she spoke quietly to Neville, feeling tired and nauseous. "You don't look so good." He pointed out.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "I just used a bit too much magic is all. Do you know how much energy it takes to fire water at and freeze a twelve foot troll?" she said.

Neville gave her a grin. "That much," he pointed to the troll iceberg and grinned. Lana gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for saving us with the spells and that," Neville said, giving her another smile. "We'd have all been smeared across the walls if you hadn't taken charge like that."

"Well thank you for warning me" Lana said, "Since I'm older than you all I had to take responsibility didn't I?" Harry hid a laugh. "I'm sure you would have thought of something without me."

Neville thought nothing of Harry's smothered laughter and sat down beside them.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I sent them to the common room, he's apologised and Hermione's pretty shook up, although I think she's forgiven him. Saving someone's life can do that to a person." Neville was quite cheerful for someone who had almost died. "When we split up I went to go find the professors. Ran into Professor McGonagall and the headmaster first, it's quite awkward being invisible and trying to explain why. The Headmaster then went to find the rest of the teachers and tell them what had happened whilst I went with Professor McGonagall to help you." Neville leaned forward and spoke in a conspiring whisper behind his hand, "honestly, I've never seen anyone move so fast."

Lana spoke just as softly. "And what about – you know" she subtly looked towards Professor Snape who was tapping the troll with his wand and Professor Quirrell who had now closed his eyes and was taking deep breaths.

"They saw us and Professor McGonagall called them over and told them about the troll. She said I could leave now that they knew where it was, but I tagged along anyway."

Harry was still smiling. "Thanks Nev."

"No problem mate, it's what friends are for." The Gryffindor grinned.

Professor McGonagall spun around once both she and Professor Snape had ascertained that the troll wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Are any of you hurt?" she asked seriously.

"No, we're fine." Harry said, rubbing Lana's back.

"And Miss Stone? Is she well?"

"She's just tired and feels a bit sick, nothing that a rest won't cure."

Professor McGonagall gave them a sharp nod but her anger was back. "What on earth were you thinking?" she said, with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed! If a student is missing then you should have informed a member of staff straight away instead of going off on some – some sort of rescue mission, Mr Potter! At least Mr Longbottom had the sense to come and find me to put a stop to these shenanigans." She then looked at the students, casting a scrutinising gaze over them.

"I didn't know the troll had left the dungeons, Professor, honest. I'm not suicidal." He said disbelievingly. As if he would have sought out the troll on purpose!

Harry noticed Snape had turned back around to stare at Lana who was fighting hard to stay awake, her head drooping to rest on his shoulder, still looking rather pale. He gave him a swift, piercing look and Harry put his arm fully around Lana. Snape quirked an eyebrow at Harry's movement but otherwise made no comment.

Harry turned to Professor McGonagall. "I didn't think Professor, and I apologise." Harry said. "I'm afraid that knowing my cousin wasn't at the feast, and therefore hadn't been informed of the trolls appearance in the school, my mind focused solely on finding her. It was then that I was reminded by Ron that Hermione was also missing and wouldn't know about the troll either. It was lucky that they were in the same place."

"More than a coincidence don't you think, Potter?" Snape asked silkily. "What do you think both Miss Granger and Miss Stone were doing in the same bathroom? One would think it was almost…planned." McGonagall glared at Snape but he seemed unaffected. Harry grudgingly admitted that the man had nerves of steel to withstand that kind of stare.

From the adrenaline of the adventure and knowing that his friends were safe seemed to give Neville an extra boost of confidence. "Oh, I don't know, they might have been using the loo, sir," Neville said bravely. Harry fought not to smile at his friend's response. Sure, Snape still scared the wits out of him, but he was beginning to grow a thicker skin and show what the hat had seen in him where bravery was concerned. And it was _very_ brave to make a remark like that to Snape.

"Five points for your cheek, Longbottom." Snape glared at Neville fiercely making the boy's confidence waver and look down.

"And thirty points for not thinking of alerting a teacher before you acted in a most impulsive way, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall began.

"Yes Professor." He said. It was best not to argue.

Quirrell, who they had mainly ignored or forgotten about till now, got shakily to his feet and gave them a wobbly smile. "W-well, it's g-g-good that no one's hurt e-eh? I-I'll get the headmaster and t-tell him t-that everything's under c-control." Quirrell cast a quick glance at the troll before hurrying out.

Professor McGonagall looked after her colleague and shook her head. She huffed quietly before looking over her glasses at the students. "I think it best if you return to your houses; the students are finishing the feast there. I will inform the headmaster. I believe he will wish to speak to you and assign a punishment of his own." She said sternly.

"The Hufflepuffs are in Gryffindor tower too Professor." Harry said.

"And why is that?" she asked as Harry, Neville and Lana got to their feet.

"Because their common room was in the dungeons and we didn't want them to meet the troll on their way down." Neville said.

"And whose idea was this?" she asked.

"It was Ron's, he told Percy who then told the Hufflepuff prefect and they all went to Gryffindor tower. I think someone told the Ravenclaws to tell the Slytherins but we don't know whether they actually went." Professor McGonagall lost some of her disapproval before turning to the potions master.

"Professor Snape, do you have anything to add?"

Snape turned and cast a bored look at Harry. He was now supporting Lana who was swaying slightly on her feet. "I would suggest that Miss Stone goes to the hospital wing to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey." He made no comment about Ron's brainwave, which could have –possibly- saved the lives of his Slytherins. "I will stay here and wait for the headmaster to arrive before harvesting the troll for ingredients in the store room, the rest may be sold on." He noticed Harry's look of surprise and smirked. "Oh yes Potter, its dead."

Professor McGonagall shot a disapproving look at the Potions Master and ushered the students out the door.

* * *

><p>"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as soon as Professor McGonagall had left his office.<p>

"Err, no thank you, sir." Harry said, shaking his head at the floating bowl of yellow sweets. He sat down in a chair in front of the headmasters desk feeling nervous.

"Shame really," Dumbledore sighed, looking forlornly at the bowl which floated back to him behind his desk. "I am still waiting for the day when someone will accept my offer of a lemon drop." He looked at Harry. "Do you think it is the choice of sweet Mr Potter? Is that why they won't take one?"

"Personally…" Harry said haltingly, "I prefer mints. Maybe you could have a selection?" he suggested unsurely. Harry felt out of his comfort zone broaching a rather odd topic with the headmaster. So far, Harry hadn't any need to meet with the man who had dropped him off with the Dursley's and was rather reluctant to talk to him. Would the headmaster try and take him away from Orion and Marie – put him with someone he deemed suitable? Was he trying to trick Harry with his strange questions about sweets? Harry watched for any signs of deception, but couldn't see any.

The headmaster beamed at him and nodded. "Very good, very good. I'll remember that. I assume Madame Pomfrey gave you the all clear? And your cousin?"

"Yes, sir. But she said Lana will have to stay in overnight for observation. She should be out tomorrow though."

Harry had accompanied Professor McGonagall and Lana to the hospital wing while Neville went back to Gryffindor tower to tell Ron, and Lana's friends that they were alright.

Dumbledore just seemed to sit for a while, happily eating his lemon drops, while Harry shifted in his chair feeling very awkward.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about, sir?" Harry said, tensing with nerves about what the headmaster was going to say and noticing that the portraits of previous headmasters were listening in too.

"Yes, my boy, I did." He smiled. "Firstly I wanted to congratulate you. Due to the actions of Mr Longbottom, Mr Weasley and yourself, I will be awarding thirty points to Gryffindor for quick thinking and coming to the aid of your fellow students. Even if you didn't alert a teacher first." The headmaster gave Harry a cheerful wink. "But," he said, "it is not the order in which you acted which matters this time, but the fact that you did alert a teacher…eventually. I will be awarding an extra five points to Mr Weasley for alerting the closest prefect to pass on the message to those in other houses, if the troll had still been in the dungeons I daresay things could have turned out much worse than they were."

Harry blushed at the praise "Thank you, sir." he replied, ducking his head. "I just did what anyone would do really." Harry said modestly.

"Mr Potter, don't try to downplay your actions. What you and your friends did to alert your cousin and Miss Granger is admirable, and your cousin will be awarded fifteen points for knowing how best to resolve the situation and taking care of those with her." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling and the praise made Harry's embarrassed blush darken a little, something inside him swelled at the praise and he fought a smile.

"So we're not in trouble for killing the troll?" Harry hedged.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Of course, it is a shame really that the troll did perish, but, it was necessary. I'm sure Professor Snape is happy with the free ingredients. If it had lived, it is possible that someone may have lost their life, and that would be most terrible indeed." Dumbledore sobered.

Harry twisted his fingers in his lap, wondering whether he should ask the headmaster. Well, the worst he could do would be not to answer. "Headmaster? I thought the wards and protections around the school wouldn't allow anything dangerous into the castle – It's in Hogwarts: A History – but trolls are meant to be really stupid, how did it get in?" Harry said.

The headmaster eyed Harry with considering blue eyes. "Can you keep a secret Mr Potter?"

"I can sir." Harry nodded.

Dumbledore smiled thinly. "Then I will trust you with the knowledge that I do not believe the troll would be able to get in on its own, and therefore, had help." He linked his fingers under his bearded chin and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. "Do you have anything to tell me Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "It's just…do you know who it is?"

"I have suspicions." The headmaster admitted.

"Aren't you going to do anything? Isn't it best to remove the threat before the person tries anything else?" Harry pressed.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have taken extra precautions that something like this won't happen again, and I will do my best to make sure that either students or staff will not come to harm."

Harry nodded, thinking it best not to probe too much. _Let him think that's all I need answered and that he's put my fears to rest. If I ask anything more he'll probably think I'm hiding something or had a hand in it like Snape did – stupid git._ "Was there anything else headmaster?" Harry asked politely.

The headmaster perked up and gave Harry a full twinkle and smile. "I have conferred with my predecessors and I don't believe it has ever happened before," he gestured briefly at the portraits that lined the walls behind him. Harry gave them a polite nod in greeting. "However, with help, I have managed to return the Sorting Hat to its previous calm state." He stood, using his wand to levitate said hat down to sit on his desk. "If you could place the hat on your head Mr Potter and be sorted, that would be most helpful."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling very nervous about putting the hat on a second time. What if he broke it again? He lifted the tatty leather hat and placed it on his head. A voice spoke into his mind as the brim slipped over his eyes.

"**Bee in your bonnet Potter?" the Sorting Hat said, seemingly a little colder towards him than it had been before. "Not happy with your bed in Gryffindor tower?"**

"**No, I'm quite happy where I am." Harry said. "But since I didn't really get sorted properly last time, the headmaster thinks I should be sorted again."**

**The hat gave a snort, "Yes, he warned me you'd be here."**

**Not hearing anything else from the hat Harry rambled on. "I guess it has to go on some sort of ceremony thing, like a rite of passage. So are you going to pretend not to know where to sort me, or just shout out Gryffindor-"**

"**So you want to be a Gryffindor then? A full Gryffindor? I should have known, and I had such high hopes for you working it out—"**

"**Well apart from the crest on my robes and tie, which is still the Hogwarts crest by the way, I am a Gryffindor. I eat, sleep, take classes and study with the Gryffindors, all I need now is the crest and it'll be official."**

"**Ah, so you'd noticed did you?"**

"**Well it's hard not to when my family and friends are pointing it out. Professor Flitwick said something about finding out for me. Did he come to you?"**

"**He did."**

"**And could you tell me why too?"**

**The hat seemed to sigh. "I told him a shortened version as I could not divulge exactly what you said to me or what I said to you during your first sorting, but it was roughly the same. With the other students they tended to lean towards a particular house, or hold a certain trait of importance higher than the rest. No one is ever fully Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. There is a bit of each in every one of us, even though most people refuse to acknowledge that. Sorting students into different houses seems to cause more trouble than it solves. There's so much rivalry and competition – which is not always a bad thing – but when you've been sentient for over a thousand years there are patterns that appear. Even though I warn every student that I sort to make friends with other houses and broaden their minds, they forget as soon as I call out the house name. And you still haven't made any friends outside Gryffindor tower."**

"**I've only been here a month or two! And I've met the others in my year."**

"**Yes, you have. But that is when you are in classes. You make no other attempt to leave the lion's den and venture out to the other houses. Just to let you know, Mr Potter, that it's not a crime to sit at another house table if you are invited." the hat's voice sounded weary, and then took on an almost wistful tone. "But when Professor McGonagall placed me on your head that first time, I was stuck with where to put you. You were impartial to all four houses, so much so that I could have put you anywhere and you would have made it your home as much as you made 12 Grimmauld Place your home. You can see past appearances and reveal what is truly there. It was what made your sorting so difficult, and I was ashamed that I couldn't come to a decision and sort you. By the end so frustrated and angry at myself – that I had failed the task that I had been created for – I rejected your sorting, and let the castle decide."**

**Harry felt a small jolt of panic strike his chest. **

"**What? But you're the sorting hat, it was your job to sort me!" **

"**I know," it said sadly. "Do not hold it against me Mr Potter. I never intended something like this to happen. The Founders never told me what I should do in a situation such as this – we'd never dreamed that there would be someone who didn't have a preference to **_**any**_** house."**

"**So where have I been sorted? What house am I in?" Harry asked quickly.**

"**You don't belong to any house Mr Potter." The hat said as Harry's panic increasing in a steadily rising wave.**

"**But – that's – no, impossible, I've been sleeping in the Gryffindor common room and my trunk and bed was there when I walked in and everything."**

"**House elves Mr Potter. They have watchers to see where each student is placed and put their belongings in your room. When I spoke with the headmaster I just told him to put you in Gryffindor for now because that was where your friends were. The castle is sentient, like myself, and from the magic that has been laid into the stone and the students that have passed through its halls it has gained a conscience of sorts. I have been conversing, in a way, with the castle and together we have decided that you would never be comfortable with being confined to any one house. You may sleep wherever you like if you feel Gryffindor does not suit you, but you may enter the other common rooms anytime you wish, because you belong to Hogwarts. Not a house. Hogwarts. I bid you goodnight Mr Potter."**

"**Thanks," he thought dazedly and felt the conscience of the hat remove itself from his mind.**

Harry lifted the hat from his head and placed it back on the headmaster's desk.

"Is there something wrong Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, concerned after seeing Harry's stunned face.

"I don't…It said I can go in any house common room and that I don't belong to any house, but I belong to Hogwarts." His voice was quiet and shocked, his emerald eyes blinking owlishly as he tried to take it all in.

The headmaster seemed stunned, staring into the distance as Harry told him. Shocked mutterings spread through portraits at the back of the room before one or two slipped out of their frames. "Well then…" the headmaster seemed at a loss as to what to say. "It seems to me as though you are one of a kind Mr Potter. Something for the history books…" he tried to joke but Harry's shocked expression had not changed. "Are you not happy with this decision Mr Potter?"

Harry managed a smile. "I'm very happy with this, if a little shocked, but it means I can visit my cousin if I like. And make new friends in other houses." The headmaster smiled at Harry, realising the boy was fine. Harry yawned widely and ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling all the excitement and slight magical exhaustion weigh him down. He'd already been to see Madam Pomfrey with Lana and she'd given him some potions to take before he went to bed. "If there is nothing else headmaster then I would like to go to bed if that's alright?"

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded, "Although just be sure to keep what we talked about to yourself Mr Potter. I don't want mass panic among the students and the perpetrator to get wind of my suspicions and flee."

Harry stood and smiled. "Yes sir." He said, walking towards the door, "Goodnight everyone" Harry gave the portraits a tired wave, closed the office door behind him and descended the spiral staircase.

A twirling silver instrument emitted three puffs of white smoke. Dumbledore smiled. Despite all misgivings at first about who was raising him, how he would fare at Hogwarts and what he would be like to teach, Harry had surpassed all his expectations. He was not only very powerful magically but a very intelligent and diligent student who was not afraid of a challenge. His friendship with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom was a relief and was pleased to see that Harry was opening up to his new friends. It was more than a surprise that Harry hadn't been sorted into any house – but was allowed in all four – but that meant that the boy was balanced. And balance, as far as Albus Dumbledore was concerned, was good. Dumbledore knew Harry Potter would make a fine wizard one day.

* * *

><p>"Just sit down here dear," Madam Pomfrey said, ushering Lana to a bed once she'd finished checking Harry over and sent him back to Gryffindor tower with a couple of potions. The mattress was soft and Lana felt the overwhelming urge to lie down and sleep. "Here drink this, it will help."<p>

"What's wrong?" Lana asked, excessive use of magic making her voice slur. She took the potion and downed it in one gulp without a murmur.

"You've used too much magic – battling a troll – whatever were you thinking?" the mediwitch bustled about her casting spells and handing her potions before she finally made a brief hum and called for a house elf to fetch Lana's pyjamas and fresh clothes for the morning. The elf popped back with her things and went to fetch some food for Lana upon Madam Pomfrey's insistence. "You'll be staying here tonight for observation, and I'll take a look at you tomorrow to see how everything's getting on and then I might let you back to your classes." On any other night, Lana usually would have rather gone back to her dorm but climbing down all those stairs took lots of energy, and that was something she didn't have.

Madame Pomfrey left a few moments later to allow Lana to change and eat her meal. By the time she'd finished she felt even sleepier than before and swiftly got under the sheets, curling up and pulling them over her head, feeling the strong tug of sleep pull her under.

Lana woke slowly the next morning. She blinked blearily through sleep filled eyes and stretched to release the tension in her shoulders. She'd spent most of the night slipping from one dream to another; each was filled with fear and the instinct to get away as fast as she could from whatever was chasing her. Her dreams were always dark and she could never make out what had made her so afraid. Nightmares only came if Lana's room was completely dark. Usually all she had to do was illuminate the space above her bed, and keep the spell running through the night to get a good night's rest. But, since last night she wasn't allowed to use her magic to chase away the dreams, she had a nightmare. She was more than a little afraid of the dark.

Sliding out of bed and donning her robes that had been folded at the foot of the bed she folded her used clothes and folded them, ready to go back in her trunk. Madam Pomfrey appeared not long after Lana had risen with a tray of porridge and a glass of orange juice, making sure Lana ate every spoonful. The mediwitch cast diagnostic spells over Lana when she'd finished and gave a satisfied nod. "You've recovered some of your magic but it will take a few days to be fully restored. Now, you are not to take part in any casting or practical in your lessons for the moment, or in any other situation unless absolutely necessary. And the headmaster would like a word if you're feeling up to it?"

"Okay," Lana said, "should I go up to his office?"

The headmaster chose this moment to pop his head around the privacy curtain and smile cheerily. "No need, Miss Stone, I decided to travel to you instead." Madame Pomfrey left with Lana's breakfast things and disappeared into her office. Dumbledore conjured a squishy armchair and sat down, smiling at her genially. How on earth did he get his eyes to twinkle? "I came here to see how you were feeling Miss Stone?"

"Oh, I'm much better now, Sir." Lana said, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Glad to hear it. As I told Mr Potter last night, Hufflepuff house has been awarded fifteen points for your quick thinking. However, I am curious as to how you knew that a troll's weakness was the cold? Usually students don't study dark creatures until their third year, and you have barely begun your second."

Lana gave the headmaster a wan smile. She knew there was a catch. He was fishing for information and wondered whether he'd done the same with Harry. "I like to study headmaster, keep ahead so if I don't get something when I read about it chances are I will understand it when I'm in class."

He lost none of his grandfatherly appearance and continued to smile, leaning forward as if sharing a secret. "I think we both know it's more than that don't you Miss Stone." He leaned back when her smile turned serious.

_The best lies are peppered with truth._

"Yes." He waited for her to go on. She did. "And I think we both know that the troll wasn't let in on pure coincidence." The headmaster simply raised a bushy white eyebrow. "I know more, headmaster, because I need to know more. On Halloween when You-Know-Who seemingly 'died' and Harry was given the title of Boy-Who-Lived, he made many powerful enemies. Now that he's back in the wizarding world I doubt they will hang about for long."

The headmaster turned his questioning blue eyes on Lana. "The way you say it, it seems as though you may not believe Voldemort to be so."

Lana just shrugged, "It's just a feeling I have. When I look back at old newspapers of that night there was never a record of his body being found. Odd, don't you think?" What Lana was saying was all true, except the part that she knew he wasn't dead, not completely, because of his Horcruxes. She was sure he'd made more than one, but the black book had said nothing so far, and they could only wait to uncover where the rest were.

"And why do you need to know more now? Let yourself have a childhood, Miss Stone, these are things for the adults to fret about. You need not worry about your cousin's safety." He said kindly.

Lana smiled grimly. "I do. Need to worry about him, that is. Because knowing more now will allow me to protect him better. Harry, however careful, has a knack of finding trouble even if measures are taken to avoid it." The headmaster didn't attempt to interrupt as she explained. "If your adversary was an eleven year old boy beginning his magical education, would you wait until it was over to stage an attack when he has learnt, developed and has been trained? No, you would attack when you had the upper hand. And at the minute, Harry is learning the basics and will be facing far more experienced witches and wizards who won't want to give him a slap on the wrist for ending the last dark lord. As for a childhood headmaster, Harry never really had one of those until he came to live with us and we've tried to give him the best we could. I needed to act like an adult because that was what Harry needed me to be. I will be anything he needs me to be. And it's nothing short of a miracle how he's even able to face adults after the way—" Lana stopped speaking, suddenly aware of how her voice had risen in anger at the headmaster. It was his fault Harry had to live with the Dursleys. Dumbledore caught her angry green gaze and suddenly he looked every year of his considerable age.

"Families are meant to love and care for each other, I never dreamed that they would have hurt Harry the way they did." He said softly. "I'm just sorry I never realised sooner." The headmaster seemed genuinely remorseful. "To do something like that to a child is unforgivable, I would have never placed him there – blood wards or not – if I had known what they would have done to him. It is a fault of mine to believe the best in people despite what others may think."

"It's not a fault, but it can be if you don't listen to what others are telling you. If possible, a second opinion is always best." Lana paused and took a deep breath. "It's not me you should be telling this headmaster. I'm sure Harry would listen if you told him, but be honest, he doesn't like being lied to. He has a great capacity to forgive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really do make me want to write more Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning and to all my new readers! And good luck to those who have exams coming up! See you (hopefully!) next Friday for another update. x<strong>


	23. Surprise!

**AN –Only one exam left thank goodness and that's on Tuesday next week so I've got a few days to revise. This chapter was mostly written in the week when I had spare moments. My art exam went great and I don't think I did too badly on the English Lit exam, Language I'm not so sure about and unless my brain suddenly becomes able to retain facts and dates for my history exam on Tuesday I won't be passing it :L I hope everyone else's exams are going okay and hope you like this chapter! I'm on study leave (stupid that it's on after most of my exams :L) and have three weeks off including the half term. I go back to college to start A2 courses on June 11****th****. So yeah…thank you for all the reviews, reads and support. Don't forget to click that new shiny blue review button down the bottom to tell me what you think :D**

Thank you to **Lyaser53, Penny is wise, MapleAiden, Willa Jane, Pinkykaydee, **

**Chibi blue mouse – **Yes, he's able to go into all four houses, although not without an invitation even though he's allowed. He'll be making more friends as the story goes on but not necessarily with Draco Malfoy ;) hehe. Glad you like it :D

**V. – **I have to say I agree with you there about Dumbledore. Why didn't they just keep the students in the great hall? It would have been easier. But, without that in cannon Ron and Harry would have never saved Hermione or been friends with her. They would have probably had to ask a teacher to go and get her…cheers for the review!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Surprise!<strong>

As the days passed on and they entered November, the weather turned very cold, and Harry and Lana took to wearing extra pairs of socks and shirts to keep them warm in the chilly castle. The mountains around the school became an icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost and Hagrid, the groundskeeper, could be seen defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up to second place in the house championship and Orion said something about sending some celebration food and drinks to the Gryffindor common room with Kreacher.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, a secret. Orion had been all for it, always wanting to 'get one up on the snakes' but as always in Hogwarts news travelled fast. Luckily, it was just to the Gryffindors and Wood had held a house meeting impressing upon the whole house that Harry's new position remain a secret until the match. Harry would have preferred it if no one knew but his friends and the team because at least that way he wouldn't have people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

After they'd saved Hermione Granger from the troll she'd been a bit less in-your-face with her knowledge and had started hanging around with them. Occasionally when she got carried away with an answer in class or when they were having a study session they'd give her a quick look, or nudge and she'd blush and get the message. They found that when she wasn't being a complete Know-It-All she could be quite nice and as they spent time with each other became friends.

What they talked about most often however, was the forbidden Third Floor corridor and who had let the troll in.

Hermione strode along the corridor, angry about the Acceptable mark her essay had achieved in Potions earlier that day. Her angry tone was obvious and Neville and Ron had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing when Hermione's hair seemed to expand with each passing second. "We could have been killed, whoever let that troll obviously doesn't care if we do which makes them even more dangerous. Who wants whatever's hidden enough to put countless children in danger?"

"Well I don't think they let the troll in to be nice Hermione," Harry said, rolling his eyes at her back as they walked from Gryffindor tower towards the Hufflepuff dorms. "And we don't even know what's down there either, it could be anything!"

"Could be Snape." Neville suggested.

"That's Professor Snape, Neville," Hermione corrected as they walked down the moving staircases. "And I doubt he's hiding under the trap door, we had him for potions today." She huffed.

Neville rolled his eyes at her as Ron held back a snicker. "What I meant was, Snape could want whatever's down there. He hates us enough."

"I don't think he likes anyone really," said Ron remembering how the Potion's master had said "Don't you have at least _one_ brain cell, Mr Weasley, I said two drops of bog water, not _eight_" and the Slytherin's had laughed at him.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "We can't just go around accusing people," he said, as they used a passageway hidden behind a tapestry. It was a quicker route down to the kitchens. "We have no proof."

"Yeah well, I agree with Neville, he hates us enough to do it." Ron shrugged. "And did you see him limping? He could have hurt his leg when he let the troll in."

"That's it!" Hermione stopped and whirled around. "It's Snape! He let the troll in on Halloween as a distraction and then went to the Third Floor but he was bitten by the Cerberus! It all fits!"

"And what about Professor Quirrell, Hermione? Have you thought about him?" Harry asked as they reached the kitchens and walked down the hall to the Hufflepuff common room. They would meet Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley inside for a study session they had arranged a few days earlier. They had asked the other Hufflepuffs but they were busy.

Hermione's eyebrows pulled together in concentration as she tried to figure out how Quirrell fit into things. "He was…he noticed Professor Snape going into the Third Floor Corridor and tried to stop him." She said unsurely as though she didn't quite believe what she was saying either.

"Are you mad?" Ron said. "Quirrell standing up to Snape is like…like Madam Pince burning books! He wouldn't be able to do it!"

"Maybe he was warning him?" Neville said, but he didn't look too sure either.

"Well whatever the Professors were doing, it's very suspicious." Hermione told them as she tapped the barrel and they followed her into the common room.

* * *

><p>"Hermione thinks Snape let the troll in." Harry said that evening to Orion through the mirrors. Lana had some charms and transfiguration papers due the next morning and Marie was brewing in the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place. "It's a load of rubbish if you ask me, just because he was limping. They think he was attacked by the Cerberus. Plus, the book didn't tell us to watch out for Snape."<p>

Orion looked thoughtful as he spoke to Harry. "It's possible…but I think you should watch out for him anyway, he always was a slippery bugger when your dad and I were at Hogwarts. He was always hexing us when we were walking around the school and jumping out with the other wannabe Death Eaters ready to start a fight." Orion growled.

Harry seemed taken aback. "He was a Death Eater?" Lana hadn't told him that before. Harry knew he was a dark wizard, Orion had told him that Snape came to Hogwarts knowing more curses than most of the seventh years. But what Harry couldn't get his head around was why he would be a Death Eater when he was friends with his mum, Lily, who was a muggleborn. Harry decided to ask. "But he was friends with my mum wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was. But only until sixth year. He was in with all the Slytherins who wanted to be Death Eaters and I assume he took the mark straight after he graduated. We'd pinched his potions book a day or two before it happened, and found he'd invented some spells, although I hate to admit it they were quite good. We got him with Levicorpus and there was a big crowd gathered round. He was going red in the face and he had on a pair of grotty grey pants." Then, Orion's smirk was replaced with a angry frown. "Then he called your mum a…a name and she'd always defended him, but this time she decided that enough was enough and left him. He even grovelled at the Gryffindor common room entrance for another chance and kept apologising for weeks but she didn't give it to him." Orion gave a harsh laugh. "Best decision your mother made, other than deciding to marry James and have you of course." He gave Harry a wink but the boy felt off balance now that he knew Snape had been a death eater. Harry felt more confused than ever.

"Then if he was a death eater, why is he working at Hogwarts?"

Orion snorted and shook his head, "That Harry is a question needed to be directed at Dumbledore. For some strange reason he trusts the bastard but just because he does, doesn't mean you should. You need to make your own opinions about people. So…diverting the conversation away from the slime ball, what else did you find out?"

"Well when we went to go and find Lana and Hermione we saw Snape heading towards the Third floor corridor – that's how Hermione thinks Snape's leg got all chewed up which is quite possible. Hermione thinks he's the one after what's hidden but I'm not so sure. The book said to watch out for Quirrel."

"He's the one that stutters?" At Harry's nod Orion sighed and pushed a hand through his magically dyed red hair. "If we didn't have the book would you have suspected him to have anything to do with it?"

"No, not really. I mean, he seems a bit pathetic to me." Harry's face scrunched in thought.

Orion nodded. "I know what you mean. But, well, maybe that's the point. We've got to look beyond the obvious. Who would suspect Quirrell with the bat flying around?" Harry had to admit that it was true. He never would have thought of Quirrell as anything other than someone who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. In class the man's theory was good, but because of his stutter Harry hadn't seen or heard the man cast one spell. If he hadn't had the direction in the book Harry would never had suspected him.

"Do you think Snape's helping him?" Harry asked.

"Could be, but we can't know for sure."

"Neville said that when he got Professor McGonagall they met Snape _and_ Quirrell on the way. I doubt Quirrell would be standing up to Snape since he's afraid of his own shadow but it could be possible that they're working together. If Snape and Quirrell were trying to get into the Third Floor, Snape could have been the distraction and was bitten by accident whilst Quirrell could have been trying to get through the trap door."

"It's possible, but from what I remember, Snape's always been a loner when we were at school together. And even if he was in with the Death Eaters he used to go off on his own sometimes."

"So you don't think they would be working together then? Right, okay, is anything happening your end?" Harry asked.

"Did you hear about the break in at Gringotts?" Harry shook his head and Orion's eyes widened a little. "Well, I'm surprised. It was all over the Daily Prophet. I forgot to tell you, must have slipped my mind. They said that nothing was taken because the vault had been emptied that day, but Harry, it's worrying because no one's ever broken into Gringotts before and made it out alive. The Goblins don't play nice Harry and the protections they have going on in that bank are really strong, so whoever broke in must have had to be a really powerful dark wizard to do it."

"You think it's got something to do with what's being protected at Hogwarts?"

Orion nodded. "I do – and another thing. I had a chat with Lana earlier and the book's given another direction. It said to find out who supplied the Cerberus and get them to talk about it. We had a chat and decided that you need to talk to Hagrid."

"Why him?" Harry was confused.

"Because, besides Kettleburn who takes Care of Magical Creatures now, Hagrid is the only one who knows about as much as he does about Magical Creatures. He's most likely to give you information on how you can get one and possibly, if you're good enough, get him to tell you where the Cerberus in the castle comes from." Orion gave a cheeky smile. "He was Groundskeeper when your dad and I were at Hogwarts – and he always was rather fond of dangerous magical creatures. Truth is, when we were in the Forbidden forest on a full moon night, doing our marauderly duties for Moony we saw him talking to the biggest Acromantula I've ever seen. We had to stop Moony from lunging for Hagrid but we got all out of there so fast it was like we were flying. One of the scariest experiences in my life!"

"A talking Acromantua?" Harry repeated looking sceptical.

"Harry," Orion said, reasoning with his godson. "You can do magic, why should you doubt a talking spider?"

"Okay, okay I get it. Talk to Hagrid about the Hell hound. And don't worry, I'll be subtle. Anything else I should know or do before I sign off for the night? Should I keep my eyes on just Quirrell and ignore Snape, or what?"

"Look, I don't trust Snape so you keep an eye on both him and Quirrell, and I'll do the same at the game tomorrow. And whatever you do, don't tell Lana or Marie, they'll nag us silly if we do." Orion put on a high voice and fluttered his eyelashes. "Why are you doing that? He's not a death eater anymore, he's a good man Sirius!" Harry laughed as Orion flicked his hair and mimicked Lana and Marie. It was a good job they weren't listening or he'd really be in for it. When they'd finished talking and it was getting late Orion gave Harry a pep talk about the game on Saturday. "Don't worry pup, just pretend we're playing at home and bring home the snitch for the Gryffindors. Be as flash as you want, just don't get hurt okay?" He smiled. "You won't need luck Harry, you'll do fine, just make that catch for Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>By eleven O'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Lana was sitting between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands with her friends on one side and Ron, Neville and Hermione on the other. They had painted a large banner on a sheet with several holes in it that said Potter for President that they would raise above their head when the rest of the school found out he was playing.<p>

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes.

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. And we have the best chance of beating Slytherin. I know it." He opened the locker room door and quickly looked out onto the pitch to take a look at the stands which were filling up nicely. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

"Not that we'll need it eh Harry?" the twins said together. "With all that practice trying to hit you on your nimbus we're better than ever." They noticed Harry's grimace and pale face before slinging their arms over his shoulders one each side. "What's up? Nervous?"

"A little. If I fall you guys will catch me right?"

The twins gave him a grin, "course we will, can't have our seeker out on his first match." They walked out onto the pitch to loud cheers. Harry caught sight of a large banner being thrust in the air by his friends and gave them a wave.

"Mount your brooms please." Madam hooch said climbing on her own. Harry swung his leg over his Nimbus 2000 and as Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle he was up and off zipping around the pitch looking for the snitch. Harry could vaguely hear Lee Jordan (Fred and George's friend) commentating for the match. Harry moved high up above the game gliding overhead looking for the snitch, part of Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch." Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

This of course had filled Harry with confidence – not – and his palms were sweating as he held on to the broom handle, having to wipe them on his uniform every now and then. Harry watched the game from above, and cheered when the Gryffindors scored, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling about this match. His magic was churning in his stomach and he felt sick and there was an unpleasant prickling along the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"Oh for goodness sake Orion it's just a game, sit down!" Marie scolded, pulling Orion back into his seat when Gryffindor had scored yet again. They were now leading by twenty points against Slytherin. She turned to Snape and apologised when she saw the man glare several times at Orion. "I'm sorry about my husband, he's just feeling a little enthusiastic since it is Harry's first game."<p>

Snape sent another glare Orion's way, already disliking the loud, overly enthusiastic Gryffindor supporter. "Perhaps a silencing charm would be prudent." He sneered. To his surprise Marie laughed and he noticed that her eyes were emerald green. Like Lily's. Like Lana's. Like Harry's.

Marie didn't notice his momentary distraction. "Oh I wish I could do that at least once a day Professor, although thankfully he's not as loud then as when he's at a Quidditch match." She gave him a smile and turned back to the game, looking for Harry.

Orion proceeded to be very enthusiastic about every goal scored by Gryffindor but managed to keep quiet when the Slytherins scored instead of yelling insults. Otherwise he might have been hexed more than once by Snape. As the game went on Orion engaged in a lively conversation with Professor McGonagall who seemed to warm to him as they talked, this made Orion grin widely. Marie was on the edge of her seat through the game, biting her nails whenever a bludger was sent Harry's way, when he did a particularly dangerous trick or had to dodge another player. The Slytherin's were all large burly boys and even though Harry had grown he was still a first year and quite small.

A gasp left Marie's mouth when Harry suddenly dived towards the ground. The Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs had seen the snitch too. Marie's heart was in her mouth as both seekers raced neck and neck as they hurtled towards the snitch – all the chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

"GO ON HARRY YOU CAN DO IT!" Orion yelled, cheering loudly.

Harry put on an extra burst of speed before – WHAM! Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom had spun off course, with Harry holding on for dear life. Marie clamped a gloved hand tight over her mouth, sure that if she didn't she'd scream.

"FOUL! SEND HIM OFF! FOUL!" Orion yelled angrily, standing up in his seat to point at Flint as though Madam Hooch didn't know who had done it. McGonagall agreed with him that it was a foul which seemed to mollify him somewhat and they were finally able to coax him back into his seat when the Gryffindor beaters – who Harry had said were called Fred and George – helped Harry back onto his broom. Then they were off again. Marie felt as though she was going to need a calming draught after all this excitement and caught Professor Snape smirking at her.

"You need to teach your Slytherin's how to play fairly. That was obviously a foul." She sniffed.

"If we played fairly we would be branded as cheaters anyway. My team will do what they have to win, although I have warned them not to be too violent." He smirked at Marie's worried expression and turned back to the game.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall as Orion laughed. The commentator, Lee Jordan, who was friends with the Weasley twins, just gave the transfiguration mistress an innocent smile and tried again.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

* * *

><p>Harry's hands already slick with sweat slipped from their grip on the broom as it began shaking, it was impossible for him to hang on. The broom gave another jolt and his hands slipped from the handle. He felt sure he was going to fall to his death when he realised he was hanging upside-down, clinging on for dear life with his legs locked over the shaft. He gripped the broom so tightly it was painful.<p>

He tried again and again to swing up and latch onto the broom with his hands but every time he tried it gave a nasty jolt and shifted just out of reach. Hopefully Orion, Marie, or Lana, or any of the teachers would be quick enough to stop him from hitting the ground. Since he'd had to leave his wand in the changing rooms (as the rules stated: to prevent cheating and duelling on brooms) his only avenue was his wandless magic which was only just beginning to sustain a floating book for ten seconds, so he wouldn't be able to stop himself at all.

The crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasley's flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still and Harry swung dangerously underneath it.

They continued to reach for him as the broom darted left and right, his legs aching and grip slowly loosening.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry's broom started to buck and shake Marie and Orion knew something was wrong. "Oh God, Orion do something!" she hissed at him, wrapping her hands around his arm tightly and shaking him. "Something's wrong with Harry's broom!"<p>

"I can see that," he snapped but Marie could tell he was worried too. "I can't cast a spell to halt his movement, it might hit one of the other players and hurt them too, I'll ask the professors." as Orion turned away Marie turned to Professor Snape.

"Can you do anything?" she asked, worried, she was only asking the dour man really because he was the closest. Orion was already asking the other teachers whether they could do anything.

"Perhaps." Snape replied, not looking at all bothered that Harry was swinging upside-down from a bucking broom that could dislodge him at any moment.

Marie felt like wringing the man's neck until she realised that he wasn't _just _sitting there, but casting a counter spell under his breath.

Even though Professor Snape's spell seemed to work a little bit, and she knew he was trying for small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he concentrated, she felt no relief as Harry's broom continued to buck and shake with him on it. Then Harry seemed to swing suddenly on the broom of his own violation and clutch at something hovering in the air.

Suddenly the broom bucked wildly, slipping through Harry's weakening grip.

He fell.

Several people screamed and the rest gasped as Harry shot towards the ground.

Fred and George sped forwards and managed to grasp Harry's arm but he had gathered so much speed when he fell that he slipped through the twins grasp.

At the back of the teachers stands Professor Quirrell smirked inwardly. He could hear his masters pleased, hissing voice in his mind as they watched Harry Potter plummet to the ground, falling to his death.

_Finally_, Voldemort hissed in Quirrell's mind _the boy will die!_ He was pleased, so elated in fact, that Quirrell felt a surge of dark magic give him a boost of energy. They watched wither narrowed eager eyes as Harry got closer and closer to the ground.

Then, just as he was about to crash a large glove appeared out of thin air and scooped Harry out of the air, the boy cradled safely in the palm before the glove landed with a loud thud on the pitch. _NO!_ Voldemort's outrage at being thwarted by a mere glove made him furious and Quirrell's eyes briefly flashed red.

The students and staff all gave a sigh of relief (except some Slytherins) and watched as Madam Hooch and the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew down to check on their fallen seeker.

Quirrell watched with narrowed eyes as a man he didn't recognise stood up and thrust his arms in the air yelling, wand clenched in one hand.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! WHAT A SAVE!"

He had shoulder length red hair tied at the nape of his neck which was partially covered by a Gryffindor scarf and expensive black robes with Dragon hide boots. The woman beside him who had black hair that reached past her shoulders and wore a black cloak, clearly his wife, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the man on the cheek several times, crying.

How pathetic.

The boy was worth nothing – less than nothing! And the couple currently fleeing the teachers stands with Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout to check on Potter were worth nothing either. Once he'd retrieved the stone, they'd all pay dearly.

* * *

><p>Harry had never imagined he would die like this, arms and legs flailing as he shot towards the ground head-first. He always thought it would be in a heroic battle with thunder and lightning rolling overhead while he faced Voldemort who had sworn to kill him once he knew Harry had survived. He guessed that his housemates weren't too wrong about having to catch him with a mattress.<p>

Then, before he had time to have any more morbid thoughts he was scooped from the air, and felt a small jolt when he hit the ground. Maybe his housemates had used a mattress after all. Probably a flying mattress.

No. It wasn't a mattress. Harry had landed on an enormous, baseball glove. It covered over a third of the Quidditch pitch and was very soft.

Now he was safe he realised he felt a shooting pain travel up and down his arm. He'd dislocated his shoulder.

The twin's brief hold on him had jerked his arm hard and he had felt a pop as he slipped from their grip. His left arm lay uselessly by his side as he lay there for a moment. He could see the Quidditch team and Madam Hooch landing around him, Orion, Marie and Lana were hurrying across the pitch from different directions with McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick and he gave them a smile that turned to a grimace when another pain shot up his arm. Madam Hooch who had come to see whether he was still able to play looked down at him.

"Are you alright Potter?" she asked as everyone else gathered around him.

"I've dislocated my shoulder."

His family ran onto the baseball glove to sit beside him. Neville, Ron and Hermione came as fast as they could across the pitch (and glove) to reach him.

"Does anything else hurt Harry?" Marie asked, tears in her eyes as she checked him over with shaking hands "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"No, there's nothing else." He felt Lana sit by his dislocated shoulder.

"This will only hurt a little." Lana said, her hands trembling lightly as she performed the spell. He felt a sharp pain, a pop, and then he could move his arm again although it did ache a bit.

"Thanks Lana," he breathed, wiggling his fingers and noticing that Lana and Marie had a few tears sliding down their cheeks. He looked up to Orion with a relieved grin.

"A baseball glove?"

Orion gave a relieved laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't complain Harry, I saved you didn't I?"

"I'm not – thanks – but you're not the only one who made a catch." Harry smirked, holding up his right hand and uncurling his fingers to reveal the golden snitch. Orion gave a loud barking laugh as he looked at the golden ball.

"I _knew_ you could do it Harry!" he said cheering.

"A most unorthodox way of catching the snitch Mr Potter." Madam Hooch said, although her lips twitched. She turned to the crowd, blew her whistle and used the Sonorus charm, declaring loudly, "MR POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor stand went wild.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next update will be Friday as usual, thanks for sticking with the story everyone! <strong>


	24. Red Eyes

**AN – Ah it's so sunny and warm and I have two weeks and two days left before I have to go back to college! Woo for free time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Other than writing I've been doing some sketching, and if anyone's interested I have a deviantart account 'aspiringauthor20' if you want to check it out :D T<strong>**he link to my account is **www (dot) aspiringauthor20 (dot) deviantart (dot) com -with actual . and no spaces :) I have some Harry Potter fan art and some Legend of Korra art too if you're interested, lots more to come :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, reads and support. Don't forget to click that new shiny blue review button down the bottom to tell me what you think :D<strong>

Thank you to **MapleAiden, Penny is wise, lyaser53, V., Willa Jane, chibi blue mouse **and **Rori Potter. ** You are all amazing!

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – Red Eyes<strong>

Marie and Orion got back to Grimmauld Place a little after dinner having been asked to stay by the Headmaster in thanks for saving Harry's life. Orion said it was nothing but they agreed to stay anyway. After the Quidditch match Orion and Marie were invited to stay for dinner at the staff table and spend some time with Harry and Lana beforehand. They avoided speaking about the match or someone jinxing Harry's broom just in case they were overheard and at dinner, much to Orion's delight and Snape's dismay, Orion and Marie were told to sit in two empty spaces beside the potions master by Dumbledore. By the end of dinner Snape was employing all he knew about Occlumency to stop him from hexing Orion black and blue. It seemed as though Snape would not like Sirius as either himself or Orion Stone.

Kreacher was at the door greeting them when they hung up their coats and removed their shoes. The elf had prepared them a few light snacks for their meal which they nibbled on as the time grew later.

Orion was deep in thought when the mirror lit up with Harry and Lana's faces. Marie moved to sit beside Orion and propped it up on the table so they could both be seen.

"So, what do you think?" Harry said, getting straight to the point. "Did you see who was jinxing my broom?"

"No," Marie said, shaking her head, "we were at the front of the teachers stand and no student would be able to cast a spell like that."

"Your friends all seem to think it was Professor Snape jinxing your broom Harry," Lana said with a sigh. "Hermione said she saw his lips moving like he was casting a spell and wasn't blinking. I had a look too but I couldn't see anyone else, all teachers were present so the box was quite crowded."

Marie huffed. "Professor Snape does not want to kill you. And it's because I asked him whether he could do anything to help and then he started to murmur the counter spell. Honestly, your friends don't look much do they?"

Harry groaned. "I told them it wasn't Snape but they just won't leave it alone! They're worrying their solution like an old bone."

Orion suddenly got to his feet and walked out of the room.

"Where's he off to?" Lana asked, frowning confusedly at his back.

Marie shrugged. "Not a clue. Anyway, Orion is going to write to Madam Hooch and see about getting the Quidditch pitch some more safety measures put in place so he might be over there a day or two in the holidays, or when you go back in the new term to put something in place. We'll be there for every match too. Did you get a chance to talk to Hagrid Harry?"

The boy nodded his head. "I introduced myself and he seems nice but I don't think he'll open up to me. Maybe Orion could have a go when he's down, make up an excuse about wanting a pet to guard something." Harry suggested. They talked for a few more moments before Marie excused herself to go and see what Orion was doing.

The door to the library was open a crack and Marie poked her head in around the door to find Orion sitting still as a statue, his finger touching the surface of the swirling blue liquid. Marie didn't want to startle him whilst he was viewing a memory so waited until he finished. When he left the memory his grey eyes had darkened and his jaw was clenched in anger.

"Tell me what you think of this." Orion growled.

Marie gave him a questioning glance at his order and touched the liquid in the pensive, her body becoming still as her mind was pulled into the memory.

She found herself at the Quidditch match they had watched at Hogwarts a few hours earlier and saw herself asking Snape to help. Marie turned to find Orion focusing on the back of the stands. He strode to the top of the steps at the teachers stand and pointed to Professor Quirrell. Orion's breathing was becoming less even and more irregular as he watched Quirrell mutter under his breath, clearly casting a spell. Then, when Orion had conjured the baseball glove to save Harry, they watched as Quirrell's face briefly twisted in anger and his eyes flashed red.

When they pulled out Marie was shaking.

His eyes had flashed red. _Red._

Oh Merlin, she needed to tell Lana and Harry!

She got up and headed towards the door but Orion grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You can't tell Harry. Not yet." He said firmly.

"He needs to know Orion! We can't just send him back when we know – when he's – Riddle's there I'm sure of it. His eyes, they flashed _red_ Orion!" Marie's voice had taken on a high pitched quality but then stepped closer to Orion and whispered so they wouldn't be heard by Harry and Lana through the mirrors in the other room before they were ready to tell them. "When Lana dreamt of that night – Halloween – when Riddle came to get Harry she said his eyes were red. That's how I know. He's got something to do with Quirrell!"

Orion nodded "It is possible, here, come with me." He said and pulled Marie over to the isle at the very back of the library. He lifted a book down from the top shelf and blew the dust from the cover. It's title was written in neatly scripted gold letters: _Ways to Conquer and Control. _

"At least there is one good thing I got out of my family." Orion leafed through the pages, quickly flipping past spells that made someone's heart burst from their chest and a fire that spread from the inside-out. "This is the book that put me off being dark and going into Slytherin like my family." He continued to flip through the pages, muttering to Marie at his side. "It was just before I went to Hogwarts when my father decided that I needed to know what was expected of people like us – a powerful dark family. I realise now that he didn't mean for me to use the spell, just know it. But I was eleven, when you're that age you act before you think and certain things leave a lasting impression that isn't always the easiest to expel."

Finally he found the page he'd been looking for. A handwritten title in black ink rested at the top of the page.

_POSSESSION – ways to recognise and succeed. _

"He didn't show me this exact page. It was something I found later when everyone was asleep. I wanted to make them proud of me, but when I found this I vomited all over the carpet and swore Kreacher to secrecy. He told Regulas of course, who teased me about it, and my mother overheard. Things deteriorated from there."

Marie didn't press; she could tell that it was a painful memory for Orion by the way his eyes hardened as he looked over the text.

"It seems as though Professor Quirrell is being possessed by Riddle, if Riddle is the only one with red eyes. There could be others but it is unlikely. See here – _possession usually comes with a foul stench of rotting flesh. Powerful scent cloaking charms are advised._ That could explain the garlic." Orion pointed out, remembering Harry complaining about Quirrell's awful smell and the stuttering that annoyed him to no end. He continued to read. "_When possessing or being possessed the second soul can show itself in several possible ways: altered features or extra limbs appearing on the host body, an increase in magical power, new abilities and the deterioration of the host body. This last sign will vary in time depending on the stores of magic in the host body. Those of pureblood should last longer than those of lesser bloodlines. _Except that last sentence this book is quite truthful. If Quirrell is in league with Riddle, or possibly Riddle is possessing Quirrell, it's obvious that he wants to kill Harry." He said snapping the book closed and shoving it back on the shelf. "No one except Riddle and his death eaters have any reason to hate Harry – it has to be one of them!"

"He can't go back to Hogwarts Orion!" Marie pleaded. "He can't he'd be in too much danger, we can't let him go."

"Do you think I _want _to send him back? Let him be in constant danger? No, I don't, but Lana will be there. She's more than capable of protecting him and he and his friends will stick together and protect each other when she isn't around."

"They're just children!"

"I know that!" he roared, shaking with anger. The thought of losing Harry to the same man that had killed his best friends made anger and protectiveness burn hot in his gut. "I-I just can't lose him, but we can't lose Riddle either. If he finds out we're onto him then he won't waste any time and he will kill anyone that stands in his way rather than slinking about in the shadows like he's doing now."

"What do we do?" Marie whispered, biting her lip.

Orion sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, looking tired. "We tell Lana and Harry that Quirrell tried to kill him, and then share the rest of the story with Lana when Harry closes the connection. We will pick them up tomorrow for Christmas and act as normal. When…when they go back I will see if I can visit again – make suggestions, anything."

"And me? What do I do?"

"Whatever you want."

Marie nodded and swallowed thickly. She looked up to Orion, glamoured green eyes watering. "Everything seems a bit more real now doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

* * *

><p>Harry woke in the early hours of Christmas morning to find Orion, in doggy form sniffing his face and jumping off and on his bed. "Oh for Merlin's sake Padfoot! Let me sleep!" Harry whined, turning over and curling into a ball as he pulled his covers over his head. But Padfoot pulled the covers from Harry's bed and started to bark.<p>

"It's not that early Harry," Lana said padding into his room yawning with Marie behind her, her dark hair tousled and eyes heavy with sleep. Both were wearing dressing gowns. Padfoot changed back to a grinning Orion and scooped Harry out of bed. Thank goodness he was wearing pyjamas rather than just boxers – it was rather nippy last night. He summoned a dressing gown and once Orion put him down – assured that he was now awake – followed them downstairs to the lounge to open their presents.

"Good haul this year Harry," Orion said cheerily despite the early hour, ushering him over to the tree where the majority of presents were Harry's.

Harry gave Ron a Chudley Cannons shirt signed by the team in everlasting ink so his mum would be able to wash it as often as she wanted to and the signatures would never come off. He sent Hermione the beginners books on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy (which the latter she had a knack for) and Neville he gave several packets of seeds for different plants that he would be able to grow himself if he wanted to.

He got a thick hand-knitted sweater in emerald green with a big H on the front from Molly Weasley as well as some homemade fudge. Neville sent him a small practice snitch and Hermione gave Harry a large box of chocolate frogs. Lana got him a new set of Dragon Hide boots that would adjust to his feet size for two years (after that the charms wore off and you either had to get them renewed or buy a new pair). Marie got him a foe glass that could be attached to the frames of his glasses and Orion bought him some more joke products that he could show the twins when they got back to Hogwarts. Overall it was a good haul, but it was the last package that intrigued him the most.

He carefully unwrapped the gift and heard Orion gasp beside him when he caught sight of the present.

"I thought he'd lost it…" his godfather breathed in awe as Harry stood lifting up the cloak debating whether to put it on or not. It was shining and silvery gray, and rather strange to touch, like water woven into material. Harry knew what it was though. He'd seen it enough times in Orion's memories to recognise his father's invisibility cloak. "Go on then! Put it on!" Orion urged getting to his feet too and watching with a wide grin as Harry swirled the cloak around his shoulders, flipped up the hood and promptly disappeared.

It was rather large for Harry at the moment and it swamped him. The sleeves were far, far too long and material pooled at his feet. There was a small clasp at the top that he could use so it wouldn't come off and the hood covered all of his face when he put it up. It was as though he was wearing an oversized see-through dressing gown that just felt odd.

"There's a note." Lana said, picking up a piece of fallen parchment and reading it aloud. "_Harry, your father left this in my possession before he died. I apologise for not giving it to you sooner but I return your fathers cloak to you, safe with the knowledge that you will use it well. Happy Christmas – Albus Dumbledore._ He sure didn't beat around the bush."

"Yeah, well, I'm not bothered since he gave it back." Harry shrugged off the cloak and gave it to Orion to try on. It fitted him perfectly. Harry had to laugh though when Orion stuck his hands out of the long sleeves and made several rather realistic ghost wails and shrieks that made Marie scowl at him blackly.

"Yes, but he should have given it to you straight away Harry! It is yours after all! Imagine, keeping it all this time!" Lana huffed scowling at the note.

"I can see why he kept it though. He probably wanted to see what type of people you all were first before he gave it to me. You never know, you may just want me for my cloak." Harry smirked.

Orion laughed loudly. "And Marie only wants me for my body, isn't that right, wife?" Orion teased, giving the cloak back to Harry before sitting and leaning towards Marie, lips puckered for a kiss.

Marie made a frustrated noise when she tried to avoid him and he smacked his lips enjoying teasing her. It didn't take long but Marie had finally had enough, she growled low in her throat and stormed out of the room. "I'm going to get some coffee! I can't deal with him like this without it!" she called over her shoulder making Lana and Harry laugh at Orion's pout.

"It's Christmas! Don't I deserve at least one Christmas kiss?" he whined looking after Marie with a sigh.

"Not unless you play nicely Orion," Lana said, flicking her wrist at her unwrapped presents so they floated up the stairs to her room. "She's not your wife, girlfriend or lover so as close as you're going to get is a kiss on the cheek."

"Is that a challenge?" he grinned.

"No."

"But playing fair is _boring_"

Harry pretended to be interested in his book but the expression on his face was entirely too innocent. "There's always mistletoe."

* * *

><p>"What are you suggesting then Mr Stone?" Rolanda Hooch asked Orion.<p>

"Please, just call me Orion. What I am suggesting is only a select few should be able to cast spells on the Quidditch pitch. The headmaster, you and the four heads of houses. That way, if there is a _dire_ need for someone to cast a spell it will be those who are able to handle an accident. And the students won't be able to mess around with spells that could interfere with the players. It would be a fairer game." He said continuing on when Hooch nodded her head in agreement. "There should be a cushioning charm that reaches about four inches from the ground and a descent slowing spell that would only be triggered if the student is not connected with their broom."

"And how would we do that?" Orion could see her thinking through her golden eyes.

Orion thought a moment. "Some sort of proximity charm would trigger it…maybe the students should be linked to their brooms somehow. Perhaps professor Flitwick could be of some help."

"I'll ask him at lunch, are you staying?"

Orion shook his head. "No thanks, I've got to get home but I'll be back in a week with possible spells and a plan of applications which we could put them on the field. I'll see you later." Orion waved, heading towards the gates and back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>"You're a bit rusty Harry. You barely got me." Orion frowned when they finished duelling. Harry was slumped on the floor with his back resting against one of the obstacles in the former attic turned training room with his wand resting by his side.<p>

Harry was sweating buckets and his heart was pounding against his ribs. He was exhausted from the duelling session with Orion, his first since he left for Hogwarts, but he found he couldn't keep up as easy as he could before. "I've got quite a lot of other things to do at Hogwarts, the training just sort of…slipped a little. I don't know where to practice either." It was true. Harry had been so occupied with his new friends, classes, school work and the fact that Professor Quirrel wanted to kill him, to even think about training.

"I know it's a lot to ask Harry" Orion said, thanking Kreacher when he popped in with drinks for the parched pair, "but you need to practice. Especially now we know it's Quirrell who's trying to kill you."

"And get whatever's under that trap door." Harry added, downing the tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, putting the empty glass beside him. "Lana hasn't been doing any training either" Harry told Orion, trying to shift the focus onto his aunt.

"You could have used a classroom or walked to the other side of the lake out of the way to practice." Orion said, repairing a odd shaped block that had been blasted into little chunks when Orion was firing at Harry. "And anyway, Lana already knows all this stuff, you don't." Harry glared at him mutinously. "But Lana will be having a session with me and Marie later. She's been having some problems with her magic bound. We're going to do a few tests and see at what point her magic seems to cut off."

Harry frowned at Orion, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Just a little but as soon as Lana's feeling the pinch then we'll stop. Now, lets do some Occlumency to calm down."

Harry sighed tiredly. "You're going to try and break my shields again aren't you."

"Of course I am. It's quite likely that Riddle will try to use legilimeny on you if you duel in the future. He's a master legilimens and Occlumens so you need to be good at it. I won't give you a warning next time and then maybe we can duel too."

"The way you all treat me you wouldn't know I was eleven years old." Harry grumped.

"Aw, so sorry Harry, do you want a cuddle and a kiss?" he teased. "We treat you like an adult because you're a mature young man and we know you can handle it. Don't you want us to treat you like a adult? I'm sure it can be arranged."

"No I'm good!" Harry said quickly. "Right, Occlumency – go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next update will be Friday as usual, thanks for sticking with the story everyone it's just over 100,000 words now!<strong>


	25. A Plan

**AN – I have had lots of free time to think about the next few chapters and have already planned for the end of this year and a few others. Woo for free time! Other than writing I've been doing some sketching, and if anyone's interested I have a deviantart account 'aspiringauthor20' if you want to check it out :D The link to my account is **_www(dot)aspiringauthor20(dot)deviantart(dot)com_

I have some Harry Potter fan art and some Legend of Korra art too if you're interested, lots more to come :D

**Thank you to Penny is wise, Blue Luver5000, MapleAiden, V. , lyaser53, Rori Potter for all their amazing reviews! **

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – A Plan<strong>

After almost cracking a rib when Orion and Marie hugged him goodbye Harry boarded the train and met Neville and Hermione in a compartment they'd been waiting to share with him. Hermione's greeting was much more enthusiastic than Neville's who whilst quiet engaged in conversation every now and then. Most of the time though, he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Harry listened with half an ear to Hermione rattle on about her Christmas and Harry told them what he did for Christmas (minus the training) until Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot joined them. They then played three games of Exploding Snap, ate some candy from the trolley and went over what they did for their Christmas assignments (at Hermione's prompting).

When they arrived at Hogwarts Ron was waiting at the double doors for them.

"Oh Merlin I missed you guys!" the red head said giving them a relieved sigh and a grin. "Thanks for the shirt Harry, wow mate, just _wow_. And the book Hermione - "

Harry grinned, "Glad you liked it Ron. Come on, let's get to the feast, I'm starving."

The feast was a noisy affair. Friends were talking loudly to each other and talking about what they received for Christmas, how reluctant they were to be back at Hogwarts and have to sit through lessons again. Hermione was buzzing with excitement about what they would learn next, even though she'd already read the course books through twice already. Ron was looking forward to Quidditch and invited Harry to play a game of Wizards Chess when they got back to the common room which he accepted. Neville was quiet again, but he had a small, happy smile on his face when he listened to the conversation.

Harry was so tired by the time he got back to his dorm and changed into his pyjamas. He'd spoken with Orion and Marie quickly when he went to get something from his trunk after dinner so he hadn't closed the curtains around his bed or put up a silencing charm. He was almost asleep when Neville spoke to him through the darkness.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem Neville." Harry sat up to give his friend a smile. He was about to lay back down again but realised that Neville wanted to talk. Neville sat up in bed and crossed his legs looking at Harry with a far away look. Ron, Seamus and Dean were already asleep so they wouldn't overhear what they were saying.

There were a few moments of silence in the dark room before Neville spoke suddenly. "How did you know? To send the pensive I mean." Neville leaned back against the headboard. "I've only ever seen pictures of them before and a few stories of what they were like from Gran." Neville's voice sounded strange as though he was fighting back tears. "I've never seen Gran cry before, she had to check the pensive first, make sure what I was watching was safe. Even though I told her it was from you. But when she came out she was crying and smiling at the same time and – I know she loves me, it's just she's never really been all that affectionate. I was more like a ward than a grandson, but she's always treated me well."

Neither boy mentioned anything about Neville's family trying to force some magic out of him. It was a sore point for the boy, and for Harry since it reminded him too much of when the Dursley's had tried to suppress stomp his magic out. He held back a shudder at the memories trying to push through his Occlumency shields and listened to Neville.

"It really means a lot to me Harry. And…you know what happened to my parents don't you."

"I do." Harry replied quietly. "They were good people Neville, the best. I know they'd be proud of you."

Both boys were silent for a moment before Neville spoke.

"You know, something else happened because you gave me the memories."

"What's that?"

"I got my own wand."

"You didn't have your own wand?" Harry asked shocked. Neville seemed slightly amazed with the fact himself.

"Nah. Gran gave me dad's one. It worked a little but I had to struggle with it. My new one is so much easier. Hopefully I can cast spells a little easier this term Harry." He could hear the smile in his friend's voice.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out alright for you Nev."

"Yeah, me too…oh and Gran wants you to come over in the Holidays for dinner sometime. And your family."

"Err…thanks, that sounds great."

"Yeah, well, night Harry,"

"Night."

Both boys settled down in their beds, sleep claiming them quickly.

* * *

><p>It had already been a month since they'd returned from the Christmas Holidays, and Hogwarts was covered in a thick blanket of snow making the chilly castle even colder. Lana was beginning to miss her time at home more and more as the days wore on. She would rather be at home, even if it meant duelling every day, which she was doing in an unused classroom on the fourth floor. Harry joined her three days a week although he tried to do more like Lana.<p>

"No Harry," she had told him firmly, "three days is enough. You have Quidditch practice too remember?" and he did, which is what helped to keep him strong and reflexes fast when he wasn't training. He enjoyed it too which was a plus.

Lana lay down in bed wincing slightly as she knocked a bruise on her back. She'd forgotten to pack some bruise salve before she got back to Hogwarts and she couldn't go to the Hospital Wing because awkward questions may be asked – especially if they saw her scars. Those had been earned from her 'training' with her mother when she was younger (in both mind and body). However, the bruises were fading nicely, at a faster speed than they would on Muggles because of her magic, but they still hurt when she or someone else accidently knocked them. Lana decided she would ask Orion and Marie to send some bruise salve with Orpheus the next time they wrote. Otherwise, she'd just have to let them heal on their own. Her scars could be covered with glamours and charms, but it took a lot of magic to keep them constantly running and with her magical core bound it was difficult to keep up spells like that.

On the Christmas holidays Orion and Marie didn't hold back one bit when they'd duelled through the break. She hadn't practiced like she usually had because she never seemed to have enough time to do everything. There was always time to spend with Harry and his friends when they came over to the Hufflepuff common room, her dorm mates and some of the other firsties who had nervously asked for help on their potions work or bits in other subjects they didn't understand; then she had her own work, talks with her family and checking the black book every other second. Whenever someone had trouble understanding something they came to her, although thankfully it was just the first and second years otherwise she'd never have enough time to do her own work.

She settled under the covers and thought about the holidays since she didn't feel tired yet.

It was nice not having to attend classes and pretend to learn things she already knew. Orion and Harry, at a loss at what to get her for Christmas bought her some new books that had just been released at Flourish and Blotts and a card to use at Madam Malkins for new robes when she wanted them. Marie had bought her some nice new underwear sets, writing on the tag 'For when you're older.' Lana wondered how long she'd have to act as a student before she could be back to her normal, older self, again. But it was a nice Christmas. The rest of the holidays were spent doing nothing school related. It was great to be back at home and just be herself. Marie had bought some muggle games in town to play when Orion had complained about being bored. Honestly, he acted like a child sometimes. Especially when he took them all to the firework display in the centre of London. As they had chanted the countdown to the new year, and Big Ben chimed midnight, Orion stole a kiss from Marie who protested weakly. It seemed as though she secretly enjoyed the kiss, though Marie would never admit it. Lana had to apparate them all home that night since Orion and Marie had imbibed a few drinks. In the few days before they had to return to Hogwarts they'd helped Harry start charging some small runes and instructed him on how to do it properly. Of course, they made sure he didn't put too much power into them and injure himself.

The thought of Harry hurting himself made her throat tighten. Children and teenagers were always hurting themselves although the ways varied and whether it was intentional or not depended on whether they could think through their hormones. Harry seemed to get into a lot of scrapes when they were out travelling before Hogwarts and always seemed to be falling from something or poking his head into shops that he had no business in even thinking about, let alone entering. There was one time where he walked into a shop that sold cursed artefacts in India. Of course he'd wandered off, and they had all been frantically searching for him, worried that someone had bopped him on the head and carted him off. It took Orion shifting into dog form to find Harry. Luckily they'd found him before he touched anything.

So far, Harry hadn't been in any major scrapes, having the foresight to avoid the duel with Malfoy, and only dislocating his shoulder when Orion had saved him with the baseball glove at the Quidditch match. However, Harry seemed to attract trouble, and Professor Quirrell…Merlin, it made Lana feel sick just thinking about it. That teacher…no, that _impostor_ was host to Lord Voldemort and so close to Harry, her and the other students at Hogwarts _every day_! Did the headmaster know? He probably suspected something was up with the teacher, but if he knew Quirrell was playing host to Voldemort, would he do something?

Possibly.

Probably.

No matter what anyone said about Dumbledore, there did seem to be genuine affection for his students, and although he didn't make the best choices (since when does anyone ever make _all _the right choices anyway?) the wizard was not omnipotent. He couldn't predict which action would produce what outcome, so there were problems. A man like Albus Dumbledore wasn't perfect, but Lana was sure that if he knew Voldemort was in the castle, he would do something to get rid of him.

Sighing, Lana burrowed further under her warm covers and closed her eyes. It was well past midnight now and she was on the verge of sleep when the mirror on her bedside table began to emit a faint white light making her eyes snap open and wand shoot from her holster into her waiting hand.

"Lana?"

She realised what it was, put her wand back in its holster on her arm, turned and groaned into her pillow, mourning the loss of her almost-sleep-filled-state.

"What do you want Orion? I was just about to go to sleep!" she hissed, picking up the mirror and bringing it close to her face so he could see her tired eyes and mussed red hair sticking out around her face like a wild red mane.

"We've decided that we're going to take Quirrell down." He said seriously, Marie at his side nodding in agreement.

All chances of falling back to sleep vanished and Lana sighed. "And how are we possibly going to do that? When do you plan to do it?"

"When everyone's at the next Quidditch game, two weeks from now. It's Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor." Marie said pulling her fingers through her dark hair.

Lana rubbed her eyes and propped the mirror against her headboard and folded her arms underneath her chin. "So if you don't turn up, what then? First, Harry's going to be disappointed that you didn't turn up. Because unless I'm mistaken none of us want Harry to get hurt which he will be if he's involved."

"He can't know what's going on." Orion agreed.

"Well at least we all agree on something." Marie said.

Lana nodded and carried on with her reasoning. "Secondly, it's going to seem suspicious if you don't turn up when you said to McGonagall, face-to-face that you would be there for every match that Harry played. And thirdly, if you did get Quirrell at the Quidditch match you'd have to enter through the front gates and someone was bound to see you and if you're not at the Quidditch match then they'd have to investigate you and Merlin knows what other things you'd be forced to say under viritaserum." Orion huffed when Lana blew another hole in their plan. "Yeah so now you remember. I don't think it's a good idea to do it at the match."

Orion shook his head. "But that's the only way we'll get in to Hogwarts. I've finished all the warding on the pitch and the student brooms have all been connected – there's no reason for us to visit the castle otherwise!"

"And we already asked the teachers how Harry and you were doing in classes so a teacher/parent conference is out of the question." Marie added.

"Well then I'll do it." Lana said as though the way forward was obvious.

Orion and Marie protested vehemently at this and Lana was glad she'd put a silencing charm around her four-poster.

"Just- no! Just hear me out! I'll go and talk to him, try and keep him occupied and then I'll only duel him when I absolutely have to. We'll make sure you arrive a few minutes after I said I would start talking to him. You come to Hogwarts saying that you placed a charm on me and Harry so you'd know when we were in danger and floo to the headmasters office. Then, when you alert the headmaster that I'm 'in trouble' you come find me and we'll uncover Riddle and drive him from the school with the headmasters help."

"That plan is insane!" Marie yelled at Lana through the mirror, Orion looked equally angry. "You can't go and fight him alone! Or even pretend to! He'd slaughter you if you gave him the first inkling that you knew what he was up to. Whatever he's up to – we still don't know what's being protected down there and no idea of the protections either. God Lana have you gone mad? Relearning all those spells must have really sent you round the twist."

"I can handle it. I've survived far worse." She glared.

"I highly doubt that your mother was worse than Riddle Lana, even if you can cope with her, which you did, _barely_, there is no chance of you managing to take down Quirrell on your own." Marie scowled. Even though Lana knew that it was true she had barely survived her mother's unique training regime, she was older now and she could hold her own against her mother. Marie only ever saw a few scars and the end of training the first time they met. She knew nothing about the extent Lana had to 'cope'.

"Thank you for your confidence in my abilities Marie, you always did know how to make me feel better." Lana said sarcastically and rolling her eyes, feeling angry.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe!" she retorted.

"Despite what the general population of Hogwarts thinks I am not a child. I will be thirty-one on the thirtieth of January in case you've forgotten." Growled Lana. Her green eyes narrowed in anger.

"Cann it! The both of you!" Orion yelled over Marie's next line of protestations. "Lana's right. She can do this."

"But her magical core has been bound! And we all know how long she lasted in a duel at Christmas. Barely five minutes! And by that time, Quirrell could have shot a quick Killing Curse and it would all be over!" Marie's voice wavered and her eyes filled with tears which she wiped at quickly with the back of her hand.

Lana's angry eyes softened and she wished she could be there to comfort her friend. They'd had a few arguments before but usually they calmed down after a few minutes with an impromptu duel.

"I _need_ to do this Marie. Let me help, or I'll do it and won't tell you when."

Marie gave a choked laugh and wiped her eyes again, this time with a tissue Kreacher had popped in to give to her. "Since when have I been able to stop you do something you were determined to do Lana."

"Never," Lana said, giving them both a grim smile. "So, when are we going to do this then?"

"As much as I hate to say it," Orion frowned, "If we do it at the Quidditch match it will be suspicious and Quirrell will probably be there to watch it anyway to keep up appearances. It's going to have to be after the Quidditch match. Two weeks after maybe? I'll see if we can get some sort of protection against the dark spells he'll probably use."

"At least he won't be as powerful as he would be if Quirrell had only just been possesed. Having Riddle leaching off him is bound to have an impact physically, magically and mentally." Marie shuddered. "I'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't a danger to everyone."

"He's just one of many who got sucked in by Riddle's persuasive words." Orion said grimly, thinking of his brother who had been pressured and persuaded to join the madman.

Lana rubbed her face with her hands tiredly and yawned. "Right, well, if we're done here then I'm going to try and get some sleep. I have Herbology in the morning and I have to be up early to repot the Sniffling Shoots so I best not be too late up. Oh, and could you send some bruise paste over the next time you write? I forgot to pack some and I'm sure either Harry or I will need some soon enough with the rate he's been training. You haven't said anything to him have you?"

"Not a word."

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow then." She said returning Marie's wishes for a goodnight's sleep. Shutting off the mirror Lana put it beside her bed and snuggled down in the covers. Sleep came surprisingly quickly but it wasn't at all peaceful.

_"No, please, have mercy!"_

_"Get out of the way you silly girl!"_

_"No, not my baby, not Harry! kill me instead, just not him! Please!"_

_Red eyes glared at her and Voldemort's cruel mouth twisted as he spoke the words of the killing curse. Sickly green light shot towards her and the feeling of falling made her breath catch in her throat._

_"Is that all you've got?" her mother was standing over her, wand pointing at her lazily as Lana lay panting on the floor, blood and dirt caking her hands and face. _

_"I'm sorry mother." Lana gasped pain shooting through her body._

_"How are you meant to survive if you can't protect yourself from a few spells?" Lana couldn't speak, she'd bitten her tongue to stop the scream that was rising as a bone breaker smashed into her arm. "It isn't good enough Lana." Her mother continued on and she desperately wished she would be allowed to rest. "Three laps around the lake, and then heal yourself. It may raise your levels of endurance. Pain is a effective teacher, You will do well to remember that." _

_Lana's dreams shifted in and out of focus, some were about her mother, a repeat of Lily pleading for Harry's life over and over again, and the others were a mismatch of fantasy and reality._

_"Harry?"_

_Lana was at the Dursleys, but she was too late. Her nephew's broken body lay in the middle of the dining room, green eyes wide and glassy and his limbs bent at odd angles. Bruises blossoming on his pale skin. The Dursleys were sitting in the lounge, TV blasting, not even a glance was spared for their nephew._

_"NO! HARRY!"_

_She tried to reach for him, go to him, but she was held back, her feet glued to the floor. Tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to move towards him. At first it was just Harry's lips that were moving, and then he spoke in a croaky voice which grew in strength as he continued._

_"It's your fault."_

_"What? Harry, no, I'm sorry, please!"_

_Lana didn't know what she was pleading for and she was drawn deeper into the dream. It felt as real as anything._

_"Why didn't you come sooner? You left me here to die, to rot!"_

_"I couldn't – I didn't. Oh Gods, I'm so sorry!"_

_"I was never a child. I never had a childhood. You stopped me from having that." Lana could no longer speak, almost blinded by tears and strangled by her sobs. Slowly Harry rose from the floor as though he was a puppet, the invisible strings pulling his body to sit up. His eyes remained glassy and empty but the voice that spoke was his own, although cold and hollow like Lana had never heard before. "And you will pay…" ropes seemed to materialise in the air twisting their way towards her and binding her so much it was painful. His green eyes turned to red and he spoke with a hiss. "You will pay…"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, is Lana alright?" Hermione asked as they finished their breakfast. "She looks tired."<p>

Harry looked up to see his aunt almost falling asleep at the Hufflepuff table. She certainly didn't look alright. "I'll have a talk with her later, I would ask now but we've got potions next with the Slytherins and I don't want to be late." Ron and Neville mumbled their agreement, they weren't morning people. As Harry and his friends stood and walked out of the hall to the dungeons Harry cast a worried look at Lana and thought there might be something bothering Lana more than a lack of sleep.

However he wasn't the only one to notice Miss Stone's state, or how concerned her cousin was over her as Professor Quirrell had noticed, both the Hufflepuff and Mr Potter. Quirrell smirked inwardly, a plan forming in his mind. Love was a foolish emotion, and perfect to be exploited.

* * *

><p>When Lana had woken from her nightmares, tangled in her bed sheets and her heart racing from all she'd dreamt, she couldn't get back to sleep and stayed awake. She'd barely had four hours sleep and spent the rest of her time staring at the black book and Grimoire her mother had given her, pouring over the words as though her life depended on it.<p>

"I know that a Cerberus falls asleep if music is played so I don't care, nor does it matter, who placed it there!" she had yelled at the book, growling in frustration when the text didn't change. "Well I suppose I should have a guess then" Lana said angrily to the book. Her lack of sleep was making her more than just a little short tempered. "Dumbledore? Sinstra? Trelawney? Snape? Pomfrey? Hooch? McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout? No, well then how about Kettleburn? That's a no then…Pince? Hagrid?" the instruction was crossed out by black ink and a new one appeared written underneath.

_Prepare yourself. Do not let him get it at the end of the year._

"Well you're a fat lot of good aren't you?" Lana snarled, throwing the book back into her bag and flopping back onto her bed. She still had a few hours before her housemates had begin to stir so she might as well think about what it meant, although that was obvious. Clearly they were trying to stop Quirrell from getting whatever was hidden and she was training every day. But what was the point of not letting Quirrell getting 'it' at the end of the year? Was that when he was going to get it?

She'd have to tell Orion and Marie tonight on the mirrors. They were rarely awake before ten, Lana doubted they would appreciate being woken at half past five.

* * *

><p>Harry chopped his Flubberworms in neat three centimetre sections and Neville was using a mortar and pestle to crush twelve spotted seeds ready to go in the potion they were brewing. Ron was working with Hermione who had to do most of it, although he was improving it was slow progress and Harry could hear them quietly arguing.<p>

"No Ron, like this!"

"Oh right, I get it now…Hermione, you can stop…I thought you wanted me to do this step!"

"There…now try…make sure you get the wrist movement in – no, like this!"

His and Neville's potion was now a pale blue, but it needed to be a dark purple. If they did everything right it should be the right colour by the end of the lesson. As Neville added the chopped flubberworms Harry stirred the potion once clockwise between each addition and then three counter clockwise stirs as Neville added in the crushed seeds. They had just finished the final step and were preparing to bottle the potion when Malfoy walked past with his own sample and an extra ingredient, intending to drop a pigs heart into their cauldron. His plan failed miserably when he got an unexpected surprise.

It wasn't Malfoy's aim, which was perfect, and the pigs heart was right on course, it was Harry's magical barrier that thwarted the blonde's plan.

The pig's heart bounced straight back towards Malfoy and hit his pale pointed face with a wet slap. The vinegar in which it had been preserved in the store cupboard dripped down his face and splattered his robes as the pureblood let out a high pitched squeal. He threw the dead muscle away from him, sending it straight onto Lavender who let out a shriek and batted it away. The ensuing game of 'pass the heart' was much like the game 'Hot Potatoe'.

Thankfully Neville and Harry were protected by his reflective shield. Originally it was made by the Marauders to stop the Slytherins putting anything in their cauldrons, but Harry had extended it to cover himself and Neville too. Malfoy was raging at Harry just outside the barrier, his face slowly starting to turn red with anger as he yelled how expensive his robes were, how his father would hear about this, and how Harry would pay.

Dean and Seamus seemed to be having a whale of a time aiming it at Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode who didn't think too much of the game.

Professor Snape had only just left the room to retrieve some more essays for marking when he heard the shouting and squeals of his Gryffindor and Slytherin class through the partially open door. He snatched his papers under one arm and held his wand in his other hand, stalking through the door to bellow at the students once he got a good look at them all.

"What is the meaning of this?"

All students stopped what they were doing and silence reigned in the potions classroom. The battered pig's heart flopped to the floor with a squelch.

"It was Potter sir! He threw it at me!" Malfoy accused immediately, pointing his finger at Harry as though Snape didn't know which student it was. As if he could forget. The teachers all lauded his 'talents' in the staff room whenever they got the chance. Positively ecstatic that he was so advanced in their subjects. Minerva was insufferable as they talked about Potter, claiming he was just like his parents.

Just like his father.

Well, Snape could see that. The boy was far too big headed for his own good. Just like that Know-It-All Granger. Why couldn't they just resist the temptation to be so _annoying_! "Ten points from Gryffindor for assaulting another student Potter," Harry opened his mouth to retort that Malfoy was actually lying when Snape continued on. "Five points for attempting to interrupt me, and another fifteen points for wasting a perfectly good ingredient."

Harry scowled at Snape who sneered as he took another ten points.

"For distracting other students in a dangerous environment." He'd just lost thirty points for something he didn't do.

"But-"

"Detention tonight with Hagrid Mr Potter. Say nothing unless you want to spend your weekend in detention with Mr Filch too. I'm sure he'd love the help." Snape's black eyes glittered nastily as he eyed Potter, daring him to speak up again. He'd love to see the boy scraping Peeve's recent slime bomb from the walls of the dungeons. But it was not to be. Harry sat there silently, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed at the Potions master.

Harry's day didn't get much better after that.

Quirrell had tried to enter his mind again, and this time, he was holding nothing back.

"Is there s-something w-wrong Mr P-potter?" Quirrell stuttered as he kept up the assault on his mind. Harry's Occlumency shields were good for an eleven year old, but he couldn't hold them under a sustained attack of such force. They started to crack.

"I've got a terrible headache Professor. May I be excused?" making sure he looked ill enough for the other students to take notice of. Quirrell couldn't deny him in front of the others without seeming to 'neglect' one of his students.

"O-of course. Go see M-madam P-pomfrey."

Harry couldn't get out of the room fast enough but he had to make sure he didn't seem too eager or Quirrell might keep him back. He packed his books, ink and quills back in his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way out.

Quirrell gave him one last mental stab before Harry was out of sight.

Once he was a corridor away, Harry leaned against the cool stone wall gritting his teeth against the ensuing headache. He really would need that Pain Potion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next update will be Friday as usual, thanks for sticking with the story everyone it's just over 100,000 words now!<strong>

I have some Harry Potter fan art and some Legend of Korra art too if you're interested, lots more to come :D **The link to my deviantart account is _www(dot)aspiringauthor20(dot)deviantart(dot)com_**


	26. Spooked

**AN – I have had lots of free time to think about the next few chapters and have already planned for the end of this year and a few others. Woo for free time! Other than writing I've been doing some sketching, and if anyone's interested I have a deviantart account 'aspiringauthor20' if you want to check it out :D **

I have some Harry Potter fan art and some Legend of Korra art too if you're interested, lots more to come :D

**We're over the 100 review mark now! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support throughout the story, it really means a lot to me!**

**Thank you to **

**Mworth1019**

**Kaali**

**Penny is wise**

**V. **

**GirlOnFireRockz**

**MapleAiden**

**Rori Potter**

**lyaser53**

**for all their amazing reviews! **

**If you've got any questions leave a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Flash Root<strong>

Harry had been given a pain potion from Madame Pomfrey that dulled his skull splitting headache. He had downed the potion immediately, forgetting all about the taste in his haste to remove his fierce headache earning a raised eyebrow from the Mediwitch. "Yes," Harry confirmed. "It was that bad." After assuring Madame Pomfrey that there was nothing else wrong with him and that he felt fine now that he'd had the potion, Harry met up with Neville, Ron and Hermione for Herbology. They were having a rare theory lesson which everyone seemed to hate – except Hermione who was writing feverishly across her parchment.

Harry listened with half an ear to what Professor Sprout was saying, the pain was gone but the sensation he felt when he probed his Occlumency shields was disconcerting. It was almost as though they were shifting around in his mind…even crumbling in places. He needed to fix them as soon as possible.

"Harry you've been off all day, what's wrong mate?" Ron asked Harry as they headed up to their dorm. Neville and Hermione had stayed behind in the greenhouse having volunteered to do some extra credit work for Professor Sprout. They would meet them in the Great Hall for dinner if they didn't get back before. "Is your headache back?"

Harry shook his head feeling slightly nauseas. Was it a good idea to tell his friends? Would it put them in more danger? Or would it help to keep them wary and overall safe. Maybe just a hint then… "There's something wrong with Quirrell, Ron."

Ron looked at Harry sympathetically, "I know his stutters getting on all our nerves Harry but he's harmless—"

"No he's not," Harry whispered, looking around to check there was no one else around them he cast a quick Mufflilato. Orion had taught him the spell at Christmas. "No one stutters on every word all the time. He's overplaying it and that means he's faking."

Ron rubbed a hand over his face. "So, if there is something wrong with Quirrell, why would Dumbledore let him in if he was faking having a stutter? Why would he fake it anyway?"

"I don't know why Dumbledore let him in, but maybe he's faking it so everyone underestimates him."

"Why are you telling me this Harry?"

"Because I don't want you, Neville or Hermione to get hurt. If I tell you to be careful of Quirrell then you might be safer than not knowing."

"I don't know Harry he doesn't seem like the type…"

"Just, please, even if he does turn out to be harmless" _which I know he isn't_ "be careful." Harry sighed and walked over to his bed by the window and dumped his satchel on top of the covers before both boys left Gryffindor tower and headed down to dinner, both quiet and thinking on what had been said.

* * *

><p>"So wha you got a detention fer, Harry?" Hagrid asked as they made their way between the path that separated the forbidden forest from the Black Lake. "Yer don usually get inter trouble."<p>

Harry sighed and told Hagrid about his potions lesson and how Malfoy had accused him of throwing a pigs heart around the classroom.

"Well its good yer din get angry 'bout it. Professor Snape likes ter get a rise outta people, but don worry about it, if yer don't react for long enough then he'll leave yer alone." Hagrid said patting Harry on the shoulder with his large hand almost knocking him off balance.

Somehow Harry doubted it. "Thanks Hagrid." He said, rubbing his shoulder. When they reached the other side of the lake facing Hogwarts – it was a fair trip and the sun was sinking below the horizon. "What are we out here for anyway?"

"There's been a sightin' of Flash Root. Nasty things can spread to all the trees an' make em glow like the sun. Turn some people blind if it gets too bad or they look at em too long. We gotta stop the ones tha' have been infected before they spread. They show more at night, they like tha' cold yer see."

As the evening drifted into night and the temperature dropped, Harry and Hagrid were able to spot several glowing blue roots at the bases of several young trees and even a few established ones. Luckily the Flash Root had been reported early so the trees were only glowing slightly. A few more weeks and they would have been brighter than a car's headlights on full beam.

"We gotta spray em with this" he held up a large green watering can, "is filled with a fixin' elixir that will stop the Flash Roots from spreadin' up the trunk of tha tree and to tha others. They like ter be near tha water."

Harry sprayed the trees dutifully, thinking that he'd much rather serve detention with Hagrid than with Filch any day. Hagrid didn't press him for conversation and they walked in companionable silence around the lake and then back to make sure they didn't miss any. When they were on their way back Hagrid asked how he liked living with the Stones.

"I saw yer in the Paper over tha summer. If yer don' mind me askin' wha happened to tha muggles yer were livin' with?"

Harry kept walking beside Hagrid who let him think while he waited for an answer to a rather personal question. "We had a difference in opinion." Harry said, a sardonic smile twisting the corners of his lips. "We never really got along anyway."

"Ah, but you like livin' with yer cousin and her mum an' da' right?"

Harry gave Hagrid a genuine smile. "Yeah, they're the best." His thoughts travelled to Lana and how tired she looked this morning. What could have kept her up all night? Maybe she was worrying about Quirrell being so close to him in Defence lessons. That was probably it. And…what was under that trap door…

"Hey Hagrid?" Harry piped up suddenly "Do you know anything about Cerberus'?"

Hagrid's mouth pulled down slightly and his brow furrowed. "What do yer want ter know about them fer?"

Harry tried to sound nonchalant which wouldn't have fooled someone like Professor McGonagall, but Hagrid seemed to take it in. "I was just curious because Muggles believe they guard the gates of hell, I was wondering whether they were real in the magical world and were as dangerous as they're said to be."

Hagrid, losing his suspicious expression gained a bright smile as he shared his knowledge. "They're jus' misunderstood creatures." He said, making sure that as they walked he sprayed any Flash Roots they'd missed. "Take my Fluffy for instance, you play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." Harry felt the pieces of the puzzle click in his mind.

"_You_ put Fluffy on the Third Floor?" Harry said aghast. If Hagrid was involved then there could be a protection from every member of staff if they were involving even the gamekeeper in the protection.

"What? No, wait, have yer been to tha third floor? Yer shouldn't be there!"

Harry did his best to put Hagrid's fears at ease and convince him he hadn't been to the Third Floor at all (which he hadn't) but since Harry knew about 'Fluffy' it was quite reasonable to suspect that he had been to the corridor and Hagrid stayed tight lipped about most subjects except Magical Creatures.

"So what other magical creatures have you seen? What's the most dangerous one? What one is your favourite?"

Hagrid laughed at Harry's questions, he was glad Hagrid was opening back up a little, and answered them animatedly. Harry found out that Hagrid had raised Fluffy, looked after thestrals in the forbidden forest and had even raised an acromantula who was now living in the forbidden forest. "Would yer like to see 'em?" Hagrid asked suddenly.

At some point, Harry had realised they had ventured slightly deeper into the forbidden forest and Harry had reasoned to himself that was only because Hagrid wanted to check whether the Flash Root had spread.

"What? At night?" Oh God what if Hagrid took him to see the acromantula?

"Well I suppose we could go tomorrow if yer like?" And how could Harry say no to that hopeful, hairy face.

"As long as it's in the day…" he agreed hesitantly, smiling a little wider when Hagrid beamed at him.

Harry managed to persuade Hagrid that going to meet the Acromantula was not a good idea. "Yer, well, maybe some other time eh? They don' know anyone bu' me. I'll have ta introduce ya." Harry asked whether they could see the Thestrals instead and Hagrid luckily said yes. The Hippogriffs had flown to a warmer climate for the winter and would be back in a few months time. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at four?"

"Sure thing," Harry smiled as they walked back.

With a tired goodbye to the groundskeeper Harry trudged back to Gryffindor tower and fell into bed, almost drifting off when he was speaking with Orion, Lana and Marie over the mirrors.

He'd been too tired to contemplate the glance Marie, Orion and Lana had given each other when he had told them Quirrell had attacked him with Legillimency again. They were all understandably angry and were glad he had the sense to get out of there. "Just one tonight then." Harry said after he'd closed the connection. He assured them that Quirrell hadn't broken through completely, but had cracked several layers of shields that he had promised to fix. And despite being tired Harry began to fix his Occlumency barriers. Harry laboured over the outer shield to his mind, being too tired to do more than one, but taking a longer time to make sure that he didn't miss any weak spots. He'd check it again in the morning to make sure he got everything.

* * *

><p>"It's only a matter of time."<p>

Marie looked at Lana through the mirror and scowled. She was clearly so tired from the nightmares she'd been having the past week to think clearly. "I've held out for nearly eight years Lana, I think I can hold off a bit longer." Marie bit back tersely.

Lana smiled at her friend, she was totally oblivious. They were having a rare private conversation over the mirrors since Harry had gone to bed and Orion had gone out. Orion probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Perhaps even later. "He won't give up until you go on a date with him. And it won't stop there you know." Marie looked worried and Lana grinned, "I think he's beginning to get to you. He's had a lot of time to work on what you like…"

"He is not!"

Lana carried on regardless. "You're finding it more and more difficult to resist him—"

"I'm not!"

"—since either Harry or I were around to distract him before we left for Hogwarts. Now we're gone, and it's just you and him, he's determined to make you like him."

"I'm not! He doesn't! I-I, oh stuff it." Marie put her head in her hands and groaned. "Why can't he just leave me alone. I don't want to fall in love with him, can't he understand that?" She sat up and looked at Lana, the mirror was propped up against her mug on the table in the kitchen. "And he's so _stubborn_."

Lana smiled, "He's stubborn." She agreed, _like you,_ not commenting on the fact that Marie had said 'love' instead of 'desire'. "And very determined. I think for now you'll just have to deal with it Marie. Perhaps stop nagging him so much when he goes out on the prowl. It makes you look like you're jealous."

"How – I'm not!"

"I can remember Sirius used to love to make his previous paramours jealous over him and stir things up at Hogwarts. I doubt he's changed that much."

Marie's face twisted when Lana advised that she let Sirius go out and…get some. Why he had to go out several times every week was beyond her. It served to reinstate the thought that men only cared about one thing. If Sirius wanted more than that then he'd settle down with one of them. "Fine, but he's setting a bad example for Harry, going out and laying any women that smile at him." She gave a derisive sniff. "I'm going to go and read for a bit Lana, goodnight."

The mirror shut off before Lana could reply.

"She likes him." Lana giggled to herself, rolling her eyes at how adamant Marie was that Orion's attentions annoyed her, when in fact she was jealous of anyone that he looked twice at, or looked twice at him. She just hoped that she didn't take too long to realise it. It had almost been eight years for goodness sake.

* * *

><p>Hagrid didn't say anything until they entered the clearing where the Thestrals lived.<p>

"You can see em?" Harry could tell Hagrid felt a little awkward about it. It wasn't a bad experience when Harry had witnessed death. It was a peaceful death, quite nice, in a weird sort of way.

"We were travelling in India a year or two ago," Harry said immersed in the memory as the Thestrals walked calmly around them. "I was being tutored when an old man came in and asked one of my teachers something. And my teacher told me to come with him, saying he wanted to teach me something extra but only if I was agreeable." Hagrid was feeding the Thestrals raw meat Harry had picked up from the kitchens as a gift, but Harry could tell he was listening. "The old man was ill, and in a lot of pain and he'd come to the teacher so he could be put to sleep."

_The room Zhao had shown them to held a straw cot in the centre of the room and a cupboard by the window which was opposite the door. The old man walked hunched and lay down on the cot, wincing in pain as the movement irritated his joints and sent pain shooting through his body. Zhao loosened the man's robe and lifted the shirt underneath to expose the man's stomach. He rolled up the man's trousers at his ankles and helped him remove his shirt._

"_Sit Harry. Watch." _

_Harry did so in the place directed to him by his teacher. Harry was thankful for the Language Lozenges Orion had brought so he would be able to understand his tutor, although they had eat a new lozenge to understand a different language and only one could be used at a time. _

_Zhao picked up one of his snakes from around his neck, a Blue Krait, hissing softly to it, Zhao laid the snake on the man's stomach where it coiled into a neat circle. It was one of the snakes they had been practicing Parseltongue with earlier and Harry had promised to obey every command from his teacher so he could learn from him. Zhao said it was more than hissing and commanding the snake. It was an ancient language that was connected to magic itself and spoken by the very first humans to walk the earth._

_The smooth striped scales of the Blue Krait glimmered in the dim light and Harry saw a wave of peace flow over the man's dark face which had been creased in a pained wince. His face relaxed and smoothed, the only wrinkles visible were those brought on by age._

_All the snakes kept by Zhao were tame – until he told them to attack – and usually rested peacefully about his teachers arms, neck or shoulders. _

"_The snake offers comfort. It helps me prepare those that wish to leave this world for the next." Harry nodded at his teacher, showing he was understood. He wasn't to talk unless asked a question or directed to speak. Zhao nodded his approval._

_Harry watched closely as Zhao picked up a small square bottle from the cupboard by the window and moved to sit the other side of the old man, opposite Harry._

_He uncorked the top and waved his hand over the glass lip of the bottle. A cloying smell permeated the air as amber liquid rose and hovered in the air. "This man has come to me willingly. He has lived a long life and worked hard. He is in pain. Do you think he deserves to make his own choices?"_

_It was a question. "Yes Teacher." Harry answered respectfully._

"_He does. This is made from our own snakes, is painless and will allow the user to drift away as though sinking into a deep sleep." He looked at Harry carefully. "If you do not wish to partake in this lesson, you may leave, wait by the door if you wish."_

"_I will stay." Harry said. _

_Zhao waved his hands slowly above the old man, chanting softly under his breath. Harry watched strangely fascinated as the venom drifted just underneath Zhao's hands sinking into the man's ankles, stomach, wrists, chest, neck and forehead glowing slightly as it did. The old man smiled slightly as the liquid sunk into his tired face. Slowly, the muscles in the man's face relaxed and he looked as though he was merely sleeping, looking more at peace than Harry had ever seen a person. _

_When the glow had faded Zhao said a blessing and closed his eyes, bowing his head. Harry remained silent but bowed his head for a few moments. Then they stood, the snake uncoiled and followed them as they left the room. _

_Zhao spoke quietly to Harry. "Life is cyclical, and everything that is born must die. No one should live forever." _

_If Harry was weaker in character he probably would have been afraid of what his teacher had done. He'd just __**killed**__ that man! But Harry shook his head, it wasn't murder really, more like a kindness. What was that term…ah yes, assisted suicide. That was what he had done._

"_I can tell you wish to ask me something, go ahead."_

"_Death is not as scary as people make it out to be."_

_Zhao shook his head. "It is like a long, fulfilling rest after a hard day's work. However life is fulfilling, if not more so by the relationships we form and the people we meet. Do not forget that Harry."_

"_I won't, I promise. Will you get in trouble for helping him?"_

_Zhao graced Harry with a rare smile. "No, I won't. I have a licence and those that consent always sign to say that they have given permission and were of sound mind, body, spirit and magic when making the decision. I shall not be in trouble for helping him. Now, we will return to your real lesson."_

"So it's like that." Harry said, leaving out most of the things about parseltongue and the fact that he'd never actually shared this story with anyone other than Hagrid. He could only imagine the hissy fits Marie and Lana would throw and how Orion would threaten to hex the man for showing a ten year old something like that. It was unconventional. Hell, it was…Harry didn't even know what it was. Twisted? Odd? Mindboggling? Perhaps all three. Definitely all three. He had decided not to tell anyone about his parseltongue ability unless he absolutely had to. Orion had warned him about the wizarding outlook on parselmouths and how they were different to those wizards who thought the ability was a gift in India. Harry knew to keep quiet about it here at Hogwarts. Harry moved closer to stroke a Thestral along its surprisingly soft coat, he had half expected it to feel more like the bag of bones it looked like. "That's how I can see them."

Hagrid sniffed a bit. "I saw me da'. It was just after Christmas before I left Hogwarts. Great man my da'" he sniffed. "Bu' it was peaceful. Passed away in his sleep." Harry patted the big man on his moleskin overcoat.

"I'm sure he's watching over you Hagrid." Harry said, remembering what Marie had told him when they'd had their first Halloween together. _'They're proud of you, wherever they are. Watching over you. Keeping you safe.' _Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief the size of a table cloth and blew his nose noisily on it before handing Harry the rest of the meat they had left to let him feed the Thestrals. Feeding them Harry got a good look at the creatures. He could see why most people were afraid of them, they did look quite scary. Thestrals had long reptilian face and a bony body with large leathery wings that looked like those of a bat. Not the most attractive creatures.

"Its a shame they're such misunderstood creatures." Hagrid sniffed, pulling himself together and tucking his handkerchief back in one of his enormous pockets. "A dog'll bite if yeh bait it – but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing – people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus didn' understand did they? An the ministry don' do anything ter stop 'em from thinkin' it."

Harry gave a half-laugh. "Since when has the ministry been good at doing anything?" Hagrid joined in with him which eased the tension a little bit.

Well, that was until a high pitched cry pierced the forest air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next update will be Friday as usual, thanks for sticking with the story! over 100 reviews now thank you so much!<strong>


	27. The Third Door

**AN – Sorry the chapter's late I'm back at college and the end of the chapter just wouldn't come to me. Hope you like it anyway :D**

**Ollin – **Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

**LydiaWeasley** – Thank you!

**Penny is wise** – Thank you!

**Lyaser53 – **Glad you liked it :D

**Kaali – **Glad you like it. I couldn't really think of a name so I used Zhao Thought it had a nice ring to it.

**Rori Potter - **

**Blue Luver5000** – You'll find out :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – The Third Door<strong>

"What was that?" Harry asked, pointing his wand towards where he'd heard the noise.

Suddenly, a unicorn bolted from the bushes, white coat flashing and eyes wide with fear, its loud horsey whine a warning. Harry only just had time to dive out of the way before it shot through the space where he'd been standing to the bushes behind and out of sight. He didn't fancy being run through with its horn.

"Not many things can spook a Unicorn 'arry." Hagrid said darkly. "We best be gettin' you back ter the castle." He held out a hand to help Harry up, but just before Harry reached it something else burst through the bushes.

It was fast, flying just above the ground swathed in what looked to be a long black robe. Harry didn't hesitate and fired as many spells as he could think of at the thing. Some were deflected but Harry was sure he'd got the element of surprise and scored a few hits. It let out a high pitch wail and sped back from whence it came.

"Harry! Yer can't just go blastin' things in tha forest" Hagrid whined as he followed Harry with noisy steps, having a hard time keeping up.

Harry paid him no mind, but ran after the thing, just managing to keep sight of its cloak. "Oh no! It's heading towards the castle!"

With surprising agility and speed (improved by training and Quidditch practices where Wood drove the whole team relentlessly through all weathers) Harry managed to keep pace with the Cloaked-Unicorn-chasing-creature. He held his wand in front of him, eyes scanning the terrain in front and quickly darting around trees and over bushes as he searched for the creature. Nothing good would hunt a Unicorn.

However, for all Harry's stealth and speed, the effect was ruined with Hagrid bumbling behind him alerting the creature to Hagrid's location, and the fact that Harry wouldn't be too far behind. When they reached the edge of the forest and Harry allowed Hagrid to catch up with him, the half giant was red in the face and out of breath.

"Yer shouldn't 'ave gone off like tha." Hagrid scolded firmly. "Yer could 'ave been hurt!"

"Sorry Hagrid," Harry said, pausing briefly to give the man a sheepish smile before he looked around at the trees again. It was getting darker and the forest would hide whatever was lurking inside no matter how hard Harry looked. "We better be getting back to the castle. I'll see you at dinner right?"

"Yeah, be careful now 'arry" Hagrid said watching Harry until he made it back to the castle before Hagrid went inside his hut.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin my mind's a mess…<em>Harry thought that night as he repaired the last of his shields. _Time for a clean-up I guess_. Harry's mindscape took the shape of the Black Library which had been added to and enlarged with several impressive charms over the years as more books were added to the collection. Each book was titled with whatever memory it contained and opening the book would allow Harry to watch what was stored there. All his new, unsorted memories lay in a box in the shape of books waiting to be shelved. There were the Quidditch practices, matches and times in the Gryffindor common room with the team as they thought up strategies. They went to the Quidditch section. He shelved all the memories of time with his friends on the friend shelf. _Wow, you're so original Harry_. He scoffed. But he liked to keep his mind simple. His outer shields would project completely different mindscapes to confuse the intruder such as a maze, a swamp, tunnels, he even had a sky-scape that made the intruder feel as though they were falling. The Black Library was where his unimportant and moderately important memories were stored so whoever was breaking in would only be able to find inconsequential memories rather than those he sought to protect or forget.

It was when he reached the last of his unsorted memories, a nightmare he'd had a while back about impaling himself when he fell off his broom at a match against Slytherin, that he ventured to the secret door.

Orion had said it was important to shelve the bad memories away from the good ones and keep them under lock and key. Otherwise, if they were mixed in with the rest and someone managed to get past his shields they could use those memories to stop Harry removing the intruder from his mind. So Harry did as he was told and devised a layout to protect his most important memories.

The first protection was that Harry had to reach the very end of the Black library, which to intruders it would seem as though it went on forever. Unless they tapped the correct shelf three times. When they finally reached the end of the library Harry had to pull several books in the correct sequence to gain access to a plain corridor. At the end he would recite a password 'Athena' to the seemingly blank wall which would become much like the wall at Platform 9 ¾. Walking through the wall revealed a dome shaped room that held Harry's most important memories.

This room was supposed to hold two doors. The first where he deposited the nightmare, (which also held all his other nightmares, fears and time with the Dursleys), and the second where he held the memories of who Lana really was, who Orion was, where they lived, their plans, travelling, books he wasn't supposed to have read and so on. But for some reason, there was a third door here. And it was whispering to him.

Harry couldn't remember ever making a third room in his mindscape and didn't have a clue what could be behind it. "Should I?" Harry asked himself. It seemed like a bad idea but opening the door was just too tempting. He moved to stand before the door and tentatively reached his hand out to grasp the handle. He opened it an inch and peeked through the gap. He couldn't see a thing.

Opening the door wider Harry stood at the threshold and frowned. It looked like a tunnel but it was still dark. Maybe a mental Lumos would help? Just as Harry was about to imagine the space lighting up he felt an invisible force clamp around his skinny ankles and wrench him forward. Harry let out a yell as he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>"What is this supposed to be?" Lana said holding up the flimsy looking black cloth so Orion and Marie could see it through the mirror. "This could barely protect me from a fly, and you expect me to wear this when we take on Riddle?" Lana scrutinised the material, frowning when she brought it closer to her face. "And is that…glitter?"<p>

Marie laughed as Orion huffed with indignation.

"I'll have you know," he said, "that this was made by the finest armoury in Russia. It took them a whole week to make each suit. We've got Harry's here that we'll send you soon. I don't know why they put glitter on it, maybe they thought you needed something to flatter you. Merlin knows you need it since all you wear are those frumpy robes."

Lana smiled indulgently at Orion, "Well, I don't really think they were made to entice."

Orion folded his arms across his chest and scowled at Marie who was wiping tears away from her eyes. "Fine then, wear what you want, I was only trying to be nice. Wear a burlap sack for all I care. And If you don't believe me, try it on."

"Be careful Lana, you might tear it!" Marie laughed breathlessly as Lana turned the mirror face down so she could change. She could still hear Orion's angry defence of his 'armour' and Marie's laughter as she changed.

"Have you even tried yours on yet?"

"Not yet,"

"Punch me, see how tough the armour is."

"Ow that hurt!"

"I told you!"

Lana removed her night shirt and carefully slipped the first piece over her head – a black singlet. This had to be the oddest armour she'd ever worn. Once she'd put it on it was as though it changed to something else completely. It felt soft against her skin but hard as a rock when she tapped it with her knuckles and she couldn't even feel the vibration where she'd tapped on her stomach. There were three pieces to the armour and dragon hide boots that would grow with her. It was only a moment before the singlet started to tickle and then itch.

"What is going on?" she asked herself, conjuring a large mirror to lean against the edge of her four-poster so she could see. The cloth seemed to ripple and thicken before her eyes and mould to her twelve year old torso. "Orion?" Lana called, keeping the mirror face down, she knew they could hear her anyway. "What's this made out of?"

"No idea but it feels great doesn't it? There's no way Riddle will be able to shoot spells through that!" Orion replied sounding smug. Lana could imagine the smirk on his face.

The second piece of armour looked much sturdier and seemed to be made out of a strange leather-like material. It was thick, very warm and easy to move in with a high collar that would protect her neck. There were four metal clasps at the side of the jacket to keep it fastened and the front finished off at her hips while the back smoothed downwards to reach her mid thigh and kept close to her body.

The Third piece of armour was a long pair of trousers and seemed to be made of the same flimsy material as the singlet she had put on first. This was not the case. As soon as she'd put them on they thickened and felt firmer around her legs. When she tested them, Lana found they were just as firm as her jacket and singlet. Finally she pulled on the dragon hide boots Orion had sent her with the armour and were delighted that they didn't rub against her ankles and were light as a feather unlike other boots she'd worn before.

Lana turned the mirror around so as she stood Orion and Marie could see the whole outfit reflected from the larger mirror.

"You look like a little red-head ninja." Marie grinned. "How does it feel?"

Lana shot an approving smile at Orion, "It feels great actually and I can move in it too. Can you remember those training robes my mother made me wear that year?"

"The ones that weighed a tonne, were stiff as hell and chafed like mad?"

"The very same. They're amazing Orion!"

Orion smirked at Marie and said triumphantly, "Well, I knew they were the best, it's why I bought them. Nothing can get through these!" he rapped his knuckles on his own armour jacket with high collar to demonstrate his point. "Neither of you could have chosen anything better." Lana could see he regretted the words as soon as he'd said them when he saw Marie's eyes narrow. It was probably true but knowing Orion he would gloat until the cows came home.

Marie glared at Orion "Alright then, let's give yours a test drive shall we? Obviously you have complete confidence in the armour that you won't mind." Orion's look grew nervous as he stood and backed away from Marie who had her wand pointed at his chest.

"Just let me put the rest on!" Orion said hurriedly. Lana laughed as Orion kept his eyes on Marie's wand and hunched over slightly to protect his goods as he stripped and pulled on the rest of the armour. His was a dark gray that seemed to mould to his body in a vest and then form a high collared jacket with metal clips on his side. He then pulled on the trousers which changed to cover his feet as well before he pulled on his boots. "Okay," he said, "just no headshots. The armoury said they'll send some helmet things soon."

Marie rolled her eyes. "As if I would be stupid enough to do that…although your skull is pretty thick." She smirked and began to fire spells, each one bouncing harmlessly off the jacket, trousers and boots. Unfortunately when the spells ricocheted off Orion's armour they hit everything else that was in the room. Their sofa crumbled to ash, there was a hole blown in one of the walls and the curtains caught fire.

"I hate to—"

"Don't say it," Marie snarled, looking at her furniture she had accidently destroyed. Orion quickly controlled the smirk on his face and began restoring what he could of the room.

"Maybe test out the armour in the training room next time?" Lana asked innocently. When Marie turned her angry gaze on Lana she quickly smiled and bid them goodnight. Placing the mirror back in her pouch she changed back into her night shirt and folded the now flimsy looking armour. "I bet that cost a pretty Galleon," she hummed folding it all back into the box and shrinking it to fit in her moleskin pouch.

* * *

><p>It was terribly dark and cold and Harry's fingers were slowly turning numb. Why on earth had he created a door like this? Was it something he had made up to protect his other memories unconsciously? He didn't think so, but how could he get out of here? He'd been trying and failing to find a source of light that could reveal his exit and all attempts to conjure a light source to help him look around had failed miserably. Harry sat in the dark trying to think about what he should do now…and came up with absolutely nothing.<p>

Harry groaned and threw his head into his hands. He could see himself clearly as though there was a light shining directly above him, but only illuminated his person. He could see nothing of his surroundings and could only feel the level ground beneath his feet. What on earth was he going to do?

"…there are several others working on this project."

Harry's head shot up and he immediately settled into a low crouch, his hearing straining to discover where the voice was coming from. He listened intently, and then he heard it. There wasn't once voice, but two. One was a soft hiss and the other…sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it.

"There will be many more protectionsss than the onesss we have sssseen."

Keeping low to the floor Harry crept towards the voices, and as he did so his surroundings seemed to shift and change and before he knew it he was seeing the world through somebody else's eyes.

* * *

><p>Professor Quirrell gritted his teeth at the pain coursing through his body and gulped another vial of pain reliever – his third today and was one of several he'd made himself in his quarters. He held back a shudder at the remembered pain but knew it was for a good purpose and he had been disappointing. He deserved it. He had failed so many times already. Quirrell replaced the vial on the rack for cleaning later and sat at his desk to mark essays for his classes.<p>

He had nothing to himself. Everything was shared with his master and even if he tried to conceal something then his master would punish him accordingly.

"Do you resssent me, Quinirus?" The sibilant hiss in his mind alerted him to the fact his master was listening. He was always listening.

"Of course not master." Quirrell thought back quickly in response, "You have shown me power. I will be forever grateful and remain your loyal servant."

There was a pause when Quirrell waited anxiously for his master's reply.

Voldemort's answer was teasingly hesitant "You have served me well haven't you?" it was in a deceptively sweet voice.

"I have tried master."

Quirrell was almost pleased until Voldemort spoke to him again.

Voldemort's tone had been almost like a croon, but it hardened to disappointment. "But not hard enough. You have failed me more often than not." Quirrell gasped as he felt a twinge of pain sent to him from his master. "The troll you let in wasn't as hard to defeat as you let on." The pain built. "You failed to kill the unicorn meaning we had to return to the forest and you even allowed Potter to see you." A more intense sting shot down his spine. "You even allowed him to hit you with a spell" the sibilants were becoming more pronounced as the pain and anger radiated from his master. "And we have yet to procure the Philosophers Stone. Tell me Quinirus, how am I to regain my body quickly without the ssstone?"

"Well master I…It was my intention to let him hit me" even though they both knew that was untrue. "If he thought he was able to catch me with a spell then he would underestimate me."

High, cold laughter rang in his mind sending chills down his spine but there was no true amusement there. "Do. Not. Lie. To me." Quirrell let out a cry as the muscles in his arms began to cramp. "How do you think our objective would fare if you cannot even get passst that firssst obssstacle? The Cerberusss? There will be many more protectionsss than the onesss we have sssseen."

"I have heard that there are several others working on this project but no one knows exactly what each person has put down. There is Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Severus, myself and something Dumbledore himself has added for the protections down." Quirrell gasped trying to endure the pain as much as he could.

"And that should be the one we will need to worry about. Dumbledore's protection will no doubt be the hardest. And if you should fail, can you conceive another way I might regain my body as quickly as I would if I attained the stone?"

"Well master I think—"

"There is no possible way that I could rebuild my body as quickly without it!" Voldemort hissed making Quirrell wince. He tried to carry on marking his students' papers and look normal in case the headmaster dropped in again. The man had a knack for flooing his private quarters at the worst possible time. He floo'd two days ago after dinner and almost caught him with his turban off. He had no doubt that both he and his master would be incinerated if Dumbledore had seen his second face.

Voldemort fell silent in Quirrell's mind for a moment before he felt overwhelming rage from his master.

"There is someone here!"

At his master's mental shout Quirrell's wand leapt into his hand as he got to his feet, aiming his wand around the room with jerky movements attempting to find the intruder.

"Fool! Not in the room, they're using Legilimency!" Quirrell, for all his talents was never able to grasp Occlumency or Legilimency to satisfy either his master or himself. But still he tried. "Stop!" Voldemort commanded. "I will deal with this."

Quirrell sat back down behind his desk and waited, he could not feel if anyone was in his mind. Even though his mind was connected to his master's through their possession, he only had access to his own mind and thoughts…unless his master wanted him to feel his emotions. They must be attacking his master. They must know who he is! Barely thirty seconds had passed when he felt his master return to him again, livid. The anger seared through their connection.

"It was Potter! He knowsssss, but I doubt he'll be interfering for much longer." he could feel a smugness mixing with the anger as his master spoke. "We'll have to move our plansss forward lessst Dumbledore discoverssss usss and ruinssss everything."

**AN - **Evil aren't I ;)


	28. Crumbling

**AN – Urgh, College sucks more than usual, I've had like four days off in the past two weeks because of the stupid timetable that I've got at the minute. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Penny is wise – **Thanks!

**Chibi blue mouse – **I know MWUHAHAHA! I'm glad you liked it! It shall be pushed forward

**AmadaMau – **Aw Poor Harry! You'll find out about the Third Door in future chapters, but, it wasn't created by Dora Stone Marie and Orion are two of my favourite characters, Marie just needs to give into Orion's Marauder charms, especially since they have to make their 'marriage' look real in public. Glad you like it, thank you for reviewing!

**Kaali – **Thanks, glad you like it :D

**Rori Potter – **Thanks for reviewing!

**Blue Luver5000 – **Thanks for reviewing!

**Lyaser53 – **Glad you like it :D

**LydiaWeasley – **Thank you, glad you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Crumbling<strong>

Harry was convulsing on the bed in pain, all his Occlumency walls, shields and protections had crumbled beneath Voldemort's mental attack. The onslaught of pain had allowed him to be drawn back up through the Third Door where it had promptly slammed closed – why it had happened Harry had no idea.

However, he was not able to relax as he lay there on the floor shaking, cuts littered his mental self's body, his ankle was bent at a funny angle and he had to grit his teeth against the pain lest he scream. Harry had begun preparing protections around the door, to prevent anyone from opening it. But the puzzling and slightly worrying question was, why was able to see into Quirrell's mind? It was something he'd need to do research on. As he tiredly contemplated what had just happened and adjusted a barrier around the door there was an ominous tremble from the floor beneath him. Harry looked around and found the damage had already been done, not only to him, but to his mindscape and the many Occlumency walls and barriers he'd built.

They cracked, then they crumbled, and then large chunks fell inwards. Most of it onto him.

Harry darted for the exit of his domed room as quick as he could, his ankle sending bolts of pain up his leg whenever it touched the floor. Harry flung himself through the exit into the door-less corridor and crawled to the other end. His legs were worse for wear and he was too slow and in too much pain to hop on his good leg. And his mindscape was disintergrating quicker than he had ever expected. The floor to the corridor was falling quickly into nothingness and if he didn't move quickly he would be trapped.

Harry slammed the required four knocks on the blank wall before throwing himself through it and sealing it.

He lay gasping for breath on the floor of the main Black Library and let out a hysterical laugh. "Only this could happen to me." He was just about to rise and make his way out – he would fix everything after a good nights sleep – when he noticed the bookshelves were shaking. Harry groaned and employed what little strength he had left to try and stop the tremors and jolts, but it wasn't working. As he weakened the shelves shook more violently dislodging even more books. Their wispy blue contents escaping, rising and shooting straight for him. Harry managed to produce a hasty protective shield to protect himself, but as more and more memories rose from their containers and threw themselves at his shield he couldn't hold it up any longer and the shield collapsed. Memory after memory was absorbed by his mind-self and he had to watch them over and over again, some were broken up as they all fought to be viewed at the same time.

There were too many memories for Harry to cope with and the pain he went through as they each tried to be viewed at once made him thrash on the floor of the library. His body contorting as wave after wave of memories sunk into him.

It was too much. It _hurt._

* * *

><p>Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean woke up with a jolt when they heard a piercing scream. They looked at each other before realising it was Harry. The silencing charms around his bed had shattered against the onslaught of Harry's magic laced scream and he was shaking and twisting wildly in pain as he screamed again and again.<p>

The four boys immediately scrambled out of bed and ran over to Harry who was convulsing violently on his bed. His ankle was bent at an odd angle and blood was pouring from his nose and ears. Harry's eyelids were wide open but only the glowing white of his eyes could be seen.

"Go get Professor McGonagall!" Ron yelled at Seamus who scrambled out of the room tripping over his own feet.

"What should we do?" Neville panicked, his hands wavering at his sides.

"He's going to hurt himself if we don't stop him." Dean said as Harry's arm flailed at his side, he was slowly moving towards the edge of the bed, moving like a fish out of water. "Hold him still." Dean said, leaning over the foot board to grasp Harry's shins and press him to the mattress.

Ron and Neville each hesitantly held an arm and used their other hand to push on his shoulders to try to calm his movements telling Harry that it would be all right and that he would be fine. Percy had appeared a few minutes after in his house robe and was trying to herd all the other snoopers of Gryffindor back to their beds. By the time he'd finished Harry's screaming quietened and eventually stopped. Professor McGonagall arrived with Madame Pomfrey both out of breath and dishevelled as they barrelled through the boys dorm room to Harry. He was still convulsing and his nosebleed and the blood that ran from his ears had coated his face and ran onto the pillow where blooming spots of crimson stood out strongly against the stark white cover.

Madame Pomfrey immediately got to work waving her wand and casting spells, praising the boys for their quick thinking as Professor McGonagall asked the boys what happened.

"And did you notice anything wrong with Mr Potter during the day?"

Neville and Ron shook their heads, "Nothing out of the ordinary Professor, we just woke up and he was screaming."

"Okay, thank you boys, twenty points will be awarded for coming to the aid of a fellow student and alerting a teacher. Now, into bed, we'll be relocating Mr Potter to the Infirmary – no you may not come with him – you need your sleep – you may be allowed into the Infirmary in the morning." Professor McGonagall gave them a nod and helped Madame Pomfrey to Levitate Harry down the stairs and out of the common room. Looking over her shoulder at the heads who had peered out of their rooms to take a peek at what was going on, "Get to bed – now!" she said sternly, moving to block Harry from their view who twitched occasionally.

Out in the cool corridor Madame Pomfrey continued to cast spells over Harry muttering the incantations under her breath and huffing out quiet noises of impatience. Professor McGonagall walked quickly by her side levitating her Gryffindor Cub on the stretcher she had conjured until they reached the hospital wing where they moved him to a cot at the back of the Infirmary. After ensuring that Mr Potter and Madame Pomfrey would be fine she went to inform the headmaster.

* * *

><p>"Orion will you sit down!"<p>

"I can't!" he whined, "I'm bored."

"Well read a book then. Or watch a memory or wear yourself out in the training room." Marie mumbled over the top of her own book and trying her best to finish the paragraph she'd been trying to read for the past half hour. It was just past eight o'clock and they'd already spoken to Lana and Harry that night but Orion was restless.

"I don't want to do that."

Marie looked up at him and glared. "Well go out with Hilda or Katie or Delilah then! I'm sure one of them can keep you amused." She snapped, "Now let me read in peace." Marie pulled the book up in front of her face pretending to read and hoping that Orion would leave. She didn't dwell on the small ache in her chest when she heard him exit the room and concentrated even harder on the text in front of her. Yes. Dragons were much more interesting than Orion.

* * *

><p>When Lana entered the Great Hall the next morning the talk hushed and fell silent as she walked to the Hufflepuff table. She had no idea what that was about. Even the teachers seemed to be watching her, although there were very few there. Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were absent so the head table looked quite empty considering it was usually full. Maybe they had a meeting or had simply left early, she was quite late to breakfast. Nightmares had kept her up again last night and she'd overslept when she'd finally got back to sleep in the early hours of the morning.<p>

Lana sat by her dorm mates and gave them a tired smile putting a few slices of toast on her plate and buttering them. She wasn't oblivious to the stares she was getting. Was there something on her face? Did she have her robes on inside out? She gave them a cursory glance and stealthily wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her robes but she could find nothing wrong there either.

"Is everyone alright?" Lana asked her friends. The Hufflepuff table was unusually quiet as they ate their breakfast. She noticed they cast quick looks in her direction every now and then, and stopped whispering when she looked their way. The conversation at the table seemed stilted as though they weren't talking about what they really wanted to and the stares were more than a little unnerving.

"Just tell her." Mary said, nudging Chloe in the ribs with her elbow.

Chloe twisted her fingers together and looked at Lana sounding nervous. "We didn't know if it was true or not but we heard from the Ravenclaws who told Slytherin that there was some sort of trouble in Gryffindor tower last night."

Harry. That could be the only reason they were all so nervous to speak around her. Panic seemed to rise in an overwhelming wave and she felt her heart rate pick up.

"W-What happened?" she stammered, her hand clenching around the strap of her satchel as she waited for their answer. She saw Professor Sprout making her way towards the table, possibly to tell her the same thing that Chloe was telling her. The head of Hufflepuff House looked unnaturally grave.

"They said he had some kind of fit, he's in the Infirmary but—"

Lana didn't need to hear anymore. She was out of her seat in an instant, slinging her bag over her shoulder and bolting out of the hall towards the Infirmary, ignoring the stares burning into her back. It was possibly one of the most terrifying moments in her life. Harry had endured some sort of fit late last night and was in the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey hadn't been at breakfast and neither had Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall. And the only reason Professor Snape would be there would be if something was _very_ serious. Maybe it was something they couldn't identify and Harry needed some rare, exotic potion that only Snape would know about. Or some dark magic had been cast on him by Quirrell that…she stopped dead in her tracks.

What if it was _him_? Lana felt sick. She should have known it was a bad idea for them to go to Hogwarts. Merlin! And it was all her fault, she had to get to the Infirmary!

Spinning around the corner and up a few moving staircases, Lana was out of breath when she eventually reached the Infirmary doors and burst through. When Madame Pomfrey didn't come out of her office to immediately scold her for disturbing the peace in her Infirmary she grew even more worried. The woman was quicker than a Nimbus when it came to scolding students in her Infirmary. Lana scanned the empty beds, walking quickly to the end where a small section had been cordoned off with a privacy curtain. Reaching out with a trembling hand she pulled away the curtain and slipped in.

Lana's sight turned into something like 'tunnel vision' where all she could see was Harry. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape stood with Madame Pomfrey on one side but she paid them no mind. Orion and Marie were sitting in conjured chairs beside Harry's bed and Lana felt what colour she had leave her face immediately as she looked over at Harry in the hospital bed. He was as white as the sheets he was tucked under and lay as still as a statue. The only indication that Harry was actually alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. Her throat felt as though it had closed up and her eyes started to fill with water. Marie rose from her chair with a drawn expression and engulfed Lana in a tight hug.

Lana's hands grasped at Marie's robes as she buried her face in the fabric, her shoulders shaking slightly and breaths coming out in uneven gasps. "What happened?" Lana choked. They could all see she was on the verge of sobbing "Why didn't you wake me?"

One of Marie's hands moved to stroke Lana's red hair as she tried to calm herself. The gesture was very soothing. "You were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you." Lana pulled back, her eyes watery and full of accusation.

"Do you know who did this?"

Professor Dumbledore who had been examining the privacy curtain and engaging Professor McGonagall about his favourite thread patterns for socks turned to look at Lana curiously. "Are you saying that this was not an accident Miss Stone?"

Lana looked at Professor Dumbledore and fought not to roll her eyes. "Well I doubt Harry would have chosen to have a fit…sir."

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were discussing the results of the diagnosis spells she had cast; both looked up at her answer. Madame Pomfrey turned to Marie and asked "And Mr Potter has never had a fit before now?" If she had posed the question to Orion he probably wouldn't have answered. He did look quite a state wearing a wrinkled pair of navy robes, with puffy red eyes from lack of sleep and sitting hunched in his chair. The only indication that he was actually aware of the situation was his hand clasping Harry's smaller one, eyes never leaving his godson's face.

"Not that we know of." Marie replied.

"And he's not allergic to anything?" Professor Snape asked, his face impassive as he looked at Marie.

"I don't think so. Why? Do you think it could have been an allergic reaction?" Marie's green eyes looked worriedly between the teachers and Mediwitch.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips. "It is unlikely since we can find no trace of anything that would have reacted negatively with his system, food or otherwise."

"You mean poison." Lana said bluntly, ignoring the way Marie squeezed her shoulder in warning. Madame Pomfrey looked at the headmaster and then at Marie. She knew what they were thinking. _How much should we tell her? Is she allowed to know?_ Hopefully they would wave away their restrictions and tell her everything they had been thinking. It's not as if Marie and Orion wouldn't tell her later. Lana carried on speaking, reasoning out what she was thinking. "But if he had really been poisoned he would have shown more symptoms other than the one's he's been exhibiting. I would have suggested Draught of the Living Death except I doubt it would have caused him to have a fit, added to the fact we can see him breathing and…" Lana moved over to Harry's bedside and gently pressed her fingers to his throat, "and I can feel his pulse." She removed her fingers and moved to the other side of the bed to sit beside Harry.

Professor Snape eyed her with barely veiled curiosity. "If the ingredients were contaminated or others added it could possibly have that effect."

"But it would have shown up on the tests." Lana's eyes drifted back over to Harry and she wrapped her hands around his. Marie moved back to her chair and sat back down watching Harry worriedly, her gaze flicking to Orion every now and then who had not said two words since they'd arrived.

"And how would you know about Draught of the Living Death Miss Stone?" Snape asked with a raised brow.

Lana didn't look at him, she was trying to ignore how cold Harry's hand felt compared to her own. "I like to read ahead." She moved a stray strand of untidy black hair off Harry's forehead. "Have you tried to wake him yet?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed and nodded. "Yes, but we've had no response, neither Ennervate or any of the other spells have produced any results so far. I now believe it would be best to allow him to wake up on his own." The mediwitch looked at the family around her patients bed and she knew it was time to leave. "We'll give you a few minutes."

Professor Dumbledore stopped on his way out and turned to look at Lana. "Miss Stone you will be excused from lessons for today." Lana offered him a small nod and he left the privacy curtain to give them some space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Awww poor Harry! Hoped you liked this chapter. Chapter 29 in construction <strong>


	29. Kiss the Cook

**AN – Ok, I got an email from Pottermore saying the house cup will be awarded on the 5****th**** July (pretty soon) and then after there will be news about the Chamber Of Secrets! If it comes out quickly, maybe she's planning on posting one book a year or something, then it'll be great, I can't wait to see what other tid bits she left out of the books when writing! I've found out my username if anyone wants to add me as a friend it's HollyThestral71 I'm a Ravenclaw, anyone else in Pottermore? What is your house and favourite part about the site? Potions are HARD!**

**Gosh I feel so guilty for making Harry suffer like that in the last few chapters, let's hope he doesn't suffer for much more…**

**In response to the reviews last chapter – **

Harry is 'out of it' at the moment and more will be explained soon enough, I don't want to give it all away too soon Glad you like the mindscape scenes I thought I'd add a little of Harry's friends this chapter with some Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot to include some houses other than Gryffindor in the story since Harry doesn't technically belong to any one house but to all of them.

**Thank you to **Penny is wise, Kaali, Lyaser53, Rori Potter, ollin, chibi blue mouse, EverydayMagic17, Blue Luver5000** your reviews are really appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Kiss the Cook<strong>

"It was like I was looking at James. I felt like I was losing him again." Orion whispered when they were alone and had cast privacy charms so they wouldn't be overheard. He swallowed thickly and breathed out as Marie and Lana looked at him with sympathy. "I just…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Harry." His gaze moved from his godson to Lana, to Marie. "If anything happened to _any_ of you."

Marie sniffed and blinked back tears. She patted his arm. "Well, we're not going anywhere, and Harry's going to get better. He's a strong one." Orion gave her a grateful smile and sat back in his chair yawning widely. "You should go home and get some sleep Orion, you haven't slept for almost thirty hours."

"I'll stay here for a bit longer. Maybe later." He said even as he yawned again.

Lana smiled indulgently. "I'll go get you some coffee from the kitchen if you're staying awake."

Orion shook his head, "No, sheer willpower will sustain me." He joked even as his eyes drooped a little, his hand still holding Harry's.

Marie, Orion an Lana sat in silence for a while until Orion dropped off to sleep. Marie transfigured Orion's chair to a recliner and Lana conjured a blanket to go over him while he slept. He'd been awake all night. Lana sighed softly as she sat back down on the bed beside Harry.

"Do you think we did the right thing, in letting Harry come to Hogwarts?" Lana asked finally. It had been bothering her a lot recently. "Should we have just tutored him at home?"

"It would have been safer" Marie replied, smiling as Orion snored a little. "I never suspected Hogwarts was so dangerous. Although I don't really know what I expected with several hundred young witches and wizards, riddled with hormones and armed with a wand. If you think about it, a wand is much like a muggle gun but with different settings. It's a recipe for disaster already and we haven't even started on the teachers and subjects."

Lana laughed quietly. "When you put it that way it's a wonder Hogwarts even exists. Could you imagine what the muggles would have to say about it?"

They had a laugh or two thinking about the muggle equivalent to lessons at Hogwarts, giggling when Marie compared Potions with Home Economics. "Oh could you imagine it" Marie gasped. "Snape in a frilly apron saying something like 'Kiss the cook'"

"Don't!" Lana laughed, holding her sides. They'd managed to put a silencing charm around themselves so they wouldn't wake Orion. "I can't breathe!"

Marie deepened her voice and Lana thought it a poor imitation, but she wouldn't tell Marie that. "Today you will learn how to bake a complex dish called the soufflé. I doubt many of you will be able to produce the light centre and handle the heat at the cooker, and many of your dishes will deflate before you're ready which I'm sure will be a reflection on your future dismal lives." Marie laughed loudly towards the end, becoming louder when she noticed Lana's half disapproving and half amused expression that she was trying to control.

Lana's mouth was twitching as she fought a smile. "Oh Marie that is cruel!"

* * *

><p>Hermione, Neville, Ron, Susan and Hannah were in the library studying at one of the back tables, trying to take their minds off Harry who was still in the Hospital wing. He'd been brought to the hospital wing in the early hours of Friday morning. It was Monday and she showed no signs of waking up. They'd managed to catch Lana before she'd left the Great Hall at lunch on the first day to ask her how he was. Her reply wasn't encouraging.<p>

"He's still…sleeping. He hasn't woken up yet." After that Lana had quickly made her excuses and headed for the hospital wing once more. The report was the same every day. They were allowed to go and see him once, but not for very long since Madame Pomfrey didn't think it was doing them much good to see him lying there so still.

As the days passed rumours flew quickly around the halls of Hogwarts ranging from a visit from a higher being that wanted to gift Harry with something, that he was being possessed, that he'd been poisoned, pranked or his insides pickled (somehow). There were the nastier ones going round Hogwarts that Harry had some sort of infectious disease that couldn't be cured so he had to be separated from the rest of the school which did prevent quite a few people from visiting (this was both good and bad). Although it was easy to find out the source of that particular rumour as he wasn't exactly being quiet about it.

"I heard he had a fit of some sort and hasn't woken up,"

The nasally voice of Draco Malfoy broke through the quiet talking in the library and carried to the back table where the five friends were sitting. "Oh no. It's a disease. He's been moved for our own protection. It's incredibly contagious."

"Really? I didn't think a fit was contagious…"

"Fit's aren't, but, it's a symptom of the disease. Very nasty. You best not get too close."

Ron had turned as red as his hair and was almost out of his seat, completely ready to storm over to Malfoy and give him what for, when Hermione pulled him down.

"Don't go over and start a fight Ron. We'll get kicked out." Hermione hissed, "I don't like what he's saying either but if we ignore him he'll get bored of it and go away."

"That's what you think," Ron huffed, slumping back in his chair and flipping the pages of his Charms book. Harry was good at charms. He made everything so much easier when he explained it, this book was filled with a load of waffle that Ron was sure even Hermione couldn't understand. He grabbed a new book, something on Defence spells and started to read when they all heard footsteps approach.

"Just ignore him." Hermione said in a loud whisper when she noticed Ron had tensed up.

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled, hoping that Draco Malfoy would walk on by.

Ron's luck had never been particularly good.

"Oh well look who it is! How are you all coping without Potter? No one to do your work for you Weasley? Longbottom?" he sneered, an then, he looked up and sneered. "Well, I guess _she'd_ love the extra work. I bet you're estatic that you get to take over from Potter while he's in the Hospital Wing. It's no fun being second best is it Granger? You probably put him in the hospital wing yourself—"

Hermione who was usually pretty good at handling insults from the Slytherins (and some Ravenclaws who were jealous of her ability to remember large amounts of information) seemed to be a little less tolerant today.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. You're just jealous because Harry's ten times the wizard you'll ever be!"

"Dream on Granger—"

"And he's got friends!"

"Yeah!" Ron chipped in, "real friends who aren't paid to hang out with him."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in anger and he sneered at the red-head, "I suppose you'd love that wouldn't you Weasley? Being poor and having your family all live in one room must be tough. I'm surprised you even managed to get into Hogwarts, your family can't afford to get you your own wand and everything else you have is either handed down or given to you out of charity-"

Blood was spurting from Draco Malfoy's nose before he even registered that he'd been hit.

"Why you!" he snarled lunging at Ron.

Crabbe and Goyle appeared from around one of the stacks and they headed for the blonde and red-head who were trying to strangle each other. It seemed they'd forgotten that they actually possessed wands and sought to pummel Ron with their fists. The odds of three against one were less than fair so Neville joined in, landing a good punch to Goyle's cheek but he was rammed into by Crabbe and they both fell to the floor.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Hermione, Susan and Hannah were trying to separate the boys, pulling at their arms and trying to drag them away from each other.

Madame Pince, the librarian, was a thin irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture. She was terribly protective of her library and seemed to sense when and where there was trouble anywhere in the vast stacks of books. When she arrived her shrivelled face contorted into a look of such anger at the group of students battling on the floor of her library that they froze under her gaze. She actually broke one of the rules she (and made sure everybody else) kept to at all costs. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Get up and get out! You're all banned! And detention for all of you too!"

Hermione looked to be almost in tears, her brown eyes were wide and her slightly too-large front teeth were chewing on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"But—"

"OUT!"

The three Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and three Slytherins got to their feet quickly (stealthily kicking and elbowing each other as they stood), snatched their things and left the library as fast as they could, Madame Pince following them out and watching from the doorway until they had moved out of sight of the library.

When the Slytherin's had parted with a last jibe and hateful look they left. "This is your fault!" Hermione rounded on Ron who had a split lip. "If you hadn't punched him then we would have never been kicked out and banned!"

"So you liked him calling you jealous of Harry and accusing you of putting him in the hospital wing did you? Well sorry I'll ignore it the next time someone decides to insult you!"

"Me? You're making this about me? You're the one who got into a hissy fit because he said you didn't have your own wand even after I told you to ignore him!"

"How's he meant to ignore him Hermione? The git was asking for it!" Neville spoke a little thickly and looked much worse than Ron did. He had the beginnings of a black eye and his lip was split too.

"And you! You joined in!"

Hannah and Susan were looking worriedly between the three Gryffindors. "Err Hermione?"

"What?" she snapped, her head twisting to look at the two girls. Her bushy hair was slowly becoming even frizzier than it usually was and they could see small blue sparks jumping from end to end as the witch's ire grew.

"We should get them to the Hospital Wing to make sure that they're not seriously injured." Hannah looked at Neville and winced as she looked at the quickly darkening bruise on his face. "Neville did take a pretty hard hit from the Slytherin's."

"And you could visit Harry while they see Madame Pomfrey." Susan added, giving Hermione a nervous smile, desperately hoping that the witch would cheer up a bit. Hermione nodded and moved so she was beside the two girls and began walking to the Infirmary. Ron and Neville followed but at a more sedate pace.

"Wonder what McGonagall's going to say when she sees us like this?" Neville said.

Ron grimaced at the thought. "Probably a lot of 'I'm ashamed of you' something about telling our family and then something about her 'lions' being disrespectful. Oh God mum's going to go mental."

Neville nudged Ron with his elbow, "it was worth it though wasn't it?" they shared a smirk.

"Definitely."

The five reached the Hospital Wing quite quickly but found Madame Pomfrey missing. She wasn't in her office or around any of the beds.

"Well, might as well go and see Harry then," Ron said cheerfully steering towards Harry's bed at the back which had been cordoned off and hidden behind the privacy curtain. "Ladies first," Ron said gesturing the girls to go first, Susan and Hannah thanked him, smiling lightly while Hermione stuck her nose in the air and walked through.

"You know it's going to take more than that for her to forgive you y'know." Neville said to Ron when the boy let the curtain swing shut and waited hesitantly outside it. "You got her _banned_ from the _library_."

"She'll never speak to me again." Ron said, although he didn't sound as affected as Neville thought he should be.

"Have you come to see Harry?" Marie asked, smiling warmly at Hermione, Hannah and Susan since they'd been to see him. Lana and Orion relaxed slightly now that they knew who they had heard. It was nice to know Harry had such loyal friends. "I'm afraid there hasn't been any change but if you want to sit with him for a while you can."

"Thanks," Hermione said taking up one of the chairs Lana had conjured the other side of Harry's bed for them. Hannah and Susan sat down a little awkwardly beside her. They'd never met Orion and Marie before, but they knew Lana. She'd been helping them with their potions essays and history notes. Still, they were a little nervous in the presence of their parents.

"Do you know where Madame Pomfrey is?" Hannah asked politely.

"Isn't she in her office?" Lana replied to which they shook their heads. "Oh well she mustn't be back yet then. I think she was called to the Dungeons, something about conjured snakes, sticking charms and some rather odd boils."

Marie shot Orion a glare when he laughed (and tried to hide it immediately afterwards) before turning back to Harry's friends. "Why is there something wrong?"

"Sort of…" Hermione rolled her eyes when she looked around and failed to find the boys. She stood and moved from her seat to pull Ron and Neville inside the privacy curtain. "They got in a fight with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." She said in explanation for their appearances. They blushed and ducked their heads when all eyes turned to them.

Orion became quite animated after that. "So who won?" Marie gave him a sharp jab to the ribs and hissed at him. "What?" he looked at her innocently, obviously loving the fact he was having an impression on the boys.

"We'll talk about this later!"

Lana smirked at Orion and he wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh. She quickly hid it behind a cough when Marie gave her a stern stare.

"And what are you laughing at?" Marie asked.

"Nothing," Lana grinned.

* * *

><p>Lana moved tiredly from the Great hall and through the corridors. She was going to fetch a new book from the library for herself to read later this evening and a tonne more for Hermione who had pestered her yet again for more reading material. The Gryffindor girl had been at the Hufflepuff table every morning begging her to retrieve more books and return the one's she had read since she couldn't go into the library herself. Well, she didn't mind, but the girl read a lot and it was making Lana even more tired. Lana didn't really have the heart to deny the girl, she reminded Lana a bit of Harry with the way he read books, but it was times like these that she started to regret it.<p>

Usually Lana's day started early from being woken up by nightmares. They were terrible and either involved someone she loved dying, failing a task for her mother, or, creating more anxiety about taking on Quirrell on Friday night which was now only _two _days away. Then she would slope down to breakfast after getting ready for the day and attend lessons, she would have lunch, more lessons, dinner and then she would spend the rest of her time with Harry if she didn't have books and things to collect or return to the library for Hermione and her friends. When she finally got back to her dorm she would finish her assignments and collapse onto her bed and fall asleep before her dorm mates got in, only to be woken by nightmares and the cycle started over.

Lana had developed a good rapport with Madame Pince however, and the Librarian allowed her to withdraw far more books than any one person was meant to have, assuring Lana that she had confidence that she would keep her books safe. Once Lana had tiredly hauled her own books and Hermione's to the front desk to be checked out she carefully tucked them in her satchel which had a undetectable extension charm on and left the library with a small smile to Madam Pince.

Once Lana had hauled all the books up to the Gryffindor common room and handed them over to the eager Gryffindor, seriously considering having a chat with Hermione about meeting her closer to the library next time, she descended the stairs and made her way towards the Hospital Wing.

She was about halfway down the stairs leading from the fourth floor corridor when she heard a voice call out to her. "Miss Stone?"

Lana turned to see Professor Quirrell poking his head out of his classroom door. "Yes, sir?"

"C-can I have a w-word with y-you? It's a-about your e-essay on the trip jinx." He stammered holding the door open so she could pass through.

Now, knowing who was possessing him, Lana should have been a whole lot more wary than she was, but being tired from nightmares, worrying about Harry, hauling a tonne of books around (how on earth did Hermione manage it?) and just feeling generally bone tired, she mustered what little energy she had left and nodded her acceptance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for the reviews as always, it's always nice to hear theories and opinions of the story! Hope you all have a great weekend!<strong>

**Chapter 30, titled 'Alert', is in construction **


	30. Alert

**AN – Sorry this chapter's a bit late, as usual, real life got in the way and my college have been pestering me about University and my parents and all other family about getting a job. It's not good! Anyway, less of the negative and more of the positive! Congrats to Slytherin who won the house cup on Pottermore! Although we Ravens are going to win it next year! I've found out my username if anyone wants to add me as a friend it's HollyThestral71 I'm a Ravenclaw, anyone else in Pottermore? What is your house and favourite part about the site? Potions are HARD! Gosh I feel so guilty for making Harry suffer like that in the last few chapters, let's hope he doesn't suffer for much more…**

* * *

><p><strong>In response to the reviews last chapter – <strong>

Glad you like the mindscape scenes anything can happen now I guess, I'm stuck between a few ideas of what to actually post…Harry's been 'asleep' for a while but not for much longer! The reason why I compared potions to home economics was because like potions you have to follow a set of instructions or a recipie, things can explode (like if you let all the water evaporate when you're boiling eggs they will explode EVERYWHERE!) and if you don't do it right you can get food poisoning and be poisoned by potions too So there is my logic on that one. Glad the story isn't getting too predictable for you guys And I'm SO sorry for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger last time, hopefully this will make up for it!

**Thank you to **Penny is wise, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, Anonymous, Lyaser53, Rori Potter, chibi blue mouse, EverydayMagic17, Blue Luver5000** your reviews are really appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 - Alert<strong>

It was an hour after dinner on Wednesday and Orion, Marie, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were standing around Harry Potter's bed.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lana? I know she'd want to be here."

Orion waved his hand and shook his head "She'll be here soon, it's not a problem and she won't mind if we start without her." Orion looked from Marie to the Headmaster who was standing between Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. "You said there was something you could do?" he mentioned carefully, making sure to keep his voice level and not reveal the rising hope he felt. He was sure that Harry would have woken before now but it had been almost a week and as time drew on he grew even more worried about his Godson. Also, sleeping in a transfigured recliner was not something he enjoyed. At least he had Marie, and Lana when she was out of classes, for company.

Dumbledore nodded and adjusted his half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose, "So far Mr Potter has not responded to any methods of waking him and seems to be in a coma of sorts. We believe there is a way to wake him safely and bring him back to us."

"What is it?" Marie leaned forward slightly in her chair, clasping Orion's hand, hopeful eyes darting between the three Hogwarts staff making no attempt to conceal her emotions. "What do you need to do?"

"We believe Legilimency is the way forward." Dumbledore replied. "Professor Snape is willing to perform this task and find out what is stopping Mr Potter from being receptive to treatment."

Marie sat back in her chair looking a bit dazed and Orion was wearing a look of distaste as though he'd swallowed something foul.

Dumbledore looked a little put out at their reaction, not quite understanding it. "I can assure you that Professor Snape is a master Legilimens and Occlumens and is more than capable of what needs to be done." Dumbledore paused for a minute, observing the conflicting emotions on their faces and levelled them with a solemn look. "Professor Snape will do everything he can to make sure that Mr Potter is safe. I have great faith in him." Beside him Professor Snape nodded to Marie and Orion, although a small sneer was present when he caught Orion's stare.

They were silent for a moment and Madam Pomfrey, who had been standing dutifully next to the headmaster up until this point, clapped her hands together and moved the agenda swiftly forward. She made sure that Marie and Orion had not been neglecting their own health while they slept over in the Infirmary each night beside Harry (simply because they refused to leave him) and summoned a house elf for tea and sandwiches. She then made sure that everyone else had everything they needed before telling them she would be in her office in case any other students needed her, or, if they needed her assistance she was only a call away. Dumbledore waved her away, assuring her that they would be fine before he conjured a vibrant purple armchair beside Marie and sank into it with a sigh.

Dumbledore pulled a lemon drop from his pocket and offering the sweets to Orion and Marie. Marie accepted, much to the headmaster's delight, simply because she needed something to occupy her hands (twisting and untwisting the wrapper).

Marie popped the sweet in her mouth, and with a quick glance at Orion, she stuffed one in his mouth too managing to cast a quick calming charm on the sweet which would work on him as he ate it. It seemed that this day was set to try them as Marie felt worried for Harry, worried for Lana because she wasn't back yet, and worried for Orion because he looked as though he wanted to attack Professor Snape and wipe that smug smirk of his face as he prepared himself to perform Legillimency.

Professor Snape in all his grim big-nosed glory conjured a stool beside Harry's bed and as he sat he removed his ebony wand in a smooth motion and pointed it with a long fingered hand at Harry's forehead. He held it there slightly longer than he would have needed to cast the spell. One look at Orion and she knew Snape was doing it simply to enjoy the look of increasing anger on Orion's face. With a sigh she turned to the headmaster.

"Another?"

"Yes please," Marie thanked the wizard and quickly untwisted the wrapper. She turned and forced another Lemon Drop in Orion's mouth before he could begin to insult the man. As Orion scowled at her, Professor Snape took a deep breath an whispered the incantation which would hopefully reveal what had happened to Harry.

"Legillimens,"

Severus Snape felt as though he was falling, although he knew he wasn't. His mental self was falling. His physical body was sitting on a wooden stool in the Infirmary beside Harry-Bloody-Potter's bed. At least the boy had enough sense to ward his mind like this, although he doubted there would be much more protections after he'd finished falling. Snape didn't know how long Potter had set the 'falling' for so he could fall indefinitely, however, he wasn't a master Legillimens for nothing. Focusing his mind, feeling out the magic in Potter's barriers and tweaking them to give him admittance, he found himself in the middle of a maze. It was a rather poor protection. He used his magic to find the next level and much to his dismay fell into a swamp.

The mud clung to him like a second skin, cursing Potter and whoever taught him Legillimency he managed to hold onto a nearby branch and spell away the muck before accessing the next level of Potter's mind protections. It was taking a lot longer than he thought, and when he finally reached what he thought to be the boy's main Mindscape. It was a library - a rather ruined library.

Taking a cursory glance around the stacks he found that most of the books had been up-ended and tipped from the shelves to lie in piles on the mindscape floor. Snape scoffed to himself, _trust a potter to have a mindscape like this._ Moving carefully towards the nearest pile he reached out with his magic to sense whether the book piles were some sort of trap. No, no magic other than containment spells. Reaching down to lift up a book and flick through the pages he found it empty. Odd. He picked up another, and another, his eyebrows pulling together into a frown when he realised they were all empty. What was the point in that? Unless Potter had added this as a layer of protection, although a pretty poor one at that.

He hadn't been in Potter's mindscape for more than a few minutes when he came to realisation that he hadn't been going anywhere. It seemed as though Potter wasn't as useless as he looked. It was an average piece of magic, one of the many that Snape employed in his own mind, to trick the legilimens into thinking their path was endless. Of course it wasn't. Focusing on his magic he allowed it to seek out the access point which would allow him to move onto the next protection – if Potter had it that is – and allowed his magic to guide him.

His magic led him to an empty free-standing bookcase but it did no more. Was there a hidden lever? All the books had been removed and there was no visible indication of what to do next.

For a child of eleven this was a remarkably complex mind with several layers of protection. To the master legillimens like himself it was nothing more than an annoyance so far, he doubted that Potter could really hide all his memories from him. But what had caused Potter to have such barriers and blocks? The boy was hiding something – but what?

Snape ran his hands over the shelves and down the sides searching for the hidden lever that most seemed so fond of using in their minds. His Slytherin's had several although they had to pulled or tapped in succession…

Struck with inspiration he tapped each shelf, smirking with triumph when the shelf a third from the bottom revealed the rest of the library which was much shorter and smaller than it had been before. He turned, still smirking and strode towards the back wall of the library where he was sure Potter had made some sort of extra room (they always did – it was elementary Occlumency) when he came upon a pile of books and rubble with a hand lying limply from underneath the debri.

It was Potter.

Quicker than he'd ever moved before Snape used his magic and his hands to remove the rubble and books recoiling when bursts of blue energy seemed to leap from the boy and then back through his skin. Snape realised they were memories.

"Potter…Potter, wake up" Snape shook the boy's shoulder but Harry didn't respond. "Potter! Potter…Harry?" Potter's mindscape body had no more than a few scratches and scrapes and a quick charm revealed that there were no other injuries sustained which made him let out a small huff of relief. He shook the boy a little more vigorously to which he groaned and tried to move away from Snape's hand.

"No, five more minutes…"

"Wake up Potter – you've got to come with me."

Harry's emerald eyes opened blearily as they focused on Snape. "Professor? What—" the rest of his sentence was cut off when he doubled over pressing his forehead against the floor and letting out a grunt of pain.

"Potter stop!"

Harry's magic was roiling inside him making the floor shake and tremble beneath them.

"It hurts" he gasped. "Oh God,"

Snape was shouting something but Harry couldn't hear him through the blood pounding in his ears. He felt as though the world had started to tip drunkenly on its axis and Harry slipped to the side, stopped only from smashing his head on the floor by Snape's firm grip on his shoulders. Harry's head lolled to the side, his vision shifted until there were three shouting Snape's in front of him and he still couldn't hear a word. The bookshelves were cracking and falling down on each other. Harry knew that if they didn't move they'd be crushed but his body wouldn't obey him.

"MOVE POTTER! MOVE!" Snape was shouting, but to Harry it came out as a garbled mess. Then he felt Snape lift him as though he weighed nothing and the ground was flashing so fast Harry felt bile rise in his throat. Pain was shooting through his limbs, his magic swirling, urging him on, pushing him—

* * *

><p>Marie's grip was incredibly tight around Orion's hand as they waited for Harry to wake up, if he would at all. It had been fourteen long minutes before they saw either Harry or Snape move. It was a small twitch in Professor's jaw that alerted them to the fact that not everything was going as smoothly as they had suspected it would.<p>

"Something's wrong." Orion said sitting on the edge of his chair.

_Soon_, Marie thought, _he'll be on the floor._ Orion's grip tightened on Marie's hand as time dragged by and she squeezed back just as hard. And then, Harry seemed to have a small spasm which made his whole body jerk quickly on the bed. Snape's shoulders had stiffened and raised slightly, sweat had started to bead on his forehead and he was clenching his jaw tightly his unblinking eyes staring intently at Harry's closed lids.

They were all standing now, Dumbledore had called Madam Pomfrey back and they waited anxiously for Harry to wake up, or, for Snape to disengage the spell and tell them what had happened. However, they all knew that things rarely go the way they hope they will.

It had to be just over a minute later when Snape slumped on his stool, leaning slightly on his side on Harry's bed and breathing heavily as though he had just run a marathon. Dumbledore moved quickly to Snape's side asking whether he was alright and what happened, while Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry whose eyes were moving frantically behind his closed eyelids.

"It's his magic, it's acting…I've never seen anything like it" Madam Pomfrey's wand emitted orange sparks and her eyes widened. "We've got to wake him up, now! Move, quickly, I can't do anything with you in the way Mr Stone, go stand over there with Severus…"

Snape, Marie and Orion moved out of the way of the Mediwitch who was casting left, right and centre. Orion feeling as though he was a student again didn't try to disobey and stood obediently beside Marie.

Dumbledore seemed to understand what was needed and began casting with her in tandem, silvery blue wisps left their wands and slithered over Harry, twisting over each other to make hundreds of tiny squares that slowly sunk through the sheets and into Harry's skin. Harry became very still and they all held their breath waiting for something to happen.

"It should have worked." Madam Pomfrey whispered to herself.

Marie buried her head in Orion's shoulder, her breathing shaky.

* * *

><p>Harry felt a crushing pain in his chest. Snape had left his mind moments ago, they'd been separated when Harry was blocked from regaining consciousness by an invisible barrier and now he was left drifting in the upper layers of his mind where here was no light, no sound, no nothing. It was meant to unsettle and confuse anyone who sought to break into his mind by using the battering ram tactic. But the longer he was trapped here the more likely he was to lose his magic, and he needed to tell them about Quirrell. He needed to tell them about the Stone!<p>

Images flashed through Harry's mind.

Scared green eyes.

Scorch marks on old stone.

A high cold voice screeching orders.

Bright coloured flashes and spells that crackled and spat.

He could feel it, his oath. Harry's magic rolled and swirled, trying desperately to guide him towards Lana, but he was stuck in his mind. He couldn't wake up, something was stopping him from passing the barrier. Suddenly, Harry felt a sickening lurch as he was pulled upwards and he slammed into the barrier hard. The pressure didn't lessen but only increased as foreign magic attempted to pull his conscious up and out.

"Just…" Harry breathed, moving his arm slightly and gathering his magic in the tip of his finger he drew a rune on the barrier and powered it.

Harry was pulled up so fast out of his mind and into consciousness he jolted up right in bed and vomited straight over his bed and onto the headmaster who didn't have the sense to move.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Marie and Orion lunged for Harry and wrapped their arms around him kissing his forehead and hair and any part of him they could reach.

"We were so worried! What happened? Are you okay? Are you hungry? Is there anything you need, oh Lana will be so pleased to know you've woken up—"

Everything came back to Harry with a sharp pain in his chest and his magic wanting to pull him out of the doors to the infirmary.

"Lana," Harry croaked, relieved and a little annoyed when he was passed a glass of water. The vomit had been vanished by Dumbledore who was twinkling full force and smiling as though he just hadn't been covered in sick and Madam Pomfrey was checking him over with her wand. The mediwitch turned to the headmaster and with a worried look told him that Harry's magic still hadn't settled.

_Well of course it's not going to settle until I get Lana away from Quirrell._

Harry tried to get Orion's attention but he was too busy talking to Snape in a way that was obvious that neither wizard were enjoying the conversation or reluctant thanks.

Harry allowed Marie to wipe his mouth, there was no stopping her when she was being motherly (although Harry really didn't usually complain), and pushed the glass of water away gritting his teeth as his magic spiked painfully in his ribs. Raising his hand he grabbed a fistful of Orion's robes to get his godfather's attention and spoke slowly through his gritted teeth when he turned.

"Quirrel's. Got. Lana."

All colour left Orion and Marie's faces. "_What?_" Orion whispered frantically to Harry, his breathing was becoming slightly panicky. "Where? How do you know?"

Snape looked slightly more alert, Madam Pomfrey curious and Dumbledore like he'd just been hit by a bludger in the chest.

Harry spoke again, relieved that the pain was easing a little. His oath had obviously recognised that he was doing his bit to help and the pain wasn't quite so sharp anymore. "I think she's in his classroom – it's my magic, it knows."

"Where is Quirrel's classroom?" Marie demanded, her wand was already in her hand and she was casting spells at her clothes as Harry spoke.

"Fourth Floor but…"

Orion and Marie took off as soon as they'd heard Harry's answer, Dumbledore taking long strides to keep up with them, his own wand held aloft, making sure to inform Harry he was to "Stay there!"

Snape made a move to get up but Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down onto the stool and spoke to the Potion's master without so much as a wince when he gave her a fierce glare. "Oh no you don't Severus, you've used far too much magic already." She spoke in a sure, no nonsense tone. "If you use any more you'll need a week in bed rather than a day and I'll make _sure_ you stay in here for it."

Snape grumbled something unintelligible as she left. Under any other circumstances, Harry would have smirked at the way Snape was bossed about by the Mediwitch, but with his magic swirling in his core and Orion and Marie off to rescue Lana, he was too focused on worrying about his family to do anything. They'd told him to stay there, but as the minutes passed and his magic became more painful as the oath warned him of impending failure, Harry knew the only thing to do was to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for the reviews as always, it's always nice to hear theories and opinions of the story! Hope you all have a great weekend…well what's left of it anyway :L<strong>

**Chapter 31, titled 'Oath', is in construction **


	31. Through The Trap Door

**AN – I WROTE THIS IN TWO DAYS! That has to be a record for me :L Hope you like this chapter and the next which I'm working on quickly, hopefully I'll get that finished soon too. Only one week before summer and I can't wait! College is such a drag since they're always going on about University and jobs and whatnot which I really don't want to think about. So this is my escape from all the coursework and it's really nice to just write and relax which reading your reviews help me to do **

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me through this, and, to all the new readers who have faved the story and my profile: you mean the world to me.**

**In response to the reviews last chapter – **

Despite everything no one really knows very much about Harry besides Orion, Marie and Lana, and although Harry is brilliant in class (I'll probably write a bit more of those scenes in the future) he's sort of a half solved puzzle for Snape and he doesn't really know what to expect although I think Harry's going to have a lot of enjoyment shocking him :D Harry was not in a true coma, but a coma like state, maybe with a bit of veg in there…as though he was sleeping but not truly sleeping as he was trapped in his own mind if that makes any sense to you. Hope that clears up any confusion!

**Thank you to **Penny is wise, DarkRavie, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, Lyaser53, Rori Potter, chibi blue mouse Mikhail Scott, Kaali3468, helenwhogirl, Blue Luver5000** your reviews are really appreciated.**

**PS – I changed the title of this chapter because Oath was more suited to the one after**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 – Through The Trap Door<strong>

Orion led the way down the corridor, not caring that he looked like he knew where he was going. They'd been in the castle enough times to say they'd had a look around, and if not, then they'd just have to make something up. Blood pounded in his ears as they ran and he almost forgot about the trick step on one of the staircases, almost falling through. At some point, Marie had clasped his hand as they ran up to the fourth floor and towards the Defence classroom.

When they reached the fourth floor they had to fight their way through a throng of students to reach the classroom where Professor McGonagall was arguing with Hermione, Neville and Ron.

"Orion! Marie!" Hermione was standing just inside the classroom with Neville and Ron clasping Lana's satchel in one hand and her own in the other. The girl looked relieved, but then seeing the look on Orion's face she tensed. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione do you know what happened?" Orion asked looking between the three young Gryffindors and sussing out the story while Dumbledore cast detection charms around the defence classroom. With a sinking stomach Marie stood beside Orion and scanned the classroom while Professor McGonagall left to send the students back to their dormitories under threat of point-loss and detention. Desks had been blown to smoking chunks and scorch marks had left large black marks on the stone. Quirrell's desk had been reduced to ash and a few portraits had holes in, all now void of their inhabitants. Dumbledore got to work scanning the area with his wand, casting spells and levitating certain bits of debris and such to other parts of the room before coming back to the three Gryffindors who were just beginning to tell their story.

"Lana got me some books from the library since we were banned" Hermione scowled angrily at Ron, "but one of them I'd already read and I needed it for my Herbology essay which was due—"

"Skip the borin' bits Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione scowled at the red-head again but sped up her story "so I went to go and find Lana to see if she would change it for me when I was coming down the corridor I noticed Lana's bag. The room was like this when I found it."

"What time was this?" Dumbledore asked as Orion and Marie went through Lana's bag and pulled out a small black journal and started flicking through it. Curious, but he had more important things to focus on now.

"About ten minutes ago."

* * *

><p>Harry lay in the infirmary thinking how he was going to get out of there to find Lana with Snape keeping vigil by his bedside. The Potion's Master had only left once, long enough for Harry to find his wand in the bedside table drawer, but Snape had returned before he could make his escape. There would be no way he'd be able to take Snape down even after Snape had spent all that magic trying to draw him out of his mind. Harry had tried to leave a few minutes ago, under the guise of stretching his legs but Snape had glared and barked at him to get back into bed. Harry waited, and with a plan forming in his mind, he made a show of shifting around in his bed, and rubbing his head which had been prickling uncomfortably since he'd woken up, until Snape turned his attention from a book he was reading to look at Harry with a sigh.<p>

"What is it now Potter?"

Harry shifted around a bit more, "I need to use the loo." He pushed the covers off and climbed out of the bed walking on slightly shaky legs towards the privacy curtain. Snape had got to his feet but Harry just gave him an impatient look, "I'm a big boy now sir and I have been toilet trained. There's no need for you to come with me." Snape made no move to sit down and scowled instead, so Harry pressed on deciding that the only way to stun a Slytherin was to use Gryffindor forwardness. "You'll be standing a while sir." Snape's answer was a raised eyebrow, "I'm going for a crap."

A sneer curled Snape's lips faster than Harry could blink. "Five points from Gryffindor for being so crass!" Snape said immediately, although he stepped back and sat down with a scowl. "Hurry up."

Harry forced himself to walk slowly out of the curtain and then for a few steps more before he used his wand to hastily transfigure his lime green hospital gown to a black robe as he ran. He didn't have time to conjure shoes as he would lose valuable time putting them on – time which could be used to catch up with him – so he disillusioned and put a silencing charm on the robes and his feet.

Harry ran up a flight of stairs to the second floor allowing his boiling magic to guide him. His brain was working faster than ever before and his thoughts were racing by faster than he could catch them.

_Prepare yourself. Do not let him get it at the end of the year._

It was the last instruction in the Black Book. Quirrell was talking about a Stone to someone. Obviously it was valuable, or important in some way. Harry ran down the corridor coming to a halt when he saw Professor McGonagall at the top of the staircase herding various students down the stairs.

"Go straight to your common rooms, no dawdling."

Harry slid against the wall and behind a tapestry as they passed, when he was sure the shimmer of the disillusionment charm wouldn't be seen he darted out and looked warily around for anyone who might see the shimmer. Luckily McGonagall and the students had moved on leaving him to access the Third Floor corridor.

* * *

><p>Snape scowled at the privacy curtain Potter had left through, thinking the boy had been gone far too long. Perhaps Potter had fallen (he had spent a week in bed without so much as moving) and lay on the floor of the bathroom unable to get his shouts past the silencing charms around the facilities. It wouldn't take the boy fifteen minutes for—oh it didn't matter, he was going to find out what was taking him so long. Snape strode through the hospital wing to the small bathroom located by the door next to Madam Pomfrey's office and pushed the door with his hand. It was open. Snarling to himself about believing stupid Gryffindors and their reckless ways he swept through the halls and up the stairs to the fourth floor where Dumbledore would be.<p>

He didn't bat an eyelid at the destruction in the DADA classroom, but it was obvious that there had been a duel. And both parties had put up quite a fight. Why Orion and Marie Stone were still there was a mystery. Wasn't their child missing?

Snape coughed to get their attention and said impassively, "Potter has gone missing, he left and did not return to his bed."

"_What_? You let him walk out! Do you want him to die?"

Snape watched with concealed delight at the shade of puce Orion Stone turned. He could scarcely remember when someone was so easy to provoke – and he wasn't even trying!

"Of course not," Snape replied, hiding a smirk, "there would be far too much paperwork."

Orion looked as though he was going to go for his wand, but his wife, Marie, put her hand on his arm and pulled him back slightly. Snape was sure she had her work cut out there; the man had all the patience and endurance of a boy. No doubt it was a full time occupation.

Marie turned to the headmaster, "Right, now we have two missing children! I can say with certainty that Harry has gone off to find Lana. Where would Quirrell take her?"

McGonagall pushed her slipping glasses back up to the bridge of her nose and added her opinion. "We would have been notified if a student had gone off the grounds by the wards so they are somewhere within them."

"Well that narrows it down" Orion scoffed.

Marie elbowed him in the side. "The castle is too large to search it with just the five of us is there anywhere that Quirrell would take her in the castle and we can start from there."

"I think it's more important _why_ he took her." Orion growled, he too turning to the headmaster. "What is it you're not telling us? Harry said that there was something hidden on the Third Floor Corridor and from what he's told us Quirrell wants it. What would be so important that he'd want it? _What is it_?"

Snape noticed that the ever present twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was absent and the old man looked every year of his age. "It is a stone of rare magical properties and the only one in existence. The Philosophers Stone, made by Nicholas Flamel."

Orion, usually the hot headed one looked slightly confused while Marie, the usually calm one looked incensed.

Everyone could see the rage in her eyes. "We need to get to that stone _now_!"

"I'm afraid we'll have to go through the protections—"

"Well we'll need to move quickly then, come on Orion." Marie snatched Orion's hand and ran with him out into the corridor with the three Hogwarts staff following them.

Marie Stone was obviously a witch to be reckoned with.

* * *

><p>The Cerberus was sleeping soundly to the music of an enchanted harp, and in sleep, Harry could almost imagine that it looked quite cute. But if he didn't want to be ripped limb from limb he had to get through that trap door its paw was covering. Feeling as though any noise other than the sound of the harp would wake the Hell Hound Harry used a silent <em>Wingardium Leviosa<em> to carefully move its paw away from the hatch.

Harry licked his dry lips and peeked over the edge. He couldn't see a thing. Lana had told him once that he should always think before doing something, it could be a fine line between life and death. Assuring that the Cerberus was still sleeping he pointed his wand into the hatch and whispered "_Lumos Maxima_." The bright ball of light shot from his wand giving a brief reprieve to the darkness, allowing Harry to see what was going on. It seemed to sink down and down for a long time before it finally illuminated something. Were those snakes? Long, wriggling black tendrils slithered away from the light revealing a hard stone floor.

A strong sense of relief washed over Harry, thankful that he had actually thought before just leaping down there. Harry set to work. He conjured a long rope while he maintained the _lumos_ and fastened it to the floor by the hatch with the strongest sticking charm he knew. A quick _Engorgio_ lengthened the rope even further so it could reach the stone floor by his _lumos._ Taking a deep breath Harry wrapped his hastily transfigured robes around his hands and slid down the rope.

His arms were shaking when he finally reached the cold stone floor and he reminded himself that he needed to build up his upper body strength. Looking around Harry found himself in an empty chamber with a long stone passageway being the only way forward.

Harry quickly conjured a pair of trainers and slipped them on, able to run much faster now his feet weren't so cold.

With the lumos bobbing just above his head he could see the steady drip of water trickling down the walls. _I must be miles under the school_, he thought, _or under the lake._ The passageway sloped downwards and soon enough Harry came to a doorway where a soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from.

"This is a protection?" Harry whispered with disbelief, when the door opened without hesitation.

This second chamber was very different to the first. It was brightly lit with a high arching ceiling and full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. At the opposite side was a heavy wooden door.

"Too easy." He murmured, frowning at what he had first thought to be birds. No, they were keys!

"ACCIO KEY!"

The keys continued to flutter, showing no sign of disturbance.

"Well it was worth a try," Harry grumbled.

Something nudged him in the back.

Harry spun, wand straight ahead a spell on his lips, ready to blast his attacker to bits. He was quietly confused when he found a broomstick hovering in the air. Suspicious, Harry backed away from it and cast a rarely known detection charm at it which he'd found in the Black Library. The magic was hidden well but there was something not quite right about that broom. He decided to leave it.

Quickly conjuring a net Harry snagged the first key that came close enough and transfigured it into a magnet.

"_Engorgio_!"

Harry stood back as the magnet grew.

"That should do it."

He smirked at the keys when they trembled and were pulled towards the magnet. The feeble gauzy wings of the keys were not strong enough to pull away from the magnet and they were all dragged towards it allowing Harry to spot and snatch the right key. It was large and silver with a bent wing, and one of the first to get stuck. It's colouring matched the lock and seemed to Harry as though it had been caught already and stuffed roughly in the keyhole.

By now, all the keys were stuck to the magnet and as Harry opened the door he felt something prod him in the back again. The broom was following him.

"I suppose I was meant to catch the key on you." He said to it, having no idea why. He stepped through the door, not needing to turn back to know that the broom was still hovering after him.

The next chamber Harry stepped into was dark at first until sconces along the walls burst to life and made him jump. He was standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen which all towered over Harry. Facing him, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry felt a cold chill pass down his spine when he saw the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Merlin that's creepy."

Harry was sure that after this he was going to need to sleep for a week. Well, another week anyway, if his coma-like state could be counted as a week of sleep.

"Do I have to play?" Harry asked the nearest piece – a king. He jumped back when the stone piece sprang to life and nodded.

_But I'm crap at chess. There's no way I'd win._

"Is this like wizards chess?" the king's answering nod was all Harry needed.

_Think Harry! Don't just rush into things!_ He told himself beginning to pace behind the other pieces who had returned to their frozen state. On his third pace, when no other ideas had come to mind, he bumped into the broom.

"Yes!" he hissed to himself, taking hold of the broom, mounting it and shooting up to the ceiling. Sadly, flying over the top of the chessboard was classified as cheating, and therefore, gave both sides the 'all-clear' to attack him. Thanking the Gods that he was a decent flier Harry swerved past the stone spears and slashing swords that were being waved and thrown by the pieces below. Stone, was generally heavy and quite slow in this animated form, but it wasn't slow enough for him to get to the other side and through the door without being impaled at least once. The knight's horse below him leapt up and took a sizable chunk out of his twigs on the broom. "Bugger!" Harry cursed loudly as the broom sank a few inches in the air, he needed to get to the next chamber, and fast.

Not knowing if it would work, but pushing all his power into his spells, Harry fired two spells in a wave of magic that washed straight across the room.

"IMPEDIMENTA! CONFUNDUS!"

The statues slowed and started to fight with each other.

Harry could have wept with relief and used the last remaining power in the broom to shoot through the next chamber. One glance at the unconscious troll and a lungful of that foul stench made sure that Harry soared straight through that chamber, through a small archway on the opposite wall and into the next chamber. Sadly, all the broom's magic had left the object by then and gravity sent Harry plummeting to the ground - straight into a table lined with bottles.

Harry cursed, scrambling to his feet and looked around the chamber for the task, it was to his great dismay that the table and bottles he had crashed into were his task. Before he could move further there was a 'whoosh!' sound and Harry turned to see both arches, the one leading back to the troll and the other to the next task, had both been blocked by roaring flames. Purple fire for the way back and Black flames for the way forward, both were equally deadly. Though, considering the other tasks to his great relief, none of the bottles had smashed and he snatched them up and put them back on the table once he'd righted it.

Looking around, he found a small roll of parchment. He unrolled it hurriedly and scanned through it. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"I haven't got time for this!" he snarled slamming the paper back on the desk. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't work out the logic puzzle (because he could!), but the fact that he'd accidently knocked them out of order when he'd flown in would have made it nearly impossible. He needed to find another way to get through.

Harry marched over to the Black flames to examine them, frowning as he looked over the magic, trying to find anything he could use to unravel the spell. Usually spells were cast quite quickly and no one really took the time to make sure there were no 'holes' or gaps in the magic that would allow another to push through and unravel the spell. Unluckily for Harry this caster had been very thorough.

Well if he couldn't accurately determine which potion would help him get through the fire (if any of them would) he would have to test a flame freezing spell. Harry summoned the lifeless broom and brought it down sharply on his knee. It cracked quickly in two before Harry applied a freezing charm to each piece and threw it at the black flames. It set alight quickly and fell to the floor in a small pile of ash. He tried the purple flames with the other half with the same result.

"I can't use a potion or flame freezing charm and the magic is too strong to unravel. THINK POTTER!" Harry was becoming frantic now, muttering to himself and trying to think of a way he could get to the next level. He was aware that as time drew on, Lana could be…Merlin he didn't even want to think about it.

"If Quirrell got through he must have used a potion." He thought, checking each bottle frantically. It was the smallest, and it was empty.

Harry puffed out a breath, _well at least I know that he didn't let Lana become a pile of ash when he went through._ He rolled around the small bottle in his hand, frowning as he ran his fingers over the smooth glass except…yes, just there!

Harry's breath hitched in his chest as his thumb brushed a small indentation on the bottom of the bottle. He flipped it over, almost dropping it in his haste to see whether his hunch was right.

It was. Harry almost laughed with relief. Pulling his wand out of his holster he got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Uploading this early, well by an hour or so, because I love you ;) What do you think Harry's going to do to get through to the final chamber?<strong>

**Chapter 32, titled 'Oath', is in construction **


	32. Oath

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me through this, and, to all the new readers who have faved and are watching the story: you mean the world to me.**

**Thank you to ollin, MapleAiden, Penny is wise, silverdragon2010, THE VOlTURI RULE, Rori Potter Lyaser53, Guest, Katie Bowen/MWPP-Mauraders-Forever, chibi blue mouse, DarkRavie, for all your reviews and suggestions they're keeping me motivated.**

**Sadly I had a terrible case of writers block this week which is why this update is almost a week late. I had so many ideas for what to do next with it that I got stuck with how to go forward. Hopefully I'll be able to return to the usual Friday updates starting next week. Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 – Oath<strong>

"He's already gone through" Orion said sounding slightly panicked as he noticed the rope stuck to the floor. "What's the first protection – other than Tibbles here?" he waved his hand distractedly at the sleeping Cerberus, vaguely noticing that Snape hadn't moved his eyes from the Hell Hound and was standing furthest from it. Orion made no move to taunt the Potions Master as he would have done in different circumstances.

"Pomona's protection is Devil's snare" Dumbledore said, "I'll go first." He conjured gloves and a soft lumos to sink with him, grabbed the rope and slipped down quickly out of sight. It was odd that a man so old could be so agile. He had to be well over a hundred. When Dumbledore reached the bottom he conjured bright balls of fire to hover around him and the rope, sending the tendrils of Devil's Snare whipping back to the darkest corners of the chamber.

Next down the rope was Orion, Marie, Professor McGonagall and then quickly followed by Snape who came last. Orion ran ahead running neck and neck with Snape whose cloak billowed like the wings of a large bat. Marie wondered whether they were doing it because Harry and Lana were in danger, or, because they both wanted to compete with each other. Marie ran at a slightly slower pace beside Dumbledore and McGonagall but at the rate the two wizards were going they wouldn't have much energy left.

"Severus, you really shouldn't push yourself so," Dumbledore said when they came to a stop outside the next chamber, they were all a little out of breath, but not as much as Orion and Snape who were both trying to hide it.

"I am fine." He replied tersely, breathing heavily out of his huge nose, while Orion panted like a dog.

Marie pushed open the door as the headmaster explained what Fillius Flitwick had done for this task. On entering the room the task before them wasn't what any of them had expected. "Is that a magnet?" She asked stepping closer. Then, just as she was about to touch the keys, the magnet returned to its previous state (another key) and they all flew up high…and dived straight back down. Marie let out a little gasp and raised a shield which they bounced harmlessly off before turning to attack again.

The next chambers were no more successful for them than the others. Orion had to pull out a key that had been lodged in his nose while they tried to find the right one to open the door. Professor McGonagall and the headmaster had to be left behind in the next chamber to try and reverse the spells on the chessmen to stop them from attacking each other. They had discovered the broken pieces and free-for-all after they'd had a brief duelling session when the chess pieces had all converged on the group once they'd opened the chamber door, and the troll had woken up and sneezed troll bogies all over their robes.

After a hasty Scorgify they entered Snape's chamber where his potions protection was.

"Don't worry Stone," he smirked at Orion, smarting at the fact he couldn't use his magic yet lest he truly over-exert himself. "I've got this one." He swept over to the table and picked up the smallest bottle. He frowned when he realised it was empty. They'd obviously worked it out. Even Potter who had gone through all the protections on his own! And his bottles were all in the wrong order too! He let out a growl and started re-arranging them as though that would help solve their problem.

"What's the matter Snape? Something missing?" Orion couldn't help but put that little jab in, he was taking far too much enjoyment out of the other wizard's discomfort and letting off a little frustration at having to go through all these stupid protections to try and get to Harry and Lana.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is!" he hissed, black eyes narrowed with anger. "The only potion that is of any use is the one to get through the purple flames. The potion to go forward has been used up!"

Orion sneered at the Potions Master. "Honestly, didn't you think to prepare a little extra just in case?"

"I didn't think we'd need it." He snarled, "How was I supposed to know your idiot daughter would get dragged down here and your _equally idiotic nephew_ would follow her down here too? Besides, I didn't suspect anyone would be able to get past the other protections to get to my own."

"Well that says a lot for your competence doesn't it?"

Marie stomped her foot on the floor, looking angrier than ever and glaring at them both, "Will you two _shut it_! Lana and Harry are in there with Quirrell and if we don't find a way to get in there soon they're both going to be hurt or _worse_ now get your wands into gear and find a way out of this mess!"

* * *

><p>Lana would have liked to say that there was an epic battle to which she emerged victorious. But she didn't. As soon as Lana entered the classroom the door shut behind her and Quirrell, no longer the pathetic stuttering Professor, was hurling spells at her with such speed and intensity that she was hard pressed to avoid them even with adrenaline pumping through her. The truth was, Lana couldn't handle it with her magic bound, and before she knew it a stunning spell knocked her back against the classroom wall and unconscious before she could blink.<p>

If Lana had been conscious she would have felt the cold dripping sensation of the disillusionment charm and the tingling in her limbs from a swift mobilicorpus. She had hovered behind Quirrell, the outline of her body shimmering as she floated along as the DADA professor shot towards the third floor corridor. When they reached the door Quirrell breezed through the protections with such ease that if anyone had been watching then surely they would have been appalled at the speed at which he did so. It was as though they'd been made for children.

The Cerberus he managed to subdue with a softly playing harp he conjured and the Devil Snare was sent shooting back to the darker corners with a quick _incendio. _The key challenge was annoying but he managed to capture the key roughly, crushing the wing in his haste to grab it. Quirrell, in his youth as a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, had played many games of chess with his housemates and studied several strategy books that allowed him to win the chess match within a matter of minutes. He easily defeated the troll in his own protection and moved onto the next challenge. The potion bottles baffled him for a moment or two but he found the correct bottle in the end. With a swift sip he drank half the small bottle's contents and poured the rest between Lana's lips, hurrying through the black flames when he felt the chilling effect of the potion creep over his body not _really_ caring if Lana's had done the same.

It was the final protection that truly puzzled him however. The last protection was Dumbledore's. The high ceilinged stone chamber was empty except a large gilt mirror at the end with what looked to be a made-up language at the top. Of course the man would have put his own protections on the stone. It had all been a bit too easy. He paced in front of the mirror thinking harder, reaching out with his magic and focusing on receiving the stone. When that didn't work he fired a blasting curse at the glass. He barely had enough time to side-step before rebounded and shattered a large stone pillar behind him. Jagged lumps of rock flew in all directions, only sparing a quick glance for the second year Hufflepuff to notice that she'd been hit and her head was bleeding. He tried summoning the stone too, but nothing seemed to work.

Each time he looked in the mirror he grew more and more frustrated. He could see himself receiving the stone and giving it to his master. But how was he to get it?

_Use the girl! _His master's voice commanded in his mind.

Quirrell nodded obediently and turned to the unconscious Hufflepuff student lying on the floor in the chamber. He jabbed Lana in the ribs with his wand and a silent _Ennervate_ to counter the Stupefy he had cast earlier. However, he was surprised when he was met with a fast and determined girl of twelve hurling spells that were three times the level of what she should have been capable of instead of the disorientated scared student she was supposed to be. He tried to stun her but she blocked it and rolled to the side shooting off several spells that were borderline dark.

The girl, red hair tangled around her face and robes torn at the side, leapt away from Quirrell's spells and tore hurriedly at her sleeve. The sound of ripping material was loud in the large chamber and Quirrell grew angry as she transfigured it into a barrier.

"You can't hide, you'll do as I say or face the consequences!"

His only answer was a livid glare and a cutting curse to his chest. He reflected the spell neatly into her barrier which made a satisfying crack when it connected. After a minute or so Quirrell knew that the girl was growing tired by the way her wand shook in her hand and sweat beaded on her forehead.

"You are clearly quite adept," Quirrell said without his stutter, which had been fake and a good attempt at misleading everyone into thinking he was harmless, "but you are no match for me and my Lord."

Lana didn't say anything, all her focus went into her spells and avoiding the steady stream that Quirrell sent at her.

Cutting Curse. Blood Boiling Hex. Bone Breaker. Conjunctivitis Curse. Asphyxiation Hex. Entrails Expelling Curse. Repeat. But her strength was waning. And so was her magic. Shield Charm. Strengthening Charm.

"I have to say, you are more than I expected for a second year." Quirrell smirked, but it wavered when she managed to slice his arm deeply with a dark cutting curse, soaking his robe sleeve with blood. Quirrell gave a demented laugh as though he'd just been told the punch line of an insanely funny joke. What Lana couldn't detect was the hint of hysteria when he felt his masters anger at him. "A Hufflepuff with guts, how delightful."

Things only got worse for Lana from there, Quirrell made sure of it.

Her strength and magic were slowly sapped as she fought for her life. She was aiming to kill and snapping a few of her mother's favourites at Quirrell as quickly as she could. There was very little chance of Lana gaining the upper hand in her condition but she gave it everything she had anyway.

It was when Quirrell observed the burgundy spell shooting his way that gave him and his master pause. It was a flesh eating spell, rather horrible, painful and quite a restricted piece of magic. Where the girl would have got her hands on such a tome was quite puzzling. Her mother and father both seemed like such a _light_ family. "That was quite dark you know." He told her when he had moved out of the way, torn between annoyance and approval at her choice of spell. It was not something he wanted to be hit with. It was very difficult to counter.

They traded spells back and forth quickly, wearing the other down and injuring each other each with determination and a smirk when their spells hit home.

_Stop playing with her, fool!_

Quirrell moved out of the way and put his full power behind his spells, overcoming the magically exhausted Hufflepuff quickly and binding her with a strong _Incarcarus _pulling her roughly in front of the mirror. "Look and tell me what you see!" he hissed as her knees hit the stone floor with a crack!

Sad green eyes looked into the mirror of Erised, gazing at the vision with barely concealed longing.

* * *

><p>Runes. Why hadn't he thought of it before? His quick elation at his solution turned into fierce determination as he grasped his wand. He couldn't pass through the flames without the potion (which had been used already) so the only way to go forward was to go around them.<p>

Wards and enchantments were usually bound into the ground or walls closest to them so they would be stronger and harder to remove. It was obvious that was what had been done here as when he looked for the magic in the black flames he saw how they'd been seamlessly woven into castles magic, tied to the stones around the archway.

When they'd been revising in the library, Harry had read books on Ancient Runes both those he had been given at home and some he had found in the stacks of the Hogwarts Library. Learning their meanings was easy and it seemed to fit together so naturally in his mind that any spare time was spent reading his rune books. He hadn't had much time for carving lately but he felt comfortable in his ability to achieve his goal. Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

><p>"You would make a fine addition to My Lords ranks when I acquire the Stone for him." Quirrell said in what he thought was a persuasive voice. Lana ignored him as she looked into the mirror, unmoved by all he had told her about the power, riches and fame she would receive if she joined Lord Voldemort. "You would be given the best training. No one would have to know if you didn't want them to." As if she would ever join the maniac who had murdered her sister and brother in law. He was beyond delusional. "All you would have to do is say yes."<p>

Quirrell's eyes were completely red now and he spoke with a strong _hiss_, clearly characteristics he had taken from his Lord, either that or it was Lord Voldemort controlling him then. Lana didn't know how long they'd been in the chamber with this _strange_ mirror, but she hoped that someone would come for her soon. She was useless with her magic bound this way and exhausted like it was. And this time Quirrell would probably kill her if she tried to escape or fight back again. They were so close to the mirror she could almost touch it.

Red eyes narrowed. "Fine then, you answer is your silence. Tell me what you see." Lana stayed silent and calm, breathing evenly as she could with her broken rib. "Now!" her fiery hair was wrenched back in Quirrell's tight grip making her scalp sting at the painful jerk. "TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!" She said nothing. She would never tell him _anything_.

Lana's forehead impacted painfully with the glass of the mirror sending black spots sprinkling across her eyes. Feeling dizzy, she was relieved when Quirrell released her hair and she swayed dangerously to the side. "Oh get out of the way you're useless." He hissed angrily shoving her away and kicking her in the side to get her away from him. Quirrell moved to stand closer almost with his nose pressed to the glass of the mirror. He stared hungrily at the image it presented him. "I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"

Lana struggled against the ropes binding her but they were too tight and only dug into her skin even more. She looked up at the words at the top of the guilt frame and realised that it wasn't a different language, but words written backwards.

_I show not your face but your hearts desire_.

So that was what she desired…

Then, Lana felt a tingling of awareness and the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

A voice whispered in her ear. "It's okay, just keep still."

She could feel the tip of a wand pressing against her bindings and they loosened slowly around her. "You shouldn't be here – go back!" she breathed urgently when Quirrell was talking to himself and looking at the mirror.

Harry shook his head, green eyes hard. "I made an oath I would protect you."

Lana suppressed a snort. It was ironic that it was meant to be the opposite with Lana protecting Harry, and yet with all the trouble they got into, Harry seemed to do more saving than she did. Harry placed a silencing spell around them so they couldn't be heard helping her to stand up and was in the process of casting a disillusionment charm on her when a high cold voice spoke out.

_"The boy is here! Use the boy!"_

Quirrell spun away from the mirror and looked straight at them. The victorious smirk on his face made them both hate him all the more.

"Ah, Potter!" he said summoning Harry to him and cancelling the disillusionment charm before Lana could get a grip on his robes and tug him back. She immediately ran after him so they were both standing beside the mirror. "I wondered when you'd be joining us." He shook Harry by his robes roughly, laughing when Harry pointed his wand at Quirrell's chest. "You can't resist sticking your nose in can you?" He disarmed Harry, catching his wand, and spun the boy around to look in the mirror. "Tell me what you see." Quirrell smirked as Lana moved herself deliberately between the two of them and glared. At least this way she could put herself between Harry and Quirrell's wand if he went to attack him.

Harry was murmuring something to himself before he said in what Lana thought was a toneless voice, "I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the Quidditch Cup."

"_What lies! Let me speak to him – face to face."_

* * *

><p>"Can't this go any faster?"<p>

"One more interruption and you'll lose all the progress I've made!" Snape snarled at Orion. Once this was over he was going to hex him with the most embarrassing and annoying hex he could think of.

Orion was on the verge of blasting the wall down if Snape didn't hurry up and tell him how to end the spell. The black fire had to be slowly taken down, each interwoven spell carefully unravelled.

It snapped back into place.

"Morgana's tits!" Orion yelled when the flames sprang back up to the top. They'd managed to get just over halfway down. They'd have to start all over again now. "And why can't you do this again?" Orion asked, levelling his wand at the flames.

"Because according to Poppy I've used too much magic already."

Orion didn't reply, angry that they had wasted too much time already. He was just about to start again on the flames when he spun, wand held tightly in his fist as the purple flames disappeared in the first archway. He let out a huff of relief when he realised it was Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster, your assistance is required." Snape said quickly moving out of the way for Dumbledore to start working on the flames.

The Headmaster's pointed blue wizards cap was leaning precariously to the side, his beard was tangled in the gold starred buttons of his robes and there was a long tear down the side of his sleeve revealing a garish orange lining. Professor McGonagall's uniform bun had come loose, tendrils of dark hair hung around her face and her glasses sat wonkily on her nose as she went to stand with Marie who was pacing at the other end of the room.

Suddenly the black flames disappeared and they all rushed through just in time to hear the end of the conversation between Lana and Professor Quirrell. They felt sick when they noticed that the Defence Professor had two faces and even worse when they saw that Lana was leaning heavily on Harry, both of them with their backs to the mirror.

"Go on then! See if you can, or are you afraid that you'll be beaten by a child _again_!"

Marie and Orion gasped. "Lana no!"

They could do nothing but watch with terror as the severing curse hurtled towards Lana Stone's outstretched neck.


	33. Enough is Enough

**AN - Pushing through writers block is HARD but I think I've done it. This chapter is extra long to make up for it being a day? Two days? Late. Thanks for all the reviews they really kept me going through this chapter, I think I re-wrote this about three times during the past week? Hopefully I'm going to be able to pick up the pace a bit and write quite a bit each day. My family are pestering me to get a job (it doesn't help when there aren't any going!)and get my provisional driving licence done and I have to do some summer homework for my English Language and Literature AS/A2 course which should be **_**fun**_**. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for the suggestions! **

**Thank you to…Mimi My, ollin, MWPP-Marauders-Forever, Rori Potter, chibi blue mouse, Penny is wise, lyaser53, DarkRavie and Blue Luver5000 for all the lovely reviews!**

**The response to reviews from the previous chapter is going to be at the bottom this time since I want to comment on what I've written a little bit and I don't want to ruin the surprise :D xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – Enough is Enough<strong>

Severus Snape was a master Legilimens and thus very good at keeping his expressions and emotions under wraps, so when they charged through the archway to Dumbledore's final protection for the stone it was a rare moment when he felt his control waver.

Quirrel, the bastard who had taken the job he had coveted since he'd started teaching at Hogwarts, was missing his turban. But, to Snape's dismay had acquired an extra head, or face, on the back of his own. Upon a quick glance at the second head it was with the sensation of his stomach suddenly plummeting towards his shoes that he realised who had attached himself to Quirrell. The Dark Lord – Voldemort as Albus called him, and those who were not smart enough to call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – was recognisable by Severus instantly. It was not the beauty of the face which had drawn many to his side at his first rise to power but the narrowed eyes filled with hate and his resemblance to the animal he adored. The Dark Lord had been a parselmouth and always had a snake nearby. He now seemed to resemble the animal he liked so much because this face was scaly with slits for a nose and burning red eyes. Snape could just imagine the hissing emanating from the thin lips and a long forked tongue snapping out to stab the air.

Snape was hardly aware of what happened next. It was a blur of motion and spells that shot from his, Minerva's, Albus', Marie and Orion Stone's wands all aiming to put a barrier between the children and Quirrell's severing spell. It was to their detriment that their shields were too late and the spell passed them by. He didn't know what would be worse. Having Lana on for another year so he had to look at her face and be constantly reminded of his poor choices, what he lost and what he had to do, or, watch her die and know that he had been too late to save her as well. His decision was curving towards the latter, but knowing that their spells were too slow, too late, to stop Quirrell's, his stomach twisted and he felt sick.

The children were a blur of black robes and flash of red hair as Lana Stone yelled at Potter "Move!"

And even if he was tortured he would never admit it but his stomach gave a lurch when she shoved Potter out of the way, moving just enough to have the curse slash through her thick red plait. It could have so easily been her neck and the red hair a splash of blood. But it wasn't. And time seemed to drag by slowly as the hank of hair fell to the floor he almost missed the curse strike the glass of the mirror and rebound. Upon reflection he found he had been oddly fascinated by the way it fell to the floor remaining shape and Lana Stone's hair now an uneven bob just above her shoulders made her look so different, but so much the same as _her_. When he turned just in time to see he curse connect with Quirrell's own neck time seemed to regain it's natural pace and was grateful that Stone and Potter were looking away. No child should have to see their defence teacher decapitated by his own spell.

Quirrell's body slumped to the floor with a thud and splatter of gore, blood flowing freely from his neck and a thin trail leading to the decapitated head a few steps away that glittered from the light of the sconces burning brightly on the walls.

Orion and Marie were the first to move towards the children closely followed by Professor McGonagall asking whether they were alright and helping them to their feet. The headmaster turned his clear blue gaze on Snape and they slowly walked towards Quirrell's body casting detection spells.

"Did you see—?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I did." His voice was grave as he passed his wand over the body and stepped away from the blood that was slowly inching across the floor. Snape waited tensely as Dumbledore flicked his wand, moving the head to the side with magic. It was clear. Only the face of Quirrell remained, the back of his head was clear, only smooth skin remained. All was as it should be.

"Odd." Commented Dumbledore as he slowly ran his hand through his long white beard.

"Something wrong headmaster?" Snape asked quietly, not wanting to be overheard by the others. Merlin knew what tales of glory Potter would spread about him saving the stone….the stone! Dumbledore seemed to have the same thought as he did and glided over towards the mirror only to find that the stone had already been removed.

"Severus, if you could…" Dumbledore looked towards Quirrell's body and then back to Snape.

"Of course," he said with a grimace and ample amounts of sarcasm, "I'd be _delighted_."

With a flick of his wand Snape had emptied the pockets of Quirrell, confused and amused to see several crumbs a few rocks, bits of parchment, broken quills, galleons and two wands. He gathered the wands and held them out to Dumbledore who took them with a nod.

Snape deliberated what to do with Quirrell's body while Dumbledore and the others were fussing over Potter and his cousin. His earlier foray into Potter's mind had used quite a lot of magic and if he didn't want to stay in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey over night it was best he didn't try to get rid of the body himself. Inspiration striking, he called the two elves that had been assigned to him when he first took the job of potions professor, and told them to make sure there was nothing left in any hidden compartments or pockets, clean up the floor and then move the body to somewhere it could be disposed of or cremated at a later date. Not that it was usual practice to keep the body of a dead professor in the school, but if the headmaster wanted an investigation later on it was best not to get rid of it completely before any firm decisions had been made.

While the elves were working and the others questioning Potter and Stone about their rescue and kidnap respectively Snape moved towards the archway again, partially in shadow. He didn't want to be too close to Quirrell's body as it was batted and rolled around with House-Elf Magic because the wizard had been host to his former master. That and the fact that he didn't want to intrude on the 'family bonding time' that was going on with Orion, Marie and Lana Stone and Harry Potter. The display of fierce hugs, happy tears from the mother and worried half-hearted reprimands not to 'ever run off like that again!'

As he waited for the elves to finish and the group to stop nattering he listened to their conversation with half an ear since there was nothing better to do.

"Miss Stone? Mr Potter?" Dumbledore interrupted gently, "I am certain you are aware of the item placed under my protection, do you have any idea where it might be?" Snape could see Dumbledore looking over the tops of his half-moon glasses, certain that the headmaster was twinkling at them. Although a master Legilimens were able to sense whether someone was telling the truth or not, he realised that he had never really questioned Potter or his cousin over what they said to be the truth. He found the fact that he couldn't discern whether either student was lying disturbing and just a little suspicious. They couldn't know Occlumency at this age surely. He wondered whether they would admit to having the stone. Something that could create the Elixir of Life and endless amounts of gold would be quite tempting.

To his slight surprise Potter mumbled something and pulled a palm-sized red stone out of his robe pocket and handed it over to the headmaster. To Snape it didn't look like anything special. More like an oversized, slightly cloudy ruby. "What are you going to do with it sir?" Potter asked as the headmaster plucked the stone from the boy's open palm. The impertinence! At least he could see the mother who looked disapproving at her charge's question as she huffed lightly at how bluntly he had phrased it but didn't do anything further. Potter looked up at the headmaster expectantly, and Snape wondered whether he would give into the boy's curiosity.

"Are you going to contact Master Flamel?"

Dumbledore smiled a little "You don't do anything by half-measures do you Mr Potter?"

"Of course not sir." Harry shook his head making Orion laugh.

"Yes, well, I will be contacting Nicholas and we will discuss what to do with the stone."

Snape barely managed to hold back a disdainful scoff. Of course the headmaster wouldn't deny Potter the answer to his question. In fact he couldn't see the headmaster denying Potter anything. He'd been allowed to play Quidditch for his house team even though it was strictly against the rules for a first year to own a broom. Albus would never let his Slytherin's get away with something like that.

"Professor McGonagall would please escort Mr Potter and Miss Stone to the hospital wing, Poppy will need to see them immediately."

"I'll go with you." Marie said wrapping Lana's arm around her waist to help support her, looking over her shoulder to see Orion looking into the large ornate mirror. "Orion?"

His head snapped at the sound of his name and he blinked quickly, his eyes showing a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite decipher.

"I-I'll be along in a minute."

Marie nodded and decided to ask him about it later. She waited for Harry and Professor McGonagall to lead the way before helping Lana out of the chamber and through the archway. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Orion could all hear Marie fussing over Lana and Harry.

"I'm fine, it's Lana whose hurt!"

"Don't shift all this onto me Harry…no it's just a bruise and a few cuts…ouch! For Pete's sake it's just a broken rib!"

The elves had finished scrubbing the floor and had started to check for hidden pockets and items on Quirrell's person when Orion spoke up.

"What does it do?" his grey eyes were firmly fixed on the image he saw before him in the glass.

Dumbledore moved to stand beside him looking sadly at him, recognising the pain in the wizards face. A brief glance from the headmaster to Snape showed him with a bored expression and pretending not to listen to the exchange. Dumbledore sighed, "This is the mirror of Erised, it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself as he is."

"And how did you incorporate this into the protection of the Stone? If Harry could get the Stone surely it wasn't that safe to begin with if a first year was able to get it."

Dumbledore spoke calmly, carefully observing Orion. "It was one of my better ideas, to attain the stone, someone who wanted to find it – but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they would see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixir of Life.

There was silence for a few moments before Orion said "I think it is nice to know what I truly want, even if it is unattainable." He whispered, still staring at his deepest desire. "And It's odd how what we desire changes as we get older, perhaps in a few years what I want will be different."

The image he saw before him was perfect in Orion's opinion. He couldn't see it changing any time soon.

In the vision he knew that Voldemort was gone. He was standing between Marie and Lana, who was back to her older self, with Harry standing just in front of them with a cheeky grin similar to James' when he was cooking up a prank. As he continued to stare more people appeared in the mirror, he saw a smiling Remus and James and Lily by his side telling him how proud they were and Lily was joking at how he'd finally grown up. McGonagall had appeared somewhere towards the back smiling her approval and he knew that he'd been found innocent in his trial and Peter had been caught – wherever the traitor had been hiding. Harry's friends appeared and they were hoisting Harry up because he'd won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup and he was allowed to rub it in Snape's face that they'd beaten his slimy snakes. And the longer he looked the more people appeared: friends from the old Order of the Phoenix, Frank and Alice lively and smiling not insane from the torture of Death Eaters – and there was Bellatrix raging how she'd been disowned from the Black family, her new status as a blood traitor being laughed at by Ted and Andromeda Tonks who'd been reinstated with their daughter using her metamorphagus abilities to make Marie's young cousins laugh. A small smile came to his face, it would be something to aim for. Even though he knew there were some parts of his deepest desire that would not come true, it was worth a try for those chances that had the potential of coming true.

As he stared at the mirror, Orion was oblivious to Dumbledore and Snape standing in the room with him, and the longer Orion looked, Dumbledore's expression changed from simply polite interest to a stern countenance as worry creased his brow. As he began to talk Orion's attention wavered just enough to hear the end of what the headmaster was saying. "You must remember that the Mirror of Erised is a dangerous magical artefact that while entertaining for a moment or two can enslave even the strongest of us. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. Now the mirror has served its purpose it will be moved to a new home, I ask you not to go looking for it again lest you fall to its allure and your child will be without a father and your wife without a husband." Dumbledore's last sentence was enough to draw Orion's attention completely away from the mirror – his head turned to look at Dumbledore with a negative shake.

"I would never abandon them – any of them and I love Harry as if he was my own, he is part of my family." Luckily for Dumbledore and Snape, neither would know just how closely related he and Harry Potter were. Orion supposed it would be amusing when they found out they had been in the presence of Sirius Black, Mass Murderer, for nearly a year. If they ever found out that is. He found it comforting that the Headmaster believed him, he was speaking the truth after all. Orion looked down at the floor noticing Lana's severed plait lying by the clawed golden foot of the mirror and promptly vanished it. It wouldn't do for someone to make polyjuice and impersonate her. He wondered whether polyjuice would show her true age of thirty-two or her twelve year old self? It was something to try in the summer he supposed. When he turned his attention back to the Headmaster the stern expression was gone, replaced with a warm smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it, now why don't we—" his speech was cut off with a choked sound came from Snape and the frightened squeals of the House Elves made them turn to see what the commotion was about . "Severus?" asked Dumbledore worriedly. Snape had his wand pointed at the body of Professor Quirrell which looked to be leaking a dirty grey mist.

All three wizards now held their wands towards the mist, their minds racing blood pumping and dread sinking heavily in their stomachs as the mist rose and twisted into an ugly spectre that hissed at them.

Orion lost it at this point. He had been so close to losing Harry and Lana both to the man they had thought (somewhat) dead only to find him possessing Harry's Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. The misty spectre was Voldemort in his disembodied form and Orion realised in a split second that he was _still_ alive. The Horcrux that his brother had stolen with Kreacher was clearly not the only one in existence unless he had to somehow kill the spectre now to be rid of him for good. He fired all manner of spells quickly at the mist, some passing straight through, others sizzling at the edge of it but doing nothing more than irritating the spectre. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!" he roared still firing at Voldemort with his teeth bared in an angry snarl of concentration.

"Leave!" Dumbledore boomed, his wand and empty hand rose to send a bright flash of light towards the spectre and, as it connected, it gave an almighty screech and darted away as fast as it could. Orion's spells dissipated in the aftershock of Dumbledore's magic creating a soft buzzing in the air.

Orion's chest was heaving when the spectre was out of sight. "Why didn't you kill it? Capture it?" he turned to Dumbledore looking slightly wild in his questions. "Now we don't know where he is or is going to go!"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly looking to placate the man, "I know no such magic that could have kept a evil spirit such as him here, it is best if he leaves, then, we can be ready for him if he ever returns. You know who that was?"

"It was _him_. And—"

Snape, feeling quite shaken at the sight of his old disembodied master spoke to the distraught wizard, snapping rather harshly, "Pull yourself together and refrain from acting like an imbecile." He turned to the elves and ordered them to dispose of the body in the old holding cells in the dungeons immediately and that arrangements would be made later on. Orion had quietened at Snape's tone but as soon as they were done he was first through the protections, up and out of the trap door by Fluffy and running towards the infirmary before Snape and Dumbledore could even begin their ascent from the chamber with Pomona's Devil Snare towards the trap door.

When Orion arrived in the infirmary he walked swiftly over to the privacy curtains that were extended to cover two beds. Pushing the curtains aside he was just in time to see Madam Pomfrey give Lana a lime green potion which she swallowed with a grimace.

"Oh God that was awful!" she said, thanking Marie when she took the glass of water she was offering.

"It will soften your rib and allow the bone to be replicated and fill in the cracks as it heals." Madam Pomfrey told Lana and Marie summoning several jars and bottles from her store cupboard in her office.

Harry was the first to notice Orion hovering just inside the privacy curtain and tapped the bed beside him looking more than a little put out at being back in bed. Orion tried to calm himself from what he'd seen in the chamber after Professor McGonagall and his family had left and moved to sit beside Harry.

"What's wrong pup?" Orion asked, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and holding him close hoping that Harry wouldn't notice his hand shaking. He'd been far too close to losing both Harry and Lana this week. Hogwarts had never been this dangerous when he'd been in school except Death Eater wannabe's, a werewolf best friend, no protections on the Quidditch Pitch…well maybe Hogwarts was more dangerous than he'd given it credit for. He'd mention it to the Headmaster later.

"Madam Pomfrey said I have to stay in overnight for observation and I'm not allowed to go back to my dorm until she says so."Harry huffed and told him what was wrong with a big shrug as if to say 'what are you going to do?' Orion checked Harry over and was relieved to see there was nothing more serious than a few cuts and bruises.

Orion nodded sagely squeezing Harry's shoulder. "It's sound advice. How long is Lana going to be staying in for, do you know?"

Harry nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said two nights to get rid of the last of the bruises and cuts, but her broken rib is going to prevent her moving too much since it's going to be able to bend out of shape if she puts too much pressure on it which could make it bend and hit something and cause internal bleeding." Orion felt himself pale as Harry explained, looking far more composed about this than he was. "She's not too happy about it." Harry muttered as they looked over to Lana whose short hair was curling up at the ends around her lightly bruised face. She was arguing quietly with Madam Pomfrey who was adamant that she needed to stay in the hospital wing.

Lana slapped her hands down on the bed, "But I don't care if anyone sees me, I'd rather be in my dorm where I can rest properly."

"I can't very well observe you from your dorm Miss Stone and the rumours of what caused you to be in this state will be stronger if you let anyone see you before you're properly healed, you'll just have to stay here. Besides, you know that possible strenuous movement could cause the healing bone to distort and cause even more trouble than before, and we don't want that." Lana grumbled something under her breath as Marie helped Madam Pomfrey to rub Bruise Ointment into her arms, barely making a sound when they rubbed it into several particularly painful bruises.

Despite Lana's claims that she was fine and wasn't in too much pain she really did look worse for wear. She had a concussion from when she had banged her head when Quirrell had hit her with a stunner, her broken rib, painful burns where the ropes from Quirrell's strong Incarcerous had rubbed her skin raw and several burns, bruises and cuts over the rest of her body where spells had grazed her in the impromptu duel she had with Quirrell.

"Miss Stone I feel it prudent that you take a dose of Dreamless Sleep potion for tonight to make sure you get as much rest as possible." Lana shook her head as Madam Pomfrey attempted to persuade her. "It would speed up the healing process by quite a bit. We can't afford you to have a restless sleep and accidently put pressure on your rib. It will be quite malleable for several hours before hardening and I don't want to take the risk of you getting injured."

Lana shook her head, Dreamless Sleep tasted awful and it was terribly addictive (not that she would ever become addicted to it) but most of all she felt it would be a waste. "It's fine, I don't need it. I'm quite a still sleeper." She just wanted them to stop fussing over her, she was going to be fine – she'd had much worse before and dealt with that just fine.

Marie took this time to add her two knuts to the conversation with a stern expression. "Lana, I know you haven't been sleeping well recently and don't give me all that Hogwash about being a still sleeper you know you roll around your bed when you get too hot trying to find a cool spot. You need all the rest you can get."

"But I-"

"There is a clause that a parent can decide what treatment their child gets and they can overrule the decisions of the minor upon the advice of a qualified healer." Madam Pomfrey said when Marie looked hopefully towards her.

The conspiring glint in Marie's eye was all Lana needed to know as Madam Pomfrey nodded and uncorked a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion and moved towards her bed. Lana clamped her mouth shut and tossed her head from side to side, momentarily avoiding their determined hands. However there were only a certain amount of times that someone could avoid Poppy Pomfrey before she got her way – and Marie too.

"Stop acting like a child Lana and take your potion!" Marie demanded they were all so focused on getting Lana to drink the potion that they missed the entrance and quick exit of the Headmaster and Professor Snape. Lana felt the red flush of embarrassment creep up her neck and to her cheeks. Lana's momentary distraction was just what Pomfrey and Marie needed. Lana had focused on avoiding Madam Pomfrey with the Dreamless Sleep clutched securely in her hand, Marie took advantage of the situation and cast a targeted Body-Bind from the shoulders-down and pinched Lana's nose so eventually she had to open her mouth to breathe. It was no surprise when Pomfrey took the chance to pour the potion into her open mouth. They didn't release her until she had swallowed the foul potion and Lana held back the urge to gag. When Lana did so and Marie removed the Body-Bind Lana was silent and settled for glaring at Marie and the Mediwitch.

"See, that's much better!" Marie said, patting her head patronisingly. "It would have been much easier if you'd just taken the potion. It's to make you better you know."

Lana huffed and kept her lips firmly shut. She hated taking potions and could only handle so many before she reached her capacity and her mind yelled 'No more!' Of course according to Dora Stone taking a potion to heal yourself was taking the easy way out and always demanded Lana try healing herself with spells before taking a potion. She said it would teach her to keep a clear mind in a painful situation.

Marie sniffed and turned away to check on Harry. _Marie always did get rather tetchy when she was worried_, Lana recalled as she felt her limbs grow heavier.

Madame Pomfrey and Marie moved to apply the salve to Harry's small cuts, burns and bruises. When they finished they stepped back. Madam Pomfrey wiped her hands on a towel which she handed to Marie to do the same. "The salve won't do any damage to us since we have no bruises but I find it's best to get it off once I've applied it to the patient. Since it coats the skin with a thin film that gradually soaks in it makes it very hard to get a good grip on things. When I was doing my apprenticeship at St Mungo's I tried picking up a glass vial for my patient and it slipped right through my fingers and smashed on the floor." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, taking back the towel from Marie when she was finished.

She turned back to look at Lana who was looking quite drowsy now but trying to keep her eyes open a little longer and make sure Harry was looking better. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at Lana's attempt to stay awake. "The lacerations on your wrists and ankles will need several applications of Burn Salve throughout the night and it's best if you get as much sleep as you can to help you recover quicker." Pomfrey said and huffed when she noticed Lana's eyes drooping and then snapping back up. "I'll be back in three hours to reapply the salve to your burns, in the mean time there's no point trying to fight the potion, go to sleep girl, you'll feel better for it." Poppy Pomfrey then gave strict instructions to Harry to stay in his bed and get some rest despite his protests. "You've been in a coma like state for almost a week Mr Potter and then you charge off to confront Professor Quirrell dragging several members of staff and your guardians with you. Do not leave this bed until I say so. You need rest like your cousin."

Unlike Lana, Harry took his Dreamless Sleep Potion like a good boy and gave in almost immediately to the soothing waves that pulled him under and into sleep. Seeing that Harry was fine Lana gave in to the soft lulling of the potion and succumbed to sleep.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had checked both Lana and Harry over again and ascertained that they were asleep she turned to look at Orion and Marie who had conjured a small sofa to rest between the beds. She spoke in a soft professional tone that was meant to comfort as well as be confident. "I'm afraid that I did not give you the full details of the diagnosis for your daughter for fear that she would worry unnecessarily." She said sombrely as she stood at the end of Lana's bed. "There is still plenty of time for recovery but her magic levels are dangerously low. If she had cast one more spell it is likely that she would have lost her magic completely and could have possibly become a squib."

Marie had gripped Orion's hand as the mediwitch spoke, eyes wide and biting her lip anxiously to restrain her worried gasp. Orion put a supporting arm around her shoulder but he too was worried about Lana. "Is there anything we can do? A spell or potion or something that we can give her?"

"The Dreamless Sleep will allow her to rest peacefully for twelve to fourteen hours from the point of ingestion. During this interlude her magical core will hopefully use this time as a regenerative period to restore her magic."

Orion nodded in understanding, "And how long will it take her to restore all her magic?"

Pomfrey pursed her lips cast a quick glance at her patient. "A few days at least, although if her health allows her to return to classes then I will advise her teachers to ensure she fulfil only the theory work no matter how tiresome she may find it. Spell work could damage the progress if not fully restored before she starts casting and may hinder the future development of her magical core."

Marie couldn't hold back her grimace as she asked her next question. "And if…if her magic does not restore itself?"

Pomfrey crossed her arms and sighed, "As there is no known way for restoring a witch or wizards magic once it has been lost I believe – it is possible that she will become a squib. However I am quietly confident that Miss Stone will make a full recovery. Back in October she had accidentally caused herself to become magically exhausted when she and Mr Potter froze the troll on Halloween. I'm sure you remember we floo'd you?" At their nod she continued. "Her recovery rate was nothing short of amazing. After just two days when she was required to have a check-up her core was almost back to full capacity, so from previous experience I do not believe you have much to worry about on that front. In the meantime I will do everything I can to make sure both Mr Potter and Miss Stone are back in top condition."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Orion and Marie said, giving her a nod of thanks and small smile before she left the room to return to her office.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that late, around nine or so, but Orion found himself quite unable to sleep. The headmaster had graciously offered them a guest room for the night which had been cleaned up by House Elves and promised them breakfast in the morning because it was the least he could do. They had accepted gratefully and were shown to the room by the headmaster himself who was twinkling brightly at them.<p>

"I trust this is to your satisfaction?"

The room was a good size with a large fireplace a small loveseat and a large four poster bed which had been redone with fresh white linens. Orion tried not to let his gaze linger too long on the bed or contemplate the fact that there was only _one_ before Marie answered the Headmaster's question for him.

"It's very nice thank you Headmaster." Marie said gratefully offering him a smile. "Would you like to come in for some tea or something if we call down to the kitchens?" her arm was linked with Orions and she moved them both out of the doorway so the headmaster could enter if he wanted to.

Dumbledore shook his head and waved away the gesture politely, "No thank you, perhaps some other time." He set his twinkling blue eyes on Orion, who realised he had been caught staring at the bed just a little too long and felt heat suffuse his cheeks in a blush, "Thank you for your assistance tonight, it would have been a trifle more difficult without you there. Now, I will leave you two to rest, it has been a very long day." The Headmaster bid them goodnight and walked quickly down the corridor before they shut the door.

"Turn around then." Marie had ordered once they were alone and he spun around as she changed and transfigured her clothes into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. "Done." Orion turned around to see her climbing into the bed without any hesitation and wondered where he was going to sleep. He couldn't sleep with her surely? Orion looked over to the loveseat and grimaced, there was no way he was sleeping on that tonight.

The bell for curfew tolled.

He was feeling rather sleepy, perhaps he should have stayed in the hospital wing on his conjured sofa, at least it was bigger than the loveseat in here. Pulling out his wand he decided he'd transfigure the loveseat into a larger single bed.

It didn't work. He tried again, it remained the same. He tried the dresser in the corner, the armchair and even the rug by the fire, but everything stubbornly risked his transfiguration. He didn't know why. He didn't want to know why. It was either sleeping on the bed, or sleeping on the floor and neither was looking like a very good option. He could just imagine Marie's outrage if he slipped under the covers with her now…

Marie huffed and rolled over in the bed, propping herself up on one elbow to look at him tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"Err…"

"You're not seriously considering sleeping on the sofa are you?"

"I can't transfigure anything." He said lamely. It looked as though he was in for a long night.

"Orion," she said sternly, "we are two mature adults looking to get some sleep. I think I can tolerate your sleep talking for one night." When Orion didn't move she lay two of the four pillows down the middle of the bed like a barrier. "Does that suit your delicate sensibilities a little more?"

He found his palms suddenly very sweaty and wiped them on his robes. "I…" her expectant green gaze and lovely tousled black hair fell over her shoulders caressing the bare skin. His mouth dried and he swallowed thickly. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"You're joking." She said looking amused, oblivious to his discomfort. Orion shook his head and walked out the door hearing her call 'Goonight!' to him as he shut it.

* * *

><p>Kreacher watched, invisible, as his master left the room. He was pleased to see that his master and his lady had come to no harm while venturing off to save Young Master Potter and Missy Lana from Two-Face. The name of Two-Face had been given to the DADA Professor by the Hogwarts House elves who had greeted him when he entered the school's wards. He had been very close to Master Regulus when he was attending the magic school and often Kreacher would bring him gifts from his parents or collect things from his room that he'd forgotten to pack in his trunk.<p>

Just as he was once linked to Regulus, he was now liked to Sirius Black, or Orion Stone as he was now called. Being linked to his master by his magic Kreacher knew when he was in distress and as it was an elf's duty to see that his master was happy, healthy and wanted for nothing he had apparated to his master, honing in on his magical signature and turning invisible. He knew that his appearance and name might reveal things his master wanted hidden for now, so Kreacher was a good elf and followed. Any obvious intervention was out of the question and he needed to be subtle when assisting Professor Cat and his master's Lady levitate Young Master Potter and Missy Lana up towards the Hell Hound.

Kreacher had followed his master around invisible and silent, observing and hoping to help him if it was needed. It was just as his master had looked towards the bed that his lady was lying in that he knew he had to do something. It had been hard to hinder his master's magic when he was trying to change the furniture, but he knew it was for the best. Kreacher was sure that this would help his master get closer to the lady in the way he wanted. It was quite a big step for humans to sleep in the same bed as each other. He was glad that his master was making progress. When they were home there was a lot less shouting than there had been in the years before and Kreacher could sense they were beginning to like each other more, but they couldn't be pushed too far just yet. Kreacher would have to give them subtle nudges in the right direction every now and then if he wanted to really be a good house elf.

With the toothy smile present on his face Kreacher disapparated silently from Hogwarts to return to Grimmauld Place and wait for his master arrival.

**Response to Reviews:**

**Firstly I didn't chop Lana's head of with the severing spell that Quirrell cast because really, even with the stone I don't think someone could be revived from such a state. I did debate chopping Lana's had off instead and have Harry trying to stick it back on like "It'll be fine Lana don't worry! Don't panic!" but then I remembered that a limb cut off by a curse can't be healed like George Weasley's ear – even though the story is AU. And I just couldn't hurt Harry again and having him missing a limb or ear or part of his nose isn't something I'd want to do to the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Snape. Lol. Some of you did guess about the curse rebounding (lyaser53) in a review so well done for that, I hope I'm not becoming too predictable, am I? Thanks again to everyone! I'm going to push through to the next chapter so that will hopefully be up next Friday. I can't believe It's been two weeks since summer started it's gone so quickly! Hope you're all having a great time partying and whatnot and that the weather is better for you than the cloudy skies above me Peace Out!**


	34. Protection

**AN – YES I AM ON TIME! Bit of a rant going on from Orion in this chapter and I hope you like the way it ends ;) mwuahha. Not much to say other than thank you to Penny is wise, sparrowflyaway (thanks, I felt as though I'd been leaving Kreacher out and that disappointed me, glad you liked it!), chibi blue mouse (slaps forehead – thanks for pointing that out, completely missed it in the proofread! Glad you think so :D I think at the moment he cares more for the fact that she looks like Lily than anything else), Rori Potter, DarkRavie, Blue Luver5000, and fifespice for the revews, they're really appreciated!**

**On with the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 – Protection<strong>

"Just calm down – breathe – you'll be fine."

Orion muttered to himself. Striding through the empty corridors of Hogwarts he realised how nervous Marie's invitation to share the bed had made him. It wasn't as if he'd never shared a bed with a woman before, it was during the time before he was sent to Azkaban and his later school years at Hogwarts that he rarely slept alone. The ladies loved him. But why did one tap to the mattress beside Marie discomfort him?

"It's just a bed for God's sake, it's not as if you're going to _do _anything."

He stomped down viciously on the part of him that _wanted_ to do something. She was beautiful, any man would be lucky to have her, but she had made it clear to him from her refusal of _all_ his advances since they'd met that she wanted nothing further than friendship.

"And if that's what she wants then I'm not going to push her." He decided firmly, pushing out his chest as he took a steadying breath. James would be proud of his restraint.

He was about to head back to his room when he felt a presence behind him. With his heart pumping furiously his wand shot into his hand from his holster and he whirled around jabbing his wand into the throat of his attacker. All he received was a raised eyebrow in return.

It was Snape, he looked as droll and greasy as ever with his enormous nose protruding from his thin pale face. He could see where the rumours about Snape being a vampire came from. Did the man ever go outside? Probably not from the look of him. "I do hope you don't attack all the people who simply wish to move past you Stone."

Orion mimicked Snape's sneer and twisted the wizard's words around in a mocking tone. "I do hope you don't sneak up on all the people who have the potential to blast you on your arse." He felt a surge of triumph as Snape's black brows lowered and his eyes narrowed. Then, before Orion could move his wand away from Snape's neck the greasy wizard did it himself, laying a pale spidery hand on top of the polished wood and pushed it smoothly away.

"I can see this evening's adventures have rendered you incapable of understanding civilised manners so I will get straight to the point. What are you doing strutting about the halls?"

"I could say the same for you although I don't owe you any explanation." Orion slipped his wand back into the holster and glared at Snape. "It is down to the simple fact that I couldn't sleep – and I don't _strut_! I thought a walk might do me good, but obviously that is not the case." Orion moved to the side so there was plenty of room for Snape to glide by, "I will be retiring to my room now. I shall see you at breakfast."

Orion had just managed to make it past Snape and take a few steps before he stopped at the sound of Snape addressing him once more.

"I was asked to inform you that the Headmaster would like to speak to you at your earliest convenience." Snape couldn't hide the annoyed tone in his voice, clearly peeved at being used as a messenger.

"I will go see him instead then."

He didn't bother to say thank you to Snape. It wasn't as if he deserved it – being the cheerful bloke that he was probably wouldn't appreciate it anyway. As he walked away he kept his hand on his wand, prepared to slip the wood from his holster just in case Snape decided to shoot him in the back with a spell. _Sounds about right_, he thought, _something a Slytherin would do._ Moving through the corridor making sure to look at least a little lost he found the Headmasters office with the help of a few portraits (not that he needed their directions) to keep up appearances. Standing in front of possibly one of the ugliest stone gargoyles he had ever seen, Orion realised he didn't know the password.

"The Headmaster's expecting me." He said unsurely to the gargoyle.

It eyed him shrewdly. "No password, no entrance."

"Snape told me—"

"Sugar lumps"

Orion spun to see Snape standing behind him with a smirk.

"Don't _do_ that!"

Snape swept past him striding up the moving spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office, calling over his shoulder, "Perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings Stone."

Grumbling obscenities under his breath Orion made his way up the staircase walking through the open door at the top.

From what Orion remembered about the Headmaster's office when he was at Hogwarts, it hadn't changed much over the years. There were still the whirling silver instruments emitting puffs of smoke and whistling; a few more than last time. The shelves were filled with books all along the walls where there were no portraits and continuing up to the second floor where Orion presumed the Headmaster's quarters were. There were far more books than before, some spilling out of the shelves into piles on chairs and tables that were dotted around. Any other wall space that was not taken up by paintings were cupboards filled with magical curios that Dumbledore had purchased to cram into every available space. Orion thought he saw a muggle party-popper, but that was no surprise either. The Headmaster was brilliant although known to be quite eccentric. As he stepped towards the dais and the headmaster's desk Orion observed Snape drawing one of the comfortable high-backed chairs away from the other – presumably his – closer to the bookshelf on Dumbledore's right.

The Headmaster was seated behind his desk, a roll of parchment in his hand and a freshly inked white quill in his other hand. "Mr Stone, thank you for arriving so promptly, we did not need to do this tonight but you wanted to get it out of the way I suppose?," Dumbledore said jovially waving his quill at the other available high-backed chair in front of his desk "Please, have a seat." Orion thanked the headmaster and walked with a little more confidence before sitting, aware of the intense scrutiny of the portraits of previous Headmasters' and Headmistress' behind the current one. "Lemon drop?" Orion shook his head at the bowl of yellow candies, remembering Marie shoving them at him this morning when they were waiting for Snape to enter Harry's mind. They were rather sour sweets, not particularly to his tastes. "Tea?" Again, Orion declined noticing that Snape sat in his own chair one leg crossed over the other and his lip curling in distaste as he looked at Orion.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" He completely ignored Snape, remembering how annoyed he felt when Marie or Lana ignored him when he was being difficult.

The Headmaster nodded running a hand over his braided beard and sucked took a sip of tea from a multicoloured teacup by his elbow. "Ah yes, I wanted to inform you that I have received a response from Nicholas." Orion didn't know what to say to that so remained still, listening attentively.

When Orion provided no noise of understanding Snape jeered from his seat as though speaking to a particularly slow child. "Nicholas _Flamel_."

Orion turned his head to look at Snape and blinked slowly, hearing Dumbledore say "Severus, please," It sounded like Dumbledore was a frustrated parent telling their child to be nice. Snape. Nice. Ha!

The only way he felt as though he could reply was to say "It's rude to interrupt in case you didn't know," and turn back to look at the headmaster. He wouldn't acknowledge Snape unless he had something of importance to say. Otherwise Orion would be sorely tempted to hex him like the Marauders did in their years at Hogwarts. Those were the days…

"…he has agreed that the best course of action is to destroy the Stone which I will be undertaking tomorrow evening."

Orion came back to his senses suddenly, eyes snapping to the Headmaster with fierce intensity. "What do you mean _destroy_ it? It's Flamel's life's work you can't do that!" Another thought flew into his mind, and another, all demanding answers to questions he hadn't even asked yet and he spoke quickly to the Headmaster, rushing to get them all out in time – less he forget and –

"My boy, calm yourself,"

Orion didn't dispute the mode of address, it was familiar, and it was what the Headmaster had called him when he was in Gryffindor with James and Remus.

"Nicholas and Peranell Flamel have decided that it was time for them to move onto the next greatest adventure." He spoke calmly, smiling lightly at him like he used to when he was a boy, acting the fond grandfather that pretended not to see and hear as much as he did. "They have enough Elixir of Life to set their affairs in order."

Orion grew impatient, "But why did they decide to pass on now? Why entrust the stone to you if they needed it to survive in the first place, and even if they did have a store of the Elixir, it could not go on indefinitely, surely, and then they would need it back if they hadn't finished putting everything right?"

"You are correct of course." Dumbledore nodded, "it is true, they do have a store but I daresay it will be a fairly large quantity. They have nearly seven hundred years of their life to set straight before they pass on to the next and it shall take quite some time. They passed the stone onto me because they thought I was the most capable of looking after it, especially after it was almost stolen at Gringotts just a few moments after Hagrid collected it in fact."

Orion fought to keep his mouth from gaping. The man chose _Hagrid_? No wonder it was nearly stolen, Hagrid had never really been 'discreet' and he was so easy to get information out of if you slowly wound up to it or got him drunk. Orion remembered when James managed to sneak some Fire whisky into Hogwarts one time and they'd given Hagrid some. It was James' idea really. They'd tried to find out why Hagrid had been expelled, but even though he was drunk Hagrid obviously had enough presence of mind to keep that information to himself. But they'd learnt a lot about the other teachers – Irma Prince's rather risqué dancing with Filch one Christmas when the staff had held a party and drank too much. How Professor Grubby Plank lost his leg. They'd laughed for weeks about what they'd been told and had to pretend to cough or choke to cover up their laughter whenever the teachers walked by.

Pushing the memory away he listened again to what Dumbledore was saying.

"I imagine it will take quite some time—" Dumbledore was about to say something else when Orion had a terrible thought.

"Did you ask for it?" he asked, feeling suddenly very short of breath. "Did you ask to protect the stone to lure _him _here?" Orion noticed that he now had Snape's full attention and he was glaring at the headmaster every now and then.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, eyes wide at Orion's question. "Of course not my boy, I would never endanger my students so—"

Orion barely heard the headmaster over his own voice as it voice grew louder, he spoke faster and he could no longer sit down. Then he was standing, leaning the heels of his hands on the headmaster's desk and staring him in those blue eyes that seemed to hold so much wisdom and hope in the first war that he didn't want to believe what he asked next. "Did you know that he had come back, that he was alive, in shadow form, possessing your Defence teacher and sitting in the same classroom as the students you were sworn to protect for some sort of _test_?" Orion moved himself away from the desk and started pacing below the dais in Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster content to let him roam about the room and vent his thoughts. "Was it because Harry was here? Did you do it to test him? To see what side he was on when he attended Hogwarts?"

"—I had no idea that Quinirus was not the soul occupant of his body. Now I look back on it, I believe it was sometime around Christmas but—"

"Did you make the test specifically for Harry?"

"—It was not because Mr Potter was in attendance, if he had not attended then the protections still would have been in place and—"

"If you suspected—"

It seemed Dumbledore had had enough of Orion's angry stream of thought and spoke loudly, lacing his voice with power that made grown wizards tremble. Orion imagined his voice sounded something like that when he faced Grindlewald in their battle and a chill passed over his spine. "Mr Stone, the safety of the students and staff in my care is paramount. I had no intention of luring the disembodied Voldemort to my school on the back of one of my professors who had told me he'd had a rather trying experience with a vampire whilst on his sabbatical. I foolishly gave him the benefit of the doubt and will have to live in the knowledge that two of my students were almost killed by the professor that _I_ hired and the professor who sought the stone _I_ had been charged to protect. I asked a select few to create protections for the stone and they complied. It was under my orders that they did not make them too complicated less we couldn't get through and apprehend the thief in a timely manner. In NO way was it a test of any kind for Mister Potter or any other student. The Hell Hound which Hagrid provided was more of a deterrent than a true protection, the rest however were wholly serious."

The office fell into tense silence, the portraits of Headmasters' and Headmistress' behind Dumbledore moved to and from each other's portraits whispering heatedly and shooting him disgusted and shocked looks in equal measure. Some were missing, presumably to tell their friends in other corridors what was going on, portraits were terrible gossips. Orion did his best to ignore them although the scrutiny of one made his spine stiffen with nerves.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "If you have any more questions I will be able to answer them one at a time, slowly Mr Stone."

Orion refused to blush at the headmaster's words and took a deep breath. "I admit myself confused at the protections put in place for the stone. To me, they seem like half-hearted attempts as if you'd truly wanted to protect the stone from others then more…determined protections could have been used."

Snape sneered at Orion, his lip curled with distaste, "and what would you suggest?"

"Layered protections. Fluffy is a good deterrent, but the information about Hell Hounds can be found in quite a few books, all quite accurate, perhaps a sticking charm on the floor to allow the dog to maul the person. Maybe rip off a limb or two…" Snape's sneer lessened a bit and Orion fought a smirk. "If they did manage to overcome the Hell Hound and the sticking charm then descending into the second chamber and landing on Devil's Snare would be easily overcome. Harry learnt about the plant this year and knew exactly what to do to get past it."

"And what do you want that protection layered with, another sticking charm?"

"Honestly Snape, I'm trying to think here." Orion ignored Dumbledore's frown and Snape's glare. "Ah! I've got it. A layer of Angel's Vice over the top of Devil's Snare. Perhaps an addition of never ending candles providing the light and small amount of warmth so the plant could survive and it would cover the devil's snare keeping it in the dark and on the damp floor which the Angel's vice hates. So, when the intruder falls down into the pit they'd try to extinguish the candles. If they did then the Devil's Snare would come into play and they'd have to light the room to get rid of it, thus attracting the Angel's Vice."

He got a nod from Dumbledore which pleased him.

"The key chamber could be removed of the correct key maybe with the addition of more and maybe charmed to attack the entrant."

"That would only seek to enrage the entrant," Snape added.

Orion ran a hand through his hair as he thought. "Well then, perhaps a sharp point on the keys which would be able to pierce the skin, maybe soak them in poison?" Snape tried not to look approving at this. "Which the next task of an enlarged chessboard, like the keys could be directed to attack the player. Perhaps a sticking charm for them once they've moved towards the middle of the chess board, it would lull them into a false sense of security and they wouldn't have seen it coming. The Troll," Orion continued his speech quickly, he was on a roll here, barely having time to breathe as his thoughts poured from his mouth in one long stream. "A permanent sticking charm would work there too."

Snape hummed and shared a look with the headmaster. "Didn't he say he had a gift with Trolls?"

"Who?" Orion asked, thinking about Snape's task.

"Quinirus." Dumbledore answered, looking briefly to his phoenix which was sleeping on its perch, head tucked under its fiery wing. "It seems our suspicions were correct that Quinirus let the troll in on Halloween."

"Then there's the potions test." Orion carried on, trying not to think about any of the trolls Harry had told him about. One troll was one too many.

Snape glared angrily at Orion and rose to defend his role in guarding the stone. "There was nothing wrong with my protection, it worked perfectly fine."

"Well Harry got through it alright," Orion tried to hide his laughter and failed, "And it worked pretty well against us! And why even bother making wine and the antidote when you could have chosen them all to contain different poison? I mean you're a potion's master. you could have even made them smell different to trick the person trying to figure it out and even kept the poem the same so when they thought they'd got it right and drank the _'right one'_ then they'd die. Or be paralyzed if you wanted to catch them rather than kill." Orion rubbed his hand along his chin, feeling the small red beard he'd been growing, as he thought. "Keep the Black and Purple flames the same though and maybe have an antidote on you and give the headmaster one too just in case, it's a nice touch and the poem too that was good.

"It was a riddle," Snape ground out. "And there's no probably about it Stone, I _can_ change the smell of a potion."

"Sure, sure," Orion waved away Snape's anger about his _poem_. "And you could probably create a copy of the stone that just looks the same but doesn't actually work to be put in the mirror and then have the real thing hidden away somewhere here. I doubt _anyone_ would try and steal something right from your office or personal chambers."

Dumbledore linked his fingers together and placed his elbows on his desk, resting his chin on his hands. "Your methods are a bit…bloodthirsty." Dumbledore said haltingly, looking over his half-moon glasses at Orion. "But if we wanted to apprehend the thief there is the possibility that those going in to stop the thief would perish as well, how would you solve that?" The Headmaster's sombre blue eye bore into Orion's own grey ones.

However, Orion was not to be deterred, he felt he'd raised some valid points and held his chin higher, making sure his shoulders were straight and he had a good posture like every Black should have. Well that was what his mother had said when he was younger anyway. It seemed she was good for something, the grouchy old bag. "My methods probably would have been quite effective. An alternate pathway could be constructed. You could section off a piece of each room into a long walkway to go straight alongside the protections to the last one. "

Dumbledore simply sighed and Snape stood and walked around the room to get the stiffness out of his muscles. "So now you've got that all out of your system," Snape snarked, "what would you suggest to do with the Stone since you seem to have such _brilliant_ ideas to protect it?"

"Well it's a bit of a waste really if you think about the gold it could make – no hear me out – surely you could ask Flamel to let you make some gold with it. It's a big castle, there's a lot of children to feed and honestly, I'd want a bit more in my pay check if someone wanted me to live with my students full time. Anything could happen and I can't imagine being 'on call' is much fun." He raised an eyebrow and looked to Snape who gave him a grudging nod of agreement but it looked as though it pained him to do it. "Then there's the fact that you need new school brooms, Harry was groaning about them on their first flying lesson, didn't Neville Longbottom hurt himself when he was flying one? They need to be safer. And—"

Dumbledore looked a little happier at Orion's suggestions for the uses of the stone and told him that he should write up a list and send it to him while he would converse with Nicholas Flamel to ask permission and make sure that he was okay with the use. "I was pleased with your protections to the Quidditch pitch, and although I hate to be told that Hogwarts is not the safest it could be for its students, I am willing to hear any proposition." They talked until it was almost midnight and Orion was getting very tired. When he got up to leave Dumbledore offered him a small smile. "I must admit I did have concerns to who Harry was living with when he left the Dursleys, I was afraid that Harry had been kidnapped by Voldemort Sympathisers and that they were going to raise them as someone to be used to further their own ends. But I can tell he's happy with you and it is clear that you will look after him."

"I would give my life for Harry." Orion said seriously. He made his way to the door and opened it, turning his head to give the headmaster and Potion's master a nod, "Goodnight Headmaster. Snape."

When his wards alerted Dumbledore that Orion Stone had left the staircase and was returning to his rooms Snape turned to the headmaster. "Did you notice that he didn't add in that he'd give his life for his wife or daughter?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I did, but we were talking about Harry."

Snape's lips thinned and he stared at the door through which Orion had left. "There's something odd about Orion Stone – familiar. I don't like him."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I daresay there are very few who are honoured with your good opinion Severus, but I do agree, there is something familiar about Orion Stone, I just don't know what." Snape stood to leave. "I'm sure we will find out in due course Severus, now, you best get some rest. No doubt the children will be extra excitable when the rumours emerge about Miss Stone and Mr Potter."

Snape grumbled under his breath about dunderheads and idiotic gossips before he bid the Headmaster goodnight and left the office to return to his dungeons. It wasn't long after that the Headmaster himself retired to his own chambers, the light in his office winking out behind him and the portraits slept.

Except one.

Phineus Nigellus Black sat in his painted chair and smirked. He had a theory and it was all possible, and impossible at the same moment. All he needed was time, and then, he would know for sure whether Orion Stone was really Orion Stone at all.


	35. A List

**AN – Life happened. Not really happy with this chapter at all but it's better than nothing. I can see it all being awesome in my head but when I write it down it comes out all poo -.-**

**Anyway….**

**Thanks to….bookivore **(In cannon I always assumed that Dumbledore had something like a master key which would let him pass through the traps with minimal fuss, in this one he has to get through the traps like everyone else and logic seems to escape the characters at quite a few points. It's the belief that the stone would be safe under their protections so they wouldn't need any more of the potion. I did use this to have extra time to annoy Snape because Orion loves it so much :D),** lyaser53, Blue Luver5000, Rori Potter, Penny is wise, DarkRavie and MWPP-Marauders-Forever…..who reviewed, it's really appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 – List<strong>

Orion woke the next morning feeling as though his chest weighed twice the amount it should and tried not to panic. It reminded him vaguely of when he'd stayed at Godric's Hollow in James and Lily's spare room and he'd woken up to find their ginger Kneazle sleeping on his chest – when he'd jostled it the beast had clawed his face and ran out of the room hissing and spitting. Apart from Peter, who deserved everything he got, Sirius was the only one the cat had ever scratched. Until Lily had seen the scratches on his face she would have never believed that her little Biscuit would have ever done something so mean. He thought it might just be because he was a dog animagus, or, that it just wanted attention, but Orion swore that it was out to get him. When he walked through the door it would immediately leap on his robes, lay on all his clothes spreading ginger hair everywhere. And he'd manage to only have one out of a pair of shoes because Biscuit would carry them off. Lily had doted on the thing, it had adored Harry and James was amused by it all.

The pressure shifted slightly bringing Orion out of his musings and he soon became aware that it wasn't just his chest that was being weighed down. The right-side of Orion's body seemed to have gained weight overnight as he couldn't move that side at all. It felt as though he'd been trapped by Devil's Snare the way he was being held onto, but then realised that Devil's Snare would never be this warm, have arms, legs or black hair that smelt of Jasmine and was tickling his nose. He was comfortable as he could be when his slowly awakening brain made the connection and realised that it was not _what_ it was that had wrapped itself about him, but _who_.

Marie had curled herself around him in a tight sleepy grip. He tensed and debated over whether he should move (possibly waking her and incurring her embarrassed wrath) or, stay completely still until she hopefully shifted away back to her own side allowing him to move. Despite the pillow barrier Marie had put in place the night before to give Orion some semblance of boundaries, Marie was being rather Hypocritical. She was sprawled across the bed, her leg swung over his own, her arm was snuggled close to her head and shoulder which was resting on his chest and looking very comfortable pressed up against him. He couldn't help but gasp when her ice cold feet came into contact with his calf and he hissed out a shocked breath between clenched teeth.

If this would have happened back at Grimmauld Place he would have been a little less tense, but, if she had woken up like this, wrapped around him like she was, he knew their relationship would change. He could see it becoming awkward, their conversations filled with stilted silences and nervous laughter that would probably end up with one of them leaving the room. Sure, they'd been close before but never this close. After a particularly rigorous training session back at Number 12 they'd collapsed on the couch downstairs and fallen asleep soon after, Orion's arm curling around her waist. But with Marie in nothing more than a tank top and shorts, and Orion only wearing his boxers that he wore under his robes he felt this situation was far more intimate.

Thinking it best to move now before she woke up Orion carefully slid his leg from Marie's own and slipped sideways off the bed managing to stuff a pillow under her head before he fell to the floor with an 'oof'. Scrambling to his feet he hurried to the small bathroom that branched off their room and showered thoroughly, taking care of his morning routine before getting dressed in his robes and moving back to the bedroom.

Marie was awake by this time and was dressed and waiting in one of the armchairs.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

Did she know that she'd cuddled up to him in the night? Should he say something? He decided not to. He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Ready to go?"

"I'm starving, should we order something from the kitchens to eat in the Hospital wing?" Marie asked, talking to him as she took his arm and walked out the door, heading towards the Hospital Wing they passed several students on the way who looked at them curiously. "I don't think they'll have classes today do you? Madame Pomfrey will want to keep them in for a day at least." Orion nodded as they strode towards the Hospital Wing only half listening to Marie as he thought. When they reached the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey came out of their office and gave them a small smile.

"I have good news,"

Tension Orion didn't even seem to know he was carrying was lifted from his shoulders and he relaxed a little.

"Both children are still asleep and the surface cuts and bruises have healed nicely. Your daughter's rib is healing well and her magic is regenerating quickly. At this rate Mr Potter will be able to head to classes tomorrow and your daughter in three days time, just for observation purposes and to make sure she's healthy before she returns to classes."

"That's wonderful," Marie breathed with a sigh of relief, "do you know when they'll wake up?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "It will be a few hours yet. Have you had breakfast?"

Orion and Marie shook their heads, "Not yet Madam Pomfrey,"

The Mediwitch placed her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue at them, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you can't miss it. The Headmaster will want you down at breakfast – go on – no fussing now, I won't have my patients or their visitors dropping where they stand." She shooed them motherly out the door, and Orion looked fondly back at her as they walked.

"She's quite…"

"Forceful?" Orion suggested.

"I was going to say enthusiastic." Marie laughed.

It was still early and so far only a few Ravenclaws and the odd prefect were sitting at their house table. The students gave them curious looks as Orion and Marie walked arm in arm towards the Head Table where Dumbledore was seated by the few teachers that had appeared for the morning meal. Dumbledore met them both with a smile and offered them their pick of the empty chairs. By the time they had sat down Snape had appeared and reluctantly took his usual seat.

"Still here are you?" he grumbled, pouring a cup of coffee and putting two rounds of toast on his plate.

Orion finished chewing his mouthful of egg and beans from his Full-English breakfast and raised an eyebrow at his grumpy neighbour. "Not a morning person Snape?"

Marie pinched him on the side. "Not now Orion," she murmured sternly, keeping a polite expression on her face so she didn't draw unwanted attention from the slowly filling hall. She turned back to her conversation with Professor Flitwick who was just as cheery in the morning as he was at any other time of the day. She briefly wondered whether he had a permanent cheering charm in place but decided that was ridiculous.

The small Professor was nodding enthusiastically, "Oh yes, Mr Potter is getting on very well in charms, he's showing great aptitude for the subject like his mother!" his voice was high and squeaky and Professor Flitwick bounced around on his chair eagerly explaining to Marie how Harry had completed many of the exercises and sometimes helped to demonstrate the spells in classes – for a few house points of course – and could be seen helping his friends through the movements when they found it too difficult. "He's a good influence on many of his friends, I have noticed, Mr Longbottom and Mr Weasley have improved and I can often find Harry and his friends in the library."

Marie nodded and smiled, "Harry has good friends, it's nice to know that they're helping each other out in class, I'm sure he'll be very eager to get back to them."

Concern covered Flitwick's face. "How is he? And your daughter, Lana, is she recovering too? I hope they don't have to stay too long in the Infirmary."

"Harry should be out tomorrow and Lana in three days if Lana continues to progress in the same way she's been doing. Has the Headmaster informed the staff?" Marie asked.

Flitwick nodded his head slowly, his lips pressed together into a tight line. "He has, there was an early meeting this morning. I never would have thought Quinirus would have done such a thing, he was so…timid." Flitwick let out a disappointed huff. "You should have met him before he went on his sabbatical. Ever so enthusiastic, and had a very promising teaching career ahead of him. He was one of my Ravenclaws when he attended Hogwarts, I always thought he had more sense than to join up with _him._ It seems that his sabbatical changed more than just his attitude." Flitwick sighed and picked up a bacon sandwich.

Marie nodded, quietly letting out a relieved breath. She felt that the teachers had a right to know about what had happened to their colleague, and, the two students that were in their care. "Did he tell the staff everything?"

Flitwick shook his head. "Not the whole staff, the other Head of Houses and I were told everything but he didn't want to unsettle the rest of the staff and told them the gist of it. I think it wise of him. The students however, know nothing other than something along the lines of a duel happened in the Defence Classroom. I believe Albus will be making the announcement before classes start today." Flitwick murmured polishing off the rest of his sandwich and reaching for a cool glass of pumpkin juice.

"Do you know whether the classes will be cancelled?"

"I believe Albus will substitute for now, and then I and other members of staff will take over when he has to attend to his other duties. It should be enough to get us to the end of the year when we can advertise for a new Professor to fill the position." Marie cast a quick glance the teachers at the table wondering how each would deal with jumping from their lessons to another so quickly. She assumed it would be quite difficult, finding out which teacher covered what in each lesson.

"Minerva, Severus, Albus and I will take the upper years as their exams are very important."

Marie nodded and smiled politely, jabbing Orion in the ribs with her elbow when she heard him trying to get a rise out of Snape. Honestly what was she going to do with that man? If anything was going to get Orion caught it was his delight in antagonising Snape!

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a relaxed stretch and a sleepy smile. It took him a few minutes to draw himself out of his half-asleep state and roll onto his side. He looked over to Lana, short hair sticking up and curling around her face in frizzy ringlets and mouth slightly open. Reaching over into the bedside table he found his wand and cast a quick tempus. Half past nine in the morning. He wondered when Orion and Marie would come to see them, breakfast must be over by now and he wondered whether he'd be out soon enough to be able to go to lessons. Not that he really fancied going to Potions or History of Magic today, he felt he'd slept far too much and needed to get up and walk around.<p>

"Lana, are you awake?" Harry whispered swinging his legs over the side of the bed and padding over to her bed to jostle her shoulder.

Lana groaned and rolled over onto her side, bleary emerald eyes met his. "I am now. Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "Are you?"

"Much better." She sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes and through her hair grimacing at how short it was. "I'm going to need to get this sorted out."

Harry couldn't hide his grin, "I'm sure it'd look great after a shower," he said, smiling as though butter-wouldn't-melt when Lana shot him a suspicious look. "You'd look good with an afro." He bolted for his own bed, throwing the covers over his head giggling.

Lana knew Harry was referring to the time when Orion or Sirius as he was then, in his infinite wisdom had wanted to see what Lily would look like with shorter hair. He'd cut it off when she had fallen asleep after she'd sung Harry to sleep. Once he was sure she was away with the faeries, he cemented his place in the record books for making Lily the angriest she'd ever been after leaving Hogwarts. In hindsight, Orion would admit that the bucket of water wasn't really a good idea to throw over her and 'wet her hair'. He was a bit overzealous and it leapt from the bucket in one long leap. It probably wasn't the best way to wake her up, but the way her hair had lifted and curled as it dried proved quite fascinating. James had made him run down to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley for a Hair-Grow potion but even he had to hide his chuckles when Lily's red afro came into sight. Sirius had been banned from Godrics Hollow for a week, and hexed when he tried to get in by Lily.

They spoke a few minutes more asking each other about unimportant things. Both knew it was to avoid talking about what had happened with Professor Quirrell. They'd have to speak about it eventually, but neither felt like expressing themselves at that moment.

Hearing footsteps and voices Harry ran back to his bed and leapt in to pull the covers up to his chin.

"You're not fooling anyone pup," Orion said, smiling as he came through the curtain. Harry's innocent expression stretched into a wide grin and he laughed. "How are you both? Madam Pomfrey's ordering you some breakfast and Marie's gone to get your homework and school books from your friends." Harry let out a loud groan. "I know pup, I know. Homework is awful but it's got to be done." He looked at Lana and caught sight of her frown, turning away quickly before he laughed.

"Nothing too strenuous but enough to keep you occupied. No spells though Mr Potter – Miss Stone. You may hold your wands but spells are banned for the moment." Madame Pomfrey ordered, brushing the curtain aside and directing a levitating tray to Harry and Lana's laps. "Porridge and pumpkin juice for breakfast, I'll be back to give you your potions when you're finished."

When she left Harry scoffed his breakfast claiming that he "might as well get the potions over with" and tried (and failed) not to laugh at Lana's expression when he mentioned potions.

"They taste awful," she grumbled, scooping up a spoonful of porridge and eating slowly.

"Well if they tasted good then people would drink them for no reason at all wouldn't they?" Orion reasoned settling himself more comfortably on the end of Harry's bed.

"Only idiots would take potions because they tasted good if there was nothing wrong with them." As she finished her last mouthful Madam Pomfrey came bustling through the curtains with her arms full of potions and placed them on Lana's bedside table. Lana's face reflected the horror at seeing so many different coloured potions resting on her bedside and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh Mr Potter, they're not all for your cousin." Madame Pomfrey handed Harry each of his potions he was to take and administered the others to a grudgingly accepting Lana. "You won't have to take any more potions until tomorrow Miss Stone, all you need now is bed rest." Marie arrived with two a bag full of books and hefted it onto Lana's bed. Madame Pomfrey left them to their homework after telling them she would be in her office should they need her.

Lana got straight into her homework, talking to Marie about it while she completed her assignments while Harry caught up on the text book chapter's his class mates covered in the lessons he'd missed. Orion had pulled out a long roll of parchment and had been scribbling for the better part of an hour, refusing to tell them what it was about until he was ready. They left him to it and Lana scribbled furiously across the paper, finishing her assignments in record time.

She let out a very satisfied sigh, "Done!"

Harry heard her and groaned, slumping back against the headboard of his bed. "I'll never get all this finished in time."

"You've only just woken up, pup." Orion muttered frowning at his parchment. He huffed loudly and scribbled out a sentence he'd written. "I could have a talk with Professor McGonagall if you're worried about it, she'd be sure to sort something out for you."

"Nah that's alright," he sighed, "I best get it done now, don't want it to build up any more than it has already, it's just going to take a while."

Lana and Marie watched Harry's dramatic show of stacking all his books up to complete one essay. They didn't miss the quick looks their way and after a few minutes put him out of his misery.

"Get over here then Harry." Lana smiled and rolled her eyes, scooting over in the bed to make room for her nephew. Harry clambered out of his bed, snatched his books and hopped over to Lana's. "Where do you want to start then?"

"Potions" Harry said immediately making Lana and Marie laugh. "What? It's so I have the energy to finish it first. If I'd left it till last it would be half-arsed and I'd barely scrape a Troll."

"Oh come now, surely it's not that bad, you liked the lessons at home!" Marie said pulling Harry's parchment towards her. So far all he'd written was his name and the title of his essay. "Get a piece of scrap parchment and make a plan," Harry did so and numbered the paragraphs he was going to put in. "It's got to be two feet of parchment so at least three paragraphs. Yes that's right – now write roughly the facts you know and what books you'll use - good."

"I wouldn't make your writing very big Harry, Professor Snape lowered Chloe's grade for that. And because her margins were too big…make sure you do it properly anyway." Lana instructed, flipping through his books to find that there was a book for every subject and got ready for the long haul. It would take hours to get all this done properly. "Curious Clippings would be good for that one." She flicked through the book and held back a chuckle at the book marks in chapter eight. "Marie did Hermione give you this book?"

"Yeah, she said it would help him to have references. Though if he uses all of them he'll go way over two feet of parchment."

Harry scoffed and completed his plan, beginning on his essay with the help of Marie and Lana. Soon enough Harry was done with his potions essay and had moved onto his History of Magic essay about Uric the Oddball. There were only a few stops and starts (when Harry wanted to get something to eat or walk around a bit) until it was just before dinner and they'd finally finished his stack of essays.

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Lana sighed, stacking the books so Marie could slip them back into Harry's bag and clear some space on the bed.

"I will never be able to use my hand again," Harry grunted clutching his right hand to his chest and falling back into the pillows with a dramatic groan.

"Don't be silly," Lana admonished, stretching her arms above her head and hopping onto the cold flagstone floor to alleviate the pins and needles in her legs. She slowly paced their curtained room in her lime green hospital gown (that didn't open at the back, thankfully) managing to look as though she was still pacing she stepped behind Orion and looked over his shoulder. "You need to add—" she pointed to the last sentence written in black ink on his list: _Oaths from staff_ before he'd quickly snatched the parchment away and leapt up from his chair. "Honestly Orion, if you don't like being surprised by people creeping up on you make sure you're a little bit more self-aware." Orion huffed and sat back down in his chair looking angrily at the paper. "Need some help?"

"I can't think of any more."

Reluctantly he handed the parchment over to Lana who read it aloud to the room. "Swimming lessons."

"So they can get out of the Black Lake if they fall in."

"Or are pushed," Lana commented offhandedly, continuing on with the rest of the adjustments. "New school brooms…wards around the astronomy tower and unopened windows…what does that say?"

"Make the stairs safer. Not really sure how they're going to do that but Dumbledore could probably think of something."

"You're honestly going to give him that list?" Harry said sceptically.

Orion looked at Harry warily as his godson looked over the list. "Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"With all the adjustments you've suggested so far there seems to be an awful lot wrong with Hogwarts."

"There's nothing wrong with it, just a bit dangerous is all."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Godfather?"

Orion grinned but it was a little dampened by Harry's scepticism. "I can be responsible too you know. I just want you to be safe. If your next six years are anything like your first then you're going to need some extra padding."

Harry laughed, "At this rate you're going to make everyone leave Hogwarts to move into a box room with foam walls!" Harry handed Lana back the parchment.

"Now that's an improvement! Well, when I look back on things I can't believe how dangerous it was when I was here…Lana write wards around the Whomping Willow, will you?"

Marie hummed her agreement, "Of course," she said, "Muggles would never allow Hogwarts to be open at all, it is rather dangerous."

Lana read through the rather long list of improvements added a few that were suggested by Harry, Marie, Orion and added a few of her own for good measure.

"What's that one you wrote Lana? I can't read it upside-down."

"It says _Hire an experienced Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher_. It's a wonder how anyone has passed their exams if Quirrel is the standard the school's looking for." She looked down the list checking each point they'd made and nodded in satisfaction. "I think that's all for now. Any more alterations and I think he'd be insulted that we found so many things to correct." Lana said handing the list over to Orion. "Now, let's get the rest of your essays finished." Harry let out a groan and hid his head in his hands. "Don't worry, you've only got a few left and the sooner you get them out of the way the sooner you can relax."

Marie pushed them all off Lana's bed and enlarged it so they had enough room to all fit on comfortably with Harry's books. The process was slow going for Harry to finish his work but made a lot more fun by the stories, demonstrations of spells and voice impressions that Orion offered.

"Your dad was good at charms but transfiguration was his best subject. And, oh Merlin I almost forgot about this but –" he held his stomach as he laughed loudly, "your dad wanted to get your mums attention so bad that he practiced some charms in the common room and purposely added wrong wand movements and messed up the pronunciation – and – and – you remember the thing about the Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and ended up with a Buffalo on his chest! Well James managed to charm the couches so that whenever someone sat on them they'd be pulled between the cushions." He was choking out the words between his gasps, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks, "well no one had told Lily so when she came in and sat down the couch pulled her in and God she was screaming so _loud_! I'm surprised the Slytherin's didn't hear her down in the dungeons, she was that bad." Lana huffed when Orion started making ridiculous faces and high-pitched screams that didn't really sound like Lily screaming at all. At least Harry and Marie were having a good time.

"James was always trying to get Lily's attention." Lana said when they'd calmed down enough to listen. She was thankful that Marie had placed a silencing charm around them. "I daresay that if she showed interest in the other sycophants that followed him around he'd have been less eager to pursue her."

Orion nodded with a grin, "Lily was a challenge and James always did enjoy the chase." He gave Lana a wink, amused when her cheeks acquired a faint pink tinge, "And I think Lily enjoyed it too really." He turned to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "the ladies like it when you're persistent, it makes them think that you're dedicated."

Marie made a small affronted noise and punched Orion in the arm to get his attention. "You shouldn't act like you're dedicated if you're not, otherwise you'd just be stringing the poor girl along!"

Orion hastily tried to correct his mistake, "I meant when you find a girl you like, show her that you like her—"

Harry made a face of distaste, "I'm only eleven, I don't like girls that way yet!"

Orion gave Harry a sympathetic look and ruffled his hair, "Give it a few more years and you'll be begging for tips."

"And then he'll come to us," Lana said giving Orion a stern look, "we all know what you were like at Hogwarts, I don't think it's ready for another like you –"

"—he's far more sensitive and considerate of other people's feelings." Marie added in, when Orion looked as though he was about to argue her eyebrow rose in a challenge, "I could make a list if you like?"

Orion held his hands up in surrender, a look to Harry conveyed what he daren't say out loud: 'Witches! Typical!'


	36. After

**AN – I'm back to college soon for A2 subjects (English Literature, English Language, Fine Art) and I'm picking up AS Graphic Design so I'll have an extra course more than most people which means updates probably won't be regular Fridays any more (although that's been pretty hard lately with my Writer's Block creating havoc!) so I'll write and whenever I finish a chapter I'll upload it, even if it hasn't been a full week, just to get it up there. Nearing the end of year one now and lots of things still to come! Quite excited! Hopefully it will be enough to get rid of my block. Anyway – hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to….Blue Luber5000, lyaser53** (certainly would, but luckily they put up silencing charms, it's a small reference making it quite easy to pass over – thanks!) **PervyLindz **(Thank you so much, that really means a lot, I wanted to show that Sirius/Orion is responsible at times but also likes to have a bit of fun and that looking after Harry and living with Marie and Lana has helped him grow up and mature as a person)** Rori Potter, HarnGin, Penny is wise, DarkRavie …..who reviewed, it's really appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 – After<strong>

Kreacher was delighted when his master and Lady returned home and set about making dinner. He shrank the large kitchen table they always used, lit candles and put the best silver on the table along with a bottle of Orion's favourite Elf-made wine. The dinner he cooked was a combination of some of Orion and Marie's favourites including lots of meat, a few vegetables and large helpings of fruit and sweet deserts for afters. Kreacher felt pride fill him when his master and lady both inhaled deeply and sighed appreciatively when he led them down to the kitchen.

"Thanks Kreacher," Orion said. He stepped quickly over to the far side of the table and claimed a seat, beginning to load various foods onto his plate with gusto.

Kreacher was relieved to see that Marie looked amused rather than annoyed that Orion hadn't thought of her needs first.

When she noticed Kreacher looking at Orion with slight disapproval she chuckled and took her own seat across from Orion.

Kreacher thought his master must have forgotten all the manners his mother taught him! _Always let the ladies sit down first! Hold their chair out for them if you're their escort! Make sure your guest is served first and wants for _nothing _before attending to your own needs._ Slightly lost in his own thoughts Kreacher didn't realise he was still standing and staring at his master until Orion's voice broke him out of his musings.

"Is…everything alright Kreacher?" Orion asked hesitantly. Marie was adding food to her plate, in more measured quantities and a lot more restraint than her dining partner, looking up now and then to smile lightly at Orion.

Kreacher would have punished himself if young master Harry had not forbidden it. "No master, Kreacher is wondering whether dinner is to your liking?" he croaked, the lie was obvious to him, but to his master it would seem not that unusual.

"Oh – yes, yes, very nice Kreacher," Orion praised.

Marie offered the elf a smile. "It's lovely, thank you Kreacher." The elf bowed and left the room with a _crack_!

Hoping that his master hadn't forgotten _all_ of his manners, he began to clean the fireplace from which they had arrived through. Soot from the Floo system seemed to get everywhere even if the chimneys were cleaned regularly. As he cleaned he thought of his master. He'd managed to make them share the same bed the night before which was a big step but nothing seemed to have changed. Perhaps he should leave some of his old Mistress' etiquette books where Master Orion could find them? It could remind him and help to form a course of action to secure his lady's affections…

While Kreacher was cleaning upstairs, Marie and Orion enjoyed the food downstairs. However, in the kitchen the only sounds that could be heard were chewing and the clink and scrapes of cutlery on plates, a far cry from the usual lively conversation they kept. When Orion reached for a second helping of desert even though Marie knew he was full, her thoughts were confirmed that there was something troubling her dining partner.

Sighing, Marie put her spoon beside her empty ice-cream bowl and stared levelly at Orion. He kept his head down, focusing completely on the cake in his bowl as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"I won't bite, you know." She said eventually.

Orion looked like an Owl caught in a Lumos.

"I'm not oblivious Orion. You've barely spoken more than two words to me since we got home. Have I done something wrong?" Marie reached over the table to cover his hand with her own, looking at him curiously as a pink flush crept up his neck

Licking his suddenly dry lips he slowly withdrew his hand from underneath Marie's "N-no of course not," he grumbled looking back down to his bowl, beginning to push around the remaining food there with his spoon.

"Then what's the matter then? I don't understand what—" realisation dawned on Marie's face and she suddenly turned very red. "I didn't talk in my sleep did I?"

Orion pushed his red hair out of his eyes he looked up, puzzled, and frowned. "What?"

Marie looked worried, her smile switching to a nervous grimace the longer Orion remained quiet. "I didn't, you know, _say_ anything in my sleep the other night when we stayed at Hogwarts did I?"

"No you didn't. Not that I can remember."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then what's wrong Orion? It can't be about Harry can it? Harry seemed happy enough when it was time to go and you were fine before we left."

"It's not that." He pushed his plate away and sat back in the chair with a huff. "It's just embarrassing." His lips tightened into a thin line when he saw a twinkle emerge in Marie's eye "And awkward." His eyes narrowed when she smiled more broadly. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh it's nothing," she said sweetly. "But if you're worried about when I woke the other night to find you had cocooned yourself around me and wouldn't let go, it's not a problem." Orion thought his heart had stopped, had he really done that? "Yes, that's right. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to let go!" her eyelashes fluttered, dark as pitch against her smooth skin and Orion found himself unable to look away. "If you wanted a hug you could have said so Orion." She purred.

Orion floundered for a response, panicking. Never had Marie once returned any of his advances in all the years he'd known her. She'd been adamant about maintaining their friendship and telling him, and anyone else who would listen that they would never cross that boundary – no matter how much of a good match they made! And here she was _flirting_! With him! Was she ill? Did Snape dose her with something at lunch before they left?

"W-well—" he stammered breathlessly, his brain didn't seem to want to co-operate with his mouth and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You're like the Giant Squid!" _Oh bugger, what the hell did I just say?! _"I had trouble breathing with you wrapped around me like that, I could have suffocated!"

The teasing light was gone from Marie's eyes to be replaced by a false smile and a steely eyed stare. "Giant Squid?" she said lightly.

_Shit._

"Do you think I'm fat Orion?" she asked calmly. Her spelled green eyes were hard as stones and he felt compelled to try and make things better under their unyielding stare.

"What? No, of course I don't!" Replied Orion quickly. "I didn't mean—"

"Well you compared me to the Giant Squid, and we all know how _giant_ that is."

His fears were confirmed that his mouth had indeed been disconnected from his brain when he blurted out his explanation. "Your legs are long and wriggly!" Orion's teeth were clenched in a nervous grimace as he watched Marie's face grow stormier by the second.

"_Wriggly?"_ she hissed. "I'm not some kind of WORM Orion!" she claimed shrilly, standing up from her chair. Orion did the same a second after, completely terrified by the turn in events, his chair made a loud bang against the floor when it caught the back of his legs and he winced at the sound. How had the conversation gone downhill so quickly? He always used to have a way with the ladies? Why couldn't he just say something brilliant like he always did!

Orion opened his mouth to explain but Marie cut him off with a harsh glare.

"Well I wouldn't want to suffocate you with my giant wriggly squid legs now would I?!" her cheeks were tinged a becoming pink, and he had to admit she did look rather pretty when she was angry.

When no reply from Orion was forthcoming she took it as a rude confirmation and threw her hands up. "Forget it!" and stormed out of the room, up the stairs to the library where she slammed the door with an almighty bang.

Orion had managed to retreat with his back against the wall sometime between standing up and Marie leaving the room. He slid down the wall suddenly feeling exhausted. He hadn't meant to compare her to the Giant Squid, or a worm, she had very nice legs and although her grip was tight it wasn't as though she could have suffocated him when she was sleeping with him that morning.

"Why did I have to go and say something like that." He grumbled sweeping a hand through his hair, "I need to tell her about Voldemort's spirit vapour escaping. If she'll ever talk to me again." Orion groaned burying his head in his hands. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

><p>That night Lana lay in her bed unable to sleep. Harry had already drifted off quickly and Marie and Orion had returned home, politely refusing the room Headmaster Dumbledore had offered them. The Headmaster had been in and out of the hospital wing all day as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout who both expressed concern for their charges and offers of Assignment Extensions if they were wanted. The events of the last few days weighed heavily on her, pressing on her chest with the feeling as though all the air was slowly being squeezed from her lungs. Harry hadn't said anything about Quirrell's death yet, and she'd told him that she was there if he ever wanted to talk, but so far he'd shook his head and told her he needed to think about a few things alone first.<p>

She knew that she technically didn't kill Quirrell, it wasn't her spell, but it was her actions that led to his death. "He was trying to kill you and Harry. It's either kill or be killed, Lana," she whispered to herself remembering her mother's words. _"If someone intends to kill you, you kill them first. I didn't raise you to give up!"_ Lana supposed it was true, but she didn't think her mother had ever killed anyone…although maybe she had?

Taking a deep breath Lana used Occlumency to calmly evaluate the feelings of guilt and expelled them in one long breath. It wasn't her fault, and if time was to repeat itself she would do exactly the same thing. Protecting Harry was paramount - even if it did leave her with a curly red afro.

She was just about to attempt sleep once more when a light tinkling sound reached her ears from her moleskin pouch on her bedside table. Reaching over she tugged the drawstrings open and rummaged around in it. Her arm was up to her elbow when she pulled out her mirror wondering why Orion was contacting her at this time.

Muttering the activation password, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Lana accepted the connection and Orion's serious face filled the glass. "Oh good, you're awake." His frown deepened, "were you asleep?"

Lana sighed, feeling tired, maybe she should have accepted that Dreamless Sleep Madam Pomfrey had offered after all. "No, couldn't sleep. Is everything okay?"

"Just calling to check how you are." He said, his attempt at adding a cheerful tone to his voice failing miserably.

Lana fought not to roll her eyes but made no attempt to hide her totally unconvinced expression. She pulled out a watch from her moleskin pouch and checked the clock face. "You're checking on me at half past one in the morning."

"Yes. Well…"

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Sort of – Lana, listen, I've got something to tell you—are the silencing charms still in effect?"

In the background Lana could hear Marie huff and mutter something and Orion huff back at her.

"Start making some noise then," she told them. Getting out of bed and moving to the Privacy curtain she could hear Orion singing an off-key version of _One_ by U2, a song that Orion had heard at a club a while back that had stuck with him ever since.

Grumbling that she could have checked in a matter of seconds if she was allowed to use her wand, Lana stepped out of the curtain and listened. No sound got through. Taking a quick glance around the hospital wing to make sure no one had spotted her she slipped back inside quickly telling Orion that it was all okay and he could stop his God-awful singing. She slid back between the warm sheets of the bed and sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Go on then, hit me."

When Lana opened her eyes to look back into the mirror, Orion wore a pained expression.

"Riddle's not dead, I think – we think – it's possible that we need to resurrect the part of his spirit that resided in Quirrell to a full body to make him mortal."

Lana leaned back against the headboard and rubbed her eyes. "And why do you think that?" She was pleased that her voice didn't waver like she thought it would.

Orion looked very uncomfortable and shifted around on the couch he and Marie were sitting on. Marie had folded her arms and didn't look too pleased answered for him. "Well," she began, and from the tight sound to her voice Lana could tell that they'd had some sort of argument about something. "When we took you and Harry to the hospital wing Orion, Snape and the Headmaster stayed behind and apparently some sort of mist started rising up from Quirrell." Lana's lip curled with distaste. "It seems that although he was part of a mortal body when it died, he was able to escape because it wasn't his own. There are some books that point to the fact that Riddle wasn't bound by blood to the body which is what allowed him to escape."

"So he's still alive." Lana said tonelessly. They nodded grimly in return.

It was like a strong blow to the chest and she laughed bitterly. It had almost seemed too easy, hoping that Voldemort's spirit would get pulled along with Quirrell's to the next life.

"He was so _close_!" Lana whispered. "If he'd just got the Philosipher's Stone and used it to get himself a body then we'd be able to get rid of him once and for all."

Orion cut off her thoughts right there. "No, it's better this way, if he never got it. Could you imagine what would happen if he did get the Philosipher's Stone?"

"He'd have a body," Lana answered automatically.

Orion rolled his eyes. "And the ability to make as much gold as he wanted. He could persuade even more people to join him this time and he'd have Fudge and several other powerful politicians eating out of the palm of his hand. He'd be running the ministry in weeks!" Lana saw the sense in his words and let out a long breath.

"You're right. At least now we know that he has to be resurrected in order to destroy him." She agreed feeling a little bit better about the situation.

Marie burst their bubble. "Yes, but now we don't know where he is at all. He could be anywhere. And—" she paused and Lana felt that sinking feeling that always preceeded something bad. "And what we didn't consider was whether he'd made more than one Horcrux like the locket."

Lana felt a shaky sigh leave her lungs. Her throat felt strangely tight. "It's perfectly possible, he's mad enough to do it." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and it came out slightly strangled.

Marie looked at Lana sympathetically. "I know it's hard to take in, we've had a few hours to think about this but is there anything new in the book, something that might give us some clues?" Marie asked, pushing Orion's head out of view for a moment to voice her question when his head had blocked most of the mirror.

She shrugged. "I'll take a look," feeling strangely numb Lana reached into the drawstring pouch, rifling around in it until she found the small black leather bound book her mother had given her almost a year ago. Resting the mirror against her legs she opened the book with shaky hands and peered at the instructions written there.

_Prepare yourself, do not let him get it at the end of the year_.

She read the instruction aloud. "That's it. There's nothing else there." She wanted to tear the useless book to shreds. "It's still the same as last time!" She angrily tossed the book back into the drawstring pouch and her hands grabbed hunks of her short red hair, fingers massaging her scalp as she thought about what to do.

"Lana, it's alright we'll figure something out," Orion said awkwardly.

She laughed sounding slightly hysterical, wrenching her hands out of her hair and flinging them forwards to the mirror. "But Orion, what if he's made _more_ than one. How the hell are we going to find them? We don't know what they are or where they are or how many there are!"

"There can't be too many," he said trying to placate her, "I mean, no one can split their soul into too many pieces, can they? The books in the library have never mentioned making more than one Horcrux and they say that even making one is inadvisable."

Orion's weak assurances barely assured Lana at all. She was talking quickly now, ideas racing through her head, each more horrible than the last, "The more I think about it the more likely it seems. He has to have made more than one if he's that obsessed with living forever. He was brought up as a muggleborn even though he's half-blood so he wouldn't know the importance of keeping your soul whole! A few cracks and tears in the soul is not _completely_ unsalvageable but sectioning it off into objects with foul rituals is, he's probably completely insane!"

Marie looked green at the thought of more than one Horcrux and Orion was glaring at his hands as though they could reveal the answers to him. Lana continued to talk, finding relief in voicing her concerns and sharing them with her friends. "I mean, he has to be insane! To even think that he believed that Harry could be his downfall when he was a baby was ridiculous. I mean, to believe in a prophecy is one thing but to act on one is completely ludicrous. I think we all know how sketchy those are—"

"Wait," Orion stopped her stream of speech and frowned at her through the mirror. He pulled back so Marie could be seen as well, Lana could see that Marie wore a confused expression. "What do you mean Prophecy? James and Lily never mentioned anything about a prophecy."

Lana tapped her teeth against each other, making a tapping noise as she thought back. "That's because they were told to keep it a secret, only five people were told about the prophecy. The Headmaster, who was told the Prophecy by Trelawney who actually made the prophecy, and the two couples whose sons the Prophecy might be referring to."

"And why am I hearing this only now?" Orion said affronted.

"To be honest I'd forgotten about it, and we all know Prophecy's are a load of old rot anyway." Replied Lana dismissively.

Marie waved her hand in front of the mirror, trying to catch Lana's drifting attention. "Are you going to tell us then? You can't just leave us hanging like this."

"Just give me a minute to remember it..._The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish he Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ Lana's eyes which had been slightly unfocused as she recalled the Prophecy turned to look at Orion and Marie in the mirror, both had grown exceedingly pale. "Oh come on! You don't believe that tripe do you? Please tell me you don't!"

"Of course not," Orion said, but his voice was quiet and shaky revealing the truth of his words. "So if Lily and James were the first couple, who were the second?"

"Alice and Frank Longbottom - Neville's parents." Lana said sadly, remembering how they used to bring Neville to Godric's Hollow to have play-days with Harry before they all went into hiding.

Orion, who had known Alice and Frank as fellow students of Hogwarts and brilliant Auror's swallowed hard. "Riddle definitely made more than one, only a crackpot would ever listen to a prophecy like that and believe that it was true. I mean obviously both James, Lily, Alice and Frank had – what was it, defied? – Riddle three times, because he's a dumb arse!" Orion roared, they felt it best that they let him yell to get it out of his system. "Harry and Neville were born at the end of July but so _what_ it's just a bloody month for goodness sake and the fact that they were just babies means that they barely had any power to speak of!" no one mentioned the latter part of the prophecy, _must die at the hand of the other_, because even the barest thought was more than they could bare. Harry had come too close already. "And if he hadn't attacked Harry in the first place he would have never got that scar in the first place – ha! – mark him as his equal my left testicle!"

Marie had a hold of the mirror now as Orion was pacing around the room like a caged animal, her wary eyes never leaving his form as he vented his frustration.

"What's wrong, you'd normally be over there calming him down by now, did you have a fight or something?" Lana asked, a yawn breaking up her words.

"Something like that," Marie murmured. Her eyes flickered back to Lana for a brief moment. "Look, I think I'm going to get him to bed, he'll be a terror in the morning if not," she said, looking worriedly back to Orion.

Lana nodded, "It's alright, I understand. We've talked about a lot this evening, just make sure that he takes a Dreamless Sleep before he goes to bed though." She gave Marie a tight smile, "you too, the house would be in ruins if you were both sleep deprived."

"I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed tonight. I'll get the potions, goodnight Lana, sleep tight. Mischeif Managed."

Marie's face disappeared from the screen as the connection ended, only to be replaced with Lana's tired visage. "Nothing's ever easy eh?" carefully Lana put the mirror back in her pouch, her fingers grazing the side of the small black book as she put it in. That was another problem, just one of the many it seemed. The Black Book was meant to give them instructions on what to do next, once they had completed one objective they could move onto the next. But why wasn't it giving another instruction? It was so confusing. Although anything her mother—

That was it!

That crotchety old hag was probably responsible for all of this!

"_It will help you my arse!"_ Lana scoffed in a scratchy imitation of her mother. She went to reach for the mirror again to tell Orion and Marie but stopped short. Her revelation that her mother was playing them all – knowing what was going to happen next somehow and sending it through into their Black Book so they could follow it out like pawns in a chess game. If her mother thought she could string Lana and her friends along for a ride then she had another thing coming!

Lana let out a smug laugh. _Bet she didn't expect me to figure it out_. _I'm sure she'll be surprised when I pay her a visit. There's quite a few things I want to ask her._

Feeling relieved by her revelation Lana resolved to tell Orion, Marie and Harry where she was going in the morning, she settled down in bed and turned on her side, her eyes slowly closing as she tried to get her whirring mind to slow down and let her sleep. She focused on Harry's soft regular breathing to lull her deeper towards sleep. _He's eleven years old and he's already been through so much. We should be focusing on Harry, he's what's important here…_ Lana wondered whether they should continue travelling in the holidays or whether Harry would want to stay at Grimmauld Place. He would obviously want to see his friends some of the time to take away the boredom that would creep in on such a long break. Maybe they should invite his friends over to stay the night? Or was that too risky should they find something that they shouldn't?

She was pulled from her slowing thoughts by a whimper from Harry in the bed beside hers. His face was screwed up in fear and his hands gripped the white bed sheets in tight fists. Her actions felt natural as she got out of bed and gently climbed into Harry's. As she settled down beside him and gently stroked his hair his hands reached for her, wrapping tightly around her middle. She cooed to him gently humming a soft lullaby that she remembered he used to favour when he was a baby. Slowly, his grip loosened and his face relaxed, the nightmare receding and the calm darkness of sleep allowed him to relax once more. It wasn't long before Lana drifted off to sleep too, resting for the first time into a peaceful slumber without any nightmares to speak of.


	37. Reunited

**AN – I'M BACK AT COLLEGE! English Literature, English Language, Fine Art and AS Graphic Design, (which is amazing and by far my favourite subject!). It's certainly a shock to the system after six weeks of writing and chilling and relaxing! I'm so tired! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, a few more chapters until we get to the end of Harry's first year and the end of Lana's second. **

**DO YOU THINK I should create a new story and post the sequel there – Harry's second year – because I'm not going to give up on this story halfway through, so much is going to happen next year (I can see it all in my head!). Or, I could just carry on posting the sequel as extra chapters in this story which would make it so immensely long and quite a few people would be put off by how many chapters there would be…anyway, your support for this story is all absolutely fantastic! As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing. **

**From what I've written so far of Change For Good in word documents it's reached over 171,000 words! Couldn't have done it without you!**

**Thank you to ZabuzasGirl, PhoenixMinx, Penny is wise, Blue Luver5000, Goldencoyote, Rori Potter, lyaser53 and DarkRavie for your lovely reviews, they really keep me going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 – Reunited<strong>

Madam Pomfrey had already been in once this morning to administer Lana's potions to find Lana and Harry curled up beside one another in Harry's bed sleeping soundly. It was only Lana's awareness in sleep that she was being watched that woke her. It was a sign that her magic was coming back and she was healing. Madam Pomfrey had given her the potions with a soft smile and quiet voice so as not to wake Harry, and when she'd left Lana had climbed out of Harry's bed and returned to her own to call Orion and Marie. She sucked in a sharp breath at the cool sheets and desperately wished she could cast a warming charm. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before they warmed up normally.

As it turned out Orion and Marie had left the mirror on the coffee table in the lounge when they retired to bed, so in the morning, when Lana called, Kreacher answered instead.

"Is sleeping Missy, not be awake for a good long while." Kreacher said in his deep bullfrog voice, ears waving as he bowed his head.

Lana nodded, it was rather early to be calling them, and depending on the strength of the potion they had taken, they could still sleep for a number of hours. "Could you tell them that I called Kreacher?"

"Of course Missy, Kreacher will tells them." Kreacher bowed.

"Thank you," she closed the connection with a murmured 'Mischief Managed' and tucked the mirror back into her moleskin pouch.

She was reading through a joke book Orion had left when Harry woke with a sleepy smile.

"Mornin'." he mumbled.

"Morning," she marked her place with a piece of spare parchment from her things stacked on the bedside table and closed the book. "Madam Pomfrey said she's going to discharge you today." She smiled at Harry's relieved face. "You have to visit me Harry, or I will be sorely lacking for conversation." Harry just smiled wider, pulled another privacy curtain between their beds and began to change and pack all his things back into his satchel. When he put the partition back Lana raised an eyebrow in question, letting her eyes drift down to his packed satchel and neatly made bed. "My, my, you are eager to be away from me Harry, aren't you?"

"Nah, just hungry, I'm hoping to get down to breakfast and then I've got classes later and I can hand all my work in and be up to date." He offered cheerily.

Madam Pomfrey poked her head around the corner of the privacy curtain and gave Harry a pleased smile. "Ah, Mr Potter, just the person I wanted to see. I'd like you to sign the register before I can discharge you into the care of Oliver Wood."

Harry frowned, "Why's he here?" he asked not unkindly.

Madam Pomfrey huffed, "He has Quidditch on the brain, more so than usual. I believe he has rescheduled your match against Hufflepuff for tomorrow and he wants to make sure that you're awake and well. Now come this way…" she heard her name being called and stepped out of the curtain. "Yes…if she accepts…very well…" she stepped back in. "Miss Stone would you be agreeable to a visit from Miss Arnlem, Brown and Miss Varne after breakfast? They have a free period, I checked."

Lana shrugged, "Sure, thanks Madam Pomfrey."

Harry gave her a grin, "See," he said, "you'll have your Hufflepuff friends too." He was smiling cheerfully and inching towards the curtain.

"That's not an excuse to not visit me Harry; I've got another two, maybe three days in here left before Madam Pomfrey will even think about discharging me." She grumbled, looking quite put out.

They heard Oliver Wood's voice from the other side of the infirmary. "Potter, what are you doing in there?" and the quick admonishment from Madam Pomfrey "…If you can't keep quiet in my ward…not under my watch Mr Wood!" Lana could see Harry was eager to leave, shifting from foot to foot and casting longing looks at the privacy curtain.

Lana sighed and waved him off with her hand, "Go on then, go get discharged and see to your captain." She was rewarded with a wide grin. "Open the curtains so Chloe, Fiona and Mary will know they can come through when they get here. I'll see you later."

Harry pulled his wand out of his holster on his wrist and cast the curtains aside with a flick of his wand. He grinned even wider when she muttered, "Show off." He waved jauntily as he made his way over to Madam Pomfrey's office where Wood was waiting.

As soon as Oliver Wood saw Harry approaching his face lit up and he was scanning Harry for injuries and asking how he was feeling. Upon hearing the chatter Madam Pomfrey came out of her office holding a heavy leather bound ledger and told him to tap his wand in the small box at the bottom. His name appeared in his own black scratchy handwriting and she snapped it shut returning to her office. As soon as she was gone Oliver Wood dragged Harry to breakfast ordering him to get a 'proper meal' and plonked him immediately down in the space between his own seat and the Weasley Twins.

"Right, now we're all here we can start." Oliver said determinedly piling food on his own plate in between heaping sausages, bacon, eggs, beans and toast on Harry's plate. "Hufflepuff agreed to postpone the match, now, we can't waste this opportunity. They're not going to go easy on us, and we're not going to go easy on them. I have the pitch booked for an hour at seven so we can practice a bit before the match – which is at three tomorrow Harry –" Whilst Oliver prattled on about Quidditch, their tactics for the match and the players on the Hufflepuff team Harry looked around for his friends. He saw Hermione, Ron and Neville walk into the hall; the boys' posture was noticeably more slumped than Hermione's although hers was due to all the books she carried. He caught Ron's eye and waved them over, pleased that their fellow Gryffindor made room for them.

"Oh Harry! How are you? We didn't realise you'd been let out yet, but that's good, we're starting revision for the end of year exams." Hermione said enthusiastically as Ron and Neville groaned quietly at her side.

"It's too early 'mione." Ron grumbled reaching for a platter of bacon. "We have enough of that in lessons.

"I'll second that." Neville bit into a piece of toast and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice looking a little more awake as he ate.

Although it was really rather disgusting, Ron said through a mouthful of food, "It's good to have you back mate," and Harry was amazed that he could actually tell what his friend was saying. Neville agreed with a smile and a nod. He felt happy that his friends were glad to see him. It felt good to have friends.

"It's good to be back." He grinned.

By the time Harry had finished half of his enormous breakfast, the meal was over, his plate vanished and they made their way outside towards the greenhouses for double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. It was a very long lesson of theory and revision that almost sent Harry and Ron into a stupor. Hermione was as meticulous as ever with her notes, offering answers to every question she was asked and helping Susan and Hannah to properly pronounce the _Incendio _spell they were practicing. They had to use the spell to keep away a small cutting of Devil's Snare from latching onto them.

Meanwhile, the Seamus Finnegan had another idea. "Right there – ready –" As all young boys were wont to do, having brief lapses in judgement was part and parcel of growing up, Seamus wanted to see whether magical fire could take on different shapes. "It's magic isn't it?" Harry had reluctantly cast his own spell and kept the flame of his _Incendio_ low and waved it around in small circles watching as the flame followed the movements of his wand precisely in a whip-like fashion. He watched as Seamus' face reddened slightly with each passing moment and Neville, Ron and Dean were trying to smother their giggles behind their hands. They had nearly been rumbled twice: once by Hermione and the other by Professor Sprout who had turned to look at Ron's sudden squeal when his own _incendio_ nearly got out of control and singed the tips of his red hair. Unfortunately (or fortunately some might say) for the boys, they were not experienced enough with magic and manipulation of it to do anything more than draw vanishing shapes in the air.

The Herbology lesson passed slowly as they continued with the theory. Harry allowed his mind to wander, it was all something they had covered before, and no doubt Hermione would want to go over it at least twice more before taking the Herbology exams. He felt reasonably confident in his ability to pass his end of year tests and was quite looking forward to stretching his knowledge. A challenge would be rather nice. By the end of the Herbology lesson they'd planted some cuttings and hefted the heavy pots to and from their work stations before they'd been released with some revision reading.

With smears of dirt streaked across his hands and forehead and cheery goodbyes to Hannah and Susan who had decided to go back to their common room for a while, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione bundled out of the greenhouse to scarper across the warm grass to collapse in a circle by the lake. Hermione tried to open her bag to retrieve her books but found she couldn't open the lip of her satchel to get to them. Harry lay back on the grass a contented smile pulling his lips as he bathed in the unusually warm Scottish weather. Ron and Neville had collapsed beside him murmuring about Harry's next match tomorrow and the lessons they had after their break.

"Shame there isn't an exam on flying, I'd ace that!" Ron said wistfully. Tucking his hands behind his head and using them as a cushion he sighed.

"You'll do fine on the exams; we've got Harry and Hermione to help us." Neville reminded him.

"And you Nev," Harry said, "You're brilliant at Herbology, got the real Green Thumb."

Neville blushed at the praise and leant back on the heels of his hands, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"At least we haven't got Quirrell for defence anymore; I don't think I could stand any more stuttering." Ron supplied cheerfully, "It's a good think you're so good at Defence Harry or I'd never remember even half the things Quirrell tried to teach us!"

Hermione was trying to get into her bag, pulling at the flap roughly. "Well don't you think it's odd that he's left now? There's only a few months of the school year left. A teacher has a duty to teach their students – think of the OWL and NEWT students who haven't got a teacher anymore! – I would have stayed even if it had killed me, it's quite irresponsible" Hermione frowned, still pulling at her bag with a scowl of frustration. Harry felt a little queasy at her words and covered his eyes with his arm pretending to shield them from the light. He told himself it was not because his eyes were prickling and there was a lump in his throat. How would he explain to his friends that Professor Quirrell was actually dead, and not pursuing some other career? Harry took steadying breaths, feeling the tension ease when the lump in his throat became less constrictive and his eyes prickled less.

The headmaster had made an announcement at breakfast about the absence of Professor Quirrell. To Harry, who knew the truth, the lie was clear, but to the rest of the student body it was something apparently worth a few cheers and claps. The Headmaster had stood, looking sombre and told the school that Professor Quirrell decided that his talents lay outside of teaching and he had gone onto his next greatest adventure, that it was a shame his teaching career had been cut short, and that the rest of the staff would be filling in for the DADA lessons on a rota when they were available. A few people had looked confused but the rest seemed more bothered about who was going to teach the rest of the lessons for that term.

"Just relax for once Hermione, there's plenty of time for revision later, we've got a couple of months left." He could feel Hermione's eyes on him when he spoke, he could feel her suspicion.

"Did _you _do this Harry?" from the rattle he could tell she was shaking her bag at him.

"Yes, a sticking charm, but I won't undo it until you've had at least ten minutes rest."

Neville who had lay down on the grass between Harry and Ron and seemed to have been dozing quite contentedly, opened a bleary eye. "Just relax for a bit Hermione, then you can bury yourself in as many dusty tomes as you like, we've got to go to the library later to get those books Professor Sprout talked about."

Hermione huffed and set her bag down; she had been quiet for just under a minute casting furious looks at her bag. "What am I supposed to be _doing_?" Harry opened his eyes and laughed at her impatient expression. "It's not funny; I can't just sit here doing nothing!"

The sound of shattering glass made them all look up and around to find the source. Smoke, in large billowing grey plumes rose quickly from Hagrid's hut. They all scrambled to their feet, snatching their bags, wands out, and took off running towards Hagrid's. Just as they reached the door they had to dive out of the way to doge the heavy door that shot towards them, bolstered by a hot tongue of flame. There was a loud bellow that was distinctly Hagrid's from inside the hut and several other heavy clouds of smoke fled the windows and hole where the door had been.

Cast a vanishing charm on the smoke and an air freshening charm at the hut revealed Hagrid inside his hut scolding something loudly.

"Now I told yer, no breathin' fire every time yer get upset!"

It was a dragon. Harry felt faint. Did Hagrid know how much danger he was in? How much trouble he'd be in if that dragon was _his!_

Hermione seemed to have the same idea and with her eyes as wide as saucers squeaked out a warning. "Hagrid, quick, move away, that's a dragon!" The half-giant spun around faster than Harry thought him capable and let out a sound halfway between a shout and a scream. His large hands battered the air in confusion at his sides for a moment, seeming to want to close the now non-existent door. A loud growl from behind the giant made him turn around again just in time to receive a face-full of flame.

"Argumentati!"

Harry's large jet of conjured water shot through the hut and splashed over Hagrid putting out the flames that had attacked to him. The second jet of water Harry sent was much finer and doused everything hot or smoking with a cool spray. The frustrated roar of the dragon behind Hagrid sent them scuttling back a step, it prowled forward and stuck its scaled head out of the doorway and growled menacingly, smoke curling from its nostrils.

"Hagrid," Harry said hesitantly, never moving his eyes or his wand from the scaled monster slowly making progress towards them, "why do you have a dragon? You live in a _wooden_ house!"

* * *

><p>Headmaster Dumbledore was enjoying several neatly cut cucumber sandwiches with lemon drops for afters when a wheezing breath from behind him interrupted his next bite. "Headmaster," the speaker breathed heavily, "there is a monster on the grounds, by the lake!" He let the sandwich drop back onto his plate with a sigh and stood, moving out from behind his desk. It wouldn't hurt to investigate, and, his sandwiches would be waiting when he came back.<p>

"Will someone be so kind as to inform Minerva where I have gone? Good. Now, Dilys, where is it?" he slipped his wand from his holster and made his way out of his office. He sped up his spiral staircases descent and strode down the corridor towards the moving stairs at a fast pace.

Dilys Derwent, renowned healer and headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1741 to 1768, followed along, trailing the headmaster by passing through various portraits on the way as she explained herself. "In the Groundskeeper's hut!" her tone filled with disapproval. "And I saw students nearby, you must hurry headmaster, we mustn't let anyone get hurt!"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Could you give me some details on the students, please?"

"Of course, there were four; I think they were all in Gryffindor robes headmaster. I was in the Mystical Glen on the second floor overlooking the grounds towards the lake. It's such a lovely day that several students went outside to enjoy it. Smoke was coming out of the groundskeepers hut; I think they must have visited him before because they didn't hesitate in tearing off towards it. There were three boys and a girl, headmaster. Well, I saw a torrent of flame shoot out the door and then they stepped back and some sort of monster followed them. And that was it; I came to tell you straight away!"

Dumbledore picked up his pace, "Thank you Dilys, you have been most helpful, I shall inform you as soon as the situation is resolved." He left the previous headmistress and hurried through the corridors and down the stairs, thankful that they were being rather helpful, depositing him in the entrance hall. At the age of 110 he moved much quicker than one supposed he would and soon he was stepping quickly over the rolling lawns towards Hagrid's hut by the lake, looking curiously at the sheet that hung in place of the door that lay blackened and smouldering close by.

* * *

><p>"So there's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Chloe asked, leaning forward in her chair to speak to Lana with an eager smile. "Come on, spill the potion! It's obvious that what the headmaster was saying was not <em>completely<em> true."

"What did he say?" Lana asked, she hadn't heard anything about an announcement during breakfast, although it was probably about their missing Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"He just said that Professor Quirrell's teaching career was cut short and that he went onto his next big adventure." Mary shrugged. "Although why he couldn't wait until the end of term I don't know, we've got exams at the end of the term and I need to get a good mark this year in Defence so I can have good marks from the start. I want to be an Unspeakable."

Fiona smiled at her friend, "me too, well, I want to be a healer, but I've got more chance of getting into the programme if I have consistent marks."

"So anyway!" Chloe said loudly before dropping down to a whisper, "how come you're all battered and bruised up here? I heard from a couple of first year Gryffindors that the Defence classroom looked a bit of a state a while ago. Like someone had been in a duel…" she waited with baited breath for Lana to answer.

She thought quickly and came up with a plausible explanation. "Well…you know they say there's a curse on the DADA position?" her friends nodded eagerly, they all leaned in further, their elbows resting on Lana's bed. "I think it was the curse that got to Quirrell early." Their eyes went wide. "It's gotten rid of every Defence teacher for the past fifty years, so why not him?"

"Then what happened?" Fiona breathed.

"I think it was the curse that did it. Dumbledore was protecting something in the school, it's gone now, and I think he the curse made him want it. He took me as sort of insurance that he would get out alright. Like a hostage." Chloe and Fiona gasped, even Mary looked impressed.

"How did you escape?"

"Harry, my mum and dad, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore came and found me. I don't know what happened after that, Professor Dumbledore must have got to Quirrell." Lana shrugged, making up logical answers to the girls questions before asking them about classes, homework, gossip and exams. At the end of their free period Chloe, Mary and Fiona said their goodbyes and headed off to their lesson – Potions – closing the privacy curtains behind them at Lana's request.

Sitting quietly for a few minutes she strained to hear any sound of her friends saying goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and their footsteps as they left the hospital wing. In the ensuing silence Lana was pleased that the silencing charms were still in effect around the privacy curtains. Alone once more, Lana sought out her magic. It was there, as usual a burning ball of warmth in the middle of her ribs, almost as large as it had been three days ago before she'd been attacked by Quirrell. It was still smaller than her adult core which usually stirred in the entirety of her torso, pieces of magic flitting to various parts of her body when and where she needed them. Her legs, to make her run faster and dodge a spell during training; a small spark to heal a cut on her shoulder or scrapes on her palms when she forgot about the trick step and used her hands to cushion her fall.

Her mother's spell to bind her magic had worked very well, but she found the amount of magic she could access was well below what she needed. As she rested in her bed, bored, Lana tested her magic, sending it to different parts of her body and then pulling it back, she did this for an hour examining it thoroughly, pleased that she could feel it slowly regenerating and multiplying. Hopefully it would be back to normal tomorrow and she could leave the infirmary. Reading all day was so boring, she'd much rather attend lessons!

Lana was going to try some simple Occlumency exercises that would improve her shields when she heard the quiet _ting_ of her mirror.

Reaching into her moleskin pouch on the bedside table she plucked the mirror and accepted the call "I solemly swear I'm up to no good," Lana said seriously.

As Orion's magic dyed red hair came into view he wore a stern expression saying, "I should hope so. Now, how are the silencing charms, still working?" Lana nodded and Orion continued on. "So, what we were talking about last night. We've decided that this prophecy is a load of Thestral dung and our main focus is going to be Riddle and his Horcruxes, once we've got that out of the way it'll be plain sailing." Orion turned to look at Marie who was out of the view of the mirror. "What? Well, it'll be plainer sailing than we've got now!"

"You definitely think he's made more than one then?" Lana interrupted, knocking off a potential argument.

Marie came into view, her green eyes sharp. "Yes, we do, and if you're agreeable, we'd like to visit Dora when you finish for the summer to see if she's got anything that can help us. Merlin knows that she's got probably the best private library in Britain."

Lana let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and looked grimly at her friends. "Yes, of course that's fine, I agree completely. And anyway, I want to see if she can unlock the rest of the instructions in the book so we know what we're dealing with instead of puttering along waiting for God-knows-what."

"Can she do that?" Orion frowned, the mirror wobbling slightly as he adjusted it in his grip. Lana fought to keep a smile from appearing as a pastry appeared and Orion took a bite.

"She's the one who gave it to me." Lana chewed on her lip, pulling at the skin with her teeth and feeling a small sting as she ran her tongue over the abused area. "It's suspicious that the instructions haven't changed in the book. Once an objective has been completed then a new one should appear. Since we've already stopped Quirrell and Riddle's floated off somewhere and a new objective hasn't appeared I think there's more to the book than that."

"What do you mean?" Marie scowled.

"Either she's been writing the cryptic messages herself and sending them through with a synchronised communication spell attached to an identical diary, or she's got it all planned out and has a sort of recognition ward on the diary which triggers the next objective. Still, I'm afraid she's been playing us all along, directing our motions like a player over a chessboard." Lana stopped biting her lip when she realised she'd made it bleed.

"Well," Marie spat, "I would have expected nothing less from _her_. I suppose she thinks she's got us fooled, it'll be a bit of a shock when we turn up to see her."

Orion smiled grimly. "Quite. Now, what's the plan of action, there's lots to think about and even more to do…"

* * *

><p>While Hagrid and Ron distracted the dragon Harry cast two sleeping spells in quick succession to make sure it really went to sleep. Harry felt a wave of relief rush over him when its heavy scaled head slumped to the floor, eyes closed, and levitated it back inside to the blankets piled on the floor at the back of the hut by Hagrid's bed. As the dragon settled down in its magic induced sleep its long tail curled inwards and its body moved to form a wonky circle. Hagrid pulled out a rather worn looking teddy bear and placed it by the side of the long snout with a great sniff. "I couldn' just leave Norbert. He's not old enough to live in tha wild ya see, an' I couldn' let him die!" A handkerchief the size of a tablecloth was pulled from one of Hagrid's many pockets and dabbed his eyes.<p>

Harry turned from observing the dragon and went to sit down on a large bench pressed against one wall, Ron, Hermione and Neville following. They questioned Hagrid while Harry listened with half an ear, his thoughts swirling around in his mind as he tried to reveal why there was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind. Something about the dragon's presence made him think that something was not quite right. Other than the fact that there was a _dragon_ _in Hagrid's wooden house!_

Their eyes strayed to look at the dragon frequently, having never seen such a thing up close, they were just fearfully admiring the spikes on the long tail when Ron suddenly let out a loud gasp startling Hermione so much that she elbowed Neville. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback that is – they're supposed to be really rare!" Ron told them looking to the half-giant with amazed eyes. "But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

Hagrid looked pleased with himself, beetle black eyes softening as he looked at the sleeping dragon. "Thas right Ron, beauty ain't he? I won him of a stranger in a pub a while back. Seemed awfully attached to him, kept asking me whether I could handle a dragon." Hagrid's chest puffed out with pride, "And I told him, once you've looked after Fluffy, everything else is a piece of cake."

"Fluffy?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Fluffy's me Cerberus, lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—" Hagrid's words cut off abruptly, his lips formed a tight line. "I shouldn'ta said that..."

"You mean that _thing _is yours!" Ron yelped. "It tried to eat us!"

Hagrid frowned, "What were yer doing up there? Yer got no business in meddlin' with things tha don' concern yer!" he said fiercely, cowing the students sitting on the bench.

Ron, Neville and Hermione were quiet and after a moment Hagrid clapped his hands, the sound was loud and reverberated off the walls like thunder, like lightening the idea struck Harry and all the clues slotted into place. "Now, who wants a cuppa tea?" he smiled widely looking a little strained. In an effort to distract them he turned to boil his kettle on the stove chattering on about how he'd raised Norbert from an egg and how he fed him chicken blood and brandy. Slowly as he talked, he loosened up a little, feeling a little guilty for yelling. However, he seemed oblivious to the nervous looks coming from Ron, Neville and Hermione as he told them about Norbert's first flame, how he'd almost burnt down the hut twice and ate a whole cow leg that Hagrid was storing for some reason or other. It seemed the little dragon could do no wrong.

Hermione looked surprised at Ron, "How did you know that was a Norwegian Ridgeback Ron?"

Ron gave them a half smile, the very tips of his ears tinged pink. "My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania, he's always talking about them when he's home. Comes back with all sorts of burns and bites on his arms too, mum goes mental when she sees them."

"I'm not surprised, from what you've told us they're really dangerous!" Hermione cried.

Hagrid plopped their bowl sized cups of tea down in front of them with a frown, "Now don' be like tha, they're seriously misunderstood creatures dragons are!"

Neville cautiously blew on his tea before taking a sip, carefully putting the heavy cup back onto the table. "But, I thought owning a dragon was illegal Hagrid? Gran said before dragons were banned for private ownership in Britain that Muggles were always seeing them and they went on hunts for them. Most of the dragons were put on reserves to keep them out of trouble – it was a really big threat to the statue of secrecy."

Hagrid shifted his bulk into his mammoth sized armchair looking quite awkward. "I knows how ter look after a dragon, I went ter the library to get a bit o' readin'." He pointed to the stack of books on a cabinet. "They were real helpful when Norbert first hatched." A large tear came to his eye and he pulled out his handkerchief to dab away the tears.

"Do you know what the man looked like Hagrid? The one who gave you the egg?" They all seemed startled by Harry's sudden question.

Hagrid thought for a moment, thick brows furrowing in concentration before he shook his bushy head, "Nah, din see his face. Bu' lots of people do tha', cover 'emselves with their cloak, bit of a dodgy place to be."

"It must have been from Quirrell." Harry murmured, speaking mostly to himself. He'd just managed to cast a sleeping charm on the dragon which lay curled up by Hagrid's bed at the other end of the hut. Hagrid had set about making tea for them as soon as he had made sure that his baby Norbert was comfortable. Unfortunately for Harry, although his words were quiet, they did not go as unheard as he thought they'd had.

"What do you mean, from Quirrell Harry?" Neville's question made him start and he turned to find his friend frowning at him. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it with a snap. What would he say to them? He looked between Neville, Ron, and Hermione who were seated beside him looking just as interested as his other friends.

"I don't know what to say," he said quietly his shoulders tense and hands twisting in his lap.

Ron laughed quietly and reached around Neville to pat Harry on his shoulder. "Mate, it's alright. We all know you're holding back," Ron said, smiling sheepishly when Harry whipped his head around to look at him in surprise. "We're not stupid." Harry blushed uncomfortably.

Hermione leaned forward so she could see Harry's face and spoke. "We know there's something going on, and you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but we just want you to know that we're here for you and if you ever need to get something off your chest that you can tell us." Hermione reached over to pat his hands.

"But I do want to know."

Neville elbowed Ron in the side.

"Ow! But no—" Ron rubbed his hand over the injured ribs, "Hermione was the one who found Lana's bag in the Defence classroom. You've got to give us _some_ credit Harry, I think Crabbe and Goyle might even have realised something was up if they found the classroom like that."

"Well it did look like a troll had been through it." Neville added in lightly.

Harry laughed self-depreciatingly "Yeah, we know all about trolls don't we?" He looked down at his hands aware that everyone was listening and began to speak, his face paling a little. "It wasn't 'nice' or fun or anything like that, it makes me feel a bit sick to think of it really."

"You don't have to do this now Harry," Hermione told him, looking a little nervous at her friend's pallor.

"Do you want to know or don't you?" Harry snapped. Hermione's lips clamped together and she sat back against the bench. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. Lana's offered to listen if I ever want to talk about it but I don't want her to exclude me from all the things she's doing. If she thought I couldn't handle it then she wouldn't let me help." His friends listened patiently, and as Harry spoke the words flowed easier. "It started off about a week ago when I was practicing my Occlumency and strengthening my shields." They all looked a bit puzzled so he clarified it for them. "It was when I had my sort of 'fit'." Ron and Neville paled a bit at that, Hermione looked as though she wanted to ask what Occlumency was but didn't want to interrupt now Harry's words were flowing. "My shields collapsed and I was trapped inside my mind. At the end of the week after Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster tried to wake me up, Professor Snape used Legilimency to enter my mind and get me out."

"Professor Snape can use Legilimency?" Neville asked his face dropping. "We're doomed."

The lull in conversation allowed Hermione to ask. "What is Legillimency?" Hermione leaned forward, fascinated.

"Legillimency is a way to view someone's thoughts and feelings, nothing like mind reading because you can watch memories or feel their emotions sometimes, and Occlumency, in case you were wondering, is a way to protect yourself from it by building layers of protection in your mind. It helps to keep all your thoughts organised and remember things better too."

"Is it hard to learn?" she asked immediately. "It sounds like a very useful skill—"

"Oi, Harry's talking!" Ron said cutting Hermione off quickly, he ignored her angry huff and looked straight at Harry. "So, Snape got you out of your own mind, then what?"

Harry felt lighter as he told his friends what happened. They gasped in the right places, muttered things under their breath and showed just the right amount of shock and awe when Harry told them about completing each task.

"I still can't believe you actually tricked Snape by using the old 'I need the loo' line!" Ron roared with laughter, Hermione tried to look disapproving but couldn't help her lips twitching. Hagrid was still listening but had stood to make some Rock Cakes for them halfway through, Neville listening while watching Hagrid's movements with dread, remembering the last time he'd eaten one of Hagrid's Rock Cakes. "But what happened next, how did you get through?"

Harry took a large gulp of his tea to soothe his parched throat and put it back on the table, his friends waited tensely. Hagrid was back in his seat looking eagerly at Harry, he was just as eager to hear the rest of Harry's adventure, adoring the part where Harry had said Fluffy looked cute when he was asleep. "Come on Harry, dun leave us in hangin'!" Hagrid prompted slapping his large hands on his knees that were covered by a large flowered apron.

Harry opened his mouth to continue when another voice sounded and they all jumped with fright.

"Yes, Mr Potter, do go on, I am rather intrigued also how you got through Professor Snape's protection."

Headmaster Dumbledore was standing just inside the doorway, letting the cloth slide back into place as a makeshift door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So, lots going on in this chapter, sorry it's so late but I've got a lot going on and updates won't be regular with all the extra work I'm doing for college. I won't give up this story though. Promise!<strong>


	38. Winding Down

**AN –I've been back at college for a little over two weeks and my workload is already killing me!**

**Cheers for all the reviews guys, I love you for it! xxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 – Winding Down<strong>

"Headmaster Dumbledore Sir!" Hagrid yelled, jumping to his feet, knocking the wooden table several feet towards the door, cups jolting and spilling their contents over the floor. Professor Dumbledore peered around his Groundskeeper to stare at the sleeping dragon with a raised eyebrow while Hagrid jabbered on in short unfinished sentences that they could barely understand. "I can explain…it was a…I couldn't…"

The Headmaster held up a wrinkled hand and levelled his eyes at the Groundskeeper. "I am sure, there is a lot more to this tale than has been said already, and I cannot pass judgement without all the evidence. It seems there are many clues to be pieced together before we can see the bigger picture." His blue eyes twinkled. "Mr Potter, if you can forgive me I would ask you to go on with your tale."

Harry felt torn between clamming up about everything, or, spilling the whole story, oath, runes and all. One look at his friends made his mind up who remained looking eager. "I used runes sir." Harry began hesitantly, twisting his hands in his lap. "I'd knocked the bottles off the table and the riddle wouldn't make much sense if they weren't in the right order. I knew that Quirrell had gone through with Lana so the potion they must have taken would have been less, or empty since the bottle was so small. There wasn't enough for me to go through the flames." Harry said nervously, but the Headmaster nodded listening attentively as Harry went on. "There was the rune for strength sir, engraved on the underside of the bottle, it's what gave me the idea. I decided on three links, a base rune on each corner to give the formation stability and the smaller runes that connected them would translate what I wanted them to do. I used my wand to engrave the symbols into the stone and then charge them up." Dumbledore's eyes held a small twinkle that grew brighter with each passing moment. "Once I was finished the runes allowed me to pass through the wall but I'd only powered them enough for one journey through so they were erased after use."

"Of course, very smart of you Harry." Dumbledore murmured, silent for a moment before he cast his blue eyes over to the sleeping dragon in the corner. "Now, what can you tell me about this marvellous specimen?"

* * *

><p>Harry lay next to Lana on her bed in the hospital wing. He was wrapped in her small strong arms, one hand gently stroking through his hair in slow, soothing motions. "Are you angry with me?" Harry asked after a while. Even though Lana may appear to be only a year older than he was now, that didn't mean that he saw her any differently than when she looked thirty-one. She was still his aunt, the caring, loving witch who had rescued him from the Dursleys and had shown him along with Orion and Marie what it was like to be loved.<p>

With this in mind Lana's opinion of him was very important to him and Harry had worried about what he'd say to her all day – and what she'd say back.

"You have done nothing wrong Harry, why should I be angry with you?" she asked, hugging him tighter against her.

"The dragon maybe?" he asked, casting his green eyes to Lana's own. "That I didn't speak to you about the protections and things first?"

Lana looked down at him and sighed. "Do you want me to be angry with you? Would it make you feel better if I was?" Harry shook his head vigorously against her shoulder. "Well then, stop worrying. You are allowed to talk to your friends about your troubles just as much as you are allowed to talk to me. I can tell it helped you get it off your chest, though I'm a bit miffed that you went so close to a dragon Harry, they're really very dangerous." Harry's grip on the back of Lana's shirt tightened slightly. "But I'm not angry." She sighed, speaking softly to him. "What you did was very brave, you thought Hagrid was in danger and you went to help him. Putting the dragon to sleep was very well done." Lana felt Harry relax. "And," she whispered in a quietly cheerful voice, "Dumbledore was so impressed that you're going to be allowed some early tuition with Professor Babbling, isn't that wonderful? Orion and Marie will be ecstatic."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it…but Professor Dumbledore wants me to recreate the formation I used to get to you. He's curious about how it got around the wards." Harry said quietly. "I don't think I'd be able to do it again."

"You can do anything when you put your mind to it, but, I've always thought that Hogwarts was at least a little sentient. I think that if Hogwarts wanted you to get through the other side of that chamber wall then it's perfectly possible, but if it didn't then I doubt you would have been able to make a mark on that stone, no matter how much you tried. Hogwarts obviously agreed with what you were doing." Lana pressed a kiss to his forehead and they sat quietly for a while, Lana's hand still gently smoothing through Harry's hair making him drowsy in the warm evening sun. "So," she said eventually, "What happened to that dragon then?"

Harry blinked tiredly up at his aunt before letting out a huge yawn. "Professor Dumbledore made a cage and put the dragon in it. He cast loads of wards and said he knew someone who would take it."

"And Hagrid was upset?"

"Naturally. Of course, I'd be more worried about my job, but Dumbledore said that Hagrid's not going to face any punishment for his actions because it technically wasn't his fault. Apparently the person who gave Hagrid the egg kept buying him drinks and asking about Fluffy. It doesn't take a genius to work out who it was." Lana nodded. "Although why Quirrell couldn't just look up information about Cerberus in the library or order something in from Flourish and Blotts I don't know."

Lana smiled pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's hair, "Well, let's be thankful that neither Quirrell nor Riddle have your brains or we'd all be doomed."

* * *

><p>It took two days and several hours of pleading to allow Lana's release from the infirmary instead of an extended stay for observation. Others would have called her mad, but she was actually eager to get back to classes. Harry had arrived with a hair-grow potion for Lana and immediately went to plead with Madam Pomfrey. Lana downed the small dose immediately feeling her short curly afro lengthen, long red waves curling at the ends and weighing her head down. Eventually after much nagging and whinging, she was signed out and given permission to go to classes with stern instructions from Madam Pomfrey to take it easy.<p>

Together they walked down to the Hufflepuff common room, Harry chattering on about what he'd done that day, the funny things Ron had said and who Fred and George had pranked. As they reached the corridor where the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room was they had made a brief stop in the kitchens for some nibbles. However, the small amount of nibbles Lana had asked the elves for ended up being two (enormous!) conjured bags worth of sweets, cakes, rolls and pastries that they hauled down the corridor to the barrels that concealed the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hey Lana!"

"Welcome back!"

Cheerful smiles and well wishes were called out as Harry dumped the bags on the table in the corner where Lana's friends were sitting.

"What's in the bags Harry?"

He called over the Hufflepuff first years and they began rifling through the bags handing out the treats to anyone who was empty handed. Lana sent her bag to her room with a flick of her wand collapsing on the couch next to Harry with a sigh. She dived into a doughnut filled with sweet strawberry jam and thick cream fresh cream. It was heaven. She chewed blissfully while Harry snatched up a chocolate éclair and bit into it with delight.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Mary said through a mouthful of cookie. "Who did you have for Defence today Harry? We've got it in the afternoon tomorrow and we want to know who won't be teaching so we can eliminate them from the list."

Harry pushed the rest of the éclair in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Thank god he had some manners. "We had Dumbledore. He handed out sweets every time someone got an answer right." The answering groan was enough for Lana to know that her friends had been hoping for the Headmaster.

"No house points?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, those too but the sweets were the best. Changed the colour of your eyes and hair depending on which colour sweet you got. They wore off by the end of the lesson though."

Lana finished off the rest of her doughnut, swiping the fine sweet sugar from her top lip with her tongue. "So did you actually learn anything?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he looked over the mountain of treats grabbing something with pink icing and taking a large bite. "Yeah actually, loads." He swallowed and smiled sheepishly when Lana raised an eyebrow, her eyes pinned to his mouth. "Sorry. But yeah, we've been doing theory for most of the year so we practiced the movements and incantations while Professor Dumbledore gave us a quiz on the theory. It was great."

Simply controlling that classroom had to have been a feat in itself! Lana thought with appreciation. "So how do the teachers cover all the lessons and how do you know who you have and when?" Lana asked picking up a thick white roll filled with delicious barbeque chicken and crisp salad since she fancied something savoury.

Susan Bones who had perched next to Hannah on the floor beside the couch Lana and her friends were sitting on explained. She waved her lollipop in the air as she made movements with her hands, her red plait flicking over her shoulder as she spoke. "A teacher has a free lesson a day and they're all chipping in to keep the classes going. The fifth, sixth and seventh years have had Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore and Snape. Madam Pince takes some of the theory lessons, but she doesn't like it because she has to close the library."

"We had Bins last lesson yesterday with the Ravenclaws," a seventh year spoke up taking a pastry from the pile on the table with a grin. "Quite a few people had been worrying about the exams and haven't been getting much sleep recently. He sent us all to sleep within the first five minutes. Sorted us right out! Should keep us all going for another week," Several people laughed at this, waving goodbye as he went to go and study in his dorm.

"I hope we don't get Bins!"

A chorus of agreement swept through the Hufflepuffs present and soon conversation turned to other topics. Laughter sounded when they shared stories, the older years imparting knowledge to the younger ones that they felt they would find useful: a passage that led up to the fourth floor from the dungeons and what were the best sweets at Honeydukes. They soaked it all in.

Lana found herself smiling and laughing right along with them. It was nice to feel as though she belonged here. Lana thought that she would have enjoyed being in Hufflepuff if she had gone to Hogwarts with Lily. But what really made her heart warm was the wide smile on Harry's face as he talked to the other Hufflepuff students around them, he became more animated waving his arms around and sharing stories of what happened when they'd been travelling.

As the hour grew late and the pile of treats dwindled, the food having long been devoured by hungry bellies, the number of students joining in the lively conversation thinned until it was curfew and time for Harry to say goodnight.

"Best get back before Filch comes out." He muttered standing up and stretching his arms above his head before picking his way through the people sitting on the floor and up against the couch.

A prefect sitting by the table with his girlfriend heard Harry and called out a warning. "Be careful, Snape's on patrol tonight."

"Cheers for the heads up!" Harry replied, giving Lana a hug goodnight and the rest of Hufflepuff a cheery wave.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Lana asked making as though to get up.

Harry shook his head, gently pushing her back down. "Nah, I'll be alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Night everyone!" he called as he opened the door to the common room and headed through. It closed with a click and the sound of his footsteps up the tunnel faded fast.

Lana, Chloe, Fiona and Mary stayed up a bit later, finishing off some humbugs and any last minute homework before they went to the bathroom to wash up ready for bed.

By the time Lana drew the curtains around her four-poster bed her friends were already snoring in their own, curled under the blankets with their hair sprawled haphazardly over their pillows. With a smile Lana pulled her blankets up to her chin and let out a sigh of relief. She was back in her own bed, Harry was safe, Orion was probably annoying Marie back at Grimmauld Place and hopefully Dumbledore would at least consider some of Orion's suggestions to make the school safer. With those comforting thoughts it didn't take long before sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>Despite much speculation over who they would have for DADA in their afternoon lesson, most of Lana's house mates had guessed it would be Bins, who had the least classes out of all the teachers. This was because the ghost hadn't had a single student take History of Magic further than their OWLS, dropping it in favour of a subject that didn't send them to sleep. Everyone had packed extra reading and shrunken pillows in preparation for the lesson, quite happy to catch up on an hour's sleep.<p>

They filed into the empty room and Lana took her seat at the front and got out her books starting on chapter three. Mary doing the same beside her while Fiona and Chloe took the desk behind them twittering about whether to get their pillows out now or not. Some of the other students had already done so, and they might want to muck around this lesson, but what if they had a pop quiz by their next chosen instructor? It was not that Lana felt she needed a refresher on this topic – ask her any question and she could give you the answer like _that _– she'd already been through Hogwarts once_. _Her real reason for studying like any other student was because Lana was doing this for Harry, to make sure she knew it all so just in case Harry needed a hand with something.

BANG!

Lana jumped and her book thumped onto the table, her braid smacking Mary in the face as she whirled in her seat.

Their temporary Professor was not Bins.

Professor Snape stormed through his robes billowing dramatically as usual. Someone squeaked in fear from the back as they saw Professor Snape in all his scowling, sneering glory. As he reached the front of the room the door slammed with another BANG and he wasted no time in taking points from Fiona and Chloe, and the unfortunate Ravenclaw who had squeaked. Chloe and Fiona had points taken (because hadn't managed to stuff their pillows back into their bags quick enough) for "un-required equipment" and (the Ravenclaw who squeaked) for "unnecessary noise".

As he looked out over the room, his robes swirling just above the floor Lana briefly wondered whether he used a charm to achieve the swirling effect on his robes. They made him look bulkier, broader, thicker than Lana suspected he was. He had always been thin when they were younger, although he may not have been _as_ skinny if he'd been able to eat more but standing here now no one would have been able to guess it, he cut quite an impressive figure.

Professor Snape looked out over the classroom his trademark sneer firmly in place revealing his crooked yellow teeth. Beside her Mary wrinkled her nose, she had a thing for hygiene and couldn't understand anyone who didn't, it seemed as though the Professor's teeth hadn't passed her test. He spoke softly, his voice a silky murmur as he gave his lecture, the class listened attentively and Lana was fascinated. He had a gift for teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, speaking with equal measures of reverence and warning. This year they were covering Dark Creatures and during the practical part of the lesson for the first time since she'd started Hogwarts Lana felt as though she was actually learning something. At least, it was slightly more challenging, because Professor Snape was harder to please.

The students separated into groups of two and spread themselves about the room in front of circular targets with long spindly legs the Professor had set up. The desks had been moved by a quick flick of the Professor's wand and Mary had swiftly declared Lana her partner. Lana pretended to have difficulty with the first attempt at casting before she cast the spell properly, helping Mary when she had difficulty with the movement or the pronunciation to pass the time. Lana couldn't help but keep one eye on the Professor and every now and then he'd look over and she'd quickly snap her head back feeling the quick prick of embarrassment. It still didn't stop her as she continued to practice with Mary, keeping track of his progress around the classroom helping the students and snarling helpful tips with plenty of insults alongside.

"Here, like this."

Lana hadn't realised, but while she had taken her next turn Professor Snape had come to stand behind her.

She started when she felt Professor Snape's hand on her own readjusting her fingers around her wand. She froze in place as he spoke to her, unsure why, as the tone of his voice was not overly insulting. "You will never achieve maximum casting results holding your wand like that. Your movements are restricted and are more likely to get Wand Arm in a duel." He sniped moving her wrist from side to side and then rotating it in a circle to demonstrate how much better it would be when she cast a spell.

His hand was much larger than her own and she could feel the small calluses on his skin as he moved his hand over hers. She kept her eyes focused on their hands although it wasn't solely to memorise the position of her fingers.

"Try again."

He removed his hand and Lana cast again, it was much easier and Lana struck her target. She looked up to her professor with a smile who gave her a stiff nod and strode over to the next student who was having difficulty.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked with a frown.

Lana blinked rapidly, looking back at her friend and replying with a nod.

Mary frowned, "are you sure, you seem a bit…off."

"I'm fine." Lana gave her friend a smile and fired again at the target. She hit the centre of the target and allowed herself a small smile before moving back to let Mary have her turn where she cast several spells in quick succession at the board. As they moved to change once more Mary piped up with a question that made Lana freeze up and her grip tighten on her wand.

"Why do you keep staring at Professor Snape, Lana?"

Lana seemed to have hesitated too long because Mary's eyes widened and she stepped closer to whisper incredulously to Lana. "You don't _fancy_ the Professor do you?"

"What? No, no of course not!" she blurted loudly, she could feel her ears burning red under her hair. She just hoped that her cheeks didn't turn the same colour.

"Oh, alright then," Mary said, seeming to accept her words, stepping away and returning to target practice.

She didn't really fancy Professor Snape. Severus. He was her friend. Well, used to be, but that wasn't it either, was it?

It was a good question really.

_Why _was she staring at Professor Snape? She couldn't possibly explain to Mary that she had known him when they were children; that she wanted to know him now and what he'd been doing since he and Lily had gone their separate ways? She couldn't even tell her that she found the Professor's sharp wit and sarcasm funny (because finding Professor Snape was just not done!). Floundering for an answer that wouldn't immediately make Mary think that Lana was a few Knuts short of a Sickle she simply said "He was there."

Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

Mary turned from her practice and looked to her, confused, "What do you mean 'he was there'?"

_Yes Lana, what did you mean?_

"When Quirrell kidnapped me, he went with my parents and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall to come and get me out of there."

Mary breathed a small "ah" of comprehension and took her turn at the target.

She never did thank him for that actually…

Professor Snape's voice broke out over the chatter, "Five points to the first person to hit their target closest to the middle three times directly."

Mary, determined to win the points for Hufflepuff fired off her next spell. The target darted out of the way. She tried again and it did the same. It jumped somewhere different each time, there was no pattern to the movements making it unpredictable and even harder to hit.

Cries of "No fair!" were yelled out when the targets dodged out of the way of incoming spells. They were surprisingly fast and agile for large hunks of circular wood.

Lana watched with barely concealed amusement when Snape responded with a smirk. "Any Dunderhead can hit a stationary target, hit these and I might give you a passing mark. Might." And when he caught her looking, she kept the smile on her face and letting her amusement show.

It was actually quite good fun trying to hit the target when it kept dodging out of the way. The wooden legs bent and curved and sprung into the air with more bounce than supposed to be possible. By the end of the lesson Lana was laughing quietly with Mary, Chloe and Fiona, the latter two brought their bags over and they moved towards the classroom door.

"Miss Stone, a word before you leave."

Lana smiled at her friends assuring them she would be fine and shooed them out the door.

Professor Snape was seated at the back of the classroom his pale long fingered hands holding a quill that was dripping scarlet ink. _Probably an essay_. His black stringy hair hung around his face like a greasy curtain and as she reached his desk he looked up, dark eyes bore into her own making her shift slightly on her feet, the feeling that he was looking into her soul made a shiver run down her spine.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear.

He didn't speak for a while and the silence made Lana uncomfortable. She tried her best not to show it.

"Five points to Hufflepuff, Miss Stone for being the first to hit your target three times in a row."

That was not at all what she expected him to say and she blinked at him owlishly.

He looked back down at the essay to mark again.

Lana stood frozen on the spot, should she thank him now for helping her?

"Miss Stone, I suggest you leave now before I remove those five points for loitering."

His sharp tone snapped her out of her stillness and she muttered a quick "yes, sir," before moving hurriedly out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall, feeling rather flustered.

* * *

><p>"I made an oath," Ron and Neville knowing what it was looked surprised and Hermione frowned at not knowing what it meant. "I didn't mean to make an <em>oath-oath<em> but it kind of happened. I only realised what happened after Halloween really."

"What does it feel like?" Ron asked eagerly.

Neville looked curiously at Harry. "Does it hurt?"

"Will you _please_ explain Harry?" Hermione pleaded laying her hands flat on the library table.

Harry thought for a moment how to best explain. "It's was an odd feeling really. And it does hurt a little when you don't listen to it." Neville and Ron looked interested but this didn't really seem to satisfy Hermione. "It's like a promise, a strong one that…I suppose it would be different depending on what type of oath you make. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt Lana and that I'd look after her so I guess that when she's in trouble and I don't know about it the oath comes into action."

She nodded, her eyes looking slightly glazed as she was lost in her own thoughts. "That sounds quite helpful. What does it feel like, describe it."

Harry closed his eyes and thought back, remembering what it was like when he'd raced off out of the Hospital wing to find Lana.

"It's like a sharp tug around the middle and if I don't follow it, it hurts – sort of like a portkey, but not because it doesn't end, and you don't end up being sick or dizzy afterwards. I've never really let it go on for that long but I guess it hurts more and more the longer you wait."

"And what would happen if you broke your oath?" she asked suddenly, looking worried.

Harry floundered for a moment. What would happen if he broke his oath? Would he be ill? Would it hurt for a while? He supposed there would be guilt that he'd allowed Lana to get hurt but that didn't seem right either – he really needed to do some more research on it…

It was Neville who was his saviour when he spoke up. "You'd lose your magic." Neville spoke quietly, Hermione's horrified gasp sounding seconds after while Ron looked a bit pale.

"But isn't there some way you can undo it?"

Harry shrugged, it wasn't like he was going to let Lana get hurt so it wouldn't matter. "Possibly, but why would I want to? It's helped out a lot so far."

There were a lot of conversations like that between Harry and his friends, Hermione loathed gaps in her knowledge and sought out books with information on Oaths for free-time reading. At first she scolded Harry for making such an oath, then, the next day when she had read the next two chapters she apologised saying that she'd read Oaths could be invoked accidentally when the witch or wizard was feeling a particularly strong emotion as well as sounding relieved when she told Harry she was pleased he didn't make an unbreakable vow.

Harry had nodded, accepting her apology, and returned to his revision. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about _that _day. They'd just have to wonder what had caused him to feel strongly enough to invoke an Oath. It was a story for another time and he had tests to revise for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – One chapter after this and then I think that's the end of Harry's first year. I'll be making a new story for the sequel so I hope you'll continue to follow that too, next year will be much more exciting <strong>


	39. Parting

**AN –Sadly I've got food poisoning, luckily, this has allowed me a day off college to finish and edit this chapter (yes, I know, I should be doing work). Sorry it took so long, but it's the last chapter and there was a lot to fit in. I'll be working on the sequel although it's still in the planning stages – hopefully if I do it a bit more thoroughly this time rather than going with the flow I'll be able to beat off writers block for longer than I did this first time. The sequel is going to be called 'A Twist of Fate' although this may change if I think of a better one – feel free to suggest them! Hope you like this last chapter anyway. If you subscribe to the author thing down in the comments box you'll know when I update the new story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 – Parting<strong>

Harry didn't know where the time had gone, but it seemed to pass in a blur. His nights and days were filled with Quidditch, revision, going to classes and more revision. The latter went very well, but, sadly, and much to Wood's dismay, they were utterly annihilated by the Ravenclaw team that they suffered their biggest defeat in twenty years. After the Quidditch final all games were friendly matches and training, and before he could even pause for breath, exams were upon him and the rest of the school. Fifth and Seventh years were freaking out about their OWLS and NEWTS and Madam Pomfrey had to request some more calming draught from Professor Snape because she'd run out. The library was fit to burst from the time it opened until the time it closed. Most students revised at meals, reading as they chewed. Harry was very calm about most of it, asking Lana to come and help him and his friends revise in the Gryffindor common room (once they'd asked Professor McGonagall). Their study sessions towards quickly approaching exams gained popularity and soon the whole of first year Gryffindor clustered around a table at the back where Lana would explain things for them every other day. Once she answered something from two second years – Katie Bell and Cormac McLaggen – before she found herself to be in quite high demand.

Harry thought revision a doddle, and found he'd remembered far more than he thought he did when Lana quizzed him and his friends. Harry was quite amused when Lana was asked how she knew so much, others often asking in jest whether she swallowed her textbooks and soaked up the knowledge that way. Lana just tapped her nose, said she studied hard and laughed off the comments. Surprisingly, or maybe not so, Hermione was her fiercest defender in the Gryffindor Common Room (outside of it, it was her Hufflepuff dorm mates who found Lana invaluable) and often scolded those who asked such ridiculous questions that if they'd obviously worked as hard as Lana then they'd be just as good. Harry didn't speak up because he knew Lana could handle herself, and it was funny to see Lana who was actually in her thirties, defended by Hermione who was twelve. He and Orion had laughed quite a few times over the mirrors about this.

When his exams finally arrived Harry was as calm as a gallon of Calming Draught and entered each and every one of them with quiet confidence.

So far he'd transfigured a mouse into a very pretty snuff box with an intricate silver case and red velvet lining, brewed a perfect Forgetfulness potion (even with Professor Snape breathing down his neck and trying to put him off) and made a pineapple tap dance across the table for Professor Flitwick.

Defence Against the Dark Arts had been a walk in the park, shooting at moving targets while the examiners told you what spells to use in order to pass. For more accurate hits you received extra credit which Harry scored rather well at. Herbology was in the greenhouse where they entered one by one and walked around with an examiner identifying several species of plant and telling their examiner how to tend to each one. Their answers were recorded by a floating Dicta-quill and parchment which Harry thought rather neat, writing home to Marie and Orion about getting one for his summer assignments.

Astronomy was by far the hardest, not because of the questions – finding certain constellations with his telescope was fine when the skies were clear – but trying to stay awake at such a late hour nearly caused Harry to doze off a couple of times. He'd managed to catch himself though and sent discreet stinging hexes at Ron and Neville when their eyelids drooped. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't need any since she was on a roll, too excited at taking an exam to even think about sleeping. Over the summer Harry thought he needed to introduce Hermione to something new, and definitely non-academic.

It was now the last day of term, and he was sitting his final exam, History of Magic. His hand was cramping angrily while he tried to squeeze his last bit of information onto the last inch of the provided parchment…_nearly there_…yes! He checked it through twice, making corrections when needed before setting his quill down and waiting confidently for the end. The bell signalling the end of the test sounded and Harry let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction. He'd given it his best shot, and he was quietly confident that he'd get at least an Acceptable on this exam, and the others at least an Exceeds Expectations or maybe even an Outstanding or two.

"Please remain seated while your tests are collected." The examiner made a brief swish of his wand and the papers floated upwards, floating overhead towards the man while he and two others collected the papers in, piling them all on the short table behind them. "Those two rows may leave first, please stand and leave the hall quietly, " those nearest the doors stood and made their way out quickly, an hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented Self-Stirring Cauldrons made them all eager to leave. Soon enough the entire hall was emptied of students taking tests and Harry walked leisurely out to what he was quickly considering as '_their spot'_ to meet his friends as arranged.

Hermione was already there, seated against the tree by the lake, eyes scanning her surroundings until they landed on Harry. She gave him a nervous smile and waited until he'd sat down before she launched into an in depth (rather one sided) conversation about the History of Magic Exam and her answers.

"…and I'm sure I've missed something but I just can't remember what it was!"

Harry was lazily floating twigs and stones with his wand, practicing his silent casting when he noticed the sudden silence. He looked up to see Hermione's expectant face waiting for his reply.

"Well" he said flicking his wand to skip a flat stone across the water, "there's nothing you can do about that now, I'm sure you've done fine." She seemed somewhat mollified with his answer, although rather short. "Where are Neville and Ron?"

Hermione gave a huff and leant back on her palms, her legs stretched out in front of her and wiggling them to stall the pins and needles she'd get from sitting still for so long. "They went to the kitchens with Susan and Hannah, although why they couldn't wait for lunch I don't know. We only had breakfast two hours ago, honestly!"

* * *

><p>Lunch was loud as always, the unfortunate few who had exams before dinner made sure to study while they ate, blocking out all conversation unless it was to help with a pop quiz the student was participating in with their friends. Harry had seen Lana just as they were walking in and rushed up behind her, telling his friends he'd meet them at the Gryffindor table.<p>

Harry tapped Lana on the shoulder, neatly dodging a face full of long red curly hair as she twisted around. "Oh Harry, there you are, I was looking for you earlier," she said, her voice a mix between cheerful and relieved.

"I was outside with the guys, finished my last test earlier."

Lana smiled widely, "That's good! How was it then, do you think you've done okay?"

"I'm quietly confident." Harry said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders with a grin.

"Well I'm sure you've done brilliantly" Lana gave him a strong hug that could have cracked his ribs, but before she could do him injury, she pulled back with a secretive smile on her lips, "Orion and Marie have a surprise for you when you get home too." It was enough to catch his attention and Harry quickly fired questions at her, hoping to trick her into giving away answers that would let him work out what his surprise was. "Harry!" she laughed, "I _can't_ tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew!"

Harry huffed, "I can pretend to be surprised – I'm a great actor!" Lana just laughed at him when he proceeded to show her just how terrible his acting was.

"We've got to help you improve on that," she sighed, wiping tears from her eyes, the occasional giggle escaping every now and then. "You need to at least be able to lie a little bit." She tittered.

"But why did you have to tell me about the surprise _now_, it's going to be bugging me all night and then all day tomorrow when we get the train home!"

"I thought it would give you something to look forward to." Lana said, "But there was something I wanted to ask you." Lana's smile dimmed somewhat and she seemed a little nervous. "Have you said thank-you to Professor Snape, yet?"

Her question surprised him, but Harry nodded after a brief pause. He'd only thanked the Professor because he thought Lana would want him to.

It wasn't that he wasn't…_grateful_ that the Professor had helped to wake him up, and come along to help rescue him and Lana, but Professor Snape would have never offered his services if he hadn't been asked by the Headmaster first, Harry was sure of it. Snape was unpleasant at best, downright cruel at worst, and Harry did what he could to stay out of the Potion's master's way and under his radar. Although that really didn't work very well when he'd raced off to go and rescue Lana.

"What did he say?"

It had been a very short conversation in his office but Harry wasn't complaining. The slimy things floating around in the jars gave him the willies. "He told me to stop wasting his time and get out." Harry shrugged, he'd more than happily complied with that request. "Why?"

"Oh," Lana said worrying her lip with her teeth. "I was going to go and thank him."

"Well good luck with that," Harry said with an amused huff. "I'm a bit peckish so I'm going to head over to Gryffindor and get some lunch. Will you be coming to sit with us?"

Lana looked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled lightly when she saw Hannah and Susan with Neville, Ron and Hermione. Seeing his friends clustered together laughing and joking over lunch made up Lana's mind, she'd just be in the way. "That's alright, you go have fun, I'll grab some lunch and see you later."

"Alright," Harry smiled, "you've got another exam after lunch yeah?"

"Transfiguration, it's my last one." Lana nodded. "I'll meet you at the double doors tomorrow with your trunk and we can go and get a compartment near each other, there's a new spell I wanted to try out."

Harry nodded but stopped Lana before she'd started to walk away. "If you're really going to go and thank Snape, I'd do it before the train leaves, he'd probably be in a good mood knowing that we'd all be going back home for the summer. Well, a good mood for him anyway." He laughed.

Lana hugged Harry, thankfully gentler this time, and thanked him, "I'll keep it in mind," she pulled back with a smile before trotting off towards the Hufflepuff table for lunch while Harry went to the Gryffindor table. He plonked himself in the middle of Neville and Ron and began piling up his plate.

"Have you packed your trunks yet? We'll be leaving quite early tomorrow." Hermione said when they'd stood up and left the table.

"We have," said Susan and Hannah nodded, "my aunt said that everyone's always rushing around in the morning trying to find things and pack their trunks. It's better to get it over and done with, that way you can have the morning to relax."

Hermione smiled, "my point exactly, I'm going to do mine now, you can come if you like, I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind, she let Lana in after all."

Harry, Ron and Neville grumbled slightly at going to pack their trunks but they went along never the less– Scotland was warm for once and the girls wanted to waste it inside!

Once they got to the Gryffindor common room and walked quietly by the studying students they headed to their dorms, Hannah and Susan going with Hermione while the boys went to their own.

When Harry opened his trunk he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, beginning to empty his wardrobe and lay them on his bed ready to go in his trunk.

"The extension charm's worn off my trunk." He grumbled, pressing the bottom with his hand and sighing when his arm didn't sink down to his shoulder. "I don't know how I'm going to fit everything in now."

"Why don't you just use a shrinking charm?" Ron asked, throwing all his things into his trunk and using his books as weights to push everything else down.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I haven't got the gist of it yet. It will ruin the binding of my books anyway." He cast a mournful glance at his three large stacks of books and then turned back to his trunk with a frown and a gusty huff.

Neville and Ron were still folding and throwing things into their trunks when Harry spoke up.

"Okay, promise that you won't tell anyone."

His friends looked at him in confusion, but promised anyway. Harry nodded and fished around until he found the mirror. Ron and Neville looked at him in confusion until Harry spoke the activation word "I solemly swear I'm up to no good," and after a few moments Orion's face swam into view.

"Hey pup, what's up?" Orion asked.

"Nothing much really," Harry said, from the corner of his eye he could see his friends stunned faces. "My extension charm's worn off my trunk and I need to pack my stuff away."

"Have you asked Lana?"

"She's in her exam, I wouldn't want to disturb her anyway. Can you tell me how to do one?"

"Alright," Orion said nodding, "It was part of the marauder curriculum anyway. Remus learnt it first when he bought extra books with him. James then altered it to make a false bottomed trunk so he could hide his pranking gear from his parents. It's a good spell to learn anyway."

Harry cut in before Orion could say anything else, hopefully it wouldn't be incriminating. "Ron and Neville are here too."

Orion looked at Harry sharply through the mirror, eyebrow sharply raised. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you? Just don't say anything embarrassing." Orion caught the edge in Harry's voice and he knew not to say anything else about the marauders, or anything else equally suspicious.

"That's fine, just make sure this doesn't get out boys," he spoke to Ron and Neville, Harry briefly turned it around so they could see. "Two way mirrors are banned at Hogwarts and I don't want this one getting confiscated, okay?"

"Yes sir," Ron and Neville nodded quickly, both were rewarded with a smile from Orion.

"Come on then Harry, Marie wants me to learn how to cook and she won't let me be gone for long." He grumbled good-naturedly. Harry nodded and watched as Orion balanced the mirror against something and stepped back so Harry could see the whole of him. "Hold your wand with a loose wrist," he directed, Harry mirrored his actions so they could both see what the other was doing while practicing, Ron and Neville giving up packing to watch. "and keep your movements nice and fluid – turn it in a figure of eight over the lip of the object you want the charm on…" and this point he stopped, ran out of sight and came back with a small wooden box that he placed by the mirror, getting closer to show Harry. "Extendunt abscondito!" a thin blue light wrapped around the box and then dissipated. To test it Orion reached into it, his arm sinking up to his shoulder. "See? Right, now I want you to pronounce the incantation for me."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"You paused in the last bit, keep it fluid. Again."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"You didn't pronounce your 'T' correctly. Again."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"Didn't sound right. Do it again."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"Again."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"Say the last bit like an Italian."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"Too much like an Italian."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"You sounded Russian that time."

"Extendunt abscondito."

"Don't say it like 'abscond' Harry, it's all one word."

Harry practiced the incantation and the wand movements for a good five minutes. Each time, there was something Orion picked up on. Why was this spell much harder than the rest? It was just an enlargement charm, Lana had done it with such ease. Growing frustrated Harry yelled the incantation when Orion directed to do so again, his face slightly flushed. "EXTENDUNT ABSCONDITO!"

Orion laughed. Harry's lips were pressed together in a thin line, his jaw jutting out slightly and his cheeks flushed pink as he waited for Orion's criticism.

"Perfect, just don't shout next time Harry."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and gave an embarrassed smile. "Right, no shouting, got it."

"I'd make sure to renew the feather light charms on your trunk too Harry, an extension charm does not mean the weight vanishes when you put things in the charmed object. Right?"

"Will do Orion. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Oh, and well done." Harry looked slightly puzzled.

"What, for my exams?"

"Nope. You've just learnt your first seventh year spell!"

Orion gave Harry a grin and a quick bye as he deactivated the mirror when they heard an angry voice yell "ORION!"

Stunned for a moment. A seventh year spell? No wonder it was so hard. Shaking off his temporary mental stunner Harry got to work cleaning out his trunk. Harry removed all the broken quills and debris from his trunk and focused on casting the spell correctly, saying the incantation and practicing the wand movements (separately) before he began.

He kept his wrist loose and movement fluid twisting his wand in a figure of eight motion. "Extendunt abscondito!" blue light wrapped around his trunk making it glow briefly before it dissipated. Taking a deep breath Harry cautiously lowered his hand into his trunk, his grin widening when his arm sunk into his elbow, and then, up to his shoulder. With the extension charm renewed he began packing again, his friends returning to their own.

"That explains it," Neville said after a while. Harry looked up, his decision on whether to put his rune books next to his stationary or make them impervious to ink first just in case the cap came off the bottle put to the back of his mind for now, he raised an eyebrow in question as Neville carried on. "That's how you've been talking to your guardians haven't you? I mean, they write to you once a week but you don't always write back and they still know what's gone on that week even though you never told them in a letter."

Harry smiled teasingly at his friend, "ah, but that's where your forgetting, Lana could have written to them."

"But she wouldn't know _everything_ would she, unless you give her updates on what you did every minute of every day." Ron laughed.

"That is true," Harry conceded with a laugh. It took them a little while longer to get all their things packed – Harry taking the longest with deciding where to put what books and whether he should make a second partition in his trunk. Once they were all done they headed down to the common room to play a game of Exploding Snap to wait for the girls. Luckily most of the studying students had either headed to their dorm rooms with silencing charms or the library to study in peace so the boys had the common room mostly to themselves.

* * *

><p>When they entered the Great Hall that night everyone was slightly subdued. The Great Hall was decked out in Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.<p>

Hannah and Susan separated from their group and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw Lana and gave her a little wave as he walked to his own seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Bloody snakes. Look at Malfoy, he makes me sick, being all smug like that. It's not like he earned any points." Ron grumbled as he slid into place next to Harry.

When Harry thought about it, he knew that wasn't strictly true. Malfoy was fairly good at potions, and, because he was a Slytherin, often earned points for his house with Professor Snape. The said Professor was sporting a very smug smirk as he sat at the Head Table, one which was mirrored by his charges.

"It's alright," Neville shrugged, "It'll be the last time they win while we're here."

Ron grinned at Neville and Harry smiled widely, "Yeah, we'll beat those snakes next year!"

Hermione looked at them all fondly, Harry was hiding a smirk behind his hand, he knew what she was going to say, "You're going to need to study hard if you want to win."

"Always about the grades Hermione, honestly, I'll ask mum if you can all come over this summer, then we'll show you what fun really is!"

The chatter in the Great Hall was silenced when Dumbledore stood and opened his arms wide, smiling broadly about the hall. "Another year gone!" The headmaster said cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the next year starts…" Harry gave a little chuckle, that sounded about right. He'd have to revise a little to keep it all in his head before he came back. Hopefully there wouldn't be any pop-quizzes to come back to. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In join fourth place, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table, Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was sort of…nice…to see the Slytherins doing something other than smirking or showing emotionless faces. With a smile on their faces they almost looked normal. Some of them.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore, "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherin's smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore, Harry caught the Headmaster's gaze and gave a little shake of his head. He hoped he wasn't going to award any more points now. As soon as the Headmaster's gaze landed on Harry it was gone and he turned to look at the students with a large smile. "The Quidditch Cup needs awarding. Professor Snape, if you would?"

Snape, looking pale and uninterested slowly rose from his seat and walked around to the front of the Head Table to stand beside Dumbledore. Once there he reached inside a pocket and pulled out what looked to be a gold thimble. He enlarged it and the hall saw it was the Quidditch cup. Whispers sounded before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Firstly, I would like to congratulate all the players that took part, you played your best and provided excellent sport for us all to enjoy. Now, the leader board. In fourth place is Hufflepuff with two hundred and twenty points. In Third place is Slytherin with two hundred and ninety points, and in second place is Gryffindor with three hundred and fifty points, which means this year-" he spoke louder with the aid of a sonorous charm over the din created at the Ravenclaw table, "the winners are Ravenclaw with four hundred and seventy-eight points. Well done, well done!"

Harry and the other Gryffindors clapped for the Ravenclaws, it was a fair defeat in their final match together and they'd completely surprised them. From a little further down the table Harry could see Wood looking sternly at the Ravenclaw captain and mouthing "Next year. We'll get you next year."

Up at the Head Table Professor Flitwick had just been handed the Quidditch cup by Professor Snape, both shaking hands before returning to their seats, Snape with an indifferent face and Flitwick with a broad grin under his moustache.

The feast was magnificent as always, and, with stomachs fit to bursting full of rich food the Great Hall emptied as they toddled off to bed. Most of the older years stayed up late, playing music from a gramophone someone had ordered in with crates of butter beer and a bottle or two of firewhisky (which was just for the seventh years – that they had hidden from Professor McGonagall – that or she had turned a blind eye to it). It wasn't that Harry had tried to taste it. He'd seen Orion drinking it once or twice and he always ended up paying for it in the morning, as well as stinking to high heaven. After staying at the party for a little while, Harry, Ron and Neville headed up to bed, Dean and Seamus deciding to stay at the party a while longer.

In the morning Harry was amused to watch the scrambling for books and robes and lost quills as the students hurried to pack their trunks in time to leave on the express. He went easy on the older years and didn't slam _too_ many doors.

Neville had lost trevor once again and Harry told him to look up Accio and learn it, or at least place a tracking spell on the escapee (who was found in a corner of the toilets). Notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly) which Harry fully intended to ignore once he was safe behind the wards of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!"

The young wizard in question turned to find Mary, Fiona and Chloe all dragging their trunks towards him, looking a bit miffed.

"Lana told us, to tell you, that she's got something to do. We're going to save you a compartment anyway since the carriages always get to the station before the boats and the older years tend to use two compartments when they only really need one." Harry thanked them and listened to them as they walked off. "…can't imagine what she'd have left in the dungeons…"

Sending up a silent prayer to anyone that was listening to keep Lana relatively safe from Snape's wrath – she'd brought it upon herself by going to speak with him really – Harry hurried along, thankful for the feather-light charm he'd put on his that morning, he shrunk it and stuffed it into his pocket, jumping in the boat Hermione, Ron and Neville had saved for him.

* * *

><p>Professor Severus Snape loved this time of year. He could imagine all the students rushing around to leave and then hurrying onto the train before it pulled out of Hogsmeade Station; its <em>precious<em> cargo not to return for another six _blissful_ weeks. He allowed himself to relax, the seemingly permanent scowl was wiped away as he moved to his private quarters and lit the fire with his wand.

Sinking into his chair by the fire he picked up the first of his subscriptions – Ars Alchemia – and opened it to the first page. He was going to enjoy catching up on…his skin prickled as he felt the wards around his office alert him that someone was there. Why hadn't they all gone home already? It was probably some annoying little cretin asking to be his apprentice _again_ – he got at least two every year.

Maybe it was Chalmers? The boy was annoyingly persistent and just wouldn't give up. Standing angrily he slapped the magazine back onto the pile and stormed through to his office and wrenched the door open, ready to give the potions apprentice hopeful an earful when he realised that it wasn't the boy at all.

The student before him had her hand raised to knock and when she found him staring at her she retracted her hand quickly, blushed and muttered a soft 'sorry, sir' before scuttling past him into his office. _Presumptuous._ Although rather annoyed that his reading time had already been interrupted, he was curious. What on earth could the girl want, surely she wanted to be home as quickly as possible? Without saying anything, the students were more likely to leave his presence faster if he let them stew for a while, he strode over to his desk and sat down, gesturing for his unwanted guest to take a seat.

"What can I do for you Miss Stone?" he asked smoothly. Hopefully she'd leave quickly.

He had no desire to look at a poor copy of Lily Evans, because that's what she was. Her green eyes had none of the bright sparkle that Lily's did, her hair was far too long and in a plait down her back, it seemed to have none of the shine that always seemed to be present in Lily's hair who had favoured a high ponytail or a nice half-up half-down combination. Lana Stone sat in his office chair, shifting to get comfortable before she spoke. He'd charmed the chairs that way. If they were comfortable then they'd be more inclined to stay and he didn't want that. And he didn't want to hear her, no doubt, pointless enquiry.

Snape couldn't help but watch in a sort of detached fascination as she turned several shades of red, twisting her fingers in her lap, for a few moments before beginning what had to be the longest thank you he'd ever received. And though it was a little rushed, garbled, and a tad hard to follow, he managed to get the gist of it.

"…and for using Legillimency on Harry to get him out of his mind – I think a barrier or two must have collapsed – but we'll help him with that over the summer to set things straight…I don't think they'd have made it through to the final chamber so quickly without your help, I'm very appreciative of all you've done Professor so thank you." She stood, her plait whipped forwards, just missing flicking her in the eye as she dug in the pocket of her plain navy robes to pull out a black rectangular box. "It's just something to say thank you—" she held it out, her hand shaking as she held the box there and waited for him to take it.

He reached forward slowly before plucking it from her grasp, vaguely noticing that he'd accidently brushed her fingers with his own, smirking when she snatched her hand back as though she'd been burnt. Snape made a show of casting several detection spells on the box before even attempting to touch the small silver catch.

"It's just a little something—"

When he saw what was inside his head snapped up so fast with a scowl so fierce Lana's voice cut off immediately and she had to steel herself not to take a step back.

"I hope you don't expect me to adjust your potions grade Miss Stone."

"No! Of course not, I wouldn't presume—"

"Then one can only wonder at your motives to _gift_ me with a very rare, blue crystal phial when I have done nothing extroadinary." He looked up at her with his dark eyes narrowed, searching for a motive.

He saw the girl clench her jaw. Ah, so there was a motive.

"I understand you may not place much value on the life of my n-cousin or my own, but I do. The gift was to represent that. Have a nice summer Professor."

Maybe not.

He barely had time to get a word in edge-ways, let alone reply, before she'd turned on her heel and strode out of his office door.

What an odd girl.

* * *

><p>Harry hurried towards the group of first years clustered around Hagrid and found his friends. Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake and then helped them onto the platform in Hogsmeade. Then, they were boarding the Hogwarts express and using the levitation charm to put their trunks into the racks. Lana came into their compartment a little while after they'd set off, seeming a little off to Harry's observant eyes, and told them all to stand and move to the seats along the opposite side. Lana then moved to stand in front of them and held out her wand making quick slashing movements and murmuring under her breath. The result was brilliant. The whole wall seemed to ripple and shift, sliding down into a small wooden box allowing the two compartments to merge together. Lana then transfigured the block into a chunky square table between them with cushioned benches either side with enough room so they could all take a seat.<p>

Chloe, Fiona and Mary who had been in the other compartment moved to sit at the table pulling out packs of exploding snap, gobstones and a wizards chess board as well as some muggle games that got everyone joining in. They were talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Berttie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats, talking about their plans for the summer as they pulled into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the Hogwarts Express (Lana had to return the compartment back to normal, saying it was her little secret how she changed the compartment) and even longer to find Orion and Marie who had been pressed right up against a brick wall letting all the students struggle past. Ron, Neville and Hermione waited with Harry and his family as they waited for the platform to clear a little – most of the witches and wizards apparating away with their charges to save the struggle of going through the muggle train station.

When it was easier to move about it didn't take them long to find Augusta Longbottom, Neville's Gran. Wearing a hideous vulture hat and emerald green coat with ermine trim, she was a sight to behold.

"Neville, there you are," she said, "I've been waiting."

Neville who had gone quiet once seeing his Gran attempted to stutter out an answer the confidence he held around his friends without her there evaporated. Much to his relief he didn't have to answer his rather stern Grandmoher as Orion got there first.

"I'm afraid that's my fault Madam Longbottom." He said apologetically stepping forward. "Orion Stone, a pleasure to meet you." Orion held out his hand, and once Augusta reached over to clasp it, he bent at the waist and placed a quick peck to her knuckles. Hermione was looking speculatively at Orion when Madam Longbottom retracted her hand. "This is my wife, Marie," Marie came forward and shook her hand, curtseying a little, "our daughter Lana," Lana ducked her head, bending her knees a little in a curtsey, "and our ward Harry Potter."

Harry, not wanting to look odd, or seem rude copied Orion's movements before stepping back beside his friends who were introduced too, Hermione curtseying and Ron copying Harry and Orion, and even though he seemed a little reluctant to kiss her hand, he did so anyway.

The elderly witch nodded once, her face serious although Harry liked to think he could see the faint shine of approval in her eyes. Her hat wobbled dangerously on her head as she said "Likewise." There was a horrible moment of awkward silence where she held Harry's gaze and he thought his insides were going to turn to mush, before she directed her eyes to Orion. "I do hope my grandson has relayed our invitation to you?" Harry saw Neville's face drain of colour, Ron and Hermione looking curiously at him. Was he really that worried, surely it wasn't that important? Wasn't it just a run of the mill invite to tea?

Marie smiled, "Of course, it was very kind of you to do so, we'd love to." Harry couldn't recall ever mentioning anything about Neville inviting him anywhere, he supposed it was just one of those things you suspected other people to know instantly for some reason.

"Excellent, I'll owl you with the co-ordinates this week and anything else my grandson may have missed," Neville's cheeks turned pink. "Now, we have to go and collect a few things before we can return home. We'll let you get on, goodbye." Madam Longbottom gave them all a nod and spun around before walking off.

Neville hastily muttered "bye," to his friends before hurrying after his grandmother, his belongings shrunk and stuck safely in his pocket with help from Orion.

"Lovely to meet you!" Marie called as they walked away, and when they'd disapparated from the designated area Marie ushered them all over to the barrier and stepped through in threes.

"How did you know what to say?" Harry asked as they waited for a group of girls to go through first.

Orion smiled, "I've had plenty of practice when I was younger. It's important to be polite – what we did is normal in the wizarding world among Purebloods, they're very old fashioned." He explained, Hermione looked especially interested.

"And the invitation? How did you know we'd been invited to Nevilles?" Harry asked.

Marie smiled enigmatically, "I didn't."

Almost as soon as they'd gone through the barrier Hermione had spotted her worried looking parents, they had taken a rather long while, and dashed off with a quick hug and a cheery wave to them all, promising to write, and thanking Orion and Marie for walking her out.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, as they saw his family waiting a little ways away from the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters. "I'll send you an owl," Ron smiled.

"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!"

There was a young red headed girl half hidden behind her mother, pointing at Harry.

"Be quiet, Ginny, it's rude to point." Mrs Weasley smiled as they approached, and after she'd given Ron a back breaking hug and a kiss on the cheek she turned to look at them, allowing Ron to escape from her deceptively strong arms. "Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thank you again for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley." Harry had already sent out his thank you notes months ago, on boxing day, but there was something about thanking someone in person for their gift that seemed more substantial than a quick note.

Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry, "Oh it's no trouble dear, I'm glad you liked it." She looked up and smiled at Orion, Marie and Lana. "Hello there, you must be Harry's family!" Introductions were made, Orion and Marie shaking hands with Arthur and Molly and politely nodding at each of the children as they were introduced. "Of course our two eldest, William and Charlie have already left Hogwarts." They talked a little more, Marie casting a discreet eye-aversion charm since they were attracting quite a lot of attention. "…Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, it's not too far. And you?"

"London, just around the corner really," Marie replied as they walked out of the station together, chatting until they reached the Weasley's Ford Anglia, everyone except Molly and Ron were already inside.

"Well, it's time we were off; perhaps Ronald could come and visit us over the summer if he has time?" Orion suggested, slinging an arm around Marie's shoulder and smiling. She couldn't shrug him off in public, it would look rather odd.

Harry beamed at Orion before sharing a grin with Ron. He'd love to show Ron his room – and the training room – oh and the library…well maybe not the library...

Mrs Weasley agreed giving them all a smile "Of course, that would be lovely, and we'd love to have Harry over too.".

"We'll owl you when we arrange a day for Ronald to come over."

"Yes, thank you, well, have a lovely summer dear, we'll see you soon." Mrs Weasley climbed into the front seat of the car with Ginny and Arthur Weasley, and Ron squeezed into the back with his brothers and a "see you later" and they were off.

Once the Weasley's were gone Harry, Lana, Marie and Orion walked a little ways away to a little shadowed alcove and disapparated home. Kreacher greeted them in his quietly pleased way, hanging up their cloaks and offering food and drinks down in the kitchen. Just glad to be back Harry sent his trunk up to his room with magic and collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes with a sigh. He could hear giggling. Why were they giggling?

Harry opened his eyes and started violently, letting out a yell of surprise and earning a reproachful hoot in return. Lana, Orion and Marie exploded with laughter. The two large luminous yellow eyes belonging to the most beautiful white snowy owl Harry had ever seen bore into his own. Orion had altered the perch to extend forward and down right to his face. The owl seemed quite happy to sit and stare at him on it, turning its head this way and that while still managing to look rather intelligent. "What was that for?" he snapped at them with a scowl trying to get his breath back.

Lana tried to hold back her laughter but her lips were twitching noticeably, "it's your surprise."

With a huff, which made them laugh even more, Harry's hand reached out cautiously to smooth over the soft white feathers. When the owl seemed to accept his petting he let out a deep breath he'd been holding, his shoulders relaxing, face breaking out into a wide smile.

"It's a nice surprise really." He admitted, "I think I'll call her Hedwig."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – And that's the end of Harry's first year! Wow, I can't believe it's been an entire YEAR since I started posting this, and the fact that I've finished this first year is a feat in itself, it's over 170,000 words which is amazing! But I really couldn't have done it without you all. So a BIG BIG BIG, thank you for all your support, faves and reviews, they really kept me going when I was stuck and feeling down.<strong>


	40. Snippet and Sequel!

**Firstly. **

This was just something that didn't make it to the first draft of Change For Good because originally there was going to be LOADS of Dumbledore bashing and Harry was going to break all the rules etc – BUT – I decided to leave that to another story…

* * *

><p><strong>SECONDLY!<strong>

I've posted the first chapter of Twist Of Fate which is the** SEQUEL **to Change For Good Here's the synopsis for it…

Hogwarts is more dangerous than ever, even with Lana's black book to guide them. Harry finds that things don't always go to plan; he's hearing voices in the walls and the castle is crawling with Auror's, how's he meant to sneak about now? 2ND YEAR. AU.

You can find the story on my profile, along with two others I've been working on called To Heal and Missing Magic

**Hope you like those, and this little snippet…**

* * *

><p><strong>The End of Year Feast – Year 1<strong>

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even greater to stand up to your friends. I award Neville Longbottom ten points."

The roar that overtook the Great Hall seemed to make even the enchanted ceiling waver. Gryffindors were hugging each other, screaming yelling and jumping for joy as they beat Slytherin for the house cup. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were clapping and grinning excitedly. Apart from the Slytherins, Professor Snape, and a few others at the staff table, there was one other who was not partaking in the celebrations. Harry Potter.

The boy in question was scowling fiercely at the head table, not that the headmaster could see him through the jumping bodies of his housemates. He felt incredibly angry that the cup had been snatched from Slytherin. Even though some of them were gits, they didn't deserve it. The fact that they had worked so hard to get those points through the bias of the teachers was all for nothing.

Harry stood, taking out his wand and slashed it through the air, his anger overpowering his spell, silencing his housemates immediately. It didn't take them long to notice that they were no longer shouting and screaming with joy, Harry got up and stood on the table, staring directly at the headmaster with barely veiled anger.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling brightly. All eyes in the hall turned to him.

"I would like you to remove the points you have awarded me." Harry said stiffly, his mouth pressed in a tight line, eyebrows pulling together in a look of extreme disapproval.

The Gryffindors' eyes were wide, still unable to speak started shaking their heads, scowling and pulling at his robes as they tried to make him see reason.

"And why would that be Mr Potter?" Dumbledore's eyes had lost some of their twinkle but he was still amused at Harry's demand.

"Because it is unfair headmaster." He spoke loudly. The Gryffindor's were still shaking their heads, trying to speak to the first year, mouths opening and closing like fish. "Slytherin would have won the house cup if you had not awarded the points at the last minute; it was unfair."

"Then I apologise for not adding the points sooner and getting Slytherin's hopes up." The headmaster clearly couldn't see where this was leading. For all his wisdom the headmaster was not a seer. If he was, he would have removed the points immediately.

At the Hufflepuff table Lana was struggling to control herself from letting her pride show on her face. Her chest felt tight as she looked at Harry, thinking how much he looked like his mother when defending someone.

"You didn't get their hopes up," Harry said, his disappointment becoming a frown, a few of his housemates tried to lift him from the table but he hit them with stinging hexes. They recoiled but did not give up, and tugged insistently on his robe. "You crushed them."

_And there is Marie's fairness coming through_! Lana cheered in her mind, unable to contain herself she grinned openly at Harry, her Hufflepuff housemates looking at her oddly.

"I wouldn't go that far Potter," Malfoy called across the hall though it was without his usual malice. There were several expressions of mild curiosity from the Slytherins as they observed Harry Potter.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin boy, "Don't delude yourself Malfoy. Your face said it all." He called back, turning to face the headmaster again.

The teachers were whispering to each other, Snape was looking at him wondering whether to smirk or glare, Sprout was torn between disapproving and approving, Flitwick was openly curious and McGonagall was slowly reddening.

"Sit down Mr Potter and get off the table!" she ordered but he shook his head. She glared.

Everyone was silent.

Harry's face remained smooth and patient. "No, I won't." Harry said, pausing before he added. "That was a direct refusal to follow instructions wasn't it professor? I should have lost points for that, go on, take them." Snape decided to smirk as McGonagall stayed quiet, her lips forming a tight line. Quite Slytherin…

"Remove my points headmaster, it is unfair."

"I don't think—"

"Remove the points!"

"They were fairly earned Mr Potter"

"But too late! Remove my points!"

"I stand by my decision."

Harry took a deep breath, "then you leave me no choice—"

"Mr Potter?"

"VOLDEMORTS NIPPLE!" he screamed, no one recoiled at the name but at Harry's sudden shout. They shared startled looks, their brains trying to work out why he would shout such a thing. Harry continued, and showed no signs of stopping. "TROLL SHIT! GODRIC'S HAIRY LEFT BALL SACK! SON OF A BANSHEE! FLOPPY WANDED DEMENTOR BUGGERER!" Harry amplified his voice with the sonorous charm as everyone watched open mouthed at his growing list of swears. Dumbledore's jaw seemed to slacken a little, Snape was enjoying deducting points left and right for Harry's language, his smirk hinting at more amusement than malice as it usually was, and Lana was laughing with tears in her eyes. Most of the Slytherins' sported smirks and were jeering at the expressions on the other Gryffindors faces.

Harry showed no signs of stopping, the swears becoming ruder as he progressed. Lana would have to have words with Orion when they got home about his language because he certainly didn't learn them from _her_!

Once the shock wore off, unstoppable laughter broke out over the tables and within a matter of minutes the Gryffindor hour glass was empty, that particular house too shocked to say or do anything.

Harry removed the spell, bowed to the other three houses and sat back down.

He had lost the most points for any house in the quickest time, ever.

Orion would be pleased.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


End file.
